She's The Man
by konan8994
Summary: A Korrasami She's the Man AU. After the girls soccer team gets cut Korra disguises herself as a guy in order to prove a point that girls can be just as athletic as guys. (Korra/Asami),(Bolin/Opal),(Baatar Jr./Kuvira)
1. We Got Cut & I Turn Into a Guy

**NOTE: For those who want to post any of my stories to other sites using a different fandom I permit you to do it _as long as you ask me and give me the proper credit._ By credit I mean by mentioning that konan8994 is the original author and posting the original link to the story. I like that my stories are getting spread but please just credit me that's all I ask. Also to the guest who alerted me about it thank you so much. He and I talked about it and we're in good terms. And if you know anyone who stole my work without crediting me properly please message me and I will grant you special privileges by giving you spoilers ahead of time. Although I need you to be a member of fanfiction net, tumblr or ao3 not a guest.**

* * *

Korra was in the zone she was dribbling the ball bypassing her opponents. She can see the goal, she kicks the ball and goal! The ball hits the back of the net. Opal had no chance of stopping it.

"Damn Korra that was amazing!" Opal said giving Korra a hug.

"Thanks, I can't wait to play when school starts, we're going to destroy the other teams!"

"Yeah with you and Kuvira we will be unstoppable."

"Ok guys that's enough let's just enjoy the beach it's our last day of summer vacation." Jinora said.

"Where's Kuvira anyway?" Korra asked

"She's with her college boyfriend."

"Ugh alright Opal let's play some more!"

The rest of the day was spent with just the three of them playing soccer and enjoying the sun.

* * *

"Alright listen up people we need to step up our game. I heard the North Shore just got a new defender who's really good and has been trained by professionals." Since Korra was the team captain she did a lot of research on the other teams to assure that the championship was theirs.

"Uh…Why are the lacrosse team on the field." Kuvira said pointing to a bunch of guys running around with sticks in their hand.

"Hey guys wait up!" Jinora said. Korra stopped to let Jinora catch up to them "look at this" Jinora waved a clipboard right in front of Korra's face. "It said that the girls soccer team got cut because not enough girls signed up."

"What! They just can't cut the girls team. That's not fair! College scouts won't see me play and I need a scholarship." Kuvira said stomping her foot on the ground, Korra swore that she felt the earth move.

"I got an idea. Follow me guys." Korra said marching up to the boys' soccer team coach.

"What's up girls, I heard about the bad news" Coach Tarrlok said keeping an eye on the team practicing out on the field.

"Yeah that's why we're here. We want to try out for the boys' soccer team" Korra said with a serious face.

Coach Tarrlok looked at Korra and laughed "I'm sorry girls but there's no place for you in the team."

"Come on coach all we're asking is for one-shot, you know were good enough. We can help you win."

"I'm sorry girls but do you seriously think that you're better than any of the guys in my team, I highly doubt that."

The rest of the boys' soccer team walks up to them, wondering what the commotion is all about.

"Yes I do! Desna will vouch for us, we use to play with his team back then and we would always destroy them. Right Desna?"

Desna looks at Korra with a blank expression "I don't ever recall you beating us on any soccer game, cousin."

"What! We just played you a week ago and we beat you 5 to 3" Korra said raising her voice.

"I don't recall that ever occurring cousin."

"Plus Eska is on the soccer team which means you're actually dissing your own sister."

"I believe my sister had switch to a more appropriate sport for girls" Desna said looking to his right. Korra followed his gaze and saw Desna on top of a pyramid holding a pom pom with a dull expression on her face. Kuvira and Opal gagged at the sight.

"Besides it's scientifically proven that boys are faster and stronger than girls" Tarrlok said with the rest of the boys agreeing with him" So run along now girls we have to practice for our opening game with our rival Illyria."

Korra knew she couldn't win this battle so she and the rest of the girls walked away feeling defeated.

* * *

"Hey mom I'm home." Korra walked through her house and went straight into the kitchen. She wanted to binge on ice cream to make her feel better after the whole girls' team being cut.

"Oh hey honey, how was school?" Senna asked giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"They cut the girls team mom" Korra said taking a full spoon of the Jamoca Almond Fudge ice cream.

"What! They can't do that."

"Well they did mom and they wouldn't even let us tryout for the boy's team. Coach Tarrlok said that girls are not as athletic as guys." Korra rolls her eyes remembering how coach Tarrlok laughed at the idea of girls trying out for the boys' team.

"What that is not true. Back when I was your age I used to beat your dad at hockey. That's how we got together, he wanted to beat me so bad that we would play every day after school. But don't tell him that you know how guys are." Senna said giving Korra a wink.

"So what do I do mom?" Korra was halfway through the pint of ice cream.

"First thing you should do is to stop eating or else you won't be able to fit in the new dress I bought you."

"Mooom! I don't' want to wear a dress. I'm not in to those kind of stuff." Korra whined taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"You know with how your acting right now it kinda looks like you're a little boy." Korra stares daggers at her mom as she walks out of the kitchen still holding the pint of ice cream.

"Thanks for your help mom" Korra said sarcastically.

Korra walks into her room and then places the ice cream on her desk. _If I were boy._ Korra looks at herself in the mirror. _Well I definitely have the body_ Korra flexes her muscles, _if I just cut my hair short and style it like a guy I would definitely pass as a guy, a very hot guy._ Korra smirks to herself and flexes more of her muscles.

* * *

"Ok Korra what's the emergency because I just had to cancel my date with my boyfriend." Kuvira said crossing her arms and tapping her foot uncontrollably.

"I figured out how we can show that Tarrlok dude that girls can be as athletic as boys."

Opal and Kuvira looked at each other questioningly. "Uh…how?"

"I join the boys' teams at Illyria and defeat the Cornwalls team. And then I marched up to coach Tarrlok and say HA!" Korra said as she matched up to Kuvira and poked Kuvira's chest with her finger. Kuvira quirks a brow at Korra and swats her finger away.

"Earth to Korra aren't you forgetting something you're a girl who wants to join a BOYS team. I think you'll run to the same problem that we had when we tried to try out for the boys Cornwall's team" Opal said.

"That's why I called you all here to help me transform into a guy" Korra said with the widest smile ever showing her pearly white teeth.

After a minute of thinking both Kuvira and Opal began to like the idea. "You know that's actually not a bad idea" Opal said eyeing Korra "you do have the body for it," Opal said gesturing at Korra's physical physique. "And if you talk a little bit deeper and put on a wig you can pass as a guy. Also Korra does sounds like a guy's name."

"Yeah and Baatar Jr. can a hack into the system and put you in as a student there" Kuvira said.

"Alright everybody hands in. Operation turn Korra into a guy starts now!"

* * *

Opal had brought Korra into Huan's hair salon to give Korra a haircut while Kuvira helped Baatar Jr. hack into the system. Huan cut Korra's hair short and showed her how to style her hair.

"Ok just use this hairstyling gel, put in your hair like this. Make sure to only use a little and then blow dry while combing through it with you finger. Then just use this finishing paste and done."

Korra looks herself in the mirror and she can't believe it she actually looks like a guy. The only thing that doesn't is her breast. Her eyebrows are a little bit thicker, she now has sideburns and her hair was slick back.

After three days of learning and observing guys Korra was ready for action.

"Ok if you guys run into any trouble just text Baatar Jr. or just go to the computer science office and he'll be there to help you guys out ok." Kuvira said fixing Korra's collar and tie. Opal has also decided to go undercover as a nerd but as girl, just in case Korra needs backup.

"Oooh I'm so excited" Korra said giggling and hugging both Opal and Kuvira. Then she realizes that she's a guy now and pushes Kuvira and Opal off her and dust off her shoulders.

"Ok show me the walk and the talk." Kuvira said

Korra walks with a slight lean on one shoulder while her right hand holds her belt. Korra walks back to Kuvira and says "what up" in a deep voice that's a little raspy. Kuvira smiles and Opal gives Korra a two thumbs up.

"Ok go get em tiger." Kuvira pushes both Opal and Korra into the crowd of students walking by.


	2. New School, New Me

Korra and Opal walked through a sea of students trying to get to their respective dorms. On the way there Korra noticed a few people staring at them.

"Ope people are staring at us, I think they know I'm a girl" Korra said whispering to Opal while shaking Opal's right arm.

"Or maybe they're staring at me because I have this huge retainer on my face that makes me look like Saturn." Opal said pointing at her face and prying her right arm off Korra's deathly grip. Korra had almost forgot that Opal looked like a complete and total nerd. Her hair was a little bit messy, she was wearing this huge black rim glasses, and of course that awful retainer Kuvira made her wear just for fun.

The duo kept walking and observing the school. They still got a few looks but this time some of them were waving flirtatiously at Korra both guys and girls. Korra just waved back and gave some girls a wink.

"Remember we're on a mission here Korra" Opal nudged Korra's side.

"I know Ope, I'm just trying to blend in so no one gets suspicious."

They kept on walking until they had to separate because the girls and guys dorm were in two different buildings.

"Good luck Korra and please try not to get into any fights." Opal said waving goodbye to Korra.

"Alright Korra you can do this, I'm a man!" Korra opens the door through the boy's dorm and she was immediately hit with the smell of body spray. Korra crinkled her nose, she had always hated the smell of axe body spray but forces through it and kept on walking. Suddenly she was met with boys wrestling each other on the floor, footballs being thrown over her head and a jock running away with glasses followed by a nerd who can't see. Once Korra spotted her room she quickly went in.

Korra turned around and was greeted by three hot guys. One of them was using the computer, he was wearing the Illyria sweater and he looked a bit older than the other two guys. One of the guys was shirtless but was wearing a red scarf. _Weird._ But Korra couldn't help but admire the chiseled abs the guy had on display. Korra was beginning to drool when one of the guys came up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hi I'm Bolin you must be my brother's new roommate." Bolin pointed at the guy with the red scarf. Bolin was more muscular than his brother but his face gives Korra the vibe that even with all the muscles he's a sweet guy.

"What up" Korra says.

"Sup I'm Iroh" the guy sitting on the computer said.

"Mako" The guy with the red scarf stands up and gives Korra a fist bump, Korra returns it back. Mako then examines Korra. "You have nice arms." Korra blushes at the comment and tries to hide it by putting her bags on what she thinks is her bed since it's unoccupied.

"Wow Mako I didn't know you bend both ways." Iroh said.

"What no! I'm just saying he has nice arms. What was your name again?"

"Oh it's Korra Hastings." Korra starts to unpack her things.

"Huh 'Korra' isn't that a girl's name?" Bolin said raising a brow at Mako. Mako just shrugs.

"Uh" Korra starts to stutter "My parents were really into the Avatar stuff that they named me after one of them. So you guys trying out for soccer?" Korra said trying to change the subject.

"Oh heck yeah. I'm the goalie while Mako is the attacking midfielder and Iroh central defender. My bro is the team captain. Are you trying out too?"

"Yeah I live and breathe soccer. So when are the tryouts?"

"This afternoon. You any good?" Mako said putting a red t-shirt on. Korra couldn't help but take one last glance at his abs before it's all covered up.

"Yeah I used to be the soccer star in my old school." Korra said puffing her chest.

"Good we need all the good people we can get for our opening game. We're battling our longest rival ever and I don't want to lose to them." Mako was giving a brief history of how the rivalry started. Korra was listening very intently to what Mako was saying that she didn't notice that she had just grabbed a pack of tampon.

Bolin gasped at the sight "Isn't that girl stuff when you know girls have their thingy."

"What?" Korra traces Bolin's gaze and finds a pack of tampons on her hand. Mako and Iroh both gave her questioningly looks. "Uh…Uh…it's… for nosebleed. Yeah nosebleed I get really bad nosebleed so I just stick it up there. It's actually very effective." The guys just kept staring at Korra and she begins to panic.

"What don't tell me you guys haven't done it before?" Korra demonstrate by taking one out and putting it on her nose. The three guys starts laughing at Korra while Korra just smiles with a tampon hanging out of her left nostril.

"That's disgusting." Mako said.

"Man your roommate is a freak, Mako." Iroh said walking out the room. With Mako and Bolin following suit.

"I don't know I like him, he's funny. See you at try outs Korra" Bolin said before closing the door.

"Ugh" Korra flops onto the bed and tries to forget everything that just happened.

Korra takes her phone out and text both Kuvira and Opal about the incident to get some advice.

 _Kuv: You stuck a tampon up your nose. Quick take a picture of yourself and send it to me I need a good laugh._

 _Opal: Me too Please!_

 _Korra: Fuck you guys. I'm having a crisis here. I need help. These people think I'm a freak and their suppose to be my teammates._

 _Opal: Just stop sticking things up your nose Korra._

 _Kuv: I don't know Opal, Korra had a huge problem back then with her finger always up her nose digging for gold._ Kuvira then sends an image of a 7 year old Korra with her pointer finger up her left nostril knuckle deep.

 _Opal: Haha! Kuv that's hilarious._

 _Korra: That's enough guys. I want you all to know that is behind me._

 _Opal: Right! now you're sticking tampons up your nose. Great achievement Korra. What's next huh?_

 _Korra: What's next is I'm going to take that Saturn retainer of yours and stick it up your nose._

 _Kuv: Alright that's enough guys. Korra its fine don't let these stupid, immature guys get to you. All you need to do is focus on soccer and show them your skill. Ok._

 _Korra: Ok thanks Kuv._

 _Kuv: Seriously a tampon!_

Korra throws her phone away and grunts on her pillow.

* * *

"Alright listen up if you think this is going to be easy you're wrong. I'm coach Zaheer and I will turn you girls into manly men." Coach Zaheer says to fat a guy with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright let's gets started. Shirt and skins."

"Um excuse me sir I have to be a shirt sir" Korra speaks up.

"A shirt."

"Yes sir. I'm highly, deathly, dangerously, venomously? very allergic to the sun sir." Zaheer looks at Korra straight in the eyes.

"Alright princess, shirt for you."

Zaheer blows his whistle and the boys starts their drills. Coach Zaheer led the team to different soccer drills which included passing, defending and conditioning drills and some physical exercises. After that they were separated into two teams and played against each other. Korra managed to score a goal during the practice game and she was able to keep up with the boys but she knows that there were a lot of guys better than her. She's just hoping to not be put into second string.

"Alright line up guys, I'll be giving you your positions but remember these are not permanent it can change based on how your teammates improve. So don't be discouraged. Alright let's start with the second string. Tahno, Shady Shin, Korra, and Toza."

Once Korra heard her name a feeling of disappointment went through her body. She wanted to cry but she didn't. She still had at least three weeks to improve, she won't let Tarrlok win.

After coach Zaheer finished assigning positions to the rest of the guys, the team then heads to the locker room to get clean up. At the mention of a shower Korra begins to panic and pushes through the boys coming into the locker room. But she was stop by Coach Zaheer grabbing her hood. She was yanked back in the locker room. _This is it they're going to find out I'm a girl and it's only been day one. Kuvira should have been the one to do this._

"No shower for you Hastings. The principle wants to talk to you."

 _Huh?_

"Ok" Korra quickly dashes out of the locker room and went straight to the principal's office. There she waited patiently for the principle to come in. She fidgeted in her seat trying to fix her bindings and hair. Right when Korra was just about to untangle her bindings the door suddenly burst often. Korra quickly puts the binding back in her shirt.

A bald man with a beard comes walking in. He sits down on his desk chair with arms folded.

"So you must be Korra Hastings. I'm Principle Tenzin but you can refer to me as Tenzin."

"Yes sir." Korra said with a little tremble on her voice.

"I'm not here to scare you my boy I just want to welcome our new student and make them feel at home so don't be scared. How's your first day here going, anyone bullying you or giving you a hard time?"

"No not really." There was a pause. "Oh! Tenzin you must be Jinora's father."

Tenzin's eyes widen. He shots up from his chair "How do you know my daughter. Are you the guy she's seeing?" Tenzin said banging his fist on the desk.

"No no no. I'm just her friend" Korra said putting her hands up in the air.

"Oh" Tenzin fixes his tie and sits back down. "Sorry I lost my temper there. When it comes to my kids I tend to be overly protective." Korra nods at the statement still scared after the sudden outburst. "Huh I do recall my daughter telling me that she has a friend name Korra but I believe she's a girl."

 _Oh crap! Think Korra think._

"That's my sister you're talking about."

"You have the same name?" Tenzin said rubbing his beard.

"Uh... No my sister's name is Korr…ina, yeah Korrina. Jinora just likes to call us Korra since our name is almost identical." Korra hopes that that was enough to ease Tenzin's suspicions.

"Oh ok. Since I see your adjusting to the school fairly well, I believe you're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Korra quickly gets up and walks out the door. She was about to make a run for it when she suddenly bumps into someone. "Ow." Korra falls on her butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok." Korra open her eyes to see the most beautiful girl, on the floor gathering the papers that had just fallen off her binder due to the impact. Korra helps the girl out by collecting her other books.

Suddenly the door of the principal's office opens and out comes Tenzin. He takes a good look at the two students and clears his throat. "Make sure to use condoms" he then goes back into his office.

The girl examines Korra and notices how blue his eyes are and how he's definitely in shape, she bites her lip as she continue to stare. "I'm Asami by the way."

"Korra. Is the principal always like that?" Korra takes a good look at Asami and _wow she has really green eyes, her face is flawless and her hair is perfect._ Korra realizes that she has been staring at the girl and didn't catch what she was saying.

"Um what's that again?"

"I said are you ok? And yeah he always advices safe sex" Asami said with a knowing smile. She knew Korra was staring at her probably admiring her beauty.

"Yeah I'm fine. You have really nice hair." Korra said touching Asami's hair but quickly retracts her hand back.

"Thanks. I use a special shampoo I buy at Mrs. Ling's store." Asami said flipping her hair, hoping that it will get the boy even more flustered.

Korra blushes at the action but hides it by looking at the engineering books in her hands. "No way have they had hair products there. I'm always trying to find hair products that will fix my split ends." Korra's eyes widen as she realizes that she was supposed to be acting like a guy. Korra clears her throat and hands Asami her books "Uh your books."

"Thanks." Asami smiles at Korra.

"See you later Asami I have to go and um shave. Bye"

Korra walks away while Asami watches her leave with a huge smile on her face.

 _Nice going Korra you just blew your cover._ Korra slaps her face. _But she really does have nice hair._ _I have to tell Kuvira and Opal what happened during try outs._


	3. Lunch Scene

"Hey Baatar Jr. open up its Korra!" Korra knocks on the door.

The door opens and Korra sees that everyone is there even Jinora.

"Oh my gosh Korra you look horrible!" Kuvira said. Korra's hair was sticking up all over the place, her shirt was covered in dirt and grass stains and she's sure that she smells 'fantastic'.

"Yeah tell me about it. The try out was brutal but I manage to keep up with the boys however that wasn't enough. Coach put me as a second string." Korra looked away from everyone and stared out the window.

"Aaaww. It's okay Korra at least you showed them that girls can keep up with boys." Opal said, she wasn't wearing her nerd outfit anymore. Opal was about to hug Korra but she caught a whiff of something nasty and decided to pat Korra's head instead. Which proved to be a wrong decision too because Korra's hair was full of sweat and dirt.

"Yeah but I really wanted to play against Cornwall and show that Desna and Tarrlok dude what I'm capable of. And maybe while I'm at it shoved that Saturn retainer thing up their noses" Korra said punching her palm with her fist. This got everyone laughing and the incident with the tampon was brought up again. Korra just buried her face on the couch while the rest of the krew made fun of Korra. As the laughter died down Korra began to unbury her face.

"Oh Jinora you didn't tell me your dad was the principal of the school."

"Oh yeah he is. Why did you meet him?"

"Yeah I had to lie to him about my sister."

"But you don't have a sister" Opal said wiping her hands on a towel she found on the floor.

"Yeah I don't. That's why I made up a fake sister, so if your dad ask just back me up ok…wait Kuvira can you stop shoving your tongue in Baatar Jr.'s mouth because it's really disgusting!" Kuvira was sitting on Baatar Jr.'s lap while kissing him. "Stop it! Eeew!" that didn't stop Kuvira's make out session, she even deepened the kiss and started moaning.

Opal rolled her eyes while Jinora covered hers. However Korra took a pillow cushion and threw it at the couple.

"Hey!" Kuvira yelled and threw back the pillow.

Korra dodged it easily. "Well it's disgusting Kuv. Why don't you two get a room?"

"As you can see this is Baatar Jr.'s room." Kuvira said gesturing around the room. "And you having the tampon up your nose is more disgusting." Kuvira retorts back at Korra.

"Ok enough you two. We need to decide if we should continue this. I mean Korra did make the team except she's second string. Is that enough to convince Coach Tarrlok." Opal said.

"I don't think so. Coach Tarrlok is not going to let us try out unless Korra actually plays against them and wins." Jinora said still covering her eyes.

"It's okay Jinora you can open your eyes now" Kuvira said giving Baatar Jr. one final kiss.

"So it's settled then I keep doing this until I get first string and defeat Cornwall."

"Yep" All of them replied at once.

"Alright Ima go clean up. Baatar Jr. can I use your shower."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks."

* * *

Korra and Opal walked to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. They waited in line discussing their next action to improve Korra's soccer skills. This time Opal was wearing her disguise.

"Maybe you can get your roommate to train you or something isn't he the captain, Mako, right?"

"Maybe but he seems like a busy person but I'll ask him."

"What about that older dude Iroh?"

"Nah he seems like douche. I can tell by just how he talks."

"What would the lovely couple want for lunch?" the cafeteria worker smiles at Opal and Korra. Korra reads his name tag and it says Bumi.

"Oh no Bumi! We're not a couple" Korra said pointing to herself and Opal.

"Oh sorry about that" Bumi gives each of them a sandwich, a bottle of water, a bag of chips and a banana.

"Thanks" Korra said.

As they were walking away, Bumi grabs Korra's arm and whispers in her ear. "Yeah, you certainly can do better."

Opal turns around and yells at Bumi "Hey I heard that!" While Korra just laughs. Opal then elbows Korra in the stomach which got her to stop laughing.

"Hey Opal I see some of my teammates I'm going to go sit with them."

"Alright meet at Baatar Jr.'s room at 8:30 sharp. Emphasis on the sharp Korra."

"Yeah. Yeah I got it."

Korra walks toward Bolin, Mako, and Iroh and takes the seat in between the two brothers.

"What up guys" Korra said playfully punching both the brother's shoulder. Bolin smiles at Korra with food still in his mouth while both Iroh and Mako just stares at Korra like _who said you can sit here?_

"Oh you know eating lunch. A big boy gotta eat you know." Bolin said rubbing his tummy and eyeing Korra's bag of chips. Korra tosses the bag to Bolin and he eagerly opens it.

"So those soccer tryout were bogus right I mean second string come on! Am I right, am I right" Korra raises both her hands up hoping to get a hi-five from the boys but only got one from Bolin. Korra clears her throat.

"Uh so the Cornwall game should be interesting."

"And why would that be interesting?" Mako said putting a Dorito in his mouth.

"Well my cousin Desna goes there and he's this arrogant guy who thinks he's better than everyone" Korra said with anger.

The three boys laugh at the recognition of Desna. "Ha! I know that dude I made him cry once during a game." Mako said looking all smugly. Iroh just kept on laughing and for some reason Bolin is on the floor laughing and crying at the same time.

Korra remembers exactly what happened because it was the first time ever Desna showed any emotion. And he was crying like a newborn baby.

"Wait that was you?" Korra said with a shock expression on her face which suddenly turned into a smile. _I'm starting to like this guy._ "Nice."

"Yeah it was" Mako said crossing his arms and smiling right back at Korra. Korra puts her fist out hoping Mako would fist bump her back. Mako hesitated for a moment but returned the gesture anyway.

"Oh Korra wait who was that girl your always hanging out with?" Bolin said sitting back down on his chair.

"Oh you mean Opal?"

"The one with the head gear" Iroh said laughing even more. Korra rolls her eyes. _Yeah he's definitely a douche._

"Yeah her" Bolin said excitedly clapping his hands.

"Why?" Korra raises a brow at Bolin. Korra doesn't let Opal or Kuvira know this, but when it comes to them she becomes overly protective.

"Um I don't know I think she kinda looks cute and I wanted to know if you can introduce me unless you're together then I'm totally cool with that too" Bolin said with puppy eyes and the most sincere expression ever. Korra lowers her guard down and thinks that maybe Bolin and Opal would look good together. Then a lightbulb went on in Korra's brain.

"No were not dating Bolin and I can introduce you to her. IF Mako helps me with soccer so I can make it to first string by the Cornwall game." Bolin looks at Mako with puppy eyes and a pout.

"No."

"What?" both Bolin and Korra replied in unison. _My respect for this guy just went out the window. Seriously he won't even help his little brother out!_

"Look as much as I want you to get the girl Bo and help Korra out, I just have a lot of things going on right now. I'm working, studying and playing soccer at the same time trying to get a scholarship for college. I just don't have time bro, I'm sorry."

 _Ok fine that was a decent reason._

Korra looks at Bolin and sees that he was about to cry. Korra sighs "fine I'll help you out with Opal." Bolin gives Korra a big hug.

"You're the best you know that right!" Korra laughs at Bolin's reaction.

When suddenly Iroh coughs "in coming." They all turn their heads to see Asami walking to the cashier to get lunch with her friend.

"Check out the booty on that girl and wow her legs goes on forever." Korra said pointing at Asami.

Mako's face suddenly changes to scowl and stares daggers at Korra "don't talk about her like that" Mako said with a hint of threat on his voice.

"Why is that your girlfriend" Korra said with a teasing tone and doing a little shimmy dance with Bolin joining in too.

"He wishes" Iroh said. Mako stares daggers at Iroh too.

"She hasn't been in the dating pool after her mother died three years ago. I heard she's still mourning at the lost" Bolin said looking down on his tray of food.

"Which means it's time to pounce!" Iroh said.

"Shut up man!" Mako says hitting Iroh's shoulder.

Korra looks at Asami and their eyes locks. "She looks so sad its heart breaking." Korra said in her normal voice that she doesn't even notices it.

Both Mako and Iroh looks at Korra with _a what the fuck look_.

"It's just I can relate to what she's feeling. I just lost my dog recently. My dog and I have spent most of our time together, she was there when I was down. You know."

"Yes I do know Korra" Bolin said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and wraps his arm around Korra's shoulder and pulls her in for a hug. "If anything ever happens to Pabu, my pet cat, I would be devastated too. Just let it out Korra." Bolin continues to hug Korra while patting her back while Korra returns the hug.

Mako and Iroh quickly took off not wanting to do anything with this drama. Bolin also gets up trying to catch up to them but gives Korra a one last hug.

Korra sighs thinking that Mako and Iroh probably thinks that she's a total loser and a freak. First the tampon, then soccer, and now this. Korra looks at Asami's direction again and see's that she's also staring right back at her. Her friend was gone so Korra waves hi and gives Asami a smile. Asami then stands up from her chair and walks towards Korra.

"Mind if I sit down." Asami said gesturing at the chair next to Korra.

"No go ahead." Korra stands up and pulls the chair out for Asami.

Asami smiles at Korra "wow a gentleman it's been a while since I dated one of those." Asami said winking at Korra.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and looks away from Asami "yeah I heard you stopped dating after your mother died." There was a long pause and Korra had then just realized what she said. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. I really suck at interacting with people. You can slap me if you want to."

Korra closes her eyes and waits for something to collide with her cheeks but nothing came. She slowly opens her eyes to find Asami smiling at her. Asami taps Korra's left cheek with her palm.

"That made you feel better?" Korra said with a grin.

"Yeah a little bit" they both laugh.

"Hey if you want to talk about it you can talk to me I'm a great listener unless its morning because mornings are eviiiil" Korra said exaggerating the evil part. Which earned her a chuckle from Asami.

"Thanks, Korra. You know I just met you like a few hours ago and you're already nice to me."

"Well it's just I can relate to what you're going through. I just lost my dog, Naga, I had her since I was born but she died because of old age. I can tell by looking at her that she was hurting. Every time she would walk it's with a limp and when she drinks her water I can tell it hurts her too. The doctor said there's nothing he can do. There were only two choices whether to end her life or make her suffer even more. So I choose the first option" tears were flowing down Korra's face. Korra doesn't know how but she found her face buried on Asami's shoulder and gripping Asami's shirt tightly.

As Korra pulls away from Asami she notices a damp spot on Asami's shirt "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

"It's okay Korra I have other shirts."

Although Korra had pulled away from the hug, Asami continues to hold one of Korra's hand and continue to rub her thumb over Korra's knuckles. Korra found the gesture quite comforting and squeezes Asami's hand to show her that she appreciates the action.

"My mom died in a car crash while looking for a gift for my birthday" Asami said looking at their joined hands.

"I'm so sorry Asami."

"Its fine, I moved on from it. Plus my mom wouldn't want me to be sad because of her. She would want me to enjoy life and be happy. I think Naga want's that for you too" Asami said giving Korra a smile and her hand a squeeze.

For a while they just stared at each other enjoying each other's presence.

"Wait but the guys said you weren't dating because you were still mourning."

"No that's a myth. I don't date because I focus on my studies."

"Yeah I noticed by how heavy your engineering books are."

"Yeah I couldn't believe how you could carry four books with at least five hundred pages with hardcovers" Asami said narrowing her eyes at Korra's biceps. With her free hand Korra touches her own biceps and felt Asami squeeze her hand.

"Oh hey Sami. Wait were you guys just having a heart to heart" Asami's friend said looking at their intertwined hands.

Korra quickly lets go of Asami's hand. She noticed how Asami face winces at the loss of contact but hides it away.

Korra stands up and begins to speak. "Yeah so what we guys have hearts too. Who said we can't have heart to hearts huh?" Korra said clutching her heart. Korra was getting a little to defensive, she knows that Asami is smart and can uncover her secret if she's not careful. "We guys have feelings too. You know." Asami and her friend quirks their eyebrow at Korra.

"Ok Korra. We know guys have feelings too. Its fine, please calm down" Asami said taking Korra's hand again. Korra instantly calms down at the touch.

"Um sorry" Korra looks at Asami and slowly pulls her hand away from Asami's. "Uh I have to go Asami and… uh shave… again!? IllseewhenIseeyou" Korra quickly says then runs away.

"So who was that?"

"Just some guy" Asami said blushing.

"Just some guy huh? So why is your face turning into a color of a tomato?" Asami just shrugs and tries to fight her blush. "I thought you have that no dating policy?"

Asami smirks at her friend "I might change that" Asami said looking at the direction where Korra ran off to.


	4. I'm A Playa!

So I bumped the ratings up to M because there will be dirty conversion in this chapter so heads up but there is no smut. I will never write smut, only fluff and humor. Thank you for all the likes and favorites.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night and all Korra just wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep. She just had a long day of soccer practice and being guy and now she's tired. Korra opens the door to her room and was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"What the fuck!" It was dark and Korra couldn't see. She begins to panic and starts to scream and kick the person that was pining her against the wall. The light suddenly turns on and she found Mako right in front of her, with one arm on each side of her head which were slightly bent. His face inches away from Korra. The position would look intimate if Korra wasn't a guy. _Wait I'm not a guy._

"What were you and Asami talking about?" Mako asked staring Korra right in the eye.

 _Wow he doesn't wear body spray and his jaw looks hard and well defined._

"I said! What were you and Asami talking about?"

"Nothing!" Korra pushed Mako away from her.

"What do you mean nothing? I saw you two holding hands and hugging."

"Well we were talking about our love ones who just died recently. And what's it to you huh? She's not even your girlfriend." Korra said yelling at Mako and emphasizing the girlfriend part.

"That's just it!" Mako was now raising his voice. "I'm not her boyfriend" Mako said lowering his voice as he sits down on his bed. Korra stared at Mako and saw how sad he looked.

"Hey Mako, its okay there's nothing going on between me and Asami. I don't even like her that way."

Mako looked up at Korra.

"Come on you're telling me she's not your type. I'm mean she's everybody's type, guys and girls." Mako said picking up a soccer ball and begins to play with it with his hands.

"No" Korra said firmly. "I mean Asami is nice, and beautiful, smart, has pretty eyes, and gorgeous hair…" Korra's mind drifted back to when she first met Asami and how beautiful she looked while flipping her hair back.

"Uhm Korra?" Mako waved his hand in front of Korra's face which snapped Korra's mind back to reality.

"Oh yeah right" Korra cleared her throat. _Okay think Korra think. What would a guy say about this situation?_ There was a short pause. _Oh I got it._ "She's not easy to get in bed with." _Nailed it!_

Mako smirked at Korra and he slowly laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling while playing with the soccer ball. "Yeah but that's not what I want with Asami. I want a real relationship you know. The one where you share everything with each other. I want to be the guy Asami runs to when she has a problem, I want to be the one to make her smile and laugh. I want to be her knight in shining armor."

While Mako was having his little speech Korra couldn't help but trace the outline of Mako's face and body. Korra was drifting into a daydream.

 _I wonder_ how _those arms would feel wrap around me, I think it would make me feel safe and secure. Those legs are definitely build for soccer and other stuff. And how soft would his lips be if I kissed it. I bet Asami's lips are soft. Wait what?_

"That's cheesy man" Korra said coming out of her daydream.

"See I don't know how to talk to girls or guys. I'm just not a people person." Mako said with a sigh.

"Well maybe I can help you?" _Lightbulb._ "I'll help you win Asami over IF you help me with soccer."

"Why is there always an 'if' with you? And seriously what do you know about girls?"

"Well for once I just talked to your dream girl and held her hand" _and I'm girl_ "So what do you say?"

"I don't know?"

"Come on I'm being nice here" Korra said reaching out to shake Mako's shoulder. _Wow his biceps are rock solid._

"I'll pass."

There was a moment of silence with Mako just staring at the ceiling while Korra taking quick glances of Mako.

"Hey heads up!"

Mako threw the soccer ball at Korra. Korra was too busy looking at Mako to notice the ball coming at her. So she did what she had to do, she rolled off the bed and screamed before she hit the floor with a thud.

"Man I just noticed, you scream like a girl." Mako said standing up to retrieve the soccer ball.

"No I do not" Korra said in her most manly tone ever while puffing out her chest and flexing her muscles.

Mako just smiled at Korra and tossed her the ball.

"I'm going to bed." Mako said laying back on his bed.

"Yeah me too. But Mako the offer still stands just in case you change your mind." Korra said turning off the lights.

* * *

"Ok new plan. The guys think I'm a total loser and a freak. And Mako called me a girl." Korra said taking a sip of her ice-t.

Jinora, Opal and Korra were at a diner having lunch and discussing their next plan of action. Kuvira and Baatar Jr. was m.i.a because it was their anniversary yesterday so they were too tired and too sore to come.

"We need to increase your reputation, show everybody that you're an alpha, that you're the man" Opal said nodding in Korra's direction, Korra nods right back at Opal.

"So how do we do that?"

"It's simple really. What do most guys respect?" Jinora said.

"Uh I dunno? Their mom?"

"I guess they do... but guys also respect other guys who can get girls" Jinora said.

"Ok so how do I get girls?" Korra said eating a French fry.

"You don't need to get girls" Korra looks at Jinora questioningly "listen we stage a scene where hot girls approach Korra and starts flirting with her. This will surely get everyone's attention."

"How do you know this stuff? You're like two years younger than us" Korra said.

"I read books and I watched a movie of it."

"Ok so who are the fake girls?" Korra asked.

"Oh I want to be one" Opal said raising her hand "picture this I transform into my old beautiful self and flirt with you." Opal said standing up from her seat and twirling around.

Korra narrows her eyes at Opal and say "you just want that Saturn ring of your face right?"

"What no" Opal said taken back by the comment, she puts a hand over her chest and sits right back down.

"You know Neptune has rings too" Jinora said.

"Does Ur-anus having a ring too!" Korra said laughing while Opal rolled her eyes.

"Actually yes. All the giant planets in our solar system have rings." Jinora said listing all the other planet with rings.

"You're no fun Jinora!" Korra said flicking a fry at her. "And plus Bolin likes you so if I started fake dating you it will come in-between us and I don't want that."

"Wait Bolin likes me?" Opal said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yeah he said you look good with that thing on your face. He said it makes you look like Saturn with all its beautiful rings and rocky bumps" Korra said poking one of the pimple on Opal's face.

"Fuck you Korra!" Opal throws a bunch of French fries at Korra while she's laughing.

"Actually Saturn is made up of different types of gasses" Jinora pointed out.

"Seriously Jinora you're ruining all the Jokes" Korra said flicking more fries at her. "But seriously though Bolin really likes you so you can't be one of the girls."

"So who then?" Opal said.

"Well I'm sure Kuvira would say yes" Jinora said.

"So who else do we know whose hot?" Opal said drumming her fingers on the table.

"And sexy" Korra said scratching her head.

"And is willing to do this without asking any questions" Jinora said taking a sip of her water.

There was a moment of silence where the three of them just sat there thinking. When they finally came to one conclusion.

"GINGER!" they all said in unison looking at each other triumphantly.

* * *

"Ok everybody ready for operation make Korra into playa" Jinora said speaking to a walkie talkie.

"READY" the rest of the krew replied.

"Get into position Korra and action!"

Korra enters the pizza place and walks over to Mako and his friends. On the way there Korra winks at some girls.

"What up boyz" Korra said sitting next to Bolin.

"Sup" Both Mako and Iroh says unenthusiastically while Bolin gives Korra a hug.

The four of them sat there quietly eating pizza with Korra smiling and bobbing her head up and down.

"And go Kuv!"

"Korra Hastings is that you!" Kuvira yells from across the room. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a green v-neck and black high heels. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. As she walks across the room her hair bounces with every step and some other parts of her body Korra does not want to look at.

"Hey gurl whats up" Korra gives Kuvira a hug and her ass a squeeze.

"Oh come on baby you can squeeze harder than that!" Kuvira said squeezing Korra's ass back making Korra yelp. So Korra did what she requested and squeezed harder, making Kuvira moan. _She did that on purpose_ Korra thought.

Mako, Iroh, and Bolin sat there dumbfounded and stopped eating to watch the scene unfold right in front them. A few tables down Jinora and Opal were watching the guys' expression to see if their plan was working and by the way cheese was hanging out of Iroh's mouth and Mako's slightly agape mouth, it's safe to say that their plan is working. However Baatar Jr. was having a breakdown next to Jinora.

"It's nice to see you again baby. I missed you and your tongue" Kuvira said licking Korra's earlobe. Korra tried so hard not to laugh, she's never seen Kuvira this way. Bolin on the other hand was choking on his pizza but the other two guys couldn't care less. They were too busy watching.

"Oh and when you do that move of yours with your hips. Ahh! It's just makes me crazy!" Kuvira rolled her head around and thrusted her hips into Korra's.

"Maybe we can do it again tonight" Korra whispered into Kuvira's ear resulting in another moan from Kuvira.

"Oh my gosh are you ok sir!"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just a nosebleed" Baatar Jr. said taking a napkin and running off to the restroom.

Kuvira smirked and gave Korra a long kiss on her pulse point before heading to the restroom. No one noticed her going to the men's restroom because all eyes were on the gorgeous red haired girl who just walked in. She was wearing booty shorts and a crop top that exposed plenty of skin.

"Hey Korra! How are you doing?" Ginger said in a sultry voice while wrapping both her arms around Korra's neck and pulling her flush against her.

"You Know" Korra said turning her head away from ginger and wrapping her hands around her waist. "Uh..umh…"

"Korra say something" Opal said through the Walkie talkie. For some reason Korra couldn't think of a comeback.

"Uh you know…doing…things?!" Korra hoped that was enough.

"I wish you were doing me" Ginger said tracing Korra's jaw with her fingers. Iroh choked on his water and started a coughing fit. "Well if you're ever done doing other 'things' call me" Ginger gave Korra a kiss on the cheek and walked away swaying her hips seductively.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Korra. Your. The. Man." Bolin said jumping out of his seat and giving Korra a slap on the back.

"Yeah make room for the man!" Mako said shaking one of Korra's shoulder. Iroh gave Korra a hi-five and a woot woot.

Korra smiled to herself feeling accomplished and elated at the guys' reaction. Korra looked at Opal's and Jinora's direction and they both gave her a two thumbs up. However Korra's smile turned into a frown when her eyes locks with green eyes. Asami was standing at the bar with a sad look on her face and Korra couldn't help but feel that it was because of her. Korra knows she shouldn't care of what Asami thinks of her. She's accomplished her mission to win over the guys. But somehow the look Asami was giving her made her feel ashamed of what just happened even though the whole scenario was fake. Korra looks away from Asami and sits down next to Bolin as they continue to talk about what had just occurred. Korra might have won the guys' attention but she definitely lost Asami's.

* * *

Since i'm getting a lot of positive feedback I present to you next chapter's title "I'm not that kind of guy, I'm not even a guy!" And checkout my other works Music and Lyrics


	5. I'm Not That Kind Of Guy

Korra walks into the computer science office and was met with confettis thrown at her face and people screaming good job Korra. Korra wanted to feel happy that their plan worked but something kept her from feeling that way.

"Good job Korra that was academy award acting" Jinora said as she patted Korra's back.

"Korra was alright but Ginger and I definitely stole the show. Right baby?" Kuvira winked at Baatar Jr.

"Yes you were amazing sweetheart!" Baatar Jr. said taking Kuvira's hand and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"Yeah Ginger saved your ass Korra and I never thought I see the day when you would wear a skirt Kuvira" Opal said.

"And what happened to your hair? It was all nice and shiny now it's all messed up" Jinora asked Kuvira.

"A strong wind blew it and messed it up" Kuvira said giving Baatar Jr. a kiss on his cheek.

"What's wrong Korra you should be celebrating with us? The guys probably think your some god or something" Opal said to Korra.

Korra looked like she was about to throw up. She doesn't know why she feel this way. _I mean I should be happy right? I got what I wanted, the guys respect me now and there's a good chance Mako would help me with soccer. I'm one step closer to my goal. I should be extremely happy but why I do I feel so dirty?_

"I don't know guys, I feel like what I did was wrong" Korra said looking down at her shoes.

"What do you mean Korra?" Opal said.

"I mean yeah I got the guys' respect but I just justified that fact that guys can treat women like objects. Trophies to collect and show off, the more you collect the better and that's not right. Isn't our goal to show that guys and girls are equal but with the stunt we pulled it just showed that guys will always have the upper hand?"

"Look Korra I know what we did was wrong but you have to look at the bigger picture here. A girl has a choice whether to date a guy who's a dick or a guy who would respect her. If they choose to be with a player then that's their decision. Good thing I chose the guy who would love me for me and would always be by my side when I need him." Kuvira looked at Baatar Jr. and gave him smile. Baatar Jr. stood up from the couch and gave Kuvira a hug and a peck on the lips.

"I just feel ashamed" Korra sat down on the computer with her head hanging down.

"Korra you have a choice. If you want to stop now then you could we won't stop you" Jinora said rubbing Korra's back.

"Yeah. We will still be your friend no matter what. And maybe there's another way to prove that girls are just as athletics as guys than this" Opal said resting her hand on Korra's shoulders.

Korra looked up at her friends and they were all genuinely smiling at her. "Thanks guys" Korra stood up "I'm going to see this till the end."

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"But seriously Korra if there's a moment if you ever want to stop this, it's cool with us" Kuvira said hugging Korra.

"Awwww group hug everybody" Opal pulled everyone else into a tight a hug.

"I love you guys" Korra said.

"We love you too Korra."

"Ok you guys have to go. Baatar Jr. and I have unfinished business" Kuvira said breaking the hug.

"Why you guys couldn't finish it in the bathroom?" Opal winked at Kuvira.

"No. So get out!" Kuvira yelled pointing at door.

"Wow we feel so love" Korra said as they walked out the room.

* * *

Asami was walking out of her advance engineering class when out of nowhere Korra jumped out of a bush.

"Hey Asami!"

Asami was taken by surprised and fell on her butt.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Korra offered Asami a hand but Asami swatted it away. Korra looked hurt by the action but Asami couldn't care less.

"No." Asami said with anger. "How did you know I had class here anyway?"

"I paid some guy to tell me" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow so you're a stalker too huh, nice" Asami proceeded to walk to her next class.

"Wait up!" Asami ignored Korra and kept on walking. "Were still friends right?"

Asami looked at Korra and scoffed.

"Look about yesterday at the pizzeria, what you saw is not as it seems." Asami kept on walking increasing her speed to try and lose Korra but Korra kept up with her. "It's not what's it looks like. Asami I'm not that kind of guy." _I'm not even a guy!_ Korra grabbed Asami's wrist.

Asami stopped walking and faced Korra. "So you're telling you're not just another dumb jock who uses girls and when you're done with them, throws them away like trash without even thinking about their feelings. You know I thought you were different Korra. I guess I was stupid enough to fall for one of your little tricks. Is your dog even dead? As a matter of fact do you even own a dog?" Asami was getting frustrated and her voice was getting louder that people were starting to stare at them. "You know I shared something to you that I would never share with other people" Asami eyes were beginning to water.

And when that tear finally fell, Korra's heart sank. She doesn't know why her heart was breaking at the sight of Asami crying. Maybe it's because it was the first time Korra made a girl cry. But as soon as the tear fell Asami quickly wiped it away and put on a blank expression.

"Look Asami let me explain" Korra pleaded taking one of Asami's hand on her own.

"Ok go ahead explain" Asami said pulling her hand away from Korra and putting it on her hips and tapping her left foot on the ground.

Korra thought for a moment. _Am I willing to blow my cover for some girl I just met two days ago?_

"I'm sorry Asami I don't have an explanation" Korra looked away from Asami.

"Ok then please leave me alone" Asami was about to turn away but Korra took hold of her wrist again.

"Wait that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I don't know Korra" Asami was beginning to pull away from Korra's grip but Korra tightened her hold.

"Why are you even mad at me? Why do you care how many girls I date? We're not even going out." Korra said raising her voice.

"You're right Korra were not so why don't you leave me alone!" Asami pried her hand off Korra's grip and walked away.

Korra kept her gaze on Asami while she walked away.

"Aaaaah!" Korra screamed and ran after Asami.

"Asami wait!" But Asami kept on walking "can we just forget about yesterday and start fresh" Korra said catching up to Asami but Asami ignored her. "Please Asami look at me I just want us to be friends. Your one of the few people I feel comfortable around with."

"Korra I kn-"

*Slam*

Asami turned around to find Korra lying on the floor with her hand over her forehead.

"Oh my gosh Korra are you ok!" Asami bent down and helped Korra get up. "What happened?"

"He hit my locker door" a girl said.

Korra wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was to focus on Asami to notice the locker door coming closer to her until she made contact with it.

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra said getting up from the floor.

"Well let me see it then." Asami said eyeing Korra's face

"See what?"

"Your forehead" Asami narrowed her eyes at the spot right above her right eye which was being block by her hand.

"No. I'm fine Asami" Korra shook her head.

"Take your hand of and let me see!" Asami said taking hold of Korra's hand and prying it off her forehead.

Asami gasped.

"Oh my gosh is it that bad" Korra said in a frantic voice while waving her hands around.

"No there's just a little cut" Asami chuckled at the sight. When Korra saw Asami chuckle she smiled victoriously. "Stop smiling" Asami said with a cold tone. "Here I think I have a first aid kit in my bag" Asami said rummaging through her bag.

"It's fine Asami it's just a little cut" Korra said waving her hands in front of Asami to get her attention and stop searching.

"Here I got it. Now hold still ok." Asami took a cotton swab and put alcohol on it. She leaned closer to Korra to get a better angle to clean the cut. Korra noticed how closed their faces are, just a few more inches and their bodies would be flush against each other.

Asami begins to clean the cut "Ow! Stop it! It hurts!" Korra said like a 5 year old little girl.

"I didn't even touched it yet! Stop moving!" Korra stilled and let Asami clean her cut. Korra looked at Asami intently.

"Look Asami I'm really sorry you had to see that yesterday but I'm telling you I'm not that kind of guy" Korra said with a sincere look on her face.

Asami sigh and stopped cleaning the cut "fine I belie-"

"Hey Korra call me later!" a girl touched Korra's arm and slipped her number on Korra's hand.

"Oh! You almost got me there Korra" Asami said pressing the cotton harder on Korra's cut.

"Ow!" Korra winced and closed her eyes. When she opened it Asami was halfway across the hallway.

 _Wow she walks fast. And seriously can I get a break here?_

Korra ran to Asami. _Seriously won't this guy just give up already? I know I'm hot but seriously!_

"Where are you going?" Korra asked.

"Chemistry."

"Cool I have chemistry too! Maybe we can be chemistry buddies" Asami stared daggers at Korra "or maybe not."

They walked in silence together with Korra stealing glances at Asami. Asami kept her gaze straight ahead and completely ignored Korra.

Once in chemistry Korra and Asami sat away from each other. Korra wanted to sit next to Asami but the guys called her to sit with them. Korra also noticed Opal and waved at her.

"Hey Korra you have to teach us how to get girls" Iroh said.

"Yeah! you should have your own show" Bolin said.

"Yeah and what would it be called?" Korra said taking a glance at Asami.

"Korra's guide to girls" Bolin suggested.

"Hey what's that smell?" Mako said scrunching his nose.

Bolin took a big whiff "Oh that's the new Britney Spears perfume!"

Korra's eyes grew wide _oh crap!_

Bolin smelled Korra "Korra you smell like Britney Spears" The guys looked at Korra questioningly.

Korra looked around for an answer "Uh…it's…from this new girl I'm seeing" Korra said wiping her forehead. And with just her luck Asami walked to their table and shoved Korra the syllabus.

 _She probably heard that. Man can a girl catch a break._

"Ok guys I will be assigning you lab partner for the semester and ten minutes to get to know them" professor Kya said. "Iroh and Ling, Tina and Lee, Bolin and Zhu Li."

"Awww but I wanted to be with Opal."

"You got the wrong nerd boy" Iroh said slapping Bolin's shoulder while Korra rolled her eyes.

"Mako and Opal" Mako put his face in his hand.

"Be nice" Korra said.

"Why is Mako always the lucky one" Bolin whined.

"I'm not lucky bro I just got a total nerd as a partner."

"Korra and Asami" Korra and Asami locked eyes for a brief second but Asami looked away.

* * *

"Hey" Korra said putting her books on their work station.

"Hey" Asami said reading the syllabus.

"So we should probably get to know each other."

"Don't worry I already know what you are" Asami said not averting her eyes off the syllabus.

"Come on Asami that's not fair!" There was silence "fine at least let me get to know you then."

Asami put the syllabus down on the desk "Ok" Asami took a deep breath "I hate guys and I'm a lesbian."

Korra's mouth turned into an 'oh'

"Really!"

"No not really can you just please be quiet!"

"Well I do know one thing about you."

"Oh and what's that" Asami raised one eyebrow at Korra.

"You're an A plus student so if you want an A in this class we need to fix our relationship."

"First and foremost we're not in a relationship and I can get an A in this class by myself!" Asami said banging her fist on the table.

"If you actually read the syllabus it says that both partners have to do work and if I choose not to do my work then you will get a maximum of a B-" Korra smirked at Asami.

"You wouldn't dare" Asami stared Korra right in the eye.

"Oh I dare me" Korra leaned in the table so their faces were closer.

Asami leaned back in her chair and sigh. "Fine you win. I'm an engineering major, I love to ride and fix cars and I never got a B in my life. Now your turn."

"Ok" Korra hesitated for a moment "I like cars too, my favorite sport is soccer and I'm not that kind of guy" Korra said looking at Asami.

"Then what kind of guy are you?"

 _I should at least be somewhat honest with her._

Korra sighed and took a deep breath "Yesterday was just an act. It was fake. Those girls were my friends except for the red haired one. Remember two days ago at the cafeteria and how the guys just left me?" Asami nodded "Yeah they think I'm a total loser and a freak so I asked my friends to help me change that and that was what they came up with." There was a long pause with just the two of them staring at each other "well say something."

"I don't think you a loser or a freak. I think you're kind, nice and smart" Asami took Korra's hand and gave her a genuine smile which Korra returned with a grin of her own. They stayed like that until they were interrupted.

"No paper near the Bunsen burner!" A weird looking dude said. Korra quickly retracted her hand back and was going to take the paper when Asami grabbed it.

"Hey! Give it back." Korra said reaching out for the paper. Asami smirked at her and read the paper.

"Wow I believe you now."

"It's a speech I'm writing for my sister about women and equality."

"You have a sister?" Asami hands back Korra the paper.

"Well if you got to know me then you would have known I have a sister" _a fake sister_ Korra took the paper back.

"At least now I know and I also know that you're into Britney Spears" Korra took a whiff of herself. She definitely needed to remind herself to stop wearing perfume from now.

"You know I write songs Asami! I see you through your window when I'm standing on a tree outside!"

"Wu get back to your seat" Professor Kya yelled. "4 more minutes guys and the real chemistry begins."

"Why are you looking at me like that" Korra said leaning back on her seat. Asami was smiling mischievously.

"Why did you need to explain yourself to me Korra?"

Korra suddenly felt her shirt collar was too tight and hooked her index finger on it to let her neck free. "Uh you know because were friends" Korra said averting her eyes away from Asami. _Yeah why did I need to explain myself?_

Asami leaned more into Korra's personal space so their noses were inches away from each other.

"Do you like me Korra?" Asami smiled seductively at Korra. They were back to that position in the hallway and Korra was leaning in ready to close the gap.

"Ahem, aahemm" Korra shook her head and turned her head to the right to see that Mako was waving his hands. Korra was sure that Mako was throwing her gang signs. Korra turned back to look at Asami and noticed that she still hasn't moved from her position.

"Korrraa!" Mako coughed.

"What!"

*smack*

Korra's face turned red and her heart was beating fast. He saw Mako's eyes widen. She touched her cheek and felt it burning. She turned to look at Asami and saw that her cheeks were red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Asami said looking down at her lap.

"It's ok" Korra said with a shock expression and her hand still on her cheek.

When Korra turned to look at Mako, Zhu Li pushed her chair back and accidentally pushed Asami forward. At that moment Asami's lips made contact with Korra's cheek. It was brief but Korra felt her body tingle.

"Ok now time for the real chemistry" professor Kya said. "Now can someone name me an element?"

Korra and Asami just stared at each other still at a shock at what happened. But after a couple of minutes they stopped staring and paid attention to the lecture. They never talked about what happened.

Class ended and Asami was out the door first. With Korra following behind but she was suddenly pulled back.

"Aaaah!" Korra noticed that it was Mako. She fell to the floor and curled herself up in a fetal position.

"Korra what are you doing? The floor is dirty get up!" Mako pulled Korra up by her shirt.

Korra dusted herself "you're not going to beat me up?"

"No. That kiss was an accident. It's a deal" Mako said putting his hand out.

"Huh?" Korra said looking confuse.

"You help me win over Asami while I help you with soccer. I'll get you to first string by the Cornwall game."

"You got a deal" Korra shook Mako's hand and they smiled at each other.

"You're the man Korra" Mako said as he walked away.

"I Promise you Mako, I'll make sure Asami falls head over heels for you!" Korra said smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Thank You guys again for all the likes and favorites. I'm going to need a couple of days to write the next chapter to get it just right. But I will give you a little teaser for the next chapter.

Title: The Feels

And a couple of lines:

"Are you gay?"

"What!? No I'm not"

"You two are good-looking people, you guys would make cute babies"

"You're good-looking too! I bet we'll make even cuter babies!"

Can you guess who said what line and to who?


	6. The Feels

"Guess what guys I got Mako to agree to train me!"

"Yeah! Good job Korra" Opal hugged Korra and they started jumping without breaking their hug.

"Wait why did Mako change his mind?" Jinora said looking up from the book she was reading.

Korra and Opal stopped their celebration "Mako and I made a deal."

"What deal?"

"I help him win over Asami, while he helps me with soccer. It's a good deal everybody wins."

"Just be careful Korra" Jinora said.

* * *

Korra spent her afternoons practicing soccer with Mako and spent her night times with Asami learning chemistry and other subjects she had trouble on. Korra learned a lot about both of them like their favorite foods, favorite activities, and likes and dislikes.

For example Mako has been watching over Bolin and acting as parents after their parents died when they were just ten years old. Mako also dreams of playing in the NYCFC and if that doesn't happen he plans to be a detective. Mako also loves to watch action and horror movies. He enjoys figuring out who the killer is and their motives.

On the other hand Asami also loves to watch horror movies and romance. Asami would also spend most of her time in her garage tinkering on her car. She's supposed to follow her father's footstep and run Future Industries but Asami prefers to invent things. She even took Korra out in her own race track to test drive the model she had designed. And Asami is filthy freaking rich.

As Korra learns more about Asami so does Mako. Korra would stay up late at night, after hanging out with Asami, with Mako discussing Asami and everything about her. Other times Mako and Korra would practice soccer and also talk about Asami. For some reason Korra didn't mind that she's spending so much time with Asami or talking about her 24/7. There's just something about Asami that Korra likes.

* * *

The sun was setting down when Mako and Korra ended their practice. They've been under sun for about four hours practicing different soccer drills.

"You're doing great Korra, a few more practices and coach will have to put you in first string" Mako said after drinking from his water bottle.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Just remember our deal."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah of course I'm your roommate after all" Mako laughed and started to walk away. He turned around to see Korra still practicing and smiled to himself. Korra has improved so much since the tryouts and Mako couldn't help but feel proud of him.

* * *

It was getting late at night when Korra decided to call it quits but as she was packing her stuff she spotted a certain raven haired girl jogging. Korra smiled a mischievous grin. Korra hid under a bush and waited for Asami to come her way. When Asami got closer Korra jumped out of the bush and yelled boo!

She expected Asami to fall on her butt like last time but instead was met with a fist on her face. Korra fell on the floor with her hand over her nose.

"That's what you get creep!" Asami yelled and massaged her fist. She looked down and noticed that she had just punched Korra. "Korra! Shit are you ok!"

"No! I just got punched on the face!" It was muffled because her hand was covering half of her mouth.

"Well that's what you're going to get if you keep jumping out of bushes" Asami said taking a look at Korra's face.

"Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you?"

"Then stop hanging around me."

"But I like spending time with you" Asami blushed at the statement.

"Now let me see it" Asami commanded.

Korra slowly took off her hand off her nose.

"Wow! I think I made it look better." Asami said titling Korra's chin from side to side to inspect Korra's nose.

"Hey!" Korra playful punched one of Asami's shoulder.

They both stood up from the ground and that's when Korra noticed that Asami was wearing short shorts and a sports bra. Asami's body was glistening with sweat and her face was red from all that running. Korra suddenly felt very very hot.

"Were you just practicing?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, you want to play with me?"

"I don't really know how to play" Asami said rubbing her arm.

"I'll teach you come on" Korra took Asami's hand and led her to the field.

Korra taught Asami how to play soccer but it was mostly Asami pushing Korra to take possession of the ball. There was one time were Asami just took the ball in her hands and threw it at the goal. Korra just laughed at the action and let it slide. Korra however did enjoy how Asami's body would come flush against her when Asami was trying to get the ball. Asami's front would make contact with Korra's back and every time that happens Korra would shiver.

After an hour Asami sat down on the grass and watched Korra continue to play on his own. Asami was mesmerized by how Korra took control of the ball and guided it to where he wanted it to go. Asami couldn't believe it she was starting to fall for Korra. It has only been a week and a half since Asami met Korra but it feels like they have known each other for a long time.

"Hey Asami" Korra said bouncing the soccer ball on her head.

"Yeah" Asami smiled at him.

"You and Mako should go out together" Asami's heart sank.

"No" Asami said firmly.

"Come on, Mako is nice, smart, and when he loves someone he gives all of his heart out." Asami was getting tired of this. For the past week Korra has been hooking her and Mako up but no matter how much Asami said no Korra wouldn't give up.

"Then maybe you should date him" Asami was beginning to get irritated that she started pulling the grass off the field.

Korra started to dribble the ball on her foot. "I'm just saying you two are good looking people. You guys would make cute babies."

Asami smirked "You're good looking too! I bet we'll make even cuter babies!"

As Korra heard this she accidentally kicks the soccer ball hard. It ricochets off the goal post and hits Asami on the head, knocking her down.

"OW!" Asami screamed in pain.

"Oh shit! Asami I'm so sorry that was an accident!" Korra quickly rushed to Asami's side and held the back of her head.

"Ok Korra if you don't want to have babies with me just say it. You don't need to decapitate me!" Asami felt the right side of her head throb.

"What no! You just caught me off guard!" Korra caressed the right side of Asami's head with her free hand. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"So, you do want to have babies with me" Asami said smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh" Korra gulped "wait why are we even talking about this. We're too young for babies, we have our whole life ahead of us"

"Well you started it" Asami poked Korra's chest.

"Alright then let's not bring it up again. But seriously are you ok" Korra looked at Asami with a worried expression and continued caressing Asami's head.

"Yes I'm fine" Asami leaned into Korra's touch and then pushed Korra hard on her back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's payback. You hurt me like two times already. Remember when you surprised me and I fell on my butt and now this" Asami said pointing at her head. "So please Korra don't hurt me anymore."

Something about those words hit Korra but she just couldn't decide what it was.

"Hey remember you're the one who cause me this cut" Korra pointed at the spot right above her right eye. "And my nose, it still hurts."

"Uh for your information that was because of your stupidity." Asami said crossing her arms.

"Hey I 'am not stupid" Korra tackled Asami and started tickling her.

"Kor-ra…stop!" Asami said in-between laughs. _Fine you want to play then I'll play too!_

Korra noticed how Asami's face turned into a serious one with that little smirk on her lips. Korra new by now what that meant. Asami was ready for action and she wouldn't give up unless she got what she wanted. Korra gulped at the sight and without warning was flipped over so Asami was on top. Asami started her assault and didn't stop until Korra surrendered.

They were both panting trying to catch their breath. Their stomachs and lips hurt from all the laughing. Asami was still in top of Korra. Asami looked down at Korra with a smile. She slowly leaned down and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek and rolled over so she was laying on her back looking at the sky. Korra's stomach did a flip when she felt Asami's kiss.

"Thanks Korra for being my friend. It's been awhile since I had fun and because of you I have another person who I can call as my real friend" Asami took hold of Korra's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey it's no problem" Korra gave Asami's hand a gentle squeeze. They stayed like that for a while, laying side by side having small talks and enjoying the peaceful night.

"It's getting late I should probably get some sleep" Asami said yawning.

"Ok. I'll walk you to your dorm" Korra stood up and offered a hand to Asami. Asami gladly took it and they walked to Asami's dorm in comfortable silence with their hands still intertwined.

"Thank you for walking me" Asami smiled at Korra.

"No problem I couldn't let you walk alone to your dorm. You know what happens to gorgeous girls when they walk alone in the night."

"I can take care of myself Korra" Asami said blushing at the compliment.

"I know" Korra pointed at her nose. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then" Korra gave Asami one final smile before turning around. "Oh, Asami wait!"

Asami turned around with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Mako, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him and he's sweet too! You should give him a chance."

Asami's smile disappeared "I'll consider it."

"Ok good. Bye Asami sweet dreams!" Korra turned around and walked back to her dorm. While Asami watched Korra leave until she couldn't see her anymore. Asami sighed and walked in her dorm building feeling all depressed, the one guy that she actually likes doesn't like her back.

Korra was walking back to her dorm when she spotted Mako playing soccer.

"Hey Mako!" Korra yelled and ran over to Mako.

"What?" Mako stopped dribbling and paid attention to Korra.

"Who's your daddy" Korra smiled and did her little shimmy dance.

"What?"

"I got Asami to consider you, you're halfway in man!"

"What really?!" Mako had the biggest smile on his face that Korra couldn't help but match it.

"Yeah of course man give me some credit here" Korra punched Mako's arm

"Alright so what do I do next?"

"Seriously?" Mako just stared at Korra "first you start a conversation with her and then gradually ask her out. Didn't you watch me when I demonstrated it a few days ago in the park?"

"Yeah I did but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at Asami's eyes."

"Yeah she has pretty eyes doesn't she" Korra smiled to herself as she remembers those green eyes.

"Ahem" Mako coughed and raised an eyebrow at Korra.

"Oh right. Well just so you know girls hate it when guys don't pay attention to them unless you have a really good comeback. For example" Korra looked at Mako's eyes "sorry I just got lost on those beautiful emerald eyes of yours." Korra said in her most suave voice.

"Now that was cheesy."

"No it's not and plus I'm the expert here so listen closely and take some notes" Mako sighed and took out a pen and a book. "You ready to have a conversation with me?" Mako nodded "Hi Mako I'm Asami!" Korra said in her normal voice but a little bit girlier."

"What the fudge!? You just really sounded like a girl just now."

"I just used to imitate my sister all the time and I got really good at it. Now ask me a question."

"Like what?"

Korra thought for a moment "Ask me…if I…like cheese?" Mako laughed at Korra but Korra kept on a serious face.

Mako rolled his eyes "Fine. Uh do you like cheese?" Mako said trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't.

"Yes my favorite is Gouda!" Korra took her hand and place it under her chin and smiled cutely.

"I like Gouda too."

"See were flowing, we're having a conversation and then boom! You ask her out."

"But were talking about cheese!" Mako said laughing.

"So what, flow is flow" Korra slapped Mako's shoulder.

"What is that?" Mako felt something brush against his foot.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh what is that!?" Mako said shrieking.

Korra looked down to find some sort of animal on top of their foot. They both screamed and ran away frantically pushing each other.

"It touch me! It touched me!" Mako screamed "Kill it Korra!"

"No you kill it you're the guy! Uh… I mean the bigger guy!" Korra tried to correct herself hoping that Mako didn't notive the little slip up.

"You have more muscles!" Mako didn't

"What?!" _That d_ _oesn't even make sense!_

The two then began to climb a nearby tree. They sat on the tree branch hugging each other with their cheeks touching and screaming. The unknown animal was at the base of the tree looking right at them.

"Stop screaming you guys" Bolin said "It's just Pabu you know my pet cat."

Korra and Mako stopped screaming and looked at each other. Mako was shocked at their close proximity. At their position they can feel each other's breath. Mako tried to climb down but slipped and pulled Korra down with him. Mako landed on his back while Korra was on top him, face buried on his chest.

"Ow! Korra get off me!" Korra rolled off Mako.

"Sorry!" Korra rubbed the back of her neck and stared at her shoes to hide her blush.

"Why is Pabu running around campus?" Mako asked stretching his aching back.

"He escaped and I was looking all over for him and then I heard you screaming. Why are you guys up so late anyway?" Bolin said petting Pabu.

"Korra was teaching me how to ask Asami out."

"Oooh! Can I learn too" Bolin said jumping up and down.

Korra took a deep breath to calm her heart rate. "Ok" Korra said hoping that her face was back to normal. Korra sat down on the ground and gestured for them to sit down with her.

"Hey Mako would you mind taking notes for me too I forgot to bring pen and paper."

"Fine."

"Ok Mako can you repeat what I said earlier?"

Mako sighed and reiterated the statement Korra made from before "first you start a conversation with them and then ask them out. Oh and girls hate it when you don't pay attention to them."

"Good" Korra smiled at Mako "Also girls like to talk about their feelings so you have to be there to comfort them and support them. Make them feel loved and protected. And don't do anything disgusting" Korra and Mako looked at Bolin.

"I know" Bolin said hanging his head down.

"Also I like guys who are funny so have some good jokes up your sleeve" Mako and Bolin stared wide eyed at Korra.

"Are you gay?" Bolin asked Korra.

"What?! No!" That's when Korra realized her mistake. "I mean girls, women likes guys who are funny" the brothers both nodded. _Phew._

"Mako write that down" Mako narrowed his eyes at Bolin and Bolin just shrugged.

"And the most important thing, make sure to star this. Just be yourself and don't lie about who you are because girls hate it when guys try to be something they're not. Honesty is the best policy." Both guys nodded. "And that's it for now." Korra stood up and the brothers followed suit.

"Thanks Korra" Bolin hugged her "Mako don't forget to send me those notes ok. Bye Mako, bye Korra. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Korra said while Mako waved bye to Bolin. "Let's go." Korra gestured for Mako to follow her but was stopped when Mako held her hand.

"Wait. I want to try something." Korra looked at Mako confusingly.

Mako took a deep breath and started to speak "Hey Asami you look nice today. I mean you always look nice" Mako looked nervous but he continued "how are you?"

"I'm good" Korra said in her normal girl voice.

"The weather is nice."

"Yeah it is but I heard there will be thunderstorms tonight" Korra smiled and urged him to keep going.

"I heard that too. I really like it when it rains some people say that it makes them feel depressed because it's all gloomy. But for me it reminds me of when I was a child and playing with my family. We would always run in the rain and play soccer. It was always me and my mom against Bolin and my dad. I guess that's how I started to love soccer."

"That's nice, my mom and I are close too. We would play hockey at the ice rink but for some reason I ended up playing soccer. But I'm kinda scared at the sound of thunder."

"Well if you want we can watch a movie, turn up the volume so you won't hear the thunder."

"Yeah I would like that" Korra kept her smile the whole time.

Mako took Korra's hand and smiled at her "If you ever need anything I'm here for you." Korra's not sure but she think she felt her heart skip a beat. "So how was that?"

Korra cleared her throat "Uh that was good. Amazing actually. Asami is a lucky girl."Korra felt something tug at her heart but she doesn't know why or what had caused it.

"Alright let's head to bed we got class tomorrow and more soccer. Hey Korra you think you can steal this soccer ball from me before we get to our room" Mako said dribbling the soccer ball.

"Is that a challenge?" Mako smirked at Korra "Oh you'll see." Korra ran to Mako and started to take the ball. By the time they got to their dorm building Korra has stolen the ball from Mako three times.


	7. Hanging Out

"So how's the hooking up Mako and Asami thing going?" Jinora asked

"It's going great but I have an idea that would make Asami and Mako comfortable with each other." Korra answered.

"Ok were listening" Opal turned her head around to look at Korra.

"We all hang out together!"

"I'm not going" Kuvira said crossing her arms.

"Of course you're not, nobody likes you anyway" Kuvira pushes Korra onto the couch and sits on top of her. "Get off!" Korra said wiggling her body. "It's just going to be me, Opal, Asami, and the brothers."

"Do you think they'll agree?" Opal said laughing at how Korra is struggling to get out from under Kuvira.

"Yeah have faith in me" Korra said with her face in the cushions "Hey Kuvira did you get fat or something? You got heavy" Kuvira smacked Korra's butt until she said sorry.

"I have to talk to you guys about something" Kuvira said getting off Korra and sitting on the floor. Kuvira had a serious face on. So they all stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Kuvira. "I think Baatar Jr. is going to break up with me" Kuvira buried her face in her hands. While everybody else gasped.

"What happened!?" Korra yelled while shaking Kuvira.

"It's just...we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. When I try to spend time with him he makes up excuses to get out of it. Then I caught him talking on the phone with some girl and when I confronted him about it he said to just leave it alone" Kuvira started crying. Opal and Jinora held Kuvira while she sobbed.

"Look Kuvira you don't know if he's really going to break up with you. You should talk to him and don't let him leave unless you get an answer" Korra said entering the group hug. "And if you don't get the answer you want, we'll beat him up together ok" Kuvira nodded and continued to cry.

* * *

"Hey Asami!" Korra ran up to Asami.

"Hey!" Asami smiled at Korra and slowed her pace to let the boy catch up to her.

"So I was wondering if you're busy this Saturday night. My friends and I are are going to hang out out coeme with us." Korra said grinning.

"Well I do have to finish my engineering project which is due Monday."

"Oh come on Asamiiii! It will only be at night, you could finish it in the morning. Please come!" Korra was now kneeling on the floor begging. Her eyes close, lips pouting and hands clasp together. "Please! Please! Please!" Korra was now hugging Asami's legs. "Please! SAMIIII!"

"Alright! Alright fine I'll come" Asami said laughing and taking Korra's hand and lifting him up.

"Yes!" Korra did the Mario jump and hugged Asami before running to her class. But she was stopped when Bolin pulled her aside.

"So is that how I should ask Opal?" Bolin said scratching his head. "Because that's not in the notes Mako sent me."

"Oh Bolin. Come on lets go find your brother I got good news for both of you."

"What? I got a date with Opal! Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Bolin said dancing on his tipitoes.

"No. It's not a date, more like friends hanging out together."

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin were already at the movie theater waiting for the girls to show up. They bought the tickets and popcorn and got seats. Mako and Korra waited for them in the entrance while Bolin saved the seats. Korra was coaching Mako on how to talk and approach Asami when the girls arrived.

They turned around to greet them but once they saw Asami the words were stuck in their throats. Asami looked gorgeous. _Wow she looks really cute with a black beanie hat on._ She was wearing a maroon leather jacket with a white v neck and black skinny jeans. And Opal looks just…like Opal. _Eh nothing really special about her._

"Wow Asami you look great!" Korra said eyeing Asami's outfit. When Korra didn't hear Mako compliment Asami she jabbed Mako's stomach with her elbow.

"Oh ah yeah you look amazing Asami." Mako scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks." Asami smiled at both Korra and Mako.

"Ahem. What about me!" Opal said feeling left out.

"What about you?" Korra said grinning while Opal glared at her. "Fine you look good too."

Opal walked passed the two boys but pushed Korra to the wall. Asami and Mako laughed when Korra knocked over a trashcan.

"We should head inside" Korra suggested picking the trashcan back up.

"Yeah" Asami giggled.

Inside the theater Bolin took the aisle seat, Opal sat next to him, with Korra to her left. Asami sat in-between Korra and Mako with the popcorn on her lap. Bolin hogged the other bucket of popcorn saying that it was just for him and Opal.

"So what are we watching?" Asami asked eating a popcorn.

"It's a horror movie, The Gallows" Korra said in a creepy voice.

"Nice I love horror movies."

"You know Mako loves horror movies too right" Korra nodded at Mako's direction.

"Uh yeah it's one of my favorite genre" Korra gave Mako a thumbs up.

"How about you Korra do you like horror movies?"

"Actually I hate them I always get scared when something pops out of nowhere."

"Shhh! Guys the movie is starting" Bolin said shushing Korra.

They all stopped talking and paid attention to the screen in front of them. Korra was reaching to get popcorn and apparently so was Asami and Mako. All three of their hands touched and they all blushed. From then on they paid attention to who's getting popcorn.

Halfway into the movie Korra was already sinking into her seat. She was so scared that she would hold Opal's hand and squeeze the life out of it. When Korra couldn't find Opal's hand she held Asami's. Asami didn't mind and continued to hold Korra's hand throughout the movie. Mako was enjoying himself trying to figure out what's causing the people to die. While Opal and Bolin hugged each other for dear life. Asami found herself smiling whenever a person dies because Korra would hide his face on her shoulder and squeeze her hand tighter.

When the movie ended they all decided to go get pizza for dinner. On the way to the pizzeria they talked about anything that happens to pop out of their minds and they all got to know more of each other. Korra could see that Mako felt comfortable, he and Asami were talking about other horror movies. Opal was laughing at one of Bolin's joke while her arm was wrapped around Bolin's. Korra saw the two couple and smiled to herself that she set this all up.

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom, Asami you want to come with?" Opal asked as they entered the pizzaria.

"Sure."

"Yeah ima go to. You guys get us a booth." Korra said to Mako and Bolin.

The three of them headed to the bathroom together.

"Uh Korra what are you doing?" Asami looked at Korra with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Korra what are you doing heading to the 'GIRLS' bathroom!" Opal glared at Korra and pointed at the men's bathroom.

"Oh yeah my bad. I'm a guy so I should use the men's bathroom" Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Asami was heading out the bathroom when she heard some chattering outside. She peeked through the door to see Korra leaning on the wall with one leg up talking to a blonde girl, the same girl that slipped Korra her number in the hallway. Asami continued to watch them and when Korra laughed and the girl touched his arm, Asami saw red. She swung the door open and stood between Korra and the girl. Asami stared daggers at the girl.

"A-asami?" Korra said getting off the wall.

"Shut up!" Asami said pushing Korra back to the wall with one hand. "Who are you?" Asami was sizing up her competition.

"I'm Ashl…"

"Nobody cares get out of here!" Asami cut the girl off with her hand.

"Come on Asami we were just talking" Korra put a hand on one of Asami's shoulder but quickly pulled it away when Asami turned around. Her face was full of rage. Korra gulped and sank back to the wall.

"Yeah we were just talking" the girl said. Asami turned to face the girl again and smirked.

"Korra do you want to talk to this girl!" Asami yelled her face inches away from Korra 's. Korra remained silent and looked at the girl then Asami. Asami cleared her throat and took a step away from Korra "Korra let me repeat myself do you want to be with this girl" although Asami's voice was softer Korra could still feel and hear the malice in her tone.

Korra looked at Asami, her back still glued to the wall. "Uh…" Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra "I want…to…be…with...you!?" Korra said her pitch getting higher with every word. Asami smiled and turned back to the girl.

Asami took a step toward the girl and yelled "Leave!" The girl quickly ran away.

Asami turned back to look at Korra. Korra looked like she was about to pee her pants. As realization hit Asami, her face turned into a worried one. Korra eyes showed how frightened she was. Korra was cowering the wall and her lip was in pout. _I did this._

"Korra I'm sorr…"

"Hey thanks for waiting for me guys lets go" Opal grabbed both of Korra's and Asami's hand. "Hey Korra you know it was just a movie right? Don't be scared" Korra nodded and looked at Asami. Asami mouthed a _sorry_ and Korra mouthed _don't worry about it_.

Good thing there was a wall blocking the bathroom entryway so no one saw what had just happened. When they reached their booth Mako and Bolin already ordered a slice for each of them. Mako and Bolin took the seat by the window, Asami and Opal the aisle seat while Korra pulled a chair to sit in the aisle.

Asami couldn't make eye contact with Korra, she was playing with her napkin and replaying the scene over and over again in her head. Asami didn't know what came over her, seeing that girl make Korra smile just stirred something inside Asami. It was jealousy but she had nothing to be jealous about Korra and her weren't together, they were just friends which hurts her even more. Korra could tell that Asami was sorry for what happened but couldn't say it. Korra felt bad and when she saw Asami's eyes began to water Korra couldn't take it anymore. She reached for Asami's hand but Mako beat her to it. She quickly pulls back her hand.

"Hey you ok?" Mako asked rubbing the back of Asami's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" Asami smiled at Mako and blinked back her tears.

Something about that image tugged something in Korra's heart but she couldn't figure out what. Korra kept staring at them until the food arrived.

"Here you go guys, enjoy your meal!" the waitress said.

"Oh! Bolin you remembered my favorite topping" Opal gave Bolin a kiss while Bolin blushed and gave Opal a quick peck on the cheek.

Asami stared at her pizza and that's when Korra noticed that there were olives on it.

"Mako don't you remember, Asami is allergic to olives!"

"Asami I'm so sorry I forgot! I'll order you another one." Mako said frantically and waves at the waitress.

"No Mako its fine she can have mine" Korra quickly switched their plates "I know Asami's favorite is Hawaiian." Korra smiled at Asami and Asami smiled back.

The rest of their dinner went great and the tension between Asami and Korra was gone. They decided to walk around the park since it was still early and there's no school tomorrow. Before they left the girls went to use the bathroom again.

"I'm so stupid!" Mako said slapping himself.

"No you're not" Korra said putting a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Yes I 'am! The night was going great then that stupid olive had to ruin it" Mako threw his hands up in the air. "Damn it I could have killed her!"

"Mako, Asami is fine. Just focus on making it up to her."

"Yeah your right." Mako sighed and smiled at Korra "Thanks Korra, for setting this up. You really are the man." Korra smiled back at him.

When they got to the park Bolin and Opal took a different path wanting some privacy. Korra, Mako and Asami walked together with Asami in between the two guys. They were eating ice cream and this time Mako got Asami's favorite flavor, vanilla. They were gossiping about the teachers and how coach Zaheer was doing the thing with Professor P'Li. When suddenly Korra slipped in-between Mako and Asami and brought them in for a hug.

"I bet you guys were going to be friends forever!" Korra yelled smiling from ear to ear.

Asami looked at Korra and smiled. Mako looked at Asami and smiled while Korra took turns looking at Asami and Mako.

"Oh crap I almost forgot I have to email my history paper by midnight!" Korra said "I have to go guys I'll see you tomorrow!" Korra was about to leave but Mako grabbed her wrist.

"You can't just leave us here" Mako said while his eyes pleaded for Korra to stay.

Korra just grinned and pulled Asami's and Mako's bodies together so their shoulders were flush against each other. "Have fun you kids" Korra winked at Mako and smiled at Asami.

Korra was half way out of the park when she turned around to take one last look at them. Her smile faded when she noticed that both of them were laughing. Korra felt that tug again on her heart but she still couldn't figure out what it meant. She put her hand in her pocket and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: What Happened After.


	8. What Happened After

Korra was running fast, running for her life. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. _Opal is still probably with Bolin, Kuvira is probably at her home and so is Jinora. Who can I talk to? Who? Baatar Jr. but him and Kuvira. It doesn't matter I need to talk to someone._ Korra's heart was pounding so fast and with every step she took it feels like her heart is going to pop out of her chest.

Once she reached the computer science office. She quickly banged on the door not caring if it disturbed anyone.

"Baatar Jr. open up I need to talk to you! Please!" When no answer came Korra pounded at door frantically until she heard a moan.

"Baatar Jr. you fucking turd! Kuvira loved you!" Korra kicked the door down.

"KORRAAA!" and then Korra fainted.

* * *

"Korra wake up, wake up" _Uh why does my head hurt?_ Korra opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry but she can see two figures hovering above her.

"I think we traumatized her" the male figure said.

"Korra are you ok?" Korra's vision finally cleared and she remembered everything.

"Please tell me you have some clothes on Kuvira" Korra said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I do. You ok?" Kuvira said dabbing a towel on her face.

"Yep but I think my innocence is gone. I mean who would do it on a computer chair? And why does my head hurt?" Korra said touching her head.

"Well sorry about you're innocence and you hit your head on the side table when you fainted." Kuvira pointed at the wooden table next to the door. "Also what are you doing up at 2:30 am?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"Can it wait I'm kinda busy here" Kuvira said looking at Bataar Jr. who was clearly irritated by the interruption.

"No! I'm having an existential crisis right now!"

"Come on Korra we all know you have no idea what existential means" Korra rolled her eyes.

"I just need to talk to a friend right now" Kuvira saw the look on Korra's eyes, she knows that something is bothering her and whatever it was scared the shit out of Korra.

"Baatar Jr. I need you to leave right now" Kuvira said in a commanding tone.

"What?"

"Please" Kuvira stared Baatar Jr. right at his eyes and by that look he knows it's serious.

"Fine."

"Oh and Baatar Jr. don't you dare finish without me." Baatar Jr. nodded and went into another room. He waited patiently for the girls to finish.

"Ok so what's up?" Kuvira helped Korra off the floor and into a chair.

"Heck no! Not the computer chair!" Kuvira rolled her eyes and sat on the computer chair while Korra sat on the couch. Korra looked down on her lap and began to play with her fingers. Kuvira waited for Korra to speak. "I kissed Asami and I liked it."

"What? The engineer girl?" Kuvira's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I don't know it just happened." Korra continued to play with her fingers.

"Ok tell me everything from the beginning." Kuvira sat cross-legged on the chair.

Korra took a deep breath "It all started when the girls' soccer team at Cornw…"

"Korra!"

"You said start at the beginning!" Korra said flailing her hands around.

"I meant what led to the kissing. Give specifics"

"Ok…"

 _FLASBACK_

Korra was heading out of the computer lab and out on the field to practice more soccer when she spotted Asami sitting on the bleachers. Korra looked at her watch to notice that it was only 20 minutes when she left Asami and Mako at the park. _This can't be good._ Korra walked up to her, making sure her presence is known because she doesn't want to repeat what happened last time she scared Asami.

"Hey Asami what happened?" Korra sat next to Asami.

Asami sighed and kept her gaze straight ahead "When you left everything got awkward."

"What do you mean? When I left you guys you two were laughing."

"Yeah he made a joke about you but after that everything just went downhill. Why do you keep setting me up with Mako?" Asami looked at Korra.

"Uh I thought you two would make an awesome couple." Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just because two people are good looking doesn't mean that they would make an awesome couple. They need to have a connection and Mako and I don't have any connection. After you left he talked about the weather and how there will be a thunderstorm tomorrow night but I told him it was going to be sunny all week. Then we got to an argument about the weather and then he asked what I like to do in my free time. So I talked about engineering but I could tell he wasn't listening to me he probably got bored. You know I just want a guy who would listen."

"Huh what did you say?" Korra said picking her ear with her pinkie finger.

"Korra!" Asami punched his arm.

"I'm kidding, of course I'm listening. I just wanted to see you smile and now you are" Asami blushed and turned her head away. "Then what happened?"

"He asked me if I like cheese. After that it was just silence then we decided to head back to campus."

"Well the night is still young you want to take a walk with me?" Korra stood up and offered a hand out to Asami. Asami took it without a second thought.

They walked around town just talking about school and what they wanted to do in the future. Every now and then Korra would crack a joke that would earn her a snort from Asami. Korra found it cute but didn't say it out loud. Asami would also talk about her latest project and would go in depth with them. She could see that Korra was having a hard time understanding it by the way his eyebrows would scrunched up when he hears a word he doesn't know, Asami found the face adorable. After an hour of walking they ended up in the shopping district.

"Oooh! Asami lets go to the Build-A-Bear Workshop!" Korra said taking Asami's hand and dragging her in the store "I always wanted to make a bear with a soccer uniform on." Korra was feeling all giddy when she turned around and saw Asami smirking. Korra cleared her throat "Uh I mean I want to build a bear so I could rip it to shreds and set it on fire!" Korra said pretending to rip a bear's head off and throwing it on the ground.

"Korra you don't need to pretend around me and plus I find it cute!" Asami said pinching Korra's cheek and leading them both in the store.

They were both stuffing their bear with cotton when Asami flinched.

"Shit!" Asami hid her face behind her half-filled bear.

"Hey Asami you ok?"

"Yeah it's just that my ex-boyfriend Tahno is here." Asami pointed at guy wearing a purple shirt with a black eyeliner on. _He's not even good looking_ Korra thought. "We used to go out. I never actually liked him, my dad set it all up because he thought it would take my mind off mom and I just went along with it."

"You want to leave?" Korra said pointing at the door.

"No you finish your bear I'll just hide from him" Asami said hiding behind a stack of bears.

"Ok" Korra took one last look at Asami and went back to building her bear.

Korra was almost done with her bear when she noticed that Tahno had spotted Asami.

"Asami Sato! The apple of my eye! How are you doing baby!" Tahno said putting an arm around Asami. Asami stiffened at the contact and Korra almost tore the bear's arm off.

"I'm good" Asami said pulling away from Tahno that she knocked over a few teddy bears.

"Did you missed me baby and my kisses?" Asami bent down to pick up the bears when Tahno went to grab Asami's ass but before his hand could reach its destination it was yanked away hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra said twisting Tahno's wrist.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tahno was on his knees trying to ease the pain on his wrist.

"I'm…"

"He's my boyfriend" Asami said after placing the bears back in their position. Korra looked at Asami, Asami pleaded with her eyes to just go along with it.

"Yeah I 'am" Korra released Tahno from her hold and encircled her arms around Asami's shoulder pulling her close.

"I don't believe you" Tahno massaged his wrist.

"Well yeah believe it" Korra went face to face with Tahno and poked his chest. The two of them started shoving each other's shoulder.

"Ok that's enough" Asami wedged herself between the two boys. "Tahno could you please leave us alone."

"Yeah. Asami has finally found a better man who would treat her right" Korra took one of Asami's hand and held it "would listen to her and make her laugh and smile all the time not like you." Asami smiled at Korra's words and Korra smiled back at her.

Korra took a step forward so they were face to face again. "So keep away from my Asami. It's over between you two. She doesn't want to talk to some crazy guy who wears much more eyeliner than her. Yeah you're rich but you have nothing more to offer and Asami deserves better. And when Asami's eyes are close she sees you for what you truly are which is UGLAAAYYY. You and Asami are done! She's with me now and I'm never letting her go!" Korra said her face red and full of anger. Asami just stared at Korra with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. She's not sure if Korra is just acting or not although she wishes that he's not.

When Tahno didn't move Korra pulled Asami flush against her and kissed her hard on the lips. Asami's eye's grew wide and froze but kissed Korra back. Their lips moved in synched with each other but before it got any more heated Tahno shrieked like a goat and left the store. They broke the kiss panting and with eyes closed. The crowd cheered for the couple and they finally opened their eyes to look at each other.

"That was some great acting Korra, thanks for helping me." Asami said taking a step away from Korra.

"Yeah acting no problem" Korra rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at Asami.

An old lady went up to them and squeezed their shoulder "you two are a really cute couple."

"Thanks" they said not making eye contact with each other.

"It's getting late we should go" Korra suggested.

"You should at least finish your bear" Asami gave Korra her bear back.

"Ok. Then I'll walk you home."

They walked back to the campus like nothing happened. They talked but never mentioned what happened back at the store. But it kept replying in both of their minds. Asami wanted to think that the kiss meant something but when Korra agreed that it was just an act she drove the thought out of her mind. When they reached Asami's dorm Korra broke the silence that started as soon as they reached the campus.

"Hey about the kiss…"

"Don't worry about it. We were just acting, it meant nothing right?" Asami hoped that Korra would say no.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you tomorrow" Korra said studying Asami's face.

"Tomorrow. Night Korra."

"Night Asami." They gave one final smile to each other before walking away.

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow! Some night that was" Kuvira said who was now eating popcorn. "So what did you feel after you kissed Asami?"

"I felt this strange feeling in my tummy and I didn't want the kiss to end. I think I want to do it again." Korra began to play with her fingers again.

"Butterflies? Yeah I feel that too every time I kiss Baatar Jr. I thought it would go away someday but it never did."

"Awww" Korra said making googly eyes at Kuvira. "Wait I thought he was going to break up with you. What happened?"

"You want details?" Korra nodded and took the popcorn from Kuvira.

 _Flashback_

After Kuvira stopped sobbing she made her resolve to confront Baatar Jr. head on. She marched straight to his office and swung the door open.

"We need to talk." Kuvira said with a serious face.

"Look I'm bus…"

"NO! We need to talk right now! What's happening between us?" Kuvira stomped her foot on the ground

"Kuvie" Baatar Jr. took a step to hug Kuvira but Kuvira stopped him.

"No don't you 'Kuvie' me. Tell me are you seeing another women? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No of course not. I love you" Baatar Jr. hugged Kuvira but she didn't return it.

"Then tell me who you were talking to on the phone."

"It's nobody" Kuvira pushed Baatar Jr. on the wall and wedged her arm between her and his throat.

"No you tell me who she is now or this relationship is over! Who. Is. She?" Kuvira yelled and bobbed her forehead on Baatar Jr.

"Remember how you're always complaining about a scholarship?" Kuvira nodded "Well I was trying to find a college that was affordable and I think I finally found one. It has a good soccer team and their computer science program is decent. I wanted to go to college with you, I couldn't live four years without you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I love you Kuvira and I think your it for me." Kuvira released her hold and kissed Baatar Jr. passionately. When they broke the kiss they were both crying and panting.

"You idiot! You should have just told me. I was going crazy thinking about the worst." Kuvira cupped Baatar Jr.'s face "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Never." Baatar Jr. shook his head.

"Now make love to me."

"Let's go to my room."

"No! Right here right now!" Kuvira said with lust filled eyes.

Baatar Jr. nodded "Yes ma'am."

 _End of Flashback_

"Then you walked in on us."

"Yeah in a very compromising position. I didn't know you were that flexible." Korra said trying to do a split. Kuvira smirked and easily did one. "Wow! I'm happy for you two. But I have one more problem." Kuvira stood up and waited for Korra to speak. "I think I'm attracted to Mako too."

"What?! Your roommate?"

"Yeah. I walked in on him naked."

"Full frontal?"

"Yeah" Korra blushed at the memory.

"What did you do?" Kuvira said getting curious.

"Nothing I just stood there watching him put his clothes back on."

"You just stared what did he say?"

"He asked me if I'm ok and I just nodded and told him I had to shave. Then I ran as fast as I can here."

"What did you think when you saw him naked."

"I wanted to run my hands up and down his body and make out with him."

"Ok so you're attracted to Mako but do you like him?"

"I mean he's nice and has a great personality and we both like soccer so… I don't know." Korra looked down on her lap.

"How about Asami?"

"Well she's smart, caring and I feel comfortable around her like I could be myself and not be judged. But again I'm not sure."

"You need to figure it out because this can ruin your friendship between Mako and Asami."

"Or maybe I should just suppress my feelings and focus on soccer! It might go away if I keep my mind of it." Korra said smiling at her solution.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Baatar Jr. said walking in the room and putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. He opens the door and leads her out the hallway.

"Ok thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Korra walked away hoping that sleep would take her mind off her unsure feelings.

"You're a naughty naughty boy telling her to go to sleep so she can leave us alone." Baatar Jr. just shrugged. "Now let's finish what we started, together."

* * *

My next update will probably be on Monday and thanks for all the positive feedback.

Next chapter's title: All Wet and Bothered


	9. All Wet and Bothered

Asami was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep her mind keeps drifting of to Korra. After her mom died Asami buried herself in her studies. Acing all her classes was her main focus. She didn't have that much fun like normal kids her age would. She had a few friends but none of them were close to her and she avoided relationships. But then Korra comes walking in and everything seems to be full of life.

She knew that she was falling for Korra but Korra only saw her as a friend. But what bothered her the most was how Korra would act around her. They would get all touchy feely with each other. Korra would hold her hand and hug her. They would talk about sensitive topics that are only meant to be shared with someone you're in a relationship with. _I think? I don't know I never even had a guy friend before or even a girl friend._ Asami grunted in her pillow.

Then the incident with Tahno. The way Korra looked at her and said those words sends shivers down her spine. And when Korra said she was hers, Asami's sure her heart stopped and then Korra said those magically word. _I'm never letting her go_ it was those words that really hit Asami the most. All her life people have left her. First her mom and then her father became distant from her. Asami hoped that Korra had meant what he said even if it only means Korra wouldn't let her go as a friend.

Some part of Asami believed what Korra said was all true. _I mean no one can be that good of an actor._ Because she did found someone who would treat her nice and listen to her. The only thing is that someone only sees her as a friend. Asami sighs in bed and rolls around hugging the Teddy Bear Korra bought her. She didn't get to finish making her own, so Korra picked one that was already made. Asami rolled over one more time and closed her eyes hoping sleep would consume her.

* * *

Korra came back to her dorm at around three in the morning. She slipped in quietly in the room so she wouldn't wake Mako up. She laid in bed hoping Baatar Jr.'s suggestion of sleeping her problems off would work.

After a while Mako woke up to get some water. He looked at Korra and saw how peaceful he was sleeping. Although sometimes his nose would scrunched up and he would snore a little. He found it weirdly adorable. Maybe it was because Korra almost looked feminine without his hair slicked back. He stared at him for a while just admiring his features and remembering how well he improved on his soccer skills. Mako noticed that he's been staring at his roommate. _Why am'I staring._ Mako shook his head and laid back down on his bed. He took one last look at Korra and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Korra was having the best dream of her life. She was part of the United States women's national soccer team. She got to play with the best of the best Abby Wambach, Carli Lloyd and Megan Rapinoe. To top it of they had just won the world cup and she was the star player, scoring the winning goal. The whole stadium was screaming her name but then the crowd started disappearing, then it got pitched black.

Next thing she knew she was waking up on a clear field with flowers everywhere. She was running through it when she spotted Naga. She quickly ran to her dog but something was different. Naga had green eyes, she's sure she'd seen those eyes before but couldn't remember where. They played around the field, Korra playing fetch with her was just like old times. When they got exhausted they laid on the ground with Naga's head on Korra's stomach petting her. Having Naga back was amazing, everything felt so right and Korra has never been happier but then Naga runs off. Korra tried to follow her but couldn't.

She walked around aimlessly looking for Naga until she spotted a unicorn wearing a red scarf. She found it weird but she brushed it away because the unicorn was beautiful. She petted it and the unicorn bent down urging her to climb on which she did. Korra rode the unicorn around the field with flowers flying around her. It was picture perfect, there was even a rainbow. She was having fun, her eyes shining with happiness and then the unicorn sprouted wings. Korra couldn't believe her eyes, this horse was magical. They were about to fly off to the sunset and go on an adventure together but Korra heard a bark. On the ground she saw Naga chasing after them barking. Naga was looking at her with those big green eyes. Korra knew that look. Naga gave her that look every time she would leave, Naga wanted her to stay.

Korra led the Unicorn back to the ground and Naga quickly sprinted to her and tackled her on the ground licking her face. Once Korra got up the dog snuggled into her legs. Korra laughed and the unicorn started to whine and stomp its feet. Naga then starts to growl at the unicorn. Korra noticed that the two were staring intently at each other. Naga nudged Korra to follow her, Korra was about to go but the unicorn used its wing to pull Korra away. The Unicorn was urging her to follow it too. Korra looked at both animals, they both wanted Korra to follow them but Korra didn't want to leave the other behind. So Korra gestured for them to follow her they shook their heads. There's only one solution, Korra had to choose. Would she go with the unicorn with the magical wings or Naga her long time best friend? Korra was about to choose when…

"Korra wake up dude we have to participate in a car wash today. Remember it's mandatory." Mako said throwing a soccer ball on Korra's face to wake him up.

"Huh…what?" Korra said waking up and stretching her arms. Korra rubbed her eyes and noticed Mako was wearing his trunks and no shirt but a towel was draped over his shoulders. Korra blushed at the sight.

"Didn't Bolin tell you that every year the school clubs and sport teams come together and do a car wash to raise money for the school?"

"No. Nobody told me that" Korra said sitting up.

"Well now you know get ready and wear something you don't mind getting wet in. I'll see you in the parking lot." Mako walked out the door.

Korra flopped back down on her bed. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream and how weird it was. _Who would I have chosen? I love Naga but the unicorn. I mean who wouldn't want a unicorn._ Korra sighed. _I shouldn't be thinking about this I already have the whole Mako and Asami thing to worry about. Ugh why can't my life be simple? Focus Korra soccer is what matters!_

Korra took a soccer ball and started bouncing it on her feet and head. Playing soccer has always cleared her head and made her relax. Once she was relaxed she decided that she would wear her bathing suit, a one piece that exposed her back side, underneath a white t-shirt and shorts. She walks out the room and finds Opal sneaking out of Bolin's room.

"You little slut" Korra said grinning at Opal.

Opal shrieked "What the fudge Korra! We didn't do anything we just cuddled in bed and slept. That's it!" Opal said clutching her jacket.

"Uhuh. Well I have to go to some car wash thingy so I'll see you later."

"Wait" Opal grabbed Korra's wrist. "What are you wearing?"

"My bathing suit" Korra looked at her outfit.

Opal smacked Korra in the back of her head "You idiot your supposed to be a guy remember!"

"Oh crap I almost forgot! Shoot what do I do Opal?" Korra was pacing back and forth. "I can't get wet or people would know I'm a girl and I can't miss it because it's mandatory. Oh my gosh what do I…"

Opal smacks Korra's forehead to stop her rambling. Korra rubbed her forehead and pushed Opal into the wall. Opal was shocked and made the _oh no you didn't_ face. Opal pushed Korra back and soon they were having a slap fight.

"Alright! Alright! Stop!" Opal said before getting a final slap on Korra's cheek. Korra rubbed her now red cheeks. "I have an idea to prevent you from getting wet." Opal smiled mischievously and Korra gulped.

* * *

"Hey yo you guys seen Korra around?" Mako asked while cleaning a car's tire.

"No" Iroh and Bolin said. They were splashing each other with water.

"Coach is going to be mad at him."

"Wait I think I see him" Bolin said waving at Korra.

"Oh my gosh Korra what are you wearing?" Mako said scanning Korra's outfit.

Korra was wearing an oversize yellow rain coat that was three sizes bigger than her with a hoodie that kept blocking her eyes. It covered her arms and it went all the way down her ankles. It made her look like those creepy sailors, all she needed was a lantern to complete the look.

The three guys started laughing. Korra was getting frustrated but the way Mako's abs contracts every time he laughs made her drool instead.

"I just don't like getting wet ok" Korra said taking a sponge.

"Oh Korra you're the best. You always make me laugh!" Bolin said helping Korra clean the car.

Korra was cleaning a women's car when she spotted Iroh spraying Mako with a hose. Korra noticed at how the droplets of water were bouncing of his body and how some were clinging to it like their lives depended on it. Korra licks her lips, then Mako runs a hand through his hair. Korra was getting hot and her legs were getting wobbly that she had to use the side mirror as leverage to keep her up. So she decided to look away.

Her gaze fell on Wu who was wearing a speedo laying on top of the hood of a car posing. He was lying flat on his stomach with his leg bent waving at the cheerleaders. One of his friend was using the hose to make a misty background. Korra gagged at the sight and returned to washing the car.

Mako saw Korra looking at Wu with a pained expression so he took the hose and turned it on to jet and sprayed Wu. Wu fell on the ground, with a squeal, face first with his butt hanging in the air. Korra and Mako laughed together at the scene.

"That was good one" Korra said punching Mako on the stomach. _Fudge its rock solid._

"Yeah…Oh my mother!" Mako stopped laughing and his jaw dropped. Korra followed his gaze and her jaw dropped as well.

She sees Asami wearing a red bikini top and brown short shorts, Asami's body was beautiful. She had all the right curves and her stomach was well toned. Korra's heart was beating fast that she started to clench it with one hand. Asami was walking seductively with lidded eyes staring at Mako _wait no! She's staring at me! She's staring at me!_ Korra begins to fan herself because it's freaking boiling in here. She looks away and her gaze falls on Mako then back at Asami and she begins to hyperventilate. Korra couldn't take it anymore her breath came in ragged gasp as she continued to stare at both Mako and Asami. But then Bolin had to make it worse.

Bolin sneaks up behind Asami and douses her with a bucket of water. Asami yelps and shakes her head from side to side to get some water off her hair in slow motion or was that just in Korra's head. Asami was about to chase after Bolin but she saw Korra looking at her with a combination of a smile and being constipated so she gave him a wink. Korra squeezed all the water off the sponge she was holding and her face contorted even more.

Asami walks towards her and Mako. Korra took a deep breath and looked away from the two stunning people to steady her heart and to compose herself.

"H-hey Asami." Korra and Mako both stutters.

"Hey" Asami said smiling at both of them.

"Wait what sport are you in?" Mako said leaning back at the car with one leg up and crossing his arms flexing it.

"No she's in the engineering club" Korra said. Asami smiled at Korra. "So what's up Asamiii?" Korra said leaning her hand on the hood of the car but she slips and hits her chin. "Ow!"

"Korra are you ok?" Both Asami and Mako offered a hand for Korra to take. Korra stared at their hands for a few seconds and decided to stand up on her own.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm cool" Korra said leaning back successfully this time.

Mako smirked at Korra while Asami giggled.

"What are you wearing?" Asami said gesturing at Korra's yellow outfit.

"I just don't like getting my shirt wet."

"Then why don't you just take it off" Asami smiles seductively at Korra. _I wonder what he's packing under there?_

"Uh uh" Korra stutters.

"I'm just teasing you Korra. If you don't like to get wet that's you decision." Korra nods slowly. "I actually came here to ask if you could help the engineering club to wash our cars because we only have a few people in our club. We're not that popular."

"I could help you" Mako said raising his hand.

"Okay."

"Wait no! I want to help" Korra said raising her hand too. Mako pushes Korra to the side.

"We'll be back Asami I just need to talk to Korra" Mako bows apologetically to Asami.

"What are you doing?" Korra said never taking her eyes of Asami.

"Let me help her Korra. This could be my chance to win her over." Mako said shaking Korra's shoulder.

Korra narrows her eyes at Mako and shrugged his hands off her shoulder. "Asami is not some prize you can win over Mako!"

"I know! I'm just saying this is my chance to get to know her more and be the guy she wants and needs. And remember our deal."

Korra looks back at Asami and sighs "fine you help her."

"Thanks Korra." Mako gives Korra a hug and Korra couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter.

"Ur welcome" Korra said hiding her blush behind her hoodie.

They walk back to Asami. "Ok so I'll be helping you today" Mako said grinning dopey at Asami.

"Actually Mako you can't" Iroh cuts in. "You're the team captain so you can't leave. Coach's rule." Iroh waves hi to Asami. "Korra can help since he's only second string. He's not that important no offense Korra"

"None taken." Korra smiles victoriously in the inside.

"Damn it!" Mako face palms himself.

"So Korra you want to help me or not?" Asami said.

"Or do you want to stay here and help your team?" Mako said.

"uh…uh" Korra looks back and forth between Asami and Mako. _Shit who do I help?_

There was a long pause of just the three of them staring at each other. "So Korra do you choose Mako or Asami?" Iroh said. Asami quirks an eyebrow and Mako crosses his arms.

"I… choose…I….choose" Korra looks around to find an out but she couldn't find any _._ "I choose…. I choose Pabu!" Korra says running away from Mako and Asami.

Both Mako and Asami shrug at each other.

"I'll just go find someone else to help us" Asami said turning around to leave.

"Asami wait!" Mako grabs Asami's hand and turns her around so their bodies were flush against each other.

"Do you like… bread!?" Mako said.

"Oh Mako" Asami pats his cheek and moves away from him. "Yes I do. I'll see you later." Asami walks away and laughs at Wu's new pose.

Mako smiles dreamily at Asami and touches the spot where she touched him.

* * *

 _This day could not get any worse and weirder._ Korra was rounding a corner when she collides with Bolin and they both fall on the floor. One of Bolin's hand lands perfectly on one of Korra's breast and Korra's eyes widen in fear.

"Ow Korra! Watch were you're going. Huh what's this?"

 _Please don't squeeze! Please don't squeeze!_

*squeeze, squeeze* Bolin gasp and Korra throws him off her body.

"It's not what you think Bolin!" Korra said waving her hands frantically.

"Ok!?" Bolin scratches his head and looks at Korra quizzically. Korra then continues to run away.

"Hey Korra where are you going did you get wet?" Opal said as she watch Korra disappear in the hallway.

* * *

So who would you guys choose the Unicorn or Naga? Choose wisely!

Next Chapter's Title: Suspicions


	10. Suspicions

I guess nobody likes a unicorn wearing a red scarf with magical wings.

* * *

Korra ran around the campus at least three times trying to get to the science building but her mind can't seem to focus so she kept getting lost. Although she did manage to change her outfit and put her bindings back on. She sent Kuvira, Opal, and Jinora an emergency text to meet at the office ASAP.

Korra was rounding another corner when she collided with another person. _Fudge!_ This time they twirled around first before landing on the floor with Korra on the bottom. Korra looked up to find green eyes staring back at her.

"Hi" Asami said smiling down at Korra.

"Hey" Korra whispered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds _she's so beautiful_. Then Korra's hand moved from Asami's hips to her sides. She noticed that Asami was still wearing her bikini top. Korra couldn't help but run her hands up and down Asami's sides and her back, caressing the expose skin. Korra loved the feeling of Asami's skin it was so soft. Asami on the other hand had her hand on Korra's shoulders. They never took their eyes of each other not until Korra looked at Asami's lips. That's when Korra found her right hand moving up to the back of Asami's neck. She slowly pulled Asami down to her.

Asami's heart was beating fast she's sure Korra can feel it since their bodies are pressed closely together. You can't even slip a paper in between them. And the way Korra was running his hands on her skin was electrifying her. She tried to bite back a moan but when Korra slowly pushed her head down, she parted her lips slightly. They slowly closed the gap, their noses now touching.

"Not in the hallway you two!" Principle Tenzin said as he walked out of his office.

Asami quickly stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm sorry principle."

Korra stayed on the floor staring at the ceiling with her hands folded on her stomach.

"Remember this walls aren't sound proof so it's best to find a private place to do the thing and remember to use condoms" Principle Tenzin tossed Asami a condom. She blushed and quickly put it away in her pocket.

Asami watched the principle walk away and then kneeled down next to Korra.

"Hey Korra you ok?" Asami waved her hand in front of Korra to get his attention.

"Huh?" Korra was broken out of her trance and looked at Asami.

"I said are you ok?" Asami cupped one of Korra's cheek. Korra leaned into the touch and closed her eyes relishing the feeling of Asami's soft but yet rough hands.

"Yeah I 'am now" Asami smiled at Korra and rubbed her thumb across Korra's cheek.

"So you want to get up from the floor or do you just want to lay there?"

Korra laughed and sat up. She turned to face Asami and kissed her cheek. Korra pulled away slowly with her cheek brushing against Asami. Asami sighed happily at the contact. Finally Korra looked Asami straight in the eyes and said "I'm fine. Thank you" before standing up and walking away.

Asami sat there with her eyes closed "thank you for what?" Asami opened her eyes to find Korra gone. Asami felt her heart break _no I couldn't have imagined all that._ Asami reached into her pocket and felt the condom. She smiled when she felt it and clutched it tighter.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she? We've been waiting for like 30 minutes now. If it was an emergency she should have been here by now." Kuvira said bouncing a soccer ball on her foot.

Suddenly the door opened and Korra comes walking in with a blank expression looking straight ahead.

The three girls stared at Korra. "Korra are you ok?" Jinora puts a hand on Korra's shoulder while Opal snaps her fingers near Korra's face.

Korra nods "I think I pick Naga."

"What?" all three girls said in unison. Then Korra's mind goes back to when Asami was on top of her and how her body felt so right against her's. Then she remembers all their late night conversation. How they would talk about almost anything and comfort each other when sensitive topics are brought up. She felt so comfortable around her _well maybe except when she's wearing almost nothing and is soaking wet._ Korra smirked when she remembered how Asami winked at her.

"Guys I think Korra is going crazy. She's smiling for no reason." Opal said.

"Korra, Korra, KORRA!" Kuvira screamed. When Korra didn't respond Kuvira slap her hard on the cheek.

"Ow!" Korra said holding the right side of her face. "Why did you do that?" Korra punched Kuvira's shoulder.

"You were spacing out. We tried calling your name but you wouldn't respond so Kuvira slapped you" Jinora explained giving Korra an ice pack.

"Yeah what was that about?" Opal sat back on the sofa with Kuvira.

Korra sighed "I think. I think I like Asami" Korra pressed the ice pack on her now swollen cheek.

"What?" Opal and Jinora said.

"Are you sure Korra? How about Mako?" Kuvira said.

"Wait you like Mako too?" Opal said and Korra nodded "Well this just got interesting."

"So you choose Asami" Kuvira said looking straight into Korra's eyes.

"I think so" Korra said.

"Korra you can't just think so. You need to be sure because you're going to hurt a lot of people. If you choose Asami then realize you like Mako instead then that's going to cause chaos. Not to mention Mako likes Asami and you're basically best buds now. You need to be sure." Jinora said. "Do you even know if Asami likes you or that's she's into girls?" Korra shrugged. "And do you even know how she will react once she finds out you've been lying to her?" Korra shook her head and looked down at the floor. Her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh Korra" Opal enveloped Korra into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be alright."

"Maybe you need more time to think this over. And once you're sure about your feelings you confront that person and whatever happens happens." Kuvira joined in the hug.

"Yeah. We will be here whether your heartbreaks or not" Jinora then joined in the hug too.

Korra sniffled "Oh and Bolin squeezed my boob."

"What?!" Opal smacked Korra on the cheek the same one that was already swollen.

"Ow! Can people stop slapping me?!" Korra rubbed her now numbed cheek with the ice pack. "And it was an accident. I bumped into him and he fell on top of me and his hand landed on my breast and he squeezed."

"Did you not wear your bindings?" Kuvira said throwing her hands in the air. Korra smiled sheepishly.

"Well does it look like he knows?" Jinora asked.

"I don't think so. I mean Bolin is gullible so whatever we say he'll probably believe." Korra said.

"So Bolin didn't do it on purpose" Opal went face to face with Korra.

Korra scrunched her eyebrows and firmly said "no!" Opal backed away and sighed in relief "plus Bolin is really into you and is going to ask you to go with him to the carnival."

"Really!" Opal said jumping up and down.

"Yeah" Korra said still mad at her.

"Oooh you guys have to help me pick out my outfit!" Opal said excitedly.

Kuvira pushed Opal into the couch "We have more important things to discuss than outfits." Opal glared at Kuvira and pouted.

"Yeah we need to figure out what we're going to say to Bolin" Jinora said.

Opal sat on the couch with an angry face. Then an idea popped in her head. "Why don't we just say you have man boobs?"

"Man boobs?" Korra said.

"Yeah some guys have those" Jinora nodded in agreement.

Kuvira shrugged "He might believe it."

"Okay man boobs" Korra said feeling her breast.

"Haha Korra has man boobs!" Opal laughed.

"Shut up Saturn face" Korra threw a cushion at Opal.

* * *

Korra knocked on Bolin's door and waited for him to answer it. "Hey Bolin" Korra said as Bolin opened the door.

"Hey Korra what's up buddy" Bolin pulled Korra into a hug. "What can I do for the man?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, yeah come in. Make yourself comfortable." Korra walked in the room and was greeted by a purring Pabu.

"Hey little guy" Korra petted Pabu.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bolin said tossing Korra a soda.

"Uh about yesterday and what you felt, it's not what you think" Korra took a sip of the soda.

"Well I'm pretty sure I felt something but I don't know what it is but I do have a guess. So what is it?"

Korra looked at Pabu "You promised not to tell the guys"

"Yeah I promise" Bolin made a cross over his heart and zipped his lips "I won't tell. My mouth is closed."

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I have man boobs"

Bolin gasp "Man boobs?"

"Yeah" Korra rubbed the back of her neck "don't tell the guys."

"Man boobs" Bolin said looking at Korra's chest. Korra nodded. "And girls still like you even when you have man boobs?" Bolin tilted his head to the side.

"Uh yeah…it's…my secret weapon to get girls" Korra said crossing her fingers hoping Bolin would believe her.

"So girls like man boobs?"

"Yeah they just love squeezing it" Korra nervously squeezed her _man boobs._

"Huh maybe I should get one. Do you think Opal would like it?"

"Uh I don't know. Not all girls are into to that maybe you should ask her first before you make any drastic changes on your body."

"Well I could always workout to get rid of it but ok I'll ask her later."

"So you promise not to tell the guys right?"

"Yeah I promise Korra. Your secret is safe with me or your secret weapon is safe with me" Bolin winked at Korra.

"Yeah ok thanks Bo. I'll see you at practice."

 _Korra: Operation man boobs worked._

 _Kuvira: Good so he doesn't suspect a thing?_

 _Korra: Nope!_

 _Jinora: Good. But next time be careful because if it was someone else then operation man boobs wouldn't work as efficiently._

 _Opal: Haha Korra has man boobs!_

 _Korra: You know Bolin is getting some too right?_

 _Opal: What?_

 _Korra: Yeah I told him chicks dig it including you._

 _Opal: Korra!_

* * *

The soccer team was practicing out on the field. Korra was showing off of her skills maybe way too much but she wanted to impress a certain raven haired girl who was watching her at the stands.

Asami watched Korra closely and how his body moved so gracefully across the field, it was amazing. It was like watching a leaf go through a series of obstacles with the wind just carrying it. Asami couldn't help but also stare at those leg muscles and then her thoughts drifted back to yesterday. How Korra touched her made her feel something she's never felt before _love_ and then they almost kissed. Asami smiled back at the memory.

When Korra scored a goal, Asami jumped out of her seat and cheered. Korra blushed, she wondered what it would feel like if she was playing a real a game and Asami cheering her on. Korra waved back and smiled at Asami. It was ok to flirt with Asami a little since Mako was at work. Korra wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her so she didn't notice the ball coming straight at her. She was flexing her muscles at Asami when the ball hit her nether region. Korra noticed that the guys were wincing in pain even Asami.

"Oh right!" Korra twisted her leg and covered her nether region with her hands "Owww! Mother friendly cheese cake. It hurts so bad!"

Asami quirked an eyebrow _that was a late reaction._ Asami just shrugged the thought away when she saw Korra limping towards her. Asami smiled and leaned in but Korra reached for the water bottle that was behind her.

"You ok. It looks like that hurts."

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra said drinking water.

Asami couldn't help but stare at Korra's expose neck. She wanted to kiss, lick and suck it. Asami licked her lips absentmindedly. _Huh he doesn't have an Adam's apple._

"Hey you ok. You were staring."

"Oh sorry" Asami blushed "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

Korra choked on her water "Y-yeah." Korra looked around nervously.

"We were about to kiss but Tenzin stopped us."

Korra sighed "Asami…"

"No don't tell me that was nothing because that's not how friends touch each other or they don't pull them down for a kiss!" Asami's face was getting red.

Korra grabbed one of Asami's hand "It was something but I'm not sure what that something is. I'm still trying to figure it out. I don't want to risk losing what we have by jumping too soon." Korra kissed Asami's cheek and slowly pulled back rubbing their cheeks together.

"I guess someone likes my cheeks" Asami giggled.

"Yeah I do. Just give me time ok." Korra looked Asami straight in the eye.

"Ok" Asami nodded and pulled Korra in for a hug. _I really like hugging her(him)_ they both thought. "I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my engineering competition this Friday night."

"I would love too." Korra smiles at Asami.

"Korra break time is over get back on the field!"

"Yes coach Zaheer. Bye"

"Bye" Korra runs back at the field and Asami couldn't help but stare at his perfectly shaped butt.

* * *

Asami was looking for Korra, she lost him when the team went in the locker room to get clean up. Asami didn't know that Korra went to the Bataar Jr.'s room to take a shower. She walked around the campus looking for Korra when she finally spotted him talking on the phone.

"No mom I'm not going to wear a dress to the debutant ball!"

 _A dress why would Korra wear a dress._

"Hey Asami watcha you doing" Bolin said bouncing on his feet.

"Fudge Bolin you almost gave me a heart attack!" Asami said clutching her heart.

"Oh are we spying on Korra!" Asami nodded and went back to listening.

"Ma I don't like to wear heels! I can't even walk in them." Korra walks away and Asami and Bolin comes out of their hiding place.

"What is Korra hiding?" Asami said.

"Oh he has man boobs."

"Man boobs?"

"Yeah he told me not to tell the guys but you're not a guy so you don't count. He said it was his secret weapon to getting girls."

"Bolin are you sure because I've hugged Korra a bunch of times and never felt anything." _Except those strong arms._

"I mean that's what he said. But I was pretty sure it felt like female boobs. I have experience" Bolin blushed when he thought of Opal.

"So Korra doesn't have an Adam's apple and he had a late reaction when the ball hit his privates and he wears dresses and heels. And he may or may not have boobs. " Asami thought for a moment and so did Bolin until they came up with a conclusion.

"Korra is a girl!" Asami said

"Korra is transgender!" Bolin said.

They both looked at each other, thinking that the other may also be right.

"No what am' I thinking Korra would have told me this. He wouldn't lie to me. Would he?" Asami looked Bolin hoping he would have the answer.

"I don't know maybe you should ask him or her I don't know. How do I refer to Korra?"

"Yeah you're right Bolin I'll ask Korra."

* * *

"Hey Asami I was looking for you. When I came out of the locker room you weren't at the stands anymore. Hey Sami you ok" Korra knew that something was bothering Asami by how her eyebrows would furrow and how she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know you can talk to me about anything right I won't judge, I'll support you."

"I know. So you want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Actually I promise Bolin that we'd play with Pabu so maybe next time." Korra nodded and gave Asami a hug before leaving. "He's hiding something."

"How do you know?" Bolin said popping out of nowhere.

"I have a gut feeling and I'm going to find out what it is. So are you in or not."

"I'm in!" Bolin salutes at Asami and Asami nods.

 _I need to find out what he's hiding before I fall in love with him and get hurt and I'm done getting hurt. I'm just hoping that it's not too big of a secret that it would ruin our friendship. Fuck Korra why can't you just be honest with me!_

* * *

I was just wondering how much angst and drama you guys want. I like pleasing my readers and is my humor getting cornier?

Small, Medium, Large, or Extra Large.

Next Chapter's Title: What Are You Hiding?


	11. What Are You Hiding?

Notes: Korra's hairstyle as a boy is just like Justin Timberlake's except thicker.

men-hair-slicked-back-style-undercut/slicked-back-hairstyles-for-guys/

* * *

"Bolin is the outfit really necessary?" Asami asked looking at herself and Bolin.

"Yes! We're on a mission here and we have to look the part. We can call ourselves Team Bosami!" Bolin puffs out his chest and puts his hand on his hips.

The two of them were wearing military outfits. Bolin was wearing the full camouflage outfit complete with a hat. Asami was wearing a camouflage short shorts matched with a camouflage jacket that exposed her midriff.

"Bolin we're not going to the military we're supposed to be spying on Korra, don't you think we need clothes that will not attract people." Asami said glaring at all the guys and girls making googly eyes at her.

"Huh yeah I think you're right. So I guess we'll just use our normal clothes." Asami nodded in agreement. Before they can leave to change their clothes Wu cut Asami off her path.

"Hey there Asami you looking fine today" Wu wiggled his eyebrows and took Asami's hand and kissed the back of it. "You know we would make a perfect couple together. With my royal status and…"

Asami was trying to be polite and pay attention to what Wu was saying but she was beginning to zone out when suddenly Wu was pushed hard against the lockers.

"Oops sorry didn't see you there" Korra said putting her arms around Asami's shoulder. Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra. Korra stared through Wu's soul scaring the guy to run away stumbling in the process. "Yeah run along."

"What was that about?" Asami asked enjoying Korra's arm around her.

"Oh nothing there was something on your shoulder" Korra dusted Asami's shoulder "there it's gone." Korra removed her around Asami.

"Yeah sure" Asami smirked at Korra.

"So are you guys signing up for the military?"

"No were on a mission to-" before Bolin could finish Asami elbowed his stomach.

"I think you guys should change clothes, like right now" Korra said blocking the view of some guys whose eyes were glued at Asami's back side.

"Yeah we were about to just do that but I need to ask you a question first."

"Ok shoot."

Asami took out a magazine and held it next to her face "Which person do you think is the hottest?" the magazine cover consisted of the top ten hottest male celebrities.

Without hesitation Korra said "the person all the way to the left."

"Channing Tatum?"

Korra shook her head "no the one all the way to the left" Asami examined the magazine again but there were no other person to the left of Channing Tatum. Asami looked at Korra to find him grinning and then he winked.

"Thanks." Asami whispered and blushed when she realized that Korra was talking about her. "We're going to go change now and don't look for me or Bolin because we're going to be gone the whole day." Korra nodded and then they parted ways.

"Oh my gosh Asami you like Korra!" Bolin screamed.

"Shhhh! Bolin I don't want the whole school to know." Asami puts a hand over Bolin's mouth.

"Sorry. So is that why you want to know Korra's secret so bad?" Asami nodded. "But what if he turns out to be a she or transgender would you still like Korra?"

Asami paused to think "to be honest Bo I had girl crushes before although I never saw myself being in a relationship with one. It never once crossed my mind…"

"But…" Bolin exaggerated the word.

Asami smiled to herself "but I've also never felt so strong about someone else before. So yes I would still like Korra no matter what he is. I just want Korra to be honest with me. I can't take it when people lie to me, I had enough of it from my father."

"Then let's go find out what's Korra's hiding so you two can have your happy ending."

"Thanks Bo" Asami hugged Bolin.

* * *

Asami and Bolin spent the whole day following Korra around and watching his every move looking for any signs that may reveal something. Asami took careful notes while Bolin drew some pictures that may or may not be valuable information. Asami noted how sometimes Korra's voice would change to high then to low pitch when talking to certain people. She noted that when he talked to Opal or that girl Kuvira his voice would change to high pitch but with everybody else, especially Mako, his voice would be lower. There were also times when Bolin would have to hold Asami down when girls got a little too touchy with _her_ Korra.

It was six in the afternoon when team Bosami decided that they needed to eat. Asami went to get some food while Bolin stayed under the bleachers to watch Korra practice.

"Three cheese burgers and a large fries for you." Asami gave Bolin his food before taking a peek at Korra "Bolin where's Korra?"

"He went to the bathroom to pee." Bolin said with a mouth full of food. Bolin patted the spot next to him, Asami sat down and ate her salad.

Korra was walking out of the bathroom when she spotted Asami, she couldn't help but smile at her and feel her stomach flutter. But that smile suddenly turned into a frown. She saw Bolin feeding Asami fries and wiping the ketchup of her face with a napkin. Korra watched the two eat together and have a good time and then Asami leaned her head on Bolin's shoulder with a huge smile on her face. _I thought she liked me I guess not._ Korra couldn't take it anymore so she left.

"Are you sure Korra went to the bathroom because he's been gone for like ten minutes now. I thought guys are usually fast."

"Aha! Korra is a girl then!" Bolin said spilling some of the drink he was holding.

"Or maybe he didn't go to the bathroom and we just lost him. Come on Bo lets go find Korra." Bolin looked at the food that was still untouched "you can bring them along" Bolin smiled and grabbed the rest of the food and placed it in a bag.

* * *

"Hey Korra how's your man boobs?" Opal said teasingly as Korra walked in the computer science office. Opal noticed that Korra has been crying based on how red and puffy her eyes were. "Hey Korra I was only teasing." Korra still didn't respond. "Korra what's wrong? Say something, Korra your beginning to scare me." Opal said shaking Korra's shoulders.

"Asa…Asami and Bolin are da-ting." Korra began to cry.

"What?! Come on Korra stop joking around!" Opal nudged Korra's side playfully "Korra please tell me you're joking" Opal said her voice cracking. "Korra, Kor-ra" now Opal's eyes are starting to water. After a few second of silence the two began to sob in each other's arms.

"Hey Baatar Jr. I'm here for our nightly sessions." Kuvira walked in the room carrying a bunch of toys. "What the fuck happened!" Kuvira dropped the bags containing the toys on the floor and quickly rushed to the side of the two sobbing girls. "Baatar Jr. did you show them the video?" Kuvira said angrily.

"No!" Baatar Jr. screamed through the bathroom door.

"Hey what's going on guys? Talk to me." Korra's nose was running and Opal was wailing like a newborn baby.

"The-y the-y were doin dis an-and dat an-d dey wer ha-haha." Opal and Korra tried to mimic Bolin's and Asami's lunch date while continuing to sob mercifully. Korra put her fingers in Opal's mouth and Opal chewed on it with her lips lightly. Then Opal took her hand and started slapping Korra's cheek and mouth. Then they started laugh crying at the same time and smiling creepily at each other.

"Ok what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kuvira looked at the two quizzically.

"A-sami and Bolin are…" Korra and Opal made kissy faces at each other.

"So Asami and Bolin kissed?!"

"NO!" they both screamed. Kuvira was taken back and fell back on the floor.

"Then what?!" Opal and Korra started to do their act again this time without stopping. Then Kuvira had enough she took the whip that was on the floor and whipped the sofa the two were sitting on. Korra and Opal stopped their crying and looked at Kuvira with wide eyes. "Ok so here is what's going to happen. You two are going to stop crying and tell me what the fuck is going on!" Kuvira yelled at the two and whipped the chair again.

"Don't tell me we're going to have a foursome" Baatar Jr. walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"NO!" the three girls screamed in unison. Baatar Jr. cowered back into the wall.

"Get back in the shower Jr." Kuvira whipped the chair again.

Baatar Jr. gulped "yes ma'am" he quickly went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Now you two" Kuvira stared daggers at the two sobbing girls while holding the whip with both hands. The two stared at each other then began wiping their faces with their hands. Opal took the cushion and wiped her face while Korra just used the armrest to wipe her runny nose. Kuvira's face contorted in disgust. Once their faces were cleared of tears and snot the two began to talk.

"Korra saw Bolin and Asami on a date" Opal said with a sniffle and Korra nodded in confirmation.

"How do you know they were on a date?" Kuvira placed the whip back in the bag.

"I saw them sitting close to each other eating together under the bleachers. Bolin was feeding Asami and then Asami leaned her head on Bolin's shoulder. They were laughing and having fun" Korra was tearing up again.

"That doesn't mean they're on a date. You just can't assume things, remember what happened when I assumed Baatar Jr. was cheating on me and it turns out he was not" the two girls nodded. "It's best to confront them first before coming to conclusions" the two girls nodded again. Silence consumed the room but it was broken by Korra giggling.

"Kuvira I didn't know you were in to latex" Korra said pointing at the bag.

"Yeah I wonder how Baatar Jr. puts up with your scary and dominant attitude."

"There are my girls!" Kuvira said sitting between the two and pulling them into a hug.

"It's because I love her" Baatar Jr. said walking out the bathroom fully clothed and giving Kuvira a kiss on the lips.

"Eeew!" Opal and Korra said.

"Can you and dad not do that in front of us" Korra said. Kuvira just hugged them tighter.

* * *

"Great we lost Korra" Asami sighed as she slid down the wall onto the floor. "We searched every inch of this school but still no Korra. Where could he be?"

"Sorry Sami I should've followed him in the bathroom." Bolin bends down and hugs Asami.

"Hey you guys looking for Korra?" Mako said as he walks through the hallway.

"Yeah!" the two said with a sparkle in Asami's eyes.

"I saw him heading to the park. I think he's going to practice. Hey Asami you look nice today."

"Thanks Mako. We have to go, we'll see you later" Asami pats Mako's shoulder and drags Bolin out to the park.

Mako sighed happily and touched his shoulder watching Asami run away.

* * *

"Do you see him" Asami said as they search the park for Korra.

"Yeah I think that's him wearing the Illyria jacket" Bolin pointed at a figure wearing a hat and holding a soccer ball.

Team Bosami followed the figure until it stopped in a clear field. The figure started dribbling the soccer ball. After a couple of minutes the figure took of its hat and jacket along with its shirt.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" team Bosami said.

"I knew it Korra is a girl!" Asami said.

"It's Korrina!" Bolin said.

They both looked at each other and then stared back at the girl. The girl had the same hair as Korra except it was down and her face looks exactly like Korra. Asami couldn't help but stare at the girl's perfectly sculpted body.

"Hey Asami you're staring" Bolin waved a hand in front of her face. Asami shook her head _I like Korra._

"So Korra and Korrina are twins?"

"You know I'm not really sure but Korra did say they look a lot alike that you can't tell them apart except for the hair and the different anatomy" Bolin said scratching his head.

"But why is Korrina wearing an Illyria jacket? Doesn't she go to Cornwall?"

"Maybe they wear each other's clothes?" Bolin shrugged "Mako and I share our clothes with each other."

"But Mako said Korra was here so where is he?"

"Maybe he left already? You want to go back to campus?"

"No let's stay here and continue to observe 'Korrina'" Asami looked back at the girl.

"When is this girl going to stop practicing it's been like two hours already and I'm getting sleepy" Bolin whined.

"Here I packed a blanket in my bag. Go take a break and I'll watch her. We'll take turns watching 'Korrina'" Bolin nodded and laid down on the blanket. Asami stared at the girl intently, she can tell that Korra and this girl has the same soccer skills. The way they move were exactly the same and she knew this because she has been watching Korra practice for the past few weeks. Also this girl was wearing the same armband Korra always wear. _Could it be that Korra and Korrina are the same person? But why would Korra pretend to be a boy?_

Another hour have passed and this girl showed no sign of stopping. Asami was beginning to get tired and Bolin was still fast asleep. Asami stifled a yawn and her eyes begins to flutter close. _I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night finishing that prototype._ Asami tries to stay awake but she was soon fast asleep next to Bolin.

It was past midnight when Korra finished practicing. She was about to head back to campus when she heard a familiar snoring sound. Korra looked over a bush to find Asami and Bolin sleeping next to each other. Asami curled up in Bolin's side with her head resting on his shoulder. Korra's stomach drops at the sight and feels her eyes start to burn. She quickly pulls the tears back that was about to fall. _Asami is not mine. I have no right to her but it hurts so much and by the looks of it she will never be mine._ Korra's tears was now falling freely. Korra walks back to the campus with her head hanging low.

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: Secrets Revealed


	12. Fighting!

_Notes: I changed the title of this chapter to Fighting! and the content of it also. Sorry for the misleading title. To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing, I've been winging it since chapter 8. This story was supposed to be only 10 chapters but it got bigger so I'm just going on my gut instinct so expect the unexpected. If something doesn't make sense or is confusing please comment so I can make it clear. Thank you for reading._

* * *

Korra walks in to her dorm room to find Mako shirtless again eating cheese.

"Hey I was wondering when you were coming back. You want some bread and cheese, I got Gouda your favorite." Mako waves the bread and cheese in front of Korra's face.

"No thanks" Korra shrugs it away and walks over to her bed.

"Hey you ok? It looks like you've been crying. You want to talk about it?" Mako sits next to Korra and hands him a bread with cheese but Korra waves it off again.

"I don't really feel like sharing my feelings right now" Korra's shoulder slumps and tucks her knees under her chin and buries her face in it.

"Come on its just us guys here. I promise I won't tell anybody. Come on, come on!" Mako nudged Korra's side playfully twice.

"Wow what happened to the guy who was so cold and who barely shows any emotion" Korra said taking a peek at Mako.

"Well a certain person helped me to be more sociable and to express my feelings more. You know I even talked to Asami and gave her a compliment without stuttering. It was all on my own!" Mako said excitedly.

"Wow that's a milestone. I'm so proud of you!" Korra punched Mako's arm.

"Ow! And are you being sarcastic because you know I can beat you up right?"

"Yeah right remember who has the bigger muscles" Korra flexed her muscles. Mako then put Korra's head in a headlock and gave him the biggest noogie he can muster.

"Hey stop it! Stop it! You messin up my hair son!" Mako let Korra's head go and Korra used it to get Mako back and tackle him on the ground. Korra pinned Mako on the floor facedown with his hands behind his back under her knee.

"Alright you win!" Mako said struggling to get out of the hold.

Korra jumped off of Mako and did a victory dance "Ha! I'm stronger than you!" Korra started to do the shimmy dance then a series of body roles and then to finish it off the cabbage patch kid dance. Mako just stared at Korra with hands folded over his chest and with an amuse look etched on his face.

After Korra finished her little dance they stared at each other then started laughing hysterically.

Korra wiped a tear off her eyes once they were done laughing "thanks Mako" she gave Mako a genuine smile.

Mako shrugged "so you want to talk about it?"

Korra sighed and sat down on her bed, Mako followed suit "Ok so here it goes. I like a girl but she's dating my friend secretly. I mean I thought she likes me. She even told me that she'll wait for me until I sort out my feelings!" Korra threw her hands up in the air. "And now she's off in this secret rendezvous with my friend."

"That's rough buddy but my advice to you is to just to forget about her. I mean she couldn't even wait one day for you which means she really doesn't like you that much and you'll just end up with a broken heart. She's not worth it."

Korra paused to think about what Mako said. _Maybe he's right. If Asami couldn't even wait one day for me then I wonder how she will react if I tell her my secret. She'll probably be disgusted of me or never trust me again after I lied to her all this time. But no! Asami is open minded and understanding._

"So who is this girl anyway that got you crying?" Mako passed Korra another bread with cheese this time she gladly took it.

"Sorry that's confidential" Korra said putting the whole bread in her mouth. Mako laughed at the sight and handed Korra another slice.

"I know what will get your mind off this girl" Mako stood up and turned on the T.V.

"What?"

"Destroying little kids at Call of Duty!" Mako tossed Korra a controller.

"Alright but I get to be the bottom."

"You don't like being on top?"

"No I like looking up rather than down"

The two played Call of Duty and ate cheese until they were too tired to play. They ended up falling asleep next to each other with Mako's head resting on the top of Korra's while Korra's head was resting on Mako's shoulder. Korra dreamt of Unicorns that night and this time they flew over the sunset and began their adventure.

* * *

Korra woke up the next day laying on her own bed, _Mako probably carried me here._ Korra smiled to herself and stretched her limbs. She sat up in bed and cracked her neck. Korra had never felt so well rested and energize. Everything made sense, she knows what she wants and needs and she will fight for it with her life.

 _Fine if Bolin likes Asami then I guess I'll just have to fight him for her heart. Watch out Bo because blood will be shed. Asami is the one for me and I promise her that I will never let her go and I never break my promises._

Korra cracked her knuckles and got ready for the day. She spent an extra ten minutes in the shower to make sure she's squeaky clean. She made sure her hair was well groomed and her outfit was on point. Korra looked at herself in the mirror _man I look good._

* * *

"Hey Opal!" Korra said jumping up and down.

"Wow someone is happy after they just found out that the girl they like is dating another guy secretly" Opal said with anger taking a beaker and filling it with sodium chloride.

"Well after a good night sleep I realized that Asami is the one for me" Opal raised an eyebrow at Korra and stirred the liquid.

"You realized that after sleeping. What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about unicorns" Korra said grinning widely. "I went on adventure with him but then I realized that I wanted Naga to be the one who I go to an adventure with. She always makes me laugh and every time I see her my mouth just turns into smile, even at the mention of her name I feel all giddy. She also had never let me down and was always there for me even though we've only known each other for a short while."

"Where not talking about Naga now aren't we?" Opal asked.

Korra just kept on talking. "And she so smart, beautiful, and nice. But what really got me is when the unicorn stared at me with those amber eyes and that's when I knew that instead of Amber, I wanted it to be green." Korra sighed happily as she remembers that part of her dream.

"Seriously Korra. Unicorns, rainbows and dogs. That's what you dream about."

"Yeah! What do you dream about?" Opal blushed and looked away from Korra.

"Oh I guess you and Kuvira have the same dream except with different people" Korra said nudging Opal's elbow that was on the table which caused her to spill the liquid.

"No! I don't!"

"I remember when I slept over at your house a few months ago I walked passed your bedroom and heard aahhh! Oohh! Yyeahh! That's the spo-t AHHHH!" Korra moaned and thrusted her hips to Opal. Opal backed away but Korra kept on thrusting until they bumped into Bolin.

"Oh hey Opal how are yo…" Opal slaps Bolin hard across the face which got the chemistry room quiet. Opal walks away with a huff.

"What did I do?" Bolin said as he touches his cheeks that was starting to swell.

"Stay away from Asami" Korra stared Bolin down and poked his chest which caused him to step back and trip over the leg of a stool and fall on the floor.

"Korra what is wrong with you? Why would you push Bolin like that?" Asami helped Bolin up and dusted his clothes.

"Asami I- I didn't do it" Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra and continued to help Bolin get to his chair.

 _Fine you get this point Bolin but you're not getting anymore!_

"Alright time for some Chemistry!" professor Kya said.

Korra waited patiently for Asami to sit down on their lab station so she can explain herself.

"Asami it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose. I just poked his chest then he accidently trip on…"

"Korra its fine. Bolin told me how he accidently trip over the stool" Korra grabs Asami's hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. They both smile at each other as a blush slowly creeps up their cheeks.

 _Point for Korra._

"Not that kind of Chemistry" professor Kya said winking at the two of them. Korra and Asami quickly retract back their hands on their lap.

Korra couldn't help but notice how Asami looked cute wearing a white lab coat and goggles.

"You're staring" Asami said taking a beaker and filling it with green liquid.

"I was just thinking that if you become a scientist I would let you experiment on me any time" Korra winked at Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra but it did earn her a blush from Asami _so Bolin 1 Korra 2._

The rest of day was spent with Korra pampering Asami and showing her how she's much better than Bolin. Korra would buy Asami drinks, carry her books for her, rub her back etc. Asami thought it was weird but brushed it away since she was getting pampered by the guy she likes. Korra's actions made Asami forget about team Bosami's mission. Whilst Bolin spent his day chasing after Opal trying to get her attention. But Opal completely ignored him. _If he doesn't want to own up for his action then I won't give him the time of day._

Gym was another story though. Today they were playing flag football and it happened to be that Asami, Opal and Korra were on the same team with Bolin, Mako, and Iroh on the opposing team. And it was chaos, Asami was the quarterback while Opal was the wide receiver and Korra the fullback. All three of them were very competitive and to add to it Opal was seeing red.

Korra wouldn't let anyone near Asami, anyone who got close would be tackled down to the ground. It would have been a penalty but the gym teacher was Coach Lin so she lets it slide every time. Asami enjoyed how Korra was being over protective of her and she couldn't help but drool over those back muscles that would contract every time Korra tackles someone.

Opal who was quick on her feet would evade anyone who tries to take her flag so Asami would always throw to her. Korra loved how Asami and she were so in synch with each other. The other team had no chance Asami, Opal and Korra were in the zone, they wouldn't even let them get the first down. It was basically the three of them playing, their other teammates just stood there and cheered them on enjoying the massacre.

It was 0 to 9 and the game was almost over. Mako and Iroh were fuming they couldn't even score one measly touchdown and their bodies were so sore from Korra's brutality. Their other teammates looked like zombies and were clutching a part of their body. Wu was on the ground not moving but no one cared. So for their last play they did a hail mary, Mako threw the ball to Bolin who was halfway across the field.

Bolin caught the ball and was running to the end zone. He made a mistake of looking back only to find Opal and Korra chasing after him with a predatory look on their faces. Bolin started running faster like his life depended on it but every time he would look back the two would get closer and closer to him. Bolin turned around one last time to find him face to face with Korra and Opal. He screamed before he was tackled hard on the ground causing the ball to fumble out of his hand. Opal was about to get it but was pushed aside by Korra. Korra ran to the other end zone and on the way there she shouldered a couple of people including Mako and Iroh.

Korra threw the ball on the ground and shouted in victory. Asami ran to Korra cheering loudly and tackled him to the ground. Asami kissed him passionately on the lips and Korra returned it with equal passion. No one saw the two kissing because the other students were too busy aiding the unconscious students laying on the ground including Mako but Wu was still left unattended. On the side coach Lin was crying happy tears and clapping. "Now that's how you play football!"

Once Asami came to her senses she quickly got off the dazed Korra and apologized for her actions.

"I'm so sorry Korra I didn't mean to kiss you like that, I know you wanted to wait and all but it was just the heat of the moment and I'm really really really sorry." Asami said all flustered.

Korra was still laying on the ground smiling from ear to ear not listening to what Asami was saying. All she can think of was Asami's body pressed up against hers and those soft ruby lips. _1000 points for Korra. What now Bolin!?_ Korra stayed laying on the field until her phone rang.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Korra did you forget the dinner party you're supposed to attend."

"Uh no of course not I'll be there." Korra hanged up the phone and got up quickly. "Hey Sami I have to go I'll see you later" Korra gives Asami a peck on the cheek before leaving. Asami stands there with a blush on her face smiling widely that her face begins to hurt.

"Ugh my arm it hurts Coach Lin!" Iroh said.

"Suck it up and be man" Coach Lin punched his arm and went to help Bolin who was lying face down on the ground with Opal's foot on his back.

"That's what you get for messing with us Beifongs!" Opal said venomously.

"Su raised you so well!" Coach Lin said as she gave Opal a bone crushing hug.

* * *

"Korra there you are where have you've been? Dinner is being served already" Senna said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Sorry mom I had trouble finding a dress and I had soccer practice" Korra said trying to fix her dress that seem to suffocate her breast.

"Its fine honey just sit down over at table five and relax" Senna pointed at an almost empty table.

Korra walks over to table and sits on an empty chair.

"Excuse me but that's my seat."

"Oh sorry here you go" Korra looks up to find a certain green eyed girl staring at her. "A-asami" Korra stutters.

Asami raised an eyebrow and studies Korra up and down.

"What's the problem here?" Senna saunters to their table.

"Oh nothing mom I was just sitting on the wrong seat" Korra quickly gets up.

Asami smirks and folds her arms over her chest. "Yes your daughter here just happen to sit on my seat. Oh and by the way do you have a son named Korra who looks exactly like your daughter?" Asami couldn't wait to hear the truth and shove it in Korra's face.

Senna looks at Asami quizzically then at Korra who was praying and pleading her to say yes.

"Oh yes I do Ms. Sato." Asami's smirk falters and her hands drops to her side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear I would surely know what came out of me" Senna smiles politely before walking away and Korra sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry about that it's just…"

"It's ok some people do that sometimes. I'm over it" Korra smiles at Asami.

The dinner party went by smoothly with Asami and 'Korrina' making small talk. No one gave her identity away since she barely knew anyone in this party. During the party Asami couldn't help but notice the similarity between Korra and Korrina. They're voices sounded almost the same, their smile and eyes were identical and the way they ate are also the same, stuffing their mouths full of food and eating with their mouth open.

The girl next to Korra leaned over to her "remember chew like you have secret" Korra smiled at the girl with a bunch of food falling out of her mouth. Asami laughed at the sight and used a napkin to clean her face. Korra blushed when Asami's fingers made contact with her lips. _Why is she blushing_ Asami thought. Asami noted in her head all the similarity between Korra and Korrina, she's still suspicious and sticks with her conclusion that Korra and Korrina are the same person. _Maybe her mom is part of this whole thing but the big question is why?_

Before Asami had to leave the party she made a plan in her head to test her theory.

"So Korrina how would you like to join me and your brother for a day full of fun tomorrow?"

Korra's head shot up at the sound of her fake name and nodded vigorously "Yes I would love to." Y _es! Me and Asami spending the whole day together is perfect!_

"Ok I'll see you at Narook's for brunch" Asami got up to give Korrina a goodbye hug. Korra couldn't help but melt at the contact.

"Yes I get to spend a whole day with Asami! Me and Asami spendin time together alone. Just us!" Korra said in a sing song voice and bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Yeah you and your brother and Ms. Sato" the girl who sat next to her said.

As realization dawned onto Korra her face change to cheerful to fearful "SHIT!" Korra face palmed herself.

"Korra! Language!" Senna screamed across the room.

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: Me, Asami, and Korrina


	13. Me, Asami, and Korrina

**NOTE: For those who want to post any of my stories to other sites using a different fandom I permit you to do it _as long as you give me the proper credit._ By credit I mean by mentioning that konan8994 is the original author and the original link to the story. I like that my stories are getting spread but please just credit me that's all I ask. Also to the guest who alerted me about it thank you so much. He and I talked about it and we're in good terms. And if you know anyone who stole my work without crediting me properly please message me and I will grant you special privileges by giving you spoilers ahead of time. Although I need you to be a member of fanfction net or ao3 not a guest.**

* * *

"Oh fuck! I messed up big time!" Korra said as she paced back and forth, rubbing her forehead.

"What did you do this time?" Kuvira said.

"Did you stick something up your nose again or did your man boobs got bigger?" Opal said enjoying the sight of Korra freaking out.

"No. It's something more sinister than that" Korra gulped "I agreed to hang out with Asami."

"Wow seriously Korra how is that bad?" Kuvira asked. "Oh no you get to hang out with the girl you like it's the end of the world!" Kuvira said sarcastically.

"Because Korrina agreed to hang out with her!" Korra said throwing her hands in the air.

"Ok so hang out with her 'Korrina'" Opal said with air quotes.

"Because I agreed to hang out with her and Korra!"

"Okay I 'am so confused right now who asked who to hang out with who and who is hanging out with who?" Opal said tilting her head to the side.

"Asami asked 'Korrina' to hang out with her and Korra all day tomorrow and Korrina agreed."

"How about Korra? Did Korra agree to this?" Jinora said.

"Huh? I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"So when Asami asks just say Korra can't go and make up an excuse." Jinora said.

"Oh my gosh Jinora you're a genius" Korra hugged Jinora lifting her off the ground.

*Ring Ring*

Korra looks at her phone to see Asami calling her.

"It's Asami what do I do?" Korra said nervously her hand shaking while holding the phone.

"Answer it!" Opal said.

"No you answer it!" Korra threw the phone at Opal who caught it in her palm.

"What no!" Opal tossed the phone to Kuvira who swatted it away with her hand to the side hitting Jinora on the head. Jinora falls on the floor with a thud.

"Oh shit Jinora! Why would you do that? Korra went to Jinora and felt her pulse point "Oh thank goodness she's breathing, she's just unconscious." Korra held Jinora's head up with her hands.

"So who's going to answer it?" Kuvira said as the three conscious women looked at each other.

"Not it!" Korra said with her hands up dropping Jinora's head on the floor making Jinora groan in pain.

"Not it" Kuvira said.

"Oh shit! Sorry Jinora" Korra cradles Jinora's head again.

"Ugh! Fine" Opal cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello" Opal said mimicking Korra's man voice.

" _Korra?"_

"Yes. This is Korra to whom am I speaking too."

"Hey I don't talk like that!" Korra stood up and forgot that she still had Jinora in her arms causing her to drop Jinora's head on the floor again. Korra oblivious to what happened to Jinora took the phone from Opal and pushed Opal aside. "Hey Asami what's up. Did you miss me already?" Korra said smoothly.

" _Yes Korra I missed you"_ Korra smiled at Asami's words. _"I was thinking we should hang out tomorrow."_

"Uh I can't" Korra said quickly.

" _Why?"_ Korra hesitated to answer so Kuvira took the phone.

"I have diarrhea" Korra smiled at Kuvira's answer and gave her a two thumbs up.

"I can bring you Pepto-Bismol." Korra took the phone from Kuvira.

"Don't!" Korra screamed through the phone "Mako already gave me some."

" _Ok"_ the three girls sighed in relief _"so then you'll be good to hang out tomorrow"_ their relief was suddenly gone.

"I can't I'm busy with stuff" Korra said nervously.

" _Busy with what?"_ Korra looked at the others for an answer. Opal took the phone from Korra.

"Busy getting rid of my man boobs!"

" _What?"_

"What!?" Kuvira put a hand over Korra's mouth and wrapped her free hand around Korra's stomach to stop her from tackling Opal.

"Yeah you know me I have a lot of it so I have to get rid of it" Opal said smirking at Korra. Korra struggled to get free from Kuvira's firm hold.

" _How about after you work out?"_

Korra licked Kuvira's hand causing Kuvira to let Korra go to wipe her hands on her shirt. "Eeew Korra!" Korra pushed Kuvira into the computer chair which rolled into the bathroom. There was a loud crash but Korra couldn't care less and tackled Opal into the couch.

" _Uh Korra you still there?" Rustling could be heard from Asami's side of the phone._

They wrestled for the phone, Korra eventually pinning Opal down and taking the phone from her.

"Asami I just want you to know that I do not have man boobs. I repeat I do not have man boobs!"

" _Okay? So tomorrow you want to hang out after your done doing stuff?"_

Before Korra could answer Kuvira walks out the bathroom covered in toilet paper from head to toe with an angry look. Korra gulped and in a millisecond she found herself pinned under Kuvira with Opal still pinned under her.

"Give me the phone!" Kuvira said gritting her teeth.

"No!" Korra yelled whilst Opal was getting crushed.

" _No you don't want to hang out?"_

"Yes!" Kuvira yelled "Give me the phone" she tries to pry Korra's hand off the phone.

" _Yes!"_ Korra and Kuvira looked at each other with wide eyes. They struggled for the phone again but it slipped through both of their grasp.

"What's goin…" Before Jinora could finish her sentence the phone hits her head again knocking her down.

" _Ok so meet me at Narook's at around 12."_ Korra and Kuvira looked at each other again with horror etched in their faces before jumping onto the floor for the phone.

"Hello Asami? Shit she hanged up!" Korra said as she face palmed herself.

"Great! Why couldn't you just let Opal handle it!?" Kuvira said as she slapped Korra's butt

"Because she's making me look bad!" Korra groaned "what do we do now?"

"Well first thing is first we make sure that Jinora and Opal are still alive" Korra nodded in agreement.

* * *

Asami fidgeted in her seat while she waited for the two people to arrive. _Huh more like one person._

"Hey Bolin you in position?" Asami said through her earpiece.

"Yeah I'm by the bar right behind you wearing the gray jacket and fedora" Asami looked back to see Bolin waving at her, Asami smiled in return. "By the way where did you get the earpieces from?"

"I made them Bo."

"Wow! You must be really smart."

"Oh Bolin get ready I see Korrina walking in the door."

"Hey Asami!" Korrina walked to Asami's booth and gave her a hug before sitting down across from her. "So is my brother here already?" Korrina pretended to look around for Korra.

"No he's not here yet but why don't you tell me more about you while we wait for him."

"So I go to Cornwall and uh I like to…"

" _Say you like to go shopping or into fashion. You have to say things that are feminine."_ Jinora said through Korra's earpiece. She was at the booth behind Asami's.

"I like to go shopping and I'm into fashion" Korrina said smiling at Asami.

"Really, so you don't like soccer." Asami quirked an eyebrow.

"No that's more of Korra's style. He's really good at it and he has nice muscles" Korrina smiled at Asami.

"Yeah he does and so do you. Tell me do you two workout together because you guys happen to have the same amount of muscle tone." Asami reached over the table to squeeze Korrina's bicep.

"Y-yeah it's something we like to do together" Korrina tries to fight of a blush rising to her cheeks.

They talked for a couple of more minutes about Korrina and her brother's relationship. Asami couldn't find one single evidence that proves her theory yet except for the fact that Korra hasn't arrived yet.

"What's taking your brother so long? Maybe I should call him" Asami reached for her phone and began to dial Korra's number.

 _Shit my phone!_ Korra tried to silent her phone but before she could it rang for a second.

Asami looked at Korrina "What was that?"

"Uh…"

" _Say it was a text from Korra…"_

"Korra just texted me saying he was going to be late but he'll be here soon" Korrina said.

"Can I see the text?"

"What?" Korrina said nervously.

"I want to see the text" Asami said holding her hand out. Korrina slowly gave the phone to Asami but before it could reach Asami, Korrina accidently drops it in her mug full of coffee.

"Oh crap my bad! I'm always such a klutz" Korrina said as she attempts to get her phone out the mug. Asami narrows her eyes at Korrina _she did that on purpose_. "You know what I'm going to dry my phone in the bathroom be right back."

Korrina went to the direction of the girl's bathroom but went to the janitor's closet instead where Opal and Baatar Jr. we're hiding. Opal fixed Korra's hair while Jr. took off Korra's black jacket and replaced it with a blue one.

"Bolin go in the girl's bathroom and see what's going" Asami said motioning Bolin to follow Korrina.

"I can't go to the girl's bathroom that's illegal"

"Fine then…"

"Hey Asami what's up?" Asami looks up to see Korra sitting across from her with a huge grin on his face.

"Kor-ra" Asami stutters.

"Yeah why are you expecting someone else?" Korra said smirking at the shocked look of Asami's face.

"No I thought… Never mind. I'm good and I hope you don't mind but I invited your sister to come hang out with us."

"No I don't mind at all but I have to leave soon because I have soccer practice in like ten minutes."

"Good ten minutes is all I need" Asami said smirking seductively as she takes a sip of her coffee, Korra gulps at the sight.

"So is she here yet?"

"No she's at the bathroom. She accidently dropped her phone in her coffee mug."

"Yeah Korrina is like that, she's such a klutz" Korra said taking a sip of the water on the table.

"Korra can I see your phone" Korra chokes on her water.

"Uh…"

" _Say you left in your dorm…"_

"I left my phone in my dorm since I was rushing to get here. I didn't want to disappoint you by coming much later so I just rushed and forgot it" Korra took another sip of her water and averted her eyes off Asami.

 _Yeah I'm not buying it_ Asami thought.

"You know your sister is taking too long in the bathroom, I think I'm going to check on her" Asami stood up but Korra took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down.

"No you don't need to do that. Korrina is a big girl she can handle herself."

"But I still want to go to the bathroom" Asami stood back up again and went into the direction of the bathroom but she was cut off by some little girl.

"Hey I'm Ikki you want to play with me? Wow you're really pretty. Do you have a boyfriend? I bet you do. Can I smell your hair and touch your hair…" Ikki kept on ranting and Asami couldn't get pass her. Every time she would try to step around her, Ikki would keep on blocking her way.

Korra on the other hand snuck out the café. She ruffled her hair back to their original form and went to an alleyway were Kuvira waited.

"Help me get into the girl's bathroom" Korra said as she quickly changed clothes.

Korra jumped onto Kuvira's back and went through the window that led to the girl's bathroom but the window was too small. So Korra's upper body was inside while her lower half was outside, her butt wouldn't fit through.

"Wow! This is such a nice sight to see, it's actually in my bucket list." Kuvira said sarcastically "Korra you're too fat and now you're stuck."

"Hey I'm not fat I'm just full of muscles! Just pushed me in!" Korra said wiggling her lower body. Kuvira rolled her eyes and pushed Korra's butt.

"You better not fart on me!" Kuvira said as she pushed Korra's butt with two hands.

"Don't tell me that! Because you're going to make me do it" Kuvira gave Korra another push and another.

"Korra your butt is so firm. What do you do?" Kuvira gave another push.

"Why am' I turning you on?" Korra smirked and wiggled her butt.

"No I'm gagging!" Kuvira gave another hard push that sent Korra into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

"Ok that's enough little girl go on and bother someone else" Asami picked up Ikki and put her aside on one of the booths. "Did anyone enter or leave the bathroom?" Asami asked Bolin.

"No ma'am. No one came out but that old lady did went in."

Asami opened the door to the bathroom to see Korrina on the floor moaning in pain.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami asked reaching out to her but Korrina waved it off. Asami smirked at the little slip up. _I got you._

"Yeah I'm fine just slipped and fall. I'm such a klutz" Korrina said laughing. "I'm going to go back to our table"

"Yeah I'll go with you."

"But don't you need to use the restroom?" Korrina blocked the bathroom door with her body.

"Ugh fine I'll use it!" Asami was getting irritated. She knew Korra was playing her but she wasn't going to let Korra know that. She already knew her theory was correct unless she saw Korrina and Korra at the same time. Asami tried to reach Bolin through her earpiece but there was no response.

"Korra!" Bolin screamed as she came out of the girl's bathroom.

"What do you want Bolin" Korra turned around to see Bolin with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth.

"You responded!"

"Wait no Bolin. People call me tha…" Before she could finish the sentence Bolin falls to the ground unconsciously, behind him Kuvira.

"Don't worry I just knocked him out. I think Asami knows something is up and Bolin is her assistant."

"I think we should just tell her."

"You think we can trust her?" Kuvira said motioning the others to come to them.

"Why does it sound like were drug dealers?" Jinora said walking over to Korra with Opal.

"What is Bolin doing here?" Opal bent down to feel Bolin's pulse and sighed in relief went she felt it.

"No time to explain but I think so." Korra said.

"Korra I need a yes or a no here not a maybe!" Kuvira said shaking Korra's shoulder.

"She's right Korra if Asami tells on us this will all be for nothing and who knows what kind of trouble will be in but it's your choice Korra whatever you choose we will support you like always."

The sound of flushing made the four girls jumped.

"Fine let's keep going it's too late to stop now anyway."

"Baatar Jr. get this kid out of here and put him into your office. We'll come as soon as we're done here" Baatar Jr. put Bolin in his back and went to the back door. "Wait!" Kuvira kissed Baatar Jr. on the lips then cupped his face. "Be careful ok."

"I will" Baatar Jr. kissed Kuvira's hand before leaving with Bolin on his shoulders.

"You know were not going on a gang raid right?" Opal said smiling at Kuvira with her hand crossed over her chest.

"Get to your positions!" Jinora ordered and the krew scattered around.

Asami walked out the bathroom to find Korrina alone in the booth. Asami rolled her eyes but she wasn't going to give up until she caught Korra.

"Hey where's your brother?" Asami sat down on her chair.

"He's by the bakery over there buying some cakes" Korrina pointed at the sweet shop across the street.

"Alright then let's go to him!" Asami dragged Korrina by the hand and out to the street.

" _Cue the crowd"_

As Asami was crossing the street, from out of nowhere a bunch of people also crossed the street going in all different directions.

"What the fudge!" Asami said as she was constantly pushed and shoved around. She had a tight grip on Korrina's hand but she lost it as she went through the crowd. Asami barely made it out of the crowd, she tripped over a person's foot as she made her way out. Someone caught her before her face could hit the ground. She looks up to find Korra smiling at her with a box of cake in one hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Asami said angrily as she pushed Korra away. _Why don't you just be honest with me Korra?_

"Where's Korrina? Did you lose her in the crowd? I'm going to go find her"

"Wait no! Korra stay here!" Asami tried to grab Korra's arm or any body part but was unsuccessful. "Ugh! Korra seriously how far is this girl going to take it!" Asami stomped her foot and waited for someone to come out of the crowd of people that magically appeared out of nowhere. Within a few seconds Korrina comes out.

"Hey Asami sorry I lost you in the crowd back there" Korrina said out of breath. "By the way Korra said he had to go."

"What!?" Suddenly the crowd dissipates and she could see from across the street a person going in a taxi cab that has the same hair and clothes as Korra's. "Fine you want to keep on playing then I want you to know I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"What did you say?" Asami dragged Korrina into her car and drove off.

"Phew! We pulled it off!" Opal said wiping her forehead. "And where did you get a bunch of people who are willing enough to do that?"

"You have no idea what people would do for a dollar or a piece candy. And no we didn't. She knows, she just wants to catch Korra in the act." Jinora said as she watched Asami drag Korra with no effort.

"How? We we're so careful."

"Asami is not stupid. She saw how Korrina had gel in her hair when she didn't had it on when she first came in the restaurant. Also that they basically had the same clothes except the jacket. And by first glance I think she knew they were the same person. She noticed how they have the same eyes and same muscle tone and I think by just touching them Asami knew they were the same person."

"Wow Asami is very meticulous, I guess that's why she's good at engineering."

"No she's just in love." Jinora said keeping an eye at Asami and Korra.

"So how'd did I do as Korra" Kuvira said as she got of the taxi cab.

"You were horrible, Asami knows" Opal said.

"What?!" Kuvira said throwing the wig on the ground.

The three girls stared at Asami's car as it drove off to who knows where.

"Well I guess Korra is doomed" Kuvira said.

"Yep! No one can survive the wrath of a Sato" the three girls said in unison.

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: Secrets Revealed

So how much punishment should Korra get? Should she be forgiven or not?


	14. Secret Revealed

Asami was driving fast and reckless, she couldn't believe Korra would go to such length to lie to her. Thinking that she'd be stupid enough to not know that Korra and Korrina were one person. Although she's still not a hundred percent sure because she never caught Korra in the act but there's one test that will clear everything up.

Asami looked at the passenger seat to see Korrina griping the car seat tightly that it turned her hands white and she had a fearful expression on her face. Asami stopped the car abruptly causing Korrina to lunge forward then slam back into the seat. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees without a single car in the road.

Asami looked at Korrina with a death glare that Korra swore was burning holes through her body and then Asami unbuckled her seatbelt. Asami lunged forward and kissed Korrina on the lips. Before Korrina could return the kiss Asami pulled back.

"Asa…" Asami took hold of Korrina's jacket and pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss lasted longer and then Asami pulled back _yep that's definitely Korra._ "Korra I know it's you."

"What?"

"Can you just stop the act and tell me the truth!" Asami screamed banging the steering wheel with her fist.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck Korra do you really think I'm that stupid not to know that the whole café thing was just an act! That Korra and Korrina are the same person!" Asami yelled "Why would you make a fool out of me!" Asami was now fuming, Korra can see the veins in her throat every time she spoke a word. Then Asami's face faltered to that of sadness "do you even like me or was that part of the act too. Am I just some pawn for your little scheme?" Asami's voice cracked and tears were now pouring down her face. Korra's heart clenched at the sight _fuck it! I'm going to tell her the truth fuck soccer!_

"Asami of course I like you and don't you ever doubt that." Korra said in a comforting voice, she went to grab Asami's hand but Asami pulled away. "Just let me explain ok." Asami nodded keeping her gaze away from Korra. "So when the girls' soccer team got cut at Cornwall I decided to dress up as a guy to prove that girls can be just as athletic as guys. It was supposed to be a simple mission I join the team at Illyria play against Cornwall, beat them and that's it but then I met you. The more I spent time with you the more I fell for you. I tried to suppress my feelings and focus on soccer but I couldn't. Trust me Asami I wanted to tell you so bad about me but I couldn't."

"Why didn't you?" Asami turned her gaze back to Korra her eyes brimming with tears.

"I didn't know how you would react or if you're even interested in girls. I was afraid of losing you." Korra cupped Asami's cheeks and wiped the tears of her face.

"You know you could have trusted me. I would have been understanding and probably helped you. I've been in your shoes Korra, wait what is your real name?" Asami pulled away from Korra's touch.

"Korra is my real name I just made Korrina up and you've pretended to be a boy before?"

"No Korra but I' am a girl who's majoring in engineering which is dominated by men. Most people doubt my skills because of my gender but I shut them up once I show them how I built my own cars and all the projects that I've created…" Asami smiled as she remembered the shock faces of those arrogant students when she won one first place in one of her competition. "What?" Asami noticed how Korra was smiling fondly at her.

"I like it when you smile." Korra rubbed Asami's cheeks with her knuckles.

Asami sighed and looked away from Korra "please stop" Korra gave Asami a confused look and retracted back her hand. "Korra I don't care about gender, if someone makes me happy then I would be with that person no matter what. You make me happy Korra you made me experience feelings that I never knew existed and I wanted to be with you." Korra's heart swelled when Asami said those words but Korra didn't miss how Asami used the past tense. "I know you mean well but I can't do this" Asami pointed at her and Korra "I don't even think we were even in a relationship so there's really nothing to end."

"But why?" Korra's eyes were beginning to water.

"I just can't" Asami said as tears start to fall from her face again.

"Asami I'm so sorry, tell me how I can make it up to you. I promise to be honest from now on" Korra reached for Asami's hand and this time Asami did not move away. However the feeling of happiness that she used to get every time Korra would touch her was now gone because yet again another person she loved lied to her. Asami just couldn't break whatever curse was lingering around her.

"Korra, I gave you plenty of chances to tell me the truth but you didn't and then you pull of that stunt in the café. Korra if you really like me you would have never done that. I guess you never liked me that much to trust me with your secret." Asami gripped the steering wheel tightly and started the car.

"I'm sorry" that was all Korra could say because she knew Asami was right. How could a person do something like that to some they love? Korra knew she could have trusted Asami with her secret but she didn't and without trust a relationship could never work. _I guess Bolin won,_ Korra looked out the window and sobbed quietly while Asami drove back to campus.

* * *

Bolin woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was mostly dark except for the light emanating from a lamp. The last thing he remembered was running into Korra at the restroom and then he blacked out. Bolin started to panic when he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to wiggle his hands free but was unsuccessful. Bolin looked around the room hoping to find something sharp to cut the fabric off his hands. His eyes landed on a plate of cookie on a table across the room and then his stomach rumbled.

He made his way to the table and used his tongue to eat the cookie. It took a lot of time and effort but he managed to eat it all. He was about to drink the milk that accompanied the cookie when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. Bolin quickly went back to his original position and pretended to be asleep.

Bolin opened his eyes just a tiny bit to notice someone walking towards him. His heart begins to pound when that someone stopped right in front of him. The figure bent down and started to stroke his cheek. Bolin shivered at the touch but he did notice that it was a female's hand.

"I know you're awake little boi" The voice was soft but there was malice in the tone so Bolin kept still "alright then" Bolin felt something sharp on his cheek _shit its knife!_ Bolin opened his eyes slowly and was met with a very pointy pencil inches away from his nose. Bolin sighed in relief.

"What do you want from me?" Bolin said as he backed away from the girl with a mole under her right eye.

"What do I want from you" Kuvira pressed the erase end of the pencil on Bolin's cheek. "I want to know who ate my cookie?!" Kuvira snapped the pencil with one hand causing Bolin to yelp.

"I-I don't know" Bolin stutters.

"You don't know who ate my cookie!" Kuvira said her face inches away from Bolin and he nodded shakily in response. Kuvira wiped the cookie crumb off the corner of Bolin's mouth.

"I don't believe you" Kuvira backed away from Bolin and rummaged through a drawer. Bolin opened one of his to see the girl take out a whip. Bolin gulped and closed his eyes again as he turned his face to the side. "Now I'm going to ask you once again. Who. Ate. My. Cookie?" Kuvira said each word with a slash of the whip. Kuvira slash the whip next to Bolin's ear which finally broke him.

Bolin opened his eyes and started crying "I ate the cookieeeee!" Bolin said rolling around on the floor. Tears were falling down his face rapidly and snot were coming down his nose. Kuvira stared at Bolin in disgust. "Please don't *hic* hu-rt me! I *hic* di-dn't know *hic* it was y-yours! I'm s-sory! *hic*"

Bolin continued to sob and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Alright alright calm down it was just a cookie. I didn't mean to scare you that much." Kuvira said as she cut Bolin loose.

Bolin stopped crying and massaged his wrist "you're not mad" Bolin said in a childish voice.

"No I was just playing around. Here have a glass of milk" Kuvira handed him the glass of milk. Bolin took the milk eagerly. "I'm Kuvira by the way" Kuvira patted Bolin's head as he drank the milk but Bolin couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, especially by the way Kuvira was smiling mischievously. "Now I need to convince you not talk about something you saw" Kuvira said coldly picking up the whip again. Bolin's eyes widen in fear and he spits the milk onto Kuvira face.

Kuvira's eyes widen in shock as she feels the milk drip down her face and down to her neck. "Oh now you've done it little boi!" Kuvira charged at Bolin who dodges her. Bolin runs around the room, jumping over sofa's and tables, while Kuvira chases him. Bolin throws whatever he can get his hands on to Kuvira. Cushions, books, a laptop, and even a stool but nothing seems to stop Kuvira but it did fueled her anger even more.

"Ok wait! Maybe we can work this out" Bolin waves his hands in surrender and Kuvira growls in return "or maybe not" Kuvira charges at Bolin who happens to be standing in front of the door. Bolin dodges at the last second and then the door opens. Kuvira couldn't stop and tackles Jinora and Opal down onto the floor.

"Ugh why do I hang out with you people?" Jinora said while Opal grunts in pain and pushes Kuvira off of them.

"Oh shit! Sorry you guys ok?" Kuvira stands up and offers a hand to them. Jinora gladly takes it but Opal pulls Kuvira's down to the floor.

"Haha how mature of you Opal" Kuvira said as she stands back up while Opal smiles at her.

The trio walks into the room to find it in a mess. Cushion stuffing's and a bunch of paper were on the floor. The lamp was in the fish tank and a chair was broken in half. However the computer station was the only thing left untouched.

"What the fudge happen here did a hurricane come by?" Jinora said as she gasped when she saw the fishes were now floating upside-down.

"More like Kuvira turned into a gorilla and went all planet of the apes" Opal said trying to take the whole scene in.

"It's because of your stupid boyfriend. He spit milk on me!" Kuvira said gesturing at her face.

"He's not boyfriend!" Opal yelled back.

"Where is he anyway?" Jinora asked.

The three girls looked around the room and their eyes instantly fell on the bathroom door which was cracked open. Kuvira opened the door slowly only to be pelted by tissue rolls and squirted by toothpaste.

"Aaaah! I'm going to kill you now little boi!" Kuvira screamed as she wiped the toothpaste off her eyes.

With Kuvira distracted Bolin took the opportunity to get pass her and head to the exit only to be block by an angry Opal.

"Opal" Bolin whispered.

"Sit down!" Opal pointed to the couch that was ripped to shreds.

Bolin did what he was told and sat down. He took a cushion to protect his body just in case Kuvira attacked him again.

"Alright little boi your soul is mine!" Kuvira said in her mortal kombat voice and went to reach for Bolin. Bolin squealed and held the cushion over his face.

"Stop!" Opal held a hand over Kuvira's chest to stop her assault.

"Wha…" Kuvira looked over at Opal.

"Shut up Kuv!"

"Did you just shush me?" Kuvira looked at Jinora for confirmation. "Did she just…" before Kuvira could finish Jinora raised a hand up at Kuvira, signaling for her to stop talking. Kuvira rolled her eyes and threw her hands in defeat "fine you guys handle him I'm going to get a cookie" Kuvira stomped out the room.

"I'll leave you two alone" Jinora said as she followed Kuvira out the room.

"Opal what's going on?" Bolin lowered his defenses and looked at Opal.

"No Bolin what's going on with you and Asami?" Opal crossed her hands over her chest and stared daggers at Bolin.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you and Asami are sneaking around having secret lunch dates while you're with me?" Opal said stomping her feet.

"What no! There's nothing going on between me and Asami, I like you not her plus Asami's in love with Korra. Asami and I were just spying on him." Bolin grabbed Opal's shoulders and pulled her close so that they were face to face. "You need to stay away from Korra, he's hiding something. Asami thinks he's a girl and that he and his sister are one person. My theory is that he's transgender, so you need to stay away from him or her or whatever Korra is." Bolin pulled Opal away from him and studied her face "Wow you look really beautiful without your braces on. I don't even know why you even wear them your perfect!"

Opal was speechless and once again Kuvira was right about making assumptions. "Oh Bolin I'm so sorry I ever doubted you" Opal cupped Bolin's face and peppered him with kisses. Bolin giggled as Opal assaulted his face with her lips.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope!" Opal said kissing Bolin on the lips "and about Korra, I need you to promise me not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Not even Mako."

Opal shook her head "Not even Mako, promise me." Bolin thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, Korra is a girl disguise as a guy."

"Whaaat?!" Bolin said cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah she wanted to join the boys' soccer team so she can prove that girls are just as athletic as guys. Now you promised me not to tell anyone."

"For you I won't tell anyone and maybe I can help her, I always thought that girls would be a great addition to the team plus Korra is amazing at soccer." Bolin said excitedly.

"That's my Bolin" Opal kissed Bolin on the lips to seal the deal.

* * *

The two women drove in silence with Korra stealing quick glances at Asami. Korra could tell that Asami was still mad by how her eyebrows are furrowed and the intense grip she had on the wheel.

"How about friends" Korra said breaking the silence.

"What?" Asami's tight grip loosened.

"Can we still be friends?"

Asami sighed and took a glance at Korra and smiled weakly "I don't think nothing will ever change that."

Korra smiled back at Asami, at least she still has Asami in her life even if they are just friends. The silence overtook them again until they heard a loud popping sound. Then the car swerved, Korra screamed and put a protective hand over Asami while Asami steered the car into a halt. Thank goodness for Asami's driving skills or they would have crashed into a tree.

"Oh shit that was scary!" Korra said as she unbuckled her seat belt and went over to check on Asami. Asami still had her hands on the wheel but was frozen in place. "Hey Asami are you ok?" Korra went to reach for her hand but she swatted it away.

"I'm fine!" Asami unbuckled her seatbelt and went to outside to see how badly her car was damaged. "Shit! This day just keeps getting better and better."

"What's wrong?"

"The tire pop because some idiot left a broken glass on the road!" Asami kicked the side of her car.

"Hey Asami calm down everything will be fine" Korra said as she tried to calm Asami down by rubbing her shoulder.

Asami shrugged Korra's hand off of her "don't tell me to calm down when the person I liked just made a fool out of me and now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with that same person!" Asami was breathing heavily so Korra wrapped her hands around her, her head on Asami's shoulder. Asami squirmed and pounded at Korra's chest but Korra just hugged her tighter. Korra felt guilty because the most cool, calmed and collected person she has ever known was having a mental breakdown because of her.

"I'm sorry" Korra whispered in Asami's ear and hugged her tighter. She rubbed soothing circles on Asami's back and kept on apologizing. Asami stopped squirming and fell to Korra's embrace. Asami fisted the fabric of Korra's clothes and began to cry. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Asami regained her composure back.

"I'm done having a mental breakdown you can let go of me now" Korra let Asami go slowly. "Now how do we get out of here?" Asami asked as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Do you have a spare tire?" Asami shook her head no. "Let's check our phone and call someone over to come pick us up."

Asami took her phone out and looked at Korra "Oh right you drop your phone in your coffee" Korra smiled sheepishly. Asami looked at her phone and noticed that there were no signal. "Ughhh! Seriously! No service."

"Maybe if we walk around we can find a signal" Korra suggested.

"Fine. Stay here just in case a car comes by" Asami said coldly.

"Hey be careful I heard there are pot hol…"

"Kyaa!"

"Asami?" Korra turned around and Asami was nowhere in sight. However she did find Asami's scream cute.

"Korrraaa!" Asami screamed.

Korra's heart began to beat faster as she realized that Asami might be hurt. _If anything happens to Asami I'm not going to be able to forgive myself._ Korra ran to the sound and found Asami on the ground covered in leaves and dirt, Asami had fallen into a ditch. "Asami are you ok?"

"No Korra I'm not ok I just fell" Asami said as she spits some leaves out her mouth.

"Jeez no need to be mean. Here take my hand" Korra offered a hand to Asami but before Asami could reach for Korra's hand she screamed in pain.

"Fudge! I think I broke my ankle" Asami touched her right ankle and hissed in pain.

"Just stay there I'm coming down" Korra used the nearby tree to lower herself down to Asami. Once she reached her, she bent down and carried Asami on her back. Asami wrapped her legs and arms around Korra, she couldn't help but feel safe. Korra on the other hand was grinning like an idiot, she loved how Asami feels all wrapped around her. She purposely climbed up slowly to make the moment last longer.

"Are you moving like a snail on purpose?" Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra.

"Whaaat? No you're just heavy" Korra said decreasing her speed even more.

"Move faster horsey!" Asami smacked Korra's butt. Korra hissed in pain which made Asami giggle. If her pain would make Asami laugh then she wouldn't mind get hurt Korra thought.

The two finally made it out the ditch. Korra placed Asami back in the car and took a look at her ankle.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained try not to walk on it for a while" Korra said as she touched Asami's ankle. Korra couldn't help but blush at the skin to skin contact while Asami tries to fight the blush rising on her cheeks.

*Beep Beep*

A pickup truck was coming their way, Korra stood up in a protective stance when two clean cut guys walked out the van.

"Do you girls need help?" one of the guys said

Korra stayed silent "Yes we do" Asami said.

Korra glared at Asami and whispered into her ear "we can't trust these people."

"Why not they look nice" Asami whispered back.

"I'm Jon by the way" the guys wearing a plaid t-shirt said "and this is Chris" Jon pointed at the guy who was too good looking for Korra's liking.

"Are you hurt? I could take a look if you want, I'm a doctor" Chris said as he stepped closer to Asami.

"No!"

"Yes" Asami and Korra glared at each other. Korra huffed and tore her gaze off Asami.

Asami motioned for Chris to continue. Chris bent down and held Asami's foot, Asami giggled at the contact which caused Korra's head to snap back to Asami.

"You're ticklish here huh?" Asami smiled and nodded at Chris while Korra made gagging noises. Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's childish action.

Chris continued to inspect Asami's ankle and Korra growled when Chris's hand moved further up Asami's leg.

"Ok that's enough inspecting, we all know that it's just sprained" Korra pushed Chris aside and stood between him and Asami.

"Yeah your right. If you guys want we could give you guys lift" Jon suggested.

"No!"

"Yes" the two women glared at each other again.

"Fine" Korra said crossing her arms.

"Here let me carry you to our truck" Chris said.

"NO! I can carry her" Korra said as she began to pick Asami up bridal style but Asami waved her off.

"Chris can carry me" Asami smirked at Korra. Korra opened her mouth to say something but instead grumbled something under her breath.

Chris carried Asami to the truck and placed her in the middle of the seat. Korra watched at how Chris was so gentle at handling Asami that her heart begins to break. Korra ran a hand through her hair and held back the tears that were threating to come out. She sat in the bed of the pickup truck since there was no more room inside.

Korra watched the trees go by as the car drove back to campus. Korra couldn't help but hear Asami laugh. She looked through the window to find Asami's head on Chris's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Korra couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she let them fall. Korra knew her chances with Asami are now gone since she's found someone better who would be honest to her. Korra couldn't help but clutch her heart that was now breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

Did you guys like your angst?

Next Chapter's Story Line Hint: Remember what Kuvira said about making assumptions. And kisses lots of kisses but who kisses who?


	15. Another Chance or No?

_**Notes: This chapter was supposed to include other things but I decided to put it in the next chapter. Like I said I'm just winging this story as it goes. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter will help some of you sleep well.**_

* * *

"Thank you guys again for giving us a ride" Asami said as Chris sets her down in the middle seat.

"It's no problem, it's our pleasure" Chris settled down next to Asami "Hey you good back there" Chris shouted to Korra.

"Yep I'm good" Korra patted the side of the truck to signal it to go.

Asami looked back at Korra, she couldn't help but feel like she overdid it with the flirting _but hey paybacks a bitch._

"Hey you ok you look a little tense" Chris said putting his hand on Asami's knee. Asami jumped at the contact and glared at Chris.

"If your hand moves any further up I'm going to shove my foot in your mouth and that girl back there" Asami pointed at Korra "will beat you to a pulp."

In return Chris took his hand off Asami "Wow, first of all I'm not interested" Chris's pitch got higher, like a girl's voice, when he spoke "and I do not want to get into a fight with your buff girlfriend. Also I have a boyfriend" Chris gestured at Jon who blew an air kiss to him. Chris caught it in his hand and placed it on his lips.

Asami stared with wide eyes "wow I did not see that coming and Korra is not my girlfriend!" Asami said crossing her hand over her chest.

"Awww! Couples quarrel, maybe we can help? We've been through a lot of this" Jon said as he made a left turn down the road. "Chris and I have been together for 3 years."

Asami hesitated to speak but gave into it when the two guys started pouting and making puppy noises.

"Fine" Asami sigh and looked at Korra through the rear-view mirror. As they drove Asami told Jon and Chris about everything starting from the beginning. How Korra and her met, how she fell for Korra, the lying and everything that came in-between.

"That jerk!" Jon said as he made a wide turn causing Korra to fumble around the back of the truck, hitting her head in the process.

"Hey remember there's a person in the back" Korra tapped the window. In return Jon drove the car through a bump which caused Korra to float in mid-air and flopped back down on her butt. Asami and Chris giggled.

"Ooops sorry I didn't see the bump" Jon yelled. Korra rubbed her aching butt and grip the side of the car for support.

"Thanks guys" Asami said hugging Chris. She put her head on Chris's shoulder while Chris wrapped his arms around Asami's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine honey. But do you still like her?" Chris said as he started to rub Asami's shoulder with his thumb. Asami nodded in response. "Then what's stopping you to be with her?"

"She lied to me, made a fool out of me and I…I'm just tired of getting hurt again" Asami buried her face deeper in Chris shoulder as she begins to sob.

"In my point of view it's not that big of a lie and she had a good reason. It's not like she cheated and slept with someone. Unless she did then you dump her ass big time!"

"Uh huh! I agree with you baby!" Jon said high fiving Chris and Asami giggled.

"And will leaving Korra really ease the pain?" Chris tilts his head to look at Asami.

"Maybe, it's a start" Asami shrugged.

"Ok let me ask you a question. What do you like about Korra?" Asami quirked an eyebrow at Chris. "Oh come on just answer it princess."

"I like how she's was always there for me. She would stay up all night helping me with my projects even though she doesn't know a single thing about it. She makes the stupidest jokes ever, which for some reason always makes me laugh. I love how she would smile this stupid grin of hers. And I feel comfortable around her." Asami's lips turns into a smile as she list all the things that she likes about Korra.

"Seeee!" Jon shoves Asami's shoulder playfully.

"See what?" Asami laughed at how Jon exaggerated the word.

"Even when you're mad Korra she's still able to make you smile, that's saying something" Chris said.

"No it does not!" Asami's smile turns into a frown.

"I always thought when a person is mad at someone and that person comes across their mind, their blood would boil in sheer anger." Chris moves his body to the side so he's now face to face with Asami.

"I have a theory here, I think you forgave Korra a long time ago. Let me guess…" Chris taps his chin with his finger "you forgave her when you and Bolin were spying on her. You're just scared of how strong your feelings are for Korra. You're scared that one day Korra will leave you just like when your mom died and how your father is being distant with you. You're saving yourself for the extreme pain that you might never even experience." Asami looks away from Chris because she knows it's true.

"Honey look at me." Chris takes Asami's chin between his thumb and forefinger to turn Asami's gaze back to him. "Korra loves you. I could tell by how she was overprotective of you, and she was ready to tear me to shreds if I touched you inappropriately and by the way she looks at you."

"How can you tell?" Asami's eyes are now beginning to water.

"Because I look at Jon the same way." Chris takes his eyes of Asami to smile fondly at Jon.

"Awww you guys are making me cry" Jon fans himself with his left hand while Chris reaches over to Jon's face to caresses Jon's cheek with his knuckles. Asami smiles at how the two men are so affectionate with each other. Asami then wonders if Korra and she could someday be like that.

"But in the end it's still your choice whether to give her a second chance or not. Are you willing to let someone go that makes your heart swell every time their name is mentioned, someone that can make you smile by doing nothing and most of all, someone you love?" Chris smiles lovingly at Asami.

"I- I don't know" Asami hugs Chris and buries her face in his chest to stop the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Well honey you have this whole drive to think it over" Chris leans his head on Asami and pats her head.

While this whole conversation was happening Korra was taking quick glances at Asami. Every time Asami would touch Chris, Korra couldn't help but feel how her heart would constrict in a painful way.

When silence fills the truck Chris's turns on the radio "Oooh! I love this song" Chris turns up the volume to maximum so that Korra could hear it too. Jon and Chris smile at each other hoping that this will help Asami with her decision and maybe help Korra too.

 _If ever you're in my arms again this time I'll hold you forever this time will never end_

 _Never end… The best of romances deserves second chances I'll get to you somehow cause I promise now..._

 _If ever you're in my arms again this time I'll love much better. If ever you're in my arms again this time I'll hold you forever this time will never end…_

The lyrics spoke to Korra if Chris wants to join the fight for Asami's heart then she'll let him but just like what she did to Bolin she will do it to Chris too, she will crush him and she and Asami would be the end game. Korra was not going to let go of Asami that easily. Korra rubbed her hand slowly and smiled evilly thinking of the ways he can destroy Chris. Maybe she can take a stethoscope and shove it up his nose or something.

When they got back to the campus it was already dark. Asami was asleep on Chris's shoulder whilst Korra kept an eye on Chris just to make sure he won't take advantage of a sleeping Asami.

"Hey princess wake up" Chris shakes Asami's shoulders lightly to wake the sleeping beauty.

Asami yawned and rubbed her eyes, she saw that they were at the campus parking lot. She scooted to the car door to find Korra and Chris offering their hand for her to take.

Korra couldn't help but feel a little Deja vu. She was at the same situation before with Mako and Asami back at the car wash. If Korra could turn back time she wouldn't have hesitated to take Asami's hand and kiss her in front of Mako.

Asami looks at the two people and then smiles at Chris. Korra couldn't help but feel that pain in her heart again. Korra lowers her hand and steps away so Chris can take Asami.

"You're seriously going to make me walk all the way over there?" Asami said smiling at Korra. Korra looked around to see if Asami was talking to her. Then Korra pointed to herself and Asami nodded. _Ha! Take that Chris, Asami wants me!_ Korra quickly rushed over to Asami's side and offered her hand, bowing first, for Asami to take again. The two women blushed when their hands made contact with each other. Korra let Asami down carefully off the truck.

"I guess you made your decision" Chris said as he moved closer to Asami. Chris kissed Asami goodbye on the cheek while Jon gave her an air kiss. Korra tried to restrain herself from punching Chris by clenching her hands into fists. Then Chris's went to Korra and gave her hug whispering to her ear "don't fuck it up this time Korra."

Korra quirked an eyebrow, confused at what he was talking about. Korra returned the hug by patting Chris's back hard twice causing Chris to cough. The men waved one finally goodbye to the two women before driving off.

Asami punched Korra's arm "why did you do that to him?" Korra just shrugged and pulled Asami flush against her and looked at Asami straight in the eye.

"Asami I just want to let you know that I'm never giving up on you. I'm going to make you realize that I'm the one for you." Korra gave Asami a peck on the cheek before letting her go. Asami however wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

"Good because I'm giving you another chance" Asami said kissing the corner of Korra's mouth. Korra's eyes widen in shock but her face suddenly turns into confusion.

"What about Chris? I saw you two all lovey dovey with each other back at the truck." Asami chuckled.

"Korra, Chris is gay."

"Whaat?!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. He and Jon are together and you better thank him because he made me realize how important you are to me." Korra smiled at Asami and rested her forehead against hers.

"You're important to me too and I promise I'll be honest this time and I'll trust you with my life." Korra leaned in for a kiss but Asami backed away at the last second and Korra whimpered.

"Nope not yet! You have to make me fall for you again." Asami said smiling playfully at Korra.

Korra pursed her lips and thought for a moment "I'm ok with that. I won't fuck it up this time." Korra then picked up Asami bridal style resulting in a yelp from Asami. "What? You're ankle is still sprained" Asami rolled her eyes at Korra but nuzzled into Korra's chest anyway. Korra's heart fluttered and she walked slowly to Asami's dorm.

"Wait we have to fix your hair someone might see you" Asami fixed Korra's hair which caused Korra's heart to beat even faster. Korra also knew that Asami would help her keep her identity a secret. Once Korra's hair was fixed they made their way back to Asami's dorm. "Your man boobs are really big" Asami said as she nuzzled deeper into Korra's chest "I like it." Korra just chuckled and walked slower, slower than a snail.

Once they reached Asami's dorm, which almost took about an hour because Korra took detours along the way. Korra was very reluctant to let Asami go but she did anyway. Asami gave Korra one last peck on the cheek before going in her dorm. Korra was about to walk away when Asami came out in the hallway.

"Oh and Korra before I forget I'm working the kissing booth tomorrow at the carnival, maybe you can come and swing by. It's for charity." Asami said with a seductive smirk.

"Y-y-yah I sw-ing bye" Korra stutters as her face turns into the color of a tomato. Asami giggles at the reaction and waved goodbye to Korra.

Korra skipped happily back to her dorm because her once broken her heart was now whole again. Korra couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

So raise your hand if you hate Chris!

Next Chapter's Title: Carnival Kisses and Shenanigans

Lots and lots of kisses but who kisses who?

The song I used is Peabo Bryson - If ever you're in my arms again it's one of my favorite love songs out there so check it out.

Also if you guys haven't notice I take your comments into account and try to put it in the story.

I Do Not Own Anything!


	16. Carnival Kisses And Shenanigans

Korra woke up early feeling all happy and giddy. She looked at the clock to notice that it was only 7:30. Usually she would still be sleeping but there was no time to waste since Asami gave her another chance. As Korra stretched and yawned she noticed that Mako was up and doing pushups on the floor. A week ago she would have stared drooling but now she couldn't care less.

"It's a wonderful day isn't" Mako said as he did his last set of push-ups. For some reason Mako was extra happy today. He had a huge smile on his face and he wasn't even breaking a sweat after doing fifty push-ups.

"Yes! Yes it is" Korra said jumping of her bed sauntering happily to the radio. "Hey you mind if I put on some tunes to make this day even better?"

"Nope go ahead" Mako wiped his face with a towel and took a drink of water.

The song happy by Pharrell came on and Korra couldn't help but dance and Mako joined in too. They started jumping from bed to bed smiling at each other like they had just won the lottery.

"Do you want to know why I'm happy, Mako?" Mako nodded eagerly. "The girl of my dreams gave me another chance! Why are you happy?" Korra asked as she twirled around.

"I'm about to kiss the girl of my dreams, Asami!" Mako said as he jumped off his bed and onto the floor.

Korra stopped her little celebration and was dumbfounded "What?"

Mako stopped dancing "Asami is working the kissing booth at the carnival today sponsored by our school. The only downside to it is that other guys would be kissing her too." Mako turned the radio off.

"What?! How many guys!" The thought of other guys kissing her Asami sent her mind into a frenzy.

"I don't know probably a lot since Asami is really hot. So I'm going there early so I can be in front of the line. Then I'll line up again and kiss her again. I'll kiss her all day long." Those six words ran in and out of Korra's head. Korra's mind then went into a daydream of Mako kissing Asami in the kissing booth.

" _Oh Mako you are such a great kisser. I should have picked you and not that Korra person who was dishonest with me!" Asami and Mako then started making out in front of Korra._

" _No no Asami I'm the one for you remember!" Korra wailed but Asami and Mako continued to kiss and then Asami pushed Mako onto the table and straddled him. Asami continued to kiss Mako and began to grind into Mako._

" _Oh Mako you're the man!"_

" _Yes Asami, I'm your man!"_

"Aaaaah!" Korra screamed in her girl voice and ran out the door leaving a confused Mako behind.

"Asami, Asami open up!" Korra frantically knocked on Asami's door.

The door opened and Korra quickly went inside. Asami watched as Korra paced back and forth while smacking her face. Her daydream of Mako and Asami kissing was still in her head.

"Korra!" Asami grabbed both of Korra's wrist. Korra stopped in her tracks and stared at Asami.

"You can't work at the kissing booth!" Korra screamed at Asami's face spitting in the process.

"Why not?" Asami wiped the spit off her face with the back of her hand. She would have been mad if it was a different person but it was Korra so she let it slide.

"Because… because you know, you will be kissing other guys!"

"Korra that's what a kissing booth is."

"I know but it just, the thought of you kissing other people" Korra grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Korra are you jealous" Asami smirked.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Asami was not expecting that. She thought Korra would try to hide her jealousy _I guess Korra is really being honest with me._ "I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you! And how am 'I suppose to prove myself when you're kissing other guys. You have to back out now!" Korra said with a serious face.

"Don't worry those kisses won't mean anything and plus its for charity. Think of all the children who would benefit from the money I raise."

"Please" Korra said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Korra but I can't. It's too late now anyways and I only have a one hour shift and then somebody else will take my place."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I like it" Korra crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pout.

"Aw Korra your so cute when your jealous" Asami pinched Korra's cheek.

* * *

The krew walked in the carnival and was amazed by how huge it was. There were many rides including a Ferris wheel, there were plenty of gaming booths and the smell of carnival food was intoxicating. There were plenty of children running around holding balloons. Korra noticed that there was a lack of adults specifically guys. The reason behind it was of course the kissing booth.

"What the carnival just opened and there's already thirty people in line!" People were already lining up with a bunch of tickets in their hands even though the booth has not opened yet.

"I guess the word got around that Asami was working the kissing booth" Jinora said.

"Oh before I forgot to tell you guys Bolin knows Korra's secret but he's keeping it a secret" Opal said as she high fives a clown on stilts. However Korra was not paying attention.

"You got to be kidding me, that's how many people Asami is kissing. We have to stop this, quick Kuvira take your top off to distract them!" Korra reached for the hem of Kuvira's shirt.

"Heck no!" Kuvira swatted Korra's hand away. Korra looked at Opal with pleading eyes.

"No! You take your shirt off" Opal covered her body with her hands.

"Don't you even dare Korra" Jinora said.

"Fine but you guys have to help me at least get rid some of these guys" Korra said pointing at the line.

"Uh no. Bolin is working the dunk tank so I'm going over there to support him." Opal was about to walk away but Korra grabbed her wrist.

"Well you're not going anywhere."

"Woah! Isn't that Asami in a bikini!" Opal looked behind Korra.

"What? Where!?" Korra let go of Opal and turned around to find no Asami. Korra turned back around to find Opal gone.

"Wow Korra you're so gullible" Kuvira said laughing.

"I 'am not gullible" Korra said stomping her feet.

"Isn't that Asami flipping her hair" Kuvira said looking behind Korra.

"Where?" Korra followed Kuvira's gaze to see a blonde girl flipping her hair. "That is not Asami. Kuvira?"

"They're gone Korra" Jinora said shaking her head.

"Aaah! You have to help me Jinora. Please!" Korra begged Jinora until she finally agreed.

"Alright what do we do? Korra wait where are you going?" Jinora ran after Korra who was walking to the kissing booth with both her hands clenched into fists.

Korra saw that the booth was now open and she spotted Asami kissing Wu who happened to be the first in line. Asami's eyes were close and her brows were slightly narrowed in disgust. She kept her lips tightly shut because Wu was trying to push his tongue inside her mouth.

Once Korra saw this she ran and grab Wu by his shoulders and yanked him hard away from Asami. Asami wiped her lips with a napkin and gargled some mouth wash to get rid of the taste that is Wu.

"I think that's enough!" Korra said as steam was coming out her nose and mouth.

"What? I bought a lot of ticket I deserve another kiss!" Wu said waving a bunch of tickets in her face.

Korra just shoved him making him land on Mako, who was next in line, Mako pushed him to a nearby garbage can.

"Korra?" Mako said as he stared intently at her. Asami was still gargling the mouth wash.

"Uh no it's Korrina, Korra's sister" Korra said turning away from Mako.

"Oh yeah, his sister. Well if you'll excuse me I guess I'm next in line" Mako said as he took a seat. Asami spat out the mouth wash and whispered to Korra's ear that the kiss won't mean anything before taking a seat. The two leaned in and Korra gripped her head tightly, terrified at what was about to happen right in front of her eyes.

But before Mako could kiss Asami, Asami was yanked away to the side. Asami looked up to see Korra dragging her to the nearby tent.

"Korrina what are you doing?" Asami whispered.

"Here kiss Jinora" Korra grabbed Jinora and set her down on the kissing booth.

"What? No!" Jinora said standing back up.

"I'll give you my limited edition comic book that you always wanted" Korra bargained.

"Fine" Jinora sat back down and slowly turned her head to face Mako "Hi" Jinora said shyly.

"Hey" Mako said rubbing the back of his neck as she watched Asami be drag away. Mako sigh sadly, he spent over a hundred dollars and stood in line for hours to kiss Asami. "I'm Mako by the way and you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"Well you paid for the ticket might as well and I'll be working the kissing booth from now on until the next girl comes." The line booed Jinora while Jinora just rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Here it goes." They slowly leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Jinora closed her eyes and started to move her lips as they continued to kiss and then Mako cupped Jinora's face to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until Jinora felt a tongue brush against her lower lip she quickly pulled away from Mako.

"I think that was good enough" Jinora said nervously.

Mako got up dumbfounded but was surprised at himself because he actually enjoyed the kiss.

"Korrina where are you taking me?" Korra was still dragging Asami across the carnival.

"You need a break." They went inside a nearby tent.

"I've only kissed one person. Seriously Korra stop!" Asami tore her wrist from Korra's grasp.

"I'm sorry Asami! I just couldn't watch anymore as that Wu person kept kissing you and then he dared to put his tongue in your mouth. How dare him, he had no right! It took all my will power not to kill him." Korra said as she flailed her arms around furiously.

"Then don't watch. I'll be done with my shift in like an hour and then next girl will come to take my place."

"That's like another fifty people!" Korra threw her hands in the air.

"Korra it's for charity." Asami puts a hand on Korra's shoulder to calm her down.

"I know! For the little kids" Korra sigh.

Asami picked up Rohan who was playing in his crib. They apparently ended up in one of principle Tenzin's tent.

"It's for me Korra!" Asami said in her baby voice while holding Rohan up to Korra's face. Korra tried not to smile at Asami's silliness but Asami was too damn cute.

"Alright I'll behave" Korra giggled.

"Thanks Korra" Asami gave Korra a peck on the cheek making Korra blush.

Asami was about to put Rohan back in his crib but he started crying, probably because he was being held by a stranger.

"Oh my gosh! What do we do? I don't have any experience with babies" Asami started to panic and her hand started shaking which caused Rohan to cry even more.

"Asami calm down" Korra took Rohan from Asami and cradled his body and she started rocking him back and forth. Asami looked over Korra's shoulder and noticed that Rohan had stopped crying.

"How did you know how to do that?" Asami cupped Rohan's cheek and started caressing him.

"I remembered my mom doing it to me when I was little" Asami flinched a little. "I'm so sorry Asami. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Its fine" Asami smiled at Korra and the two continued to tend to Rohan until he finally fell asleep on Korra and Asami's arms. Korra placed Rohan back in his crib and the two watched him sleep peacefully.

"You know we would make excellent parents" Korra said as she looked at Asami lovingly.

"Korra were not even together yet and you're already thinking about kids."

"I'm just saying" Korra shrugged.

"I have to go back to the kissing booth now" Asami walked out the tent.

"Wait!" Korra ran after Asami and took hold of her hand.

"What?" Asami whirled around to look at Korra.

"I…" Korra looked around the carnival searching for any excuse to keep Asami from going back to the kissing booth, when she spotted the bouncy castle. "I think there's something wrong with the bouncy castle. I don't think there's enough air in in it, let's fix it because you know you're an engineer."

"That doesn't mean I know how to fix a bouncy castle" yet again Asami was being drag by Korra against her will.

They reached the bouncy castle that still had a close sign. Asami touched and squeezed part of the castle.

"It does feel like it needs more air. Go to the gas tank and turn it on a little" Asami commanded and Korra did as what she was told.

"Maybe you should go inside to get a better feel of it" Korra said as she smiled mischievously.

"Alright" Asami climb onto the small entrance hole and started jumping to get a better feel. "Korra I think it's fine, you can turn it off now" Asami was about to leave the castle when a bunch of kids rushed inside and pushed her back in. Asami stumbled around as the kids started to jump up and down. Asami had a hard time standing up with all the kids constantly jumping but when she finally did, she was met with a smirking Korra.

"You! You planned this!" Asami angrily said and poked Korra hard on the chest. Korra nodded in response still grinning.

"Ok little kids you want to play a game!" All the kids shouted yes. "You guys have to make sure that this girl" Korra pointed at Asami "doesn't leave this place unless she catches me. Go!"

Asami's eyes grew wide as a bunch of kids started to run towards her. She managed to dodge a few but a small boy, Meelo, grabbed her legs and pulled her down but called her pretty first. The kids then started jumping around her causing Asami's body to float in all different directions.

Korra was laughing so hard at the different faces Asami was making as her body continued to go up and down. However Asami finally got her footing back and jumped as high as she could. When she reached the ground it sent a huge wave causing some kids to fall, including Korra, and others flew so high they could touch the top of the castle. Asami quickly dove at the exit, she opened the flap to see the sun shining. Asami smiled victoriously but her facial expression suddenly turned into fear when she felt two strong hands grab hold of both her legs. Asami screamed and was yanked back inside.

"Like I said I'm not letting you go that easily" Korra said smiling down at Asami.

"Korra!" Asami screamed which caused the kids to start jumping again. Asami's body flailed around again but this time she got the hang of it and started to head for the door. Asami was met with a bunch of kids blocking it with arms crossed over their chest smirking, Asami noticed one of them was the girl from the café Ikki. There was only one way out of this and that was to catch Korra. Asami turned around and stared daggers at Korra who was standing at the opposite side of the castle.

"Oooh I'm so scared" Korra said sarcastically while laughing.

Asami changed her face to that of determination and lunged at Korra. Korra yelped and started running and jumping away from a furious Asami. The kids cheered Korra on and helped her get away from Asami. There was one time when Korra fell on her knees and Asami was about to catch her when Meelo jumped near Asami causing her to loose her balance. Asami narrowed her eyes at Meelo and jumped sending Meelo high up in the air. Asami laughed when Meelo landed on his butt laughing.

Then Asami stared at the other laughing kids, all the kids gulped as Asami stared evilly at them. Asami started jumping frantically sending kids flying all around. The kids laughed and so did Asami as they bounced up and down in every direction. Korra joined in the fun and started jumping with Asami causing the kids to bounce higher. Korra stopped laughing when she noticed Asami staring at her with hunger in her eyes.

"RUN!" The kids shouted. Korra ran away as Asami charged at her. Korra ended up cornered, Asami got ready to leap however Ikki jump near her causing her to lunge forward into Korra. Asami was surprised that she didn't land on top of Korra but instead on her knees. Asami looked up to see that both her hands had grabbed hold of Korra's breast for support. Asami blushed while Korra smirked down at her. "Wow Asami were not even going out yet." Asami quickly took her hands off Korra's breast, Asami sighed in relief when she realized that the kids didn't see any of that. Asami huffed and continued to chase Korra around.

To Korra it looks like Asami was furious by the way her face was all scrunched up but Asami was actually having fun. She loved chasing Korra around, making her fall every once in a while and she was enjoying the presence of the kids. It was the first time in a while where Asami just got to be a kid again and have fun. Asami laughed when Korra landed on her face with her butt in the air and bounced off, almost landing on some kids.

Asami saw her chance to catch Korra when her foot got stuck at one of the corners of the castle. Asami jumped and tackled Korra. The two floated in mid air with Asami on top laughing and smiling as they came down in slow motion that's what Korra thought because time seems to slow down whenever she was with Asami.

"Got you" Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Yeah you did" Korra smiled lovingly at Asami. Then a girl jumped near Korra's head. Korra's head went up a few inches causing her lips to brush Asami's. Korra laughed as Asami's eyes widened in shock and the kids cheered and clapped.

The two adults made their way out the bouncy castle saying goodbye to the kids. Ikki pulled Asami down and whispered in her ear _you two are a cute couple_ Asami blushed at the statement and said thank you to Ikki. Ikki then ran to her sister to her all the fun stuff that she had missed.

Once they were out they fixed their disheveled clothes and hair. Then they looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Korra ended up on the floor holding her stomach while Asami held on a nearby pole to steady herself as she continued to laugh.

"Korra Korra! People are hurting Opal and Jinora" Ikki said as she ran back to Korra.

"What?" Korra said but Ikki just ran to the direction of the kissing booth, the two following suit.

 _40 minutes earlier._

"Hey Jinora, Korra called me saying to come here. She said it was an emergency." Kuvira said as she walked to Jinora whose face was turned away from her. When Jinora didn't respond Kuvira went around and then she started laughing. Jinora was kissing a young boy who was about eleven years old. Jinora just rolled her eyes while she continued to kiss the boy. Jinora pulled away from the kiss and the boy sighed happily and then he slipped a piece of paper in Jinora's hand. Kuvira slapped her thigh and continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Jinora crumbled the piece of paper and threw it away.

"So why am I here?" Kuvira said as she wiped a tear off her eye.

"It's your turn to handle the kissing booth" Jinora said pulling the chair for Kuvira.

"And why would I do that?" Kuvira said looking at Jinora quizzically.

"Because Korra would clean your sheets for two whole months" Jinora grabbed the mouth wash that was left over by Asami and used it.

Kuvira looked at the people who were in line and saw that the rest of the guys looks decent enough except for the old dude. He looks like he was about sixty, he had white hair and his face was all wrinkly. The old man waved at Kuvira and smiled at her creepily, Kuvira grimaced and shook her head "no."

"Korra thought you might say that, so she told me to remind you that she has some of your incriminating photos when you were a child."

Kuvira growled but finally accepted the offer "fine."

"It's only for about 31 more minutes then the next girl will come take your place. Good luck!" Jinora patted Kuvira's head and skipped away.

"Alright who's next!?" Kuvira yelled and the whole line flinched. A few guys went out of line but the old man kept making googly eyes at her.

After ten minutes Kuvira's lips were becoming numb. She looked over the line and saw that there were still plenty of people in line and that the old man was next in line. He sat on the chair and began to lick his lips, Kuvira began to gag but swallowed it down. The old man opened his mouth to expose his toothless mouth and his gums full of saliva. Kuvira began to gag again, she then took a random person's beer and downed the whole cup. Kuvira shook her nerves out and leaned in to kiss the old man. Kuvira closed her mouth tightly and wrinkled her nose in disgust. After a few seconds Kuvira pulled away and released the breath she was holding, the old man smiled at Kuvira before walking away.

"Kuvira what was that!" Baatar Jr. said as he dropped the teddy bear he won for Kuvira.

"Baatar Jr. it didn't mean anything. I'm working the kissing booth, it's for charity!" Kuvira said defensively. Baatar Jr. nodded, he picked up the teddy bear and walked away. Kuvira called after him but he just kept on walking. Kuvira flopped back down on her seat violently "Next!" A few more guys left the line.

After kissing two more guys Baatar Jr. came back with a bunch of tickets in his hands. Kuvira smirked and waited patiently for her man. Baatar Jr. paid the guy in front of the line twenty bucks to take his place, he then shoved the tickets to Kuvira who gladly took it. Kuvira grabbed Baatar Jr. by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey you can't skip the line!" A bald man said. Kuvira just gave him the middle finger and continued to make out with Baatar Jr.

"Hey!" The bald man grabbed Baatar Jr.'s shirt and yanked him off the side causing him to hit his back on a popcorn cart. Kuvira gasped and quickly went to aid Baatar Jr.

"Baby are you ok" Baatar Jr. nodded weakly. Kuvira closed her eyes and when she opened them her pupils were dilated. "You do not mess with my man!" Kuvira punched baldy on the face. Baldy stumbled back and hit two other people and soon the kissing booth was a war zone. Seven people were fighting each other including Kuvira and baldy. Kuvira was on the ground with baldy standing on top of her. Baldy was about to attack Kuvira but the old man from before grabbed a stick and hit his head. Kuvira kissed the old man on the cheek and continued to fight baldy, she now had him in a headlock. Good thing there weren't any kids around for some reason they were all in the bouncy castle. Tenzin and Pema tried to stop the fight but they couldn't.

"Kuvira I left you here for a few minutes and suddenly there's a war" Jinora said as she dodged a few debris but Jinora didn't expect for a body to be thrown at her. Jinora covered her eyes and got ready to feel the impact but instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her and then she was lifted off the ground. Jinora opened her eyes to see amber eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Hey you ok" Mako said as she puts Jinora back down on the ground. Jinora nodded in response. "Come on let's get you out of here before you get hurt." Mako grabbed Jinora's hand and led her to safety while Jinora just stared at her savior.

"But we need to stay and help" Jinora pulled away from Mako and went back to the war zone.

Mako grunted in frustration, he just went to save this girl and now she wants to go back. Mako had no choice but to go back. Mako found Jinora hiding behind a broken table, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jinora looked back and was surprised to see Mako "I couldn't just leave you" Jinora nodded and smiled at Mako.

For some reason the fist fight stopped and now it turned into a food fight with mostly pies and popcorn and other people started to join the fight.

"Hey those are not free!" Pema screamed and swatted away the hands that went to grab them. So the people paid for it and started throwing it around. Pema smiled happily as she took the money while Tenzin helped her.

"Hey Kuvira, Korra called me aaah!" Opal was met with a pie on her face. "What the fuck?!" Opal wiped the pie off her face to see another one hurled towards her.

"Opal no!" Bolin jumped in front of Opal and took the pie right to his heart. Bolin dropped to the floor and clenched his heart.

"Bolin are you ok?" Bolin nodded and got up to protect Opal.

"Hey Opal, Jinora you ready to show these guys who their messing with?" Opal and Jinora nodded. "Baby get ready and grab some ammo" Baatar Jr. bought a lot of pies and popcorn and handed them to Opal, Kuvira, Mako, Jinora, and Bolin. The Krew fought the other six people, baldy and his gang had no chance as the krew continued to pelt them with pies. Also because Pema stopped supplying baldy with pies in favor of her daughter.

 _Present_

"What the fuck happened here?" Korra said as she took cover behind the popcorn cart, she pulled Asami behind her. Asami smiled when Korra instinctively protected her.

"These people started a fight" Kuvira said as she hits baldly on the head "headshot!" Baatar Jr. gave Kuvira a peck on the cheek and some more pies. "You can't stop the Great Uniter!" Korra rolled her eyes at Kuvira's nickname.

"We need to get rid of them!" Jinora said as she handed a pie to Mako, their fingers brushing in the process.

"I have an idea" Asami said as she pulled Korra away from the war zone.

A few minutes later the krew was running out of pies.

"Shit!" Kuvira said as she threw the last pie at baldy but he dodged it.

"Wait reinforcement is here!" Bolin said pointing at Asami wearing googles with a big hose in her hands.

"Ready!" Asami yelled.

"Yep!" Korra screamed back.

"Fire!" Korra pushed the button sending a gush of water out the hose. The water came out with a force like that of a fireman's but was not strong enough to break bones. Baldy and his gang couldn't handle it anymore and fled.

"Yes!" Korra yelled in victory and lifted Asami of her feet and spun her around. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and affectionately smiled at Korra. "You know you're a genius right. Who would think to combine the dunk tank and squirt gun game into two and make a powerful water canon!?" Asami just shrugged and hugged Korra tighter. The rest of the krew went to Asami and Korra and went in for a group hug.

"Come on Mako, your part of the krew too!" Bolin said gesturing for Mako to come and join in the hug. Korra pulled Asami close to her so Mako would not touch any part of Asami, Asami giggled and nuzzled into Korra's chest. Mako ended up hugging Jinora's back, Jinora blushed at the contact.

"Ahem" the krew broke the hug to see Tenzin with whip cream on top of his head.

"Dad I'm so sorry!" Jinora said.

"No it's my fault!" Asami said.

"No actually its mine, if I never took Asami away this would have never happened." Korra said stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Tenzin said wiping the whip cream of his head.

"I'm Korra"

"Korrina!" Asami quickly interjected.

"Uh yes Korrina" Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

"Actually it's ok because it looks like everybody had fun" the krew looked around to see everybody smiling and laughing even though their bodies were covered in pie and popcorn. "Also we raised a lot of money from selling so much pie and popcorn" Tenzin glanced at Pema who was surrounded by buckets of money. "So I guess it was a successful charity but you guys have to help clean it up."

"YES SIR" the krew said in unison while saluting. Tenzin nodded before handing Korra a broom.

The krew looked at each other and started laughing "I love carnivals" Bolin said.

"You know what my favorite flavor of pie is?" Opal asked Bolin who shook his head no "It's chocolate" Opal said seductively. Bolin looked around and wiped his mouth with chocolate pie. Opal laughed and kissed Bolin tackling him into the ground in the process.

"Hey Kuv!" Baatar Jr. held a bunch of tickets in his hands. Kuvira rolled her eyes and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

Korra looked at Asami who was already looking at her and they smiled at each other. They slowly walked toward each other without breaking eye contact. Korra reached for Asami's hand but Mako cut her off.

"Sorry Korrina but I have something for Asami" Mako pulled a ticket off his pocket and handed it to Asami. Asami was shocked to see the ticket, Asami glanced at Korra and mouthed _it doesn't mean anything._ Korra nodded and mouthed back _it's for charity._ Mako closed his eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed Asami. Asami kept her eyes open and stared at Korra with sorry eyes.

Jinora and Korra stood by the side and watched the two kiss. "It doesn't mean anything" Korra said out loud.

"Yeah it doesn't" Jinora said quietly while lowering her eyes to ground before turning around to leave, Korra followed behind her.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Asami pulled back "I have to go help clean up" Asami said leaving Mako behind whose eyes were still close. Once he opened his eyes he jumped victoriously, he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

Asami found Korra sweeping popcorn off the ground. "Hey" Asami said capturing Korra's attention.

"Hey" Korra whispered and set the broom and dustpan aside.

"You know…"

"I know" Korra interrupted Asami and took something out of her pocket. Asami's eyes widen when Korra held up a ticket. Asami smirked and leaned in to kiss Korra but Korra turned her face away at the last second. Asami quickly pulled back her eyes beginning to water. Asami was hurt, why wouldn't Korra want to kiss her? There was only one reason Korra was hurt by the kiss between her Mako and now Korra doesn't want to be with her anymore.

Asami took a step back "I'm sorry" Korra turned her head around to face Asami again. Korra saw Asami shed a tear, Korra quickly shook her head and wiped the tear off Asami's face with her thumb.

"Oh no Asami I didn't mean it like that." Korra pulled Asami into a hug and rubbed her back "you were right about it not meaning anything. That's why I didn't want to kiss you because I want our next kiss to mean something, you know like the start of a relationship."

Asami squeezed Korra before pulling back "your amazing you know that right" Korra shrugged in response while Asami rolled her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Korra's forehead.

"So are you falling for me again?"

"A little. Now let's go clean up!" Asami took the broom and began to clean.

"Yeah guys lets clean up!" Korra yelled.

Opal, Bolin, Kuvira, and Baatar Jr. moaned in response.

* * *

 ** _Note:_** What do you guys think of Jinora and Mako yes or no? I know I wrote in previous chapters that Jinora has a boyfriend but I could change that if you want.


	17. Fall For Me

"I'm so exhausted" Kuvira said as she flopped face down on the sofa, Baatar Jr. sat on the arm chair and massaged her back. The krew spent more than five hours cleaning the carnival, making sure that no popcorn or pie residue was left. Until Tenzin finally felt sorry and let them leave even though only a third of the carnival was cleaned. The krew headed back to the computer science office with the exception of Mako. They all decided that since Asami and Bolin now knows Korra's secret that they needed to set some ground rules.

"Yeah you were busy getting it on with Baatar Jr., Asami and I were the only ones cleaning" Korra said as she pushed Kuvira's feet off the sofa and offered the seat to Asami. Asami smiled at Korra as a thank you and sat down. Korra took a seat on the floor in between Asami's legs and started to massage Asami's aching feet. Asami blushed at the contact but did not retract her feet from Korra's hand, she instead used her right hand to massage Korra's head. Korra moaned silently and leaned her head back more to give Asami more access.

"Hey I was cleaning too!" Jinora said as she sat between Kuvira and Asami.

"Uh huh, you mean busy staring at Mako" Opal said as she sat on Bolin's lap who was sitting on the computer chair.

"Opal! That chair is contaminated!" Korra screamed out of nowhere, yanking Asami's leg forward. As a result Asami's body jerked forward to the edge of the sofa, her crotch pressed firmly on the back of Korra's head. Asami quickly pulled back and bit her lower lip to keep her blush down whilst Korra was oblivious to what had just happened and continued to massage Asami's foot. Jinora and Kuvira smirked at Asami who suddenly found the door very interesting.

"Contaminated with what?" Opal said looking at Korra quizzically.

"Contaminated with Kuvira's and Baatar Jr.'s fluids!" Opal shrieked and quickly stood up from the chair dragging Bolin with her.

"Kuvira you're disgusting, who would do it on a computer chair?"

"I know right" Korra said.

"Let me sit on the couch while you sit on that biohazard thing" the two couple switched seats, the two girls sitting respectively on the lap of their man. "So you and Mako huh?" Opal nudged Jinora's shoulders.

"Nothing is going on between us we just kissed and that was it and I have a boyfriend."

"You and Mako should totally go out" Korra said as she massaged Asami's other foot. Asami leaned her head back on the couch enjoying Korra's touch.

"Why so he would stop going after your girlfriend. Are you two even together?" Kuvira asked. Asami heard none of it due to the fact that she was lost in Korra's touch.

"No, not yet" Korra said looking at Asami's beautiful feet. Korra still needed to prove herself after being dishonest with Asami.

"Well it doesn't look like that from here" everybody turned their gaze on Asami whose eyes were close and has a huge smile on her face. Korra took the opportunity and tickled Asami's knee. Asami snapped her eyes open and started laughing.

"Kor-ra stop!" Asami said laughing however Korra continued her assault. The rest of the krew watched with a knowing look on their faces. Finally Korra stopped her assault and went back to her previous ministrations. Asami on the other hand was gasping for air.

"Not together huh?" Opal said smirking at Korra.

"Who's not together?" Asami said as she regained her breath.

"Nothing" Opal said winking at Korra who stuck her tongue out. "So no Jinora and Mako?"

"Nope" Jinora said closing her eyes as she started to fall asleep.

"So are you guys going to tell Mako about Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Depends on how he's going to react, if he's going to out Korra then no. If not then we'll let him in the secret." Kuvira responded.

"Mako, he always wants to do the right thing so he'll probably tell on Korra" Bolin said.

"Then no. We'll keep it a secret until this is all over" Kuvira yawned and leaned back more on Baatar Jr. who already fell asleep with his head on Kuvira's shoulder.

"I just hope Mako isn't hurt and takes it well when he finds out" Bolin said wistfully. Opal offers a reassuring embrace and Bolin eagerly takes it. The two fell asleep instantly in each other's arms leaving Korra and Asami the only ones to still be awake.

"I think I should go back to my room now" Asami said as she slowly pulled her foot away from Korra's hand and stood up.

"Oh ok" Korra stood up and followed Asami to the door. "You want me to walk you to your dorm."

"Thanks Korra but I think I can handle myself."

"You sure. If your feet is still sore I can carry you" Korra offered hoping to spend more time with Asami.

"Your sweet but I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow." Asami gives Korra a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

Korra sighs happily as she watches Asami disappear in the hallway before closing the door.

"Alright get up!" Korra yelled clapping her hand. The sleeping people jolt right up and grunted angrily at Korra.

"What the fuck Korra!" Kuvira said throwing a pencil at Korra who dodges it easily.

"You guys have to help me make Asami fall for me again" Korra said shaking Jinora violently.

"Tomorrow Korra" Opal said as she curled into Bolin.

"Come on guys" Korra started hitting each one of them with a cushion pillow until they finally agreed to help Korra with operation Korrasami.

* * *

Asami groaned into her pillow as she heard a knock at her door. Asami didn't respond hoping the person will get the message and leave but they didn't. Asami sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30 in the morning, she's usually up by now but after yesterday her body still felt sore and she just wanted to sleep before class starts in an hour.

Asami proceeded to the door as the knocking continued. She opened it, surprise to see Korra standing there with a huge grin on her face holding a bouquet of flowers. Korra was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie to match her blue plants. Asami thought she was dreaming since Korra is usually asleep at this time of day.

"Morning Asami!" Korra handed Asami the flowers and took a good look at Asami who was wearing a plain grey shirt and basketball shorts. Asami rubbed her eyes still processing if this is really happening. When Asami didn't take the flowers Korra's face fell and she started to back away. That's when Asami finally realized that this was real. She quickly took the flowers and inhaled its scent.

"It's lovely" Asami said. Korra's eyes twitched a little. Asami quickly covered her mouth "sorry I have morning breath." Korra just kept smiling and leaned in to kiss Asami on the cheek.

"I don't mind, that doesn't even compare to my snores" Asami giggled and to Korra that was music in her ears. "Come with me I want to show you something" Korra offered her hand for Asami to take.

"Let me clean up first."

"No its fine, Asami. You look beautiful." Asami rolled her eyes knowing that Korra was totally lying since her hair was probably in a mess and she's sure there's dried drool on the corner of her mouth. Asami finally took Korra's hand and let Korra lead her to the soccer field. Asami yawned about five times before Korra gestured for her to sit on the bleachers.

"Just wait here Asami I have to get something ready" Asami nodded sleepily before Korra left her. Asami looked around the field to notice that there was a big screen right in the middle that was not supposed to be there. The field was mostly empty except for Baatar Jr. and Kuvira waving at her. Asami yawned and laid down on the bleachers.

In a minute or two Opal and Korra came out on the field, Korra was holding a remote in her hand. This was going to be her romantic gesture to make Asami fall for her again. A video of her singing and a romantic breakfast on the field before class starts. She pressed play and watched the screen light up. As the video played it showed Korra singing to the camera while the crew reenacted the way she and Asami met. Korra smiled warmly while watching the video remembering how she felt every time she was with Asami.

"Uh Korra" Opal nudged Korra's side. Korra turned her head to look at Opal whose gaze was at the bleachers. Korra followed her gaze to see Asami sleeping. She was curled up with her hair covering her face. Korra's mouth fell open and face palmed herself, she stayed up all night making the video and planning the whole thing and it all ended up failing.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't done it in the morning" Kuvira said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready!" Bolin said as he rolls out a cart full of delicious food.

"Thanks Bo but you can take it back" Korra said walking over to the bleachers to the sleeping beauty.

"Korra can we eat it!" Opal said excitedly.

"Yeah go ahead" Korra said dejectedly. The krew happily dove in and ate the food not caring if they were eating like wild animals.

As Korra reached Asami her face suddenly turned into a smile. How could she be sad when this wonderful person was willing to give her another chance? Korra placed her arms around Asami's neck and the back of her leg and carried her. Asami quickly nuzzled into Korra's chest when she felt the familiar warmth. When Korra reached the bottom of the bleachers the video ended with Korra holding a card saying _will you be my girlfriend_ with the choices of _yes or fuck yeah!_ Korra smiled at the screen then down at Asami before placing a kiss on her forehead. Korra had to admit Asami looked adorable when she's sleeping.

"Don't worry Korra we'll trying again later this afternoon" Bolin said with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah!" We got your back Kuvira said and the rest of the krew nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Korra began to walk Asami back to her dorm to continue her sleep.

"Korra why are you walking like a turtle?" Bolin said with his mouth still full of food. Korra just shrugged in response and kept on walking.

* * *

"Hey sorry for falling asleep on you, I was just really tired after the day we had yesterday. What did you want to show me?" Asami asked

"Oh I'll show you later at lunch" Korra smiled at Asami.

"Ok."

"Today we are learning about different types bonds!" Professor Kya said "But to make it more interesting we're going to play a game. It's called attraction! Each of you are going to pick an element out of this hat then look around the room for someone to bond with. Now there's a timer and for the first round you can only bond with one other element which will result in a compound. If you bond correctly you will get an extra point on our next test."

The room was suddenly filled with "Ooohs!"

"Ok everybody pick an element" After all the students got their element they taped it on their forehead and went to look for someone to bond with.

Korra looked at her element and saw that it was sodium, Korra smiled because sodium can bond with many elements. She looked around and noticed that Asami had chloride. She quickly ran to her side and hugged her before anyone else could bond with her, Asami yelped in surprised but hugged Korra back.

Opal and Bolin tried to find a way to each other through the crowd of students because Bolin had lithium while Opal had iodide. The two were about to grab each other's hand but Bolin was pulled to the side abruptly by Iroh who had Bromine.

"We have an attraction bro!" Iroh said pointing at the elements on their forehead. Bolin searched for Opal to find her to be bonded with Wu.

"Ok times up let me check, hmm… you two have no attraction, one point for you guys, one point for you two, you two shouldn't even be bonded together!" Kya said as she looked at Opal and Wu, Bolin sighed in relief. "Now these two" Professor Kya pointed at Asami and Korra "have a strong ionic bond. It's very hard to break them apart because they make each other happy." Asami and Korra blushed at the statement.

"Point for you, point for you, oh Mako" Mako stood in the middle of room frowning with his arms folded without anybody bonded to him "you're a noble gas which means you can't easily bond with other atoms since you're valance electron is full. So you get one point for being alone. Ok next round guys pick your element"

A few minutes later the students were scrambling to find somebody to bond with. Korra looked at her element to find that she was carbon. She had forgotten what elements can bond with Carbon, she should have probably paid more attention in class instead of staring at Asami. She quickly looked around the room, Korra gritted her teeth when she saw how Mako took Asami's hand and bonded together. Asami tried to move but Mako had a firm hold on her.

Opal's and Bolin's element this time were attracted to one another, so they didn't hesitate to bond with each other. Korra found herself bonded with another girl who happened to be Ashley. Ashley hugged Korra's arm like her life depended on it, this got Asami seeing red.

"Alright! No point for you, point for you, you guys get a point too, uh oh you two don't have any attraction at all" Professor Kya said as she stood in front of Asami and Mako. Asami had hydrogen while Mako had neon. "I expected better from you Asami my star pupil."

Asami removed her hand from Mako's grip and pulled Korra away from Ashley "Korra and I have an attraction and with four more of me we'll be able to make methane." Professor Kya nodded in agreement.

They played the game for the remainder of class this time Korra and Asami made sure that they were bonded together even though they knew that their elements can't bond with each other. For some reason Mako kept on getting the noble gases as his element.

* * *

"Korra where are you taking me?" Asami said as Korra dragged her.

"Remember I wanted to show you something" Korra looked back at Asami "just trust me" Asami nodded and let Korra continued to drag her.

When they reached the soccer field Asami noticed that there was a small picnic area set up under a tree by the corner of the field. Asami smiled knowing that this might be hers and Korra's first date but Korra never said it was a date so what is this?

"Korra what is this?" Asami said as she looked over the gorgeous picnic that was laid before her. There was a rose in the middle, two scented candles, and a wide variety of food, enough to feed at least five people, and to top it off Jinora was playing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran on her guitar.

"It's a picnic just for the two of us plus Jinora if you want to count her" Jinora made a face at Korra but continued playing. "So will you have this lovely picnic with me?"

"Yes of course" Asami smiled and sat down on the grass with her legs tucked under her while Korra sat next to her with her legs crossed.

"So what do you want to eat first?" Asami pointed at the delicious looking salmon. The two chatted and ate together. Korra constantly feeding Asami and making jokes just to hear her laugh. Jinora on the other hand was running out of songs to play and her hand began to cramp up so she used her ipod as music and left the two lovebirds alone.

"Hey lets have some dessert, I have your favorite chocolate covered strawberries" Korra said reaching inside the basket for it.

"You remembered."

"Of course why wouldn't I" Korra finally got one and went to feed it to Asami. Asami opened her mouth and bit on the strawberries making sure that her lips brushed against Korra's fingers. Korra's body tingled when she felt those soft lips on her fingertips. To add to it Asami started to chew very slowly and seductively. Then she went to lick her lips in and agonizingly slow pace. Korra's heart began to pound faster every second Asami chewed. Korra's hand shook violently as she tried to feed Asami another strawberry.

Asami closed her eyes and waited for Korra to put the strawberry in her mouth but nothing came. Asami stuck her tongue and wiggled it to feel if anything was there but nothing. With her eyes still close she leaned forward hoping to feel something but still nothing. Asami thought Korra was just playing around and waited for a few more minutes.

Asami finally had enough and opened her eyes to see Korra knocked out with her face buried in the mashed potato. Asami quickly rolled Korra over so she wouldn't suffocate under all that potato. Apparently the football team started practicing on the field, Korra and Asami were too busy with their picnic to notice them. The quarterback blindly threw the football and accidently hit Korra right on the head knocking her down onto the mashed potato.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami said wiping Korra's face clean.

"What happened?" Korra grunted in pain and held the side of her head.

"You got hit by a football" Asami threw back the football and gave the quarterback an evil glare before turning her attention back to Korra. Asami gently held Korra's head to take a look at the little bump forming on it. Korra noticed how close she and Asami were and then she saw Asami look at her lips and bats her eyes. Korra gulped and stared at Asami's lips too, the two started to lean in but then Korra's nose started to twitch.

"A-achoo!" Korra sneezed and a bunch of mashed potato landed on Asami's shirt. "Oh crap! Asami I'm so sorry!" Korra said trying to wipe Asami's shirt when Korra accidently grazed Asami's boobs with her fingers. Korra froze and her cheeks began to glow red, while Asami's breath hitched at the contact.

 _Shit Korra just touched my boob. How do I feel? Happy and a little turned on._

 _Crap crap crap I just boob grazed Asami, I hope she doesn't think I'm a pervert._

Korra looked at Asami in horror "Asami it was an accidental boob graze I didn't do it on purpose" Korra said waving her hand in front of Asami's chest. Korra's hands stopped waving, and it happened to be a couple of inches from and were parallel with Asami's chest and it was in a grabbing position. Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra quickly placed her hands behind her back. "Accidental. Boob. Graze" Korra repeated.

Asami nodded her face completely flushed "Its ok Korra I know it was an accident." There was an awkward silent the two girls not making eye contact and their faces still red "I'm going to go clean up now"

"Ok. See you later?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah, thank you for the picnic" Asami stood up and left Korra all flustered. On the other side of the bush Kuvira, Opal and Jinora face palmed themselves.

"Hey Korra can I eat the rest of the food?" Bolin said popping out of nowhere.

"Go nuts" Korra said as she flopped back down on the ground with her hand over her face.

* * *

Third times the charm Korra thought. This is it after this romantic gesture Korra's sure that she'll have Asami in her arms by the end of the night. It was eleven o'clock at night when Korra stood outside Asami's window with the krew.

"Alright you ready guys" the krew nodded in response "1, 2, 1, 2, 3…" Korra began to sing while Jinora played the guitar, Bolin on the bongos and Kuvira, Opal and Baatar Jr. on vocals.

"I'll hold the door please come in and just sit here for a while this is my way of telling you I need you in my life. It's so cold without your touch I've been dreaming way too much. Can we just turn this into reaaaah!" Korra shrieked as she looks up to see a scowling coach Lin glaring at her.

"Sorry wrong window" Korra quickly apologized.

"Sato's room is two windows over" Coach Lin pointed at the window with the red drapes. Korra nodded and the krew shifted over awkwardly covering their faces with their hands.

"Hey why is Coach Lin in Professors Kya's room in the middle of the night?" Bolin asked.

Opal smirked "they must be working on their chemistry" Opal joked but Bolin didn't seem to get it.

"Oh like experimenting and stuff?"

"Yeah experimenting on different angles they can bond together" the krew giggled while Bolin scratched his head still not getting the joke.

"Alright for real this time" Korra cleared her throat and began to sing again.

" _I'll hold the door please come in and just sit here for a while. This is my way of telling you I need you in my life._

Asami's window opens to reveal those amazing green eyes that Korra can't stop dreaming about. Asami blushed and bit her lip to stop her from grinning like and idiot when she noticed that Korra was serenading her.

" _It's so cold without your touch. I've been dreaming way too much can we just turn this into reality. Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately. Maybe you can save me, from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, cause you know that I've been feeling you."_

Other girls started to open their windows as they hear Korra sing. The girls started giggling and leaned more into their window to hear Korra. Korra didn't noticed because her eyes were fixed on Asami who was perched out the window her head leaning on her hand. The two stared lovingly at each other as Korra continued to play the song.

" _Storms they will come but I know, that the sun will shine again. He's my friend, and he says that we belong together. I'll sing a song, to break the ice. Just a smile from you would suffice. It's not me, being nice girl this real tonight. Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately. Maybe you can save me, from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, cause you know that I've been feeling you. I know you want me too."_

Korra winks at Asami who blows her a kiss in return. As the song came into an end all the girls started screaming "I love you Korra"

"Yes Korra I want you too!" a girl screamed from across the building.

"Hey Korra was serenading me you idiot!"

"What no he was singing to me!"

Suddenly the girls started fighting each other on who Korra was serenading. However Korra and Asami were too busy eye fucking each other to notice.

"No Baatar Jr. was serenading me!" Kuvira's head went in every direction searching for who ever said that, her eyes twitching in anger every time she heard someone say Baatar Jr.'s name. Baatar Jr. tried to calm Kuvira by rubbing her back but Kuvira had a prey catch. Jinora snuck away knowing that she had helped Korra enough. Bolin and Opal found a bush to hide in and started making out.

Asami made her way down stairs and outside the building to where Korra was. Asami had a huge smile on her face as she ran down. This is it, she knew that she was falling for Korra all over again, well she never really fell out of love but she just wanted to make sure Korra would never her hurt again and now she's sure.

Korra spots Asami walking out the dorm building in her nightgown and wow she looks amazing. It was like one of those moments in the movies where the princess walks down the steps and prince waits at the bottom. They both stare intently at each other's eyes whilst girls are still fighting on who Korra serenaded. Then Asami saunters over to Korra swaying her hips seductively. Korra licks her lips in anticipation and waits for Asami to walk over to her. Korra wanted to run over and tackle Asami and kiss her with all the passion in the world but she knew Asami needed to make the first move. This way she'll know that Asami has truly forgiven her and truly wants to be with her.

Then Asami stops walking halfway and Korra's heart stop but Asami smirks and starts walking again and just like that Korra's heart jump start again. Asami is walking really slow but Korra couldn't care less because she'll wait for forever for this girl. A few more steps and Korra will have Asami in her arms but then Asami falls into a manhole.

* * *

Note:

Next Chapter's Title: Together?

Huh why is there a question mark there?

The Song is We could Happen by AJ Rafeal

 _ **I'm Sorry but I couldn't help it!**_


	18. Together?

"SHIT ASAMI!" Korra screamed as she watch Asami fall into the manhole for some reason it was in slow motion too. Korra could see Asami's face change into different expressions, first she was staring lovingly at her then it change into horror. Korra's heart pounded in her chest as she quickly ran to the manhole. Korra was scared to death to take a look fearing the worst, Asami's bones could be sticking out of her body or head was cracked open. Once korra took a peak she saw that the hole was shallow but it did some damage to Asami.

Asami was unconscious and by the looks of it she probably landed first on her butt and that she tried to grab something because there were a few cuts and bruises on her arms. Asami looked fine but that still didn't stop Korra from worrying. Korra reached for Asami's hand but pulled it back because she knows that she could hurt Asami even more if she move her the wrong way.

Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were quick on their feet and was already calling 911. Bolin and Opal ended their make out session to get professor Kya since she was the closest adult around. While the rest of the girls was obliviously to Asami falling and continued to fight each other over Korra.

"What the heck happened here?" Coach Lin walked out the building in a blue bath robe and her hair disheveled.

"Asami fell into a manhole" Bolin said pointing at the hole in the ground.

Coach Lin bent over and saw Asami unconscious in the hole. "Did you guys call an ambulance?"

"Yeah they're on their way here." Kuvira said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"We have to carefully take her out" Coach Lin said.

Korra nodded and carefully took hold of Asami's hips while Coach Lin hooked her arms under Asami's armpits. Bolin provided support by putting his Arms under Asami's back. At the count of three they slowly lifted Asami of the manhole and carefully placed her on the concrete ground with her head on Korra's lap. Korra gently caressed Asami's face whispering to her that she will be fine.

"Maybe you should take your robe off Coach Lin and give to Asami" Bolin said.

"No" Coach Lin said firmly.

"Why not? Asami might be cold."

"Trust me kid you don't want to see what's underneath this robe" Opal, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. put their hands over their mouth and silently giggled.

Korra on the other hand solely focus her attention on Asami because yet again she had hurt her.

"You know it's not your fault right?" Kuvira said as she knelt right next to Korra and puts a hand on her shoulder. Korra nodded but Korra couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that this is somehow her fault. She should have noticed the manhole or serenaded Asami in a more safer place.

Korra took one of Asami's hand and kissed the back of it before the paramedics put her in a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Now tell me how did smart Sato fall into a manhole? What were you guys doing anyway?" Coach Lin said crossing her arms.

"Well maybe instead of bonding with Professor Kya you would have noticed that there was a manhole in the middle of the school!" Korra screamed and went face to face with Lin.

Coach Lin's face softened as she puts a hand on Korra's shoulder but Korra just shrugs it off and walks to the ambulance. "Look kid I'm sorry for what happened. I'll make sure that Ms. Sato will get some sort of compensation and that this manhole be sealed." Korra nodded but still felt angry _I mean how is there a manhole there?_

Korra rode with the ambulance to the hospital with Asami while the krew would meet up with them later.

"So what kind of bonding are you and Professor Kya doing? Was it ionic or covalent?" Bolin said, still curious as to why she was in Professor's Kya's room. Coach Lin's face turned red while she walked away leaving a confused Bolin and three kids laughing.

* * *

When the krew arrived at the hospital they found Korra sitting in the waiting room looking at the wall.

"Hey Korra you ok?" Kuvira said as she sat down next to her and pulled her in a sideways hug. Korra nodded slowly and kept her gaze at the white wall.

"I have food if you want to eat or something" Jinora said carrying a takeout bag full of Chinese food. Kuvira had contacted her right after the ambulance left and Jinora didn't hesitate to drop whatever she was doing to come to the hospital to comfort her friend.

"Thanks but I'm not really in the mood to eat" Korra said as she looked down at her lap.

"What did the doctor say?" Opal asked as she sat across Korra.

"He said that she's fine but they're going to x-ray her just in case."

"Well that's good news. Do you think we can see her?" Bolin asked.

"No not yet we have to wait for the doctor."

The krew waited for about ten minutes before the doctor showed up and reported to them that Asami was fine. No broken bones or internal injury just a few minor cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle. The krew sighed in relief and the doctor led them to Asami.

They found Asami sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. Korra walked over to Asami and held her hand rubbing her thumb over the back of Asami's hand while her other hand cupped Asami's cheeks. Korra leaned down and place a chaste kiss on Asami's forehead before sitting down right next to her.

"She might wake up in about thirty minutes or so. You guys could stay as long as you want, just call me if you need anything" the doctor said as he left the room.

The krew waited in silence for Asami to wake up. Korra kept her gaze and hand on Asami watching her chest rise and fall. Korra watched Asami and her worries melted away every time Asami would breathe or when Asami's hand would twitch in her hand. Then the silence was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Uh what was that?" Kuvira said as she shifted in Baatar Jr.'s lap. Jinora looked at Bolin and Opal.

"Eeew Bolin did you fart!" Opal said pinching her nose.

"No I didn't!" Opal looked at Baatar Jr. accusingly but Kuvira defended him.

"No Jr. didn't fart I know his farts" Opal, and Jinora raise an eyebrow at Kuvira while Kuvira just shrugged and kissed Baatar Jr. on the cheek.

"Well it's not me if that's what your all thinking" Jinora said as the rest of the krew looked at her.

"Guys I think I know who farted" Korra said staring intently at Asami.

"Wow Asami farts, I didn't know that" Bolin said.

"Of course she farts, everybody farts. Just because Asami is freaking gorgeous doesn't mean she doesn't fart" Opal said poking Bolin on the stomach making him giggle.

Korra took a big whiff of the air "her farts doesn't smell."

The krew took a big whiff and nodded in agreement. Then they fell into that silence again until Asami slowly opened her eyes, the krew quickly surrounded her. When Asami finally fully opened her eyes she was taken back by the smiling faces except for one, Korra had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh Asami thank the spirits your alive!" Bolin said wrapping his arms around Asami, Asami winced at the contact and Bolin quickly pulled back "sorry, I guess you're still hurting." Bolin smiled sheepishly at Asami.

"So how are you feeling?" Opal said.

"I feel fine but my body feels a little sore" Asami said as she continued to look at Korra's blank expression.

Kuvira noticed the two staring at each other and motioned for everybody to leave the room to give the two some privacy. "We'll be outside if you need anything Asami" Asami smiled at Kuvira and mouthed a thank you before they left.

"Korr…"

Korra's dam broke and she started crying burying her face in Asami's stomach. Asami was completely confused and shocked at the same time but gently ran her hand through Korra's hair to comfort her.

"Korra what's wrong?"

Korra spoke but it was muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in Asami's stomach. Good thing there was a blanket over Asami or her shirt would have been completely soaked. Asami slowly lifted Korra's head and wiped the tears off Korra's face.

"Are you ok?" Asami said as she cups both of Korra's cheeks.

"I should be asking you that!" Korra shook her head and looked down on the floor but Asami pulled Korra's head back up again.

"I'm fine Korra, I'm a little sore but I'm fine" Asami kissed Korra's forehead to assure her that she is indeed fine.

"I'm sorry" Korra said with a sniffle.

"Sorry for what?"

"For this" Korra gestured at Asami.

"Korra it's not your fault that there was a manhole there." Asami said as she continued to hold Korra's face with her hand. Korra nodded but Asami could still see that she still blames herself for what happened. "Technically it was my fault for not noticing the hole in the ground. I was too busy looking at your beautiful face."

Korra blushed at the compliment and suddenly Korra's mind went back to before the incident. Asami was about to come running into her arms and even maybe confess her love for her but that stupid hole got in the way. Korra wanted to ask Asami what she was about to do before she fell but was too afraid to ask.

"So you were serenading me huh" Asami said dropping her hand off Korra's face. Korra silently whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Yeah. Did you like it?" Korra rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yes I did" Asami smiled warmly at Korra and Korra was sure her heart stopped. Then there was that silence yet again that always consume them whenever they wanted to say something but couldn't. But Korra was having none of that she almost lost Asami today and she'd be dammed if she didn't get to spend at least one day as Asami's girlfriend.

"I love you" Korra said.

"I've fallen for you" Asami said.

Korra's mouth pulled up into a smile while Asami blushed and looked at her lap.

"You know when I said that you'd fall for me I didn't mean it literally" Korra joked and pushed a strand of hair off Asami's face.

"Well I guess I'm not that smart" Asami giggled and looked at those blue eyes she loved so much.

"No Asami. You're a genius, beautiful, loving and the most amazing person I've ever met. The thought of losing you in that manhole I mean I-I couldn't even fathom it. Asami I need you in my life and not just as a friend but something more. So if you'll have me I would like to be your girlfriend. I promise you I'll be the best girlfriend ever. I'll take you out on tons of date, I'll massage your hands when your done tinkering with your car, I'll do anything for you." Korra slowly leaned into Asami stopping inches away from her lips.

Asami smiled and said yes before closing the gap in between them. Their lips met and they never felt so happy, this was the moment they had both been waiting for, to finally have that kiss that meant something. The first was just pretend, the second they were too high from adrenaline and the third didn't even count. But this, this was real. It was slow but full of passion and raw emotion. For the first time they got to show each other how they truly felt and mean to each other.

Korra pulled back to catch her breath and nuzzled her cheeks against Asami. "Wow that was wow." Korra kissed every inch of Asami' face while Asami giggled at the affection Korra was giving her. Then Asami pulled Korra in for another kiss. This time Asami didn't hesitate to push her tongue inside Korra's mouth, she was done waiting. Korra gasp but deepened the kiss by tangling her hands in Asami's hair and pulling her face closer. Asami pulled Korra into the bed so that she was now straddling her. They continued to kiss each other fervently only stopping for a few second to catch their breath.

Asami's heart began to beat faster as the kiss intensified. Asami pushed Korra off herself and Korra's eyes widen thinking that she might have pushed too far but Asami gave her a smirk, reassuring her that she didn't. Asami pulled the blanket off of her so there were less barriers between her and Korra. Korra looked down at Asami and noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown probably nothing underneath it, she blushed at the thought. Then Asami parted her legs so Korra can lay in between them. Asami slowly pulled Korra down flushed against her body and continued their make out session. For some reason Asami didn't feel any pain even though she just fell in a manhole, all she could feel was Korra's soft lips and her hands that were beginning to roam around her body.

The two continued to kiss until the the door to the room burst open. The krew stumbled into the room tripping in the process. Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and Bolin landed on the floor, Jinora and Opal on top of them and then Mako on top to complete the pyramid with the doctor standing outside the hallway. Bolin had texted Mako that Asami was in the hospital so he quickly left his dorm to see if Asami was ok.

The krew looked at the two with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape as they realize they had just interrupted something very intimate. Korra and Asami broke their kiss as soon as the door swung open leaving a trail of spit between their lips. Korra quickly wiped it off with her hand and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Uh we thought something bad had happened because Asami's heart monitor was going crazy" Kuvira said as she tried to push the people on top of her off her body. Asami blushed and Korra quickly got off Asami and placed the blanket back over Asami.

"So Asami your gay?" Mako said as he stood up.

"Yes, I'm really sorry Mako I know that you like me but I like…"

"Korrina" Mako interjected.

Asami and Korra's eyes widen as they both look at each other. Asami noticed that Korra's hair was down and was not slick back when she dresses up as a boy. Korra touched her hair and noticed that it was down too, probably because Asami ran her hand through it plenty of times during their make out session.

"Uhm yeah Asami and I are together" Korra said staring Mako down. She hoped that this will stop Mako from going after her Asami.

"No wonder you never dated any guys at our school because you like girls!" Mako said as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Mako are you ok" Asami asked. Even though Mako looks fine Asami can still see that Mako was heartbroken by the idea that she and Korrina are together.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a little hard to take in. I mean the girl of my dreams turned out to be gay but I'll get over it. Just take care of her ok and I'll know because Korra and I are friends."

"Thanks Mako" Asami smiled at Mako thankful that he wasn't too hurt but maybe when he finds out that it was really Korra then it might hurt him more.

"Well I guess your well taken care of so I'm going to go then" Mako smiled at Asami before turning around to leave.

"I'll come with you" Jinora offered and followed Mako out the room.

"So Korrina and Asami huh" Kuvira said smirking at the two blushing ladies.

"I guess our work here is done. Operation Korrasami is a success!" Bolin said high fiving Baatar Jr.

"Well technically now it's Korrinasami" Opal said. "So you two have fun here in the hospital try not scream too loud because there are other patients."

"Ahem" the doctor cleared his throat and Opal froze. She forgot the doctor was still in the room. "Please don't do the thing in here because there are children in this floor but you're welcome to stay the night."

"Yeah I'll be staying here with my girlfriend" Korra winked at Asami while Asami rolled her eyes.

"Alright I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Kuvira said as the krew waved goodbye.

Once the krew and the doctor left Asami patted the spot next to her. Korra quickly got on the bed and opened her arms for Asami to settle in. Asami wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and snuggled her head on Korra's shoulder. While Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and kissed her head. Korra has never felt more content in her life, this is where she's supposed to be, not in the hospital, but in Asami's arms. That night Korra dreamt of her and Asami riding Naga into the sunset to start their new adventure together.

* * *

Who do you guys ship more Korrasami or Korrinasami?

Next Chapter's Title: First String


	19. First String

After two days in the hospital Asami was ready to go back to school. Korra became Asami's personal nurse for the past two days, bringing her whatever she needed or want. Korra never complained even if it was a ridiculous order such as giving Asami the remote even though it was right next to her. Korra also learned something new about Asami. That is, Asami was not a fan of hospitals because it brought back painful memories of that night when her mother died.

One night Asami had a flashback of her mom on a hospital bed bleeding out as the doctors tried to sew her back up. Her dad yelling at the doctors that he'll paying anything just save his wife. And how she just stood there frozen in place so scared clutching the last gift that she'll probably get from her mother, a 1933 Red Duesenberg SJ model car. She remembered how she had asked for it during dinner time it was the only thing she was missing from her toy collection. She felt guilty, she never should have asked for it, her mom would still be alive if it wasn't for that stupid car.

Korra held Asami as she cried to sleep and watched her until sleep finally succumb her as well. Asami woke up that morning to see Korra sleeping peacefully right next to her with an arm wrap around her protectively. Even though Asami had lost her mom she found someone that can fill the void that she had left and maybe even more. When Korra woke up, Asami saw those blue eyes and she knew that Korra filled her heart to the brim.

Now they were sitting in chemistry class listening to professor Kya explain the mole ratio while Asami was tracing patterns on Korra's palm underneath the table. The two were trying hard not to smile but with every touch their lips couldn't help but quiver. They were trying to be inconspicuous with their feelings because technically Korra and Asami are not dating. Asami was the first to crack a smile when she felt Korra's foot on her ankle, apparently Korra took off a shoe and a sock, _thank the spirits for skirts._

Korra's foot moved up and down Asami's leg slowly making sure that she didn't leave any part unattended. Asami bit her lip to keep from moaning but that didn't stop her cheeks from turning into a light shade of pink. Asami looked over to Korra to see her with a straight face but she knew better, Korra was smirking in the inside. When Asami tasted blood she settled on clenching her teeth.

Opal noticed how Asami looked like she's about to shit the biggest poop ever by the way her face contorted in pain. Opal quirked an eyebrow and mouthed _are you ok_ and Asami nodded slowly in response. Then Korra's foot ventured higher until it reached the back of Asami's knee. Asami yelp and hit her knee on the table. The whole room went silent and stared at her and Korra tried to stifle a laugh.

"Asami are you ok? Your face is all red" Professor Kya said and Asami nodded in response. When the class turned their attention back to the board Asami smacked Korra on the back of her head hard.

"Hey what's going on with those two?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Uh nothing, nothings going on with those two. Why are you asking? Nope nothings going on" Bolin said nervously as his armpits begins to perspire.

"Ok" Mako raised an eyebrow at Bolin and stared at Korra and Asami.

Korra continued her ministrations until Asami pinched her thigh. Korra hissed and continued "stop it Mako's staring at us" Korra took a quick glance at Mako and saw that he was watching them.

"This is so unfair!" Korra huffs as she leans back into her chair.

"What's unfair?" Asami tries to focus on the board but it's too hard since Korra looks so cute when she pouts.

"I finally get to be with you but I can't even express my feelings. Do you know how hard it is not to hold your hand or kiss you? Its' very difficult" Korra said as she slams her head on the table.

"Korra stop your tantrum, Mako stop staring at Asami we all know she's beautiful, and Bolin stop making googly eyes at Opal. What is wrong with you kids? Don't you want to learn chemistry?" Professor Kya said.

"NO!" the whole class replied.

"Oh! Well then" professor Kya said putting a hand over her chest. "You'll be getting a quiz tomorrow then."

"What?!" the whole class went berserk and started pleading with professor Kya to not give a quiz. Korra took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on Asami's lips. Asami smiled and accidently drops her pen under the table. Asami pulls Korra down with her and gives her a more passionate kiss before standing back up with her pen in hand. Korra slowly stands up smiling from ear to ear with a dazed expression on her face. Mako looks at Korra questioningly.

"Alright fine no quiz" the class cheered "but we will have a test instead" the class booed and Professor Kya smirked and turned around to continue writing on the board.

"So Asami I wanted to ask you if you want to come watch me play soccer after school. It's just a practice game you don't have to come if you don't want to" Korra asked as she played nervously with her fingers.

"Of course I'd love to come" Asami smiled at Korra who was beaming with happiness.

"Aren't you going to be busy bonding with Coach Lin to even grade the papers?" Bolin asked as he raises his hand.

The whole room went quiet and stared at Professor Kya who has her eyes close and was rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

"Fine no test or quiz tomorrow" the whole class cheered again and thanked Bolin.

* * *

"Hey you ready to do this?" Mako asked as he stretch his arms over his head.

"Yep. This might be my only chance to prove to coach that I deserve to be part of the first string"

"Well if you do what you do when we were practicing then I'm sure you'll get in" Mako gave Korra a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mako" Korra bumped Mako's shoulder with her own to show her appreciation. The two continued to stretch until she saw Asami waving at her by the bleachers. Korra quickly said goodbye to Mako and went over to her girlfriend.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and led her under the bleachers and pulled her in for a kiss. What turned out to be a good luck kiss turned into a more heated one. Korra began to kiss Asami's jaw but before Korra's mouth got any further down Asami pushed Korra away gently.

"We can't do this here right now" Asami said panting.

"Just a little while longer" Korra tried to lean in for more but Asami covered Korra's face with her hand and pushed her out under the bleachers.

"One more week and then I'm all yours, I promise."

"Fine" Korra huffed before giving Asami one finally kiss on the cheek before heading out into the field. Asami went over to where the krew was sitting and sat next to Opal.

"This is so exciting I've never watched a game before" Asami said as she stared at Korra and her amazing back muscles.

"Really you've never watch a sport game before?" Opal said and Asami nods in reply "Well technically this is just practice so it doesn't count but let me tell you people really get into it."

Oh yes Asami was getting into as she watch the game attentively keeping her eye on Korra. Asami was cheering every time Korra possessed the ball, calling her name or clapping and giggling at the same time. Korra was better than she was three weeks ago. She was quick on her feet and by passing every defender she came across with. Her passes were always complete and more precise than before and she was scoring goals and assisting them.

Then Asami was shouting profanities and throwing popcorn every time someone would steal the ball from Korra which was rarely. Then there was this one time when Korra scored a goal but didn't count because Korra was offside, Asami almost shook Opal to death. Opal begged Kuvira to switch seats but Kuvira said "no" once she saw the monster inside Asami had been unleashed. Jinora never thought anyone would be scarier than Kuvira until she saw Asami take a foam finger and rip it in half with her teeth when a player knocked down Korra. By the end of the game Opal looked like a tornado had hit her. Her hair was all over the place, popcorn was everywhere even inside her pants and her Saturn ring braces was now a square.

Korra enjoyed every bit of Asami's reaction, she smiled every time Asami would scream her name and it pushed her harder to do the best that she can. However Mako also noticed Asami's reactions. It seemed weird to him that Asami was only cheering for Korra. Their friends but Bolin and him are her friends too so why wouldn't she cheer for them too. It just didn't seem right to Mako.

The game went into overtime but Korra's team manage to pull off a win. The krew waited patiently for Korra to finish talking with coach Zaheer. They all hoped that with that performance Korra would be able to play in the Cornwall game. They watched as Korra walked over to them with a huge grin on her face which only meant one thing, she did it.

Asami ran into Korra's arms with a huge smile on her face. Korra picked Asami up by her waist and twirled her around in the air, smiling at each other. Korra stared at Asami with awe she never felt so lucky to have this beautiful girl in her arms. Korra watched as Asami's eyes glistened with joy probably for the same reason that she is, they were together and nothing can break them apart.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Mako asked as he watches their faces get closer and closer.

This startled the two women breaking their gaze at each other. Korra set Asami down slowly and they took two step away from each other. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at Mako while Asami tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

"Anyways, congrats Korra on making it to first string" Mako puts a hand out and Korra went to grab it and shook it.

"Thanks."

"I was thinking we should celebrate by going to the pizzeria. You can bring Korrina if you want Asami."

"No she's busy with homework."

"Alright in an hour meet at the pizzeria." The two nodded before Mako left for the showers. "What's going on with those two?" Mako said as he grabs Bolin on the way to the showers.

"I don't know but I have to put water on me!" Bolin said before racing into the locker rooms. Mako gazed back at Korra to find that the krew had created a wall around them.

The krew had created a wall around the two girls giving them some privacy so they could celebrate the way they wanted to. "You guys could kiss now if you want" Kuvira said and two the kissed without hesitation.

* * *

The krew was gathered around a table as they have fun eating and telling funny stories about their lives. Right now Bolin was telling a story about how he and Pabu got stuck in a porta potty full poop, Korra and Kuvira were laughing their butts off while the rest was gagging in disgust. However Mako was taking quick glances at Korra and Asami, he still feels like the two of them are hiding something.

"Hey Mako you ok? You haven't touch your food or said anything for a while now" Jinora said looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you something?" Mako moved closer to Jinora.

"Sure."

Mako leaned into Jinora's ear and whispers "Do you think there's something going on between Korra and Asami?" Jinora's breath hitched as she felt Mako's breath on her ear.

"Uhm…what do you mean?" Jinora stutters.

"Like they're too touchy with each other and see right there" Mako stares at how Asami dabs Korra's face with a napkin to wipe the ketchup off his face. "See they have those lingering looks" Mako looks back at Jinora. Jinora swallows a lump in her throat when she realize how close their faces are to each other.

"I think your just overthinking things. They're just really close friends and friends do that to each other" Jinora picks up a napkin and gently wipes Mako's lips, proving her point. The napkin was thin that Jinora and Mako could feel each other's touch. They gaze at each other's eyes then their lips…

"Awe!" Bolin coos and Mako quickly pulls away taking a big bite of his pizza, while Jinora eats a fries averting her eyes from the krew.

Opal slides Jinora's chair next to her "Jinora do you even have a boyfriend because you and Mako are totally cute together"

"I…" a clap of thunder interrupts the krew's chatter.

"Who wants to take a shower in the rain?" Bolin screams as he stands up and slams his hand on the table.

"I do!" Korra raises her hand and drags Asami out of the restaurant while Bolin hauls Opal over his shoulder and runs outside. Opal laughs at Bolin's action but does not protest.

"You guys going" Jinora asks Baatar Jr. and Kuvira.

"No we don't like getting wet like that" Kuvira winks at Jinora whilst Jinora rolls her eyes "beside I rather cuddle with my man than play in the rain with you kids."

"Kuvira just because you're having sex evryday day doesn't make you older than us" Kuvira just closes her eyes and snuggles into Baatar Jr.

"How about you?" Mako offers his hand for Jinora to take.

"I'm good. I might get sick."

"Come on its fun playing in the rain. I used to do it all the time when I was kid" Mako smiles genuinely at Jinora. Jinora ponders for a moment before taking his hand.

Once they were outside they saw that Bolin had already taken his shirt off and was chasing Opal around. Asami and Korra were on the ground rolling around with mud all over their clothes. _And Korra has a hat on why would he have a hat on?_ Mako stares at the two suspiciously until he feels something squeeze his hand. Mako looks over to see Jinora smiling at him he smiles back before he bends down and rubs some mud across Jinora's cheeks.

Jinora gasp, takes a handful of mud and throws at Mako. Mako dodges and it hits Bolin right on the face.

"Mud Fight!"

Soon they were all throwing mud at each and having the time of their lives. Korra was about to hurl a huge chunk of mud at Opal but she got distracted as Asami pulls off her jacket revealing a white tank top. Korra's eyes roamed Asami's body taking in every curve and muscle. The rain was supposed to be cold but somehow Korra's body temperature was rising as she stares at Asami and how Asami's clothes were sticking to her body and she could see her bra. Korra's eyes reaches Asami's face and she could see that glint in her eyes telling her to come here and kiss me. Korra runs to Asami and drags her behind the tree.

Mako notice Asami and Korra leave. "Hey where are they going?"

"I don't know" Jinora said.

"Let's follow them" but before Mako could take a step he was yanked down. Jinora had slip and held onto Mako for leverage but Mako was unstable so they came crashing onto each other.

They gazed at each other for moment until Opal accidently pushes Mako's head forward causing their lips to crash together. Jinora and Mako were shocked that they remained frozen with their lips locked together looking at each other with wide eyes. Then Mako surrendered and started to move his lips, Jinora moaned before returning the kiss. Opal smiled triumphantly before grabbing the back of Bolin's head and pulling him for a kiss.

Korra had drag Asami to nearby tree to give themselves a much needed privacy. Korra was ravishing Asami with her mouth as soon as they reached the back of the tree. Korra had Asami pinned while Asami's legs were wrapped around Korra's waist. Korra's jacket was now off of her revealing those sculpted abs. Korra's hands were all over the place, touching every expose skin she can touch. Then Korra felt something hot drip down her face. Korra pulled away from Asami's neck to look at Asami. It was hard to tell from the rain but Korra knew that Asami was crying but they were tears of joy. For the first time in a long while Asami finally had someone that loved her for all she is, someone who understood her inside and out. Asami surged forward and hugged Korra tightly _please don't leave me_ and Korra hugged her back with equally force. As if Korra knew what Asami was thinking she says "I'm never leaving you, I love you Asami." Korra pulled back and brought their lips back together.

Another clap of thunder disrupted the krew's actions. Jinora came to her senses and pulled away from Mako "I'm sorry. I-I have to go" Jinora stumbled away from Mako.

"Jinora wait!" but Jinora was gone.

Korra saw out of the corner of eye a frantic Jinora running away, she quickly placed Asami down. Asami gave her peck on the cheek before gesturing her to go after Jinora.

"Hey what happened?" Asami asked Mako, Bolin, and Opal. They all just shrugged and Mako had a crestfallen expression on his face as he looks out into the darkness. For the first time the rain brought him sorrow.

* * *

"Hey what happened to Jinora?" Asami asked Korra as she walked out the computer science office, Korra was still wearing her hat.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, she said maybe tomorrow" Korra said dejectedly.

Asami saw the pained expression on her girlfriend's face so she tried to ease it up by giving her a kiss on the lips. That quickly brought a smile onto Korra's face and Korra leaned in for more.

Whilst Mako was watching them at the corner of the hallway, he was going to check on Jinora but found something more interesting. "Asami is a two-timer."

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry for those who hate the pairing of Mako and Jinora but I think I might do it.

I don't know the next chapter's title.


	20. Explicit

_**Note:** J_inora (freshman) is two years younger than everybody else (Junior)

There's a reason to why this chapter is called Explicit, however there's a twist to it but I will warn you just in case you're not used to explicit scenes. Skip the * part if you don't want to read it and then begin reading again at the next * part. (Trigger Warnings!) This whole chapter is explicit! I'll give a summary at the bottom if you want to skip this whole chapter.

* * *

"Hey Jin you want to talk about what happened last night?" Korra asked as she sat down next to Jinora. Korra took the opportunity to go to Jinora's house and try to comfort her after the whole Mako thing. Korra had found Jinora sitting on her bed watching Catfish the TV show with a sad expression on her face.

"Not really but I know you. You'll probably just going to keep nagging me until I tell you" Korra gave Jinora the biggest grin she could muster which made Jinora giggle.

"So what happened?" Korra moved closer to Jinora.

"Let me tell you from the beginning" Jinora shifted a little so she was facing Korra.

"Ugh please don't tell me how Pema gave birth to you" Korra grimaced at the thought of childbirth.

"No that's gross! I was talking about how my boyfriend and I got together" Jinora slapped Korra's arm for her stupidity. Korra rubbed her arm and gestured for Jinora to continue with her story.

"You know how you never saw my boyfriend in person?" Korra nodded "Well we met online, on Facebook" Jinora averted her gaze from Korra.

"What?!" there was sound at the door.

"Is someone here Korra?" Jinora was about to go to the door but Korra pulled her back down onto the bed.

"No! Nobody's here but me. Please continue."

On the other side of the door the krew was listing in on their conversation, Opal had hit Kuvira as she got overwhelmed with news of Jinora's mystery boyfriend.

"He was a friend of my friend. He looked cute on his profile picture so I posted a comment on it and he replied back and soon we were texting each other every day. Then just like that I fell for him."

"When did this whole thing started?"

"About a months ago after I broke up with Kai because he decided to be a foreign exchange student so he can visit his hometown. We decided we'd break it off since we both hated the idea of a long distance relationship."

"Ok then what happened?" Korra grabbed a bag of sour patch kids to eat as Jinora told her the rest of her story.

"About three weeks ago when you started dressing as up as boy he asked me to send him naked pictures of me."

"Well did you?!" Korra took a firm hold of Jinora's arms and pulled her in so their noses were touching.

"No! Of course not!" Jinora shook her head "I'm not that stupid!"

"Ok good. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Korra released her hold of Jinora and sighed in relief. Korra was thankful that Jinora was so mature for her age or else Korra would have had to add in her college application that she killed someone.

On the other side Kuvira was hyperventilating she wanted so bad to know who this asshole is and beat him to death. Asami and Opal tried to calm her down by sitting on her while Baatar Jr. showered her face with kisses.

"Then what?"

"I realized then that there's something fishy with this guy because apparently my friend had a relationship with him too and asked her the same thing. So I asked Baatar to hack into his Facebook account to see who this person is."

Kuvira glared at Baatar Jr., Kuvira squirmed under Asami and Opal to trying to grab her boyfriend and strangle him to death. She was so furious at him for hiding such a thing from her.

"Seriously who's out there?" Jinora looked at the door hoping to see someone.

"Nobody, just continue." Korra turned Jinora's head so they were looking at each other again.

"It took a while, this guy was really good at hiding his tracks but six days ago after the carnival I found out he's this guy named Amon who does this to other girls. I already contacted the police and thanks to Baatar Jr. and his skill the police arrested him, prison for life."

"So are you ok?" Korra gave Jinora a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jinora said returning the hug. "I guess since Kai and I broke up I felt lonely and I wanted to find something to get him off my mind and this guy happened to give me the time of day and look where that ended up."

"Hey it's fine we all make stupid decision sometimes but the most important thing is that you managed to get through it. I mean you saw what happened to me and Asami, I lied to her and I almost lost her but I got through it, with my friends help." Jinora hugged Korra tighter while Korra rubbed soothing circles on Jinora's back. "But Jinora remember this, you'll always have us even though we're like wild animals" Jinora laughed at Korra's description of the krew. "We will always have your back so don't you dare hide anything this crucial from us, ok?" Jinora nodded and snuggled closer to Korra's body.

"Thanks Korra" Jinora broke away from Korra's hug and went to open her bedroom door. As she suspected the krew was there listening to their conversation, they stumbled in piling on top of each other. "Care to explain this?"

Everyone looked at Asami. "What?" Asami looked back at them not knowing why they all stared at her.

"You're the smart one" Bolin said nudging Asami.

"Uh… we thought this was the bathroom?" Asami shrugged.

"All of you happened to go to the bathroom at the same time?" Jinora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah bathroom party!" Bolin said waving his hands. The krew followed Bolin and waved their hands as well "Bathroom party!"

"Uh huh. You guys can come in" they hurriedly got off the floor and jumped onto Jinora's bed. Asami sat on Korra's lap, Bolin and Opal took a corner of the bed while Baatar Jr. and Kuvira took another corner and Jinora was left to sit on the middle. The krew gave Jinora a group to show her that they will always be there for her. Jinora smiled knowing that she doesn't need a boy to not feel lonely because she had her friends.

"This feels nice" Asami said as she continued to hug the krew.

"What feels nice?" Korra asked as she squeezed Asami's body.

"This. I have friends now" Asami said as her eyes began to water.

"No Asami were not just your friends, were your family now" Korra said as she gave Asami a kiss on the cheek. This got Asami crying so she buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck to hide her embarrassment. The krew awed and gave Asami a group hug too.

"But how is this related to Mako?" Opal said still not getting why Jinora ran away after kissing him.

"I guess it's just that I don't really know him that well. This whole experience got my walls up, I'm not really ready to get into any relationships yet until I really know the person and I don't really know Mako that well. We just shared a kiss and maybe talked for like an hour and that's it."

"Mako is a really nice guy, you should give him a chance" Korra said.

"Is that why you had crush on him" Jinora said causing Korra's eyes to widen.

"You what?" Asami asked as she whipped her head around to look at Korra.

"It was just a crush nothing more! You're the one that I love. I love you!" Korra gave Asami quick kiss on the lips and grinned sheepishly. The krew giggled at Korra. Asami gave Korra the evil eye but Korra pouted and she couldn't resist it anymore.

"I love you too" Asami gave Korra a kiss on the lips which lasted longer than it should. Soon Baatar Jr. and Kuvira were kissing followed by Opal and Bolin. Jinora looked on as her friends made out in front of her.

"Ok guys I feel left out" Jinora said crossing her arms.

"Here kiss Pabu" Bolin handed Pabu to Jinora which got the whole krew to stop their kissing to laugh.

"Alright let's just watch a movie" Kuvira said switching the channel to watch Mulan, how ironic they all thought.

* * *

"I can't believe Asami is running around kissing guys and girls! I never would have thought of it!" Mako said as he paced back and forth in his dorm room. Iroh was sitting on the bed playing with a soccer ball as he listened to Mako ramble about Asami being a two-timer.

"You know what I don't get?" Mako stopped his pacing to look at Iroh "is that how am 'I not getting some Sato action, I'm hot" Iroh lifted his shirt to show off his six packs.

"You know I have one too right?" Mako also lifted his shirt to prove a point.

"Yeah! So why aren't we getting some Asami?"

"I don't know but that's not the point. The point is Asami is the devil in disguise and we need to tell Korra that."

"Yeah we need to save our boy from having the best orgasm of his life."

"No! Korra is not that kind of guy, he wants a real relationship and Asami will just break his heart."

"Aw you care about him."

"Yes I do he's my friend and soccer buddy."

"Wow you two really bonded huh?"

"Yeah we did, so we have to tell him before he gets hurt." Iroh nodded and the two went to search for Korra.

"Korra is in the engineering section of the school, the garage to be precise" Iroh said.

The two walk into an empty garage. It was barely used since nobody took the class except for a like ten people.

"I think I see Korra" Iroh said. The two stopped in their tracks when they heard Korra moan and call out Asami's name. The two looked at each other, they followed the sound before hiding behind a car. They peeked over it and they were surprised at what they saw. Korra was leaning on the table by her elbows, his eyes were close and he was biting his lip and he was in his boxers. Then they saw Asami on her knees bobbing her head up and down and her hands were nowhere to be seen. It was too far to know exactly what was going on but they both had the same idea.

"Shit Asami is pleasuring Korra!" Iroh whispered but with excitement. Mako stared dumbfounded as Asami continued to pleasure his friend then after a minute or two Korra bucked his hips.

"Ouch Korra!" Asami screamed.

"Oh crap! Korra is being aggressive" Iroh said as he watched attentively.

After a couple of minutes Mako decided that it was time to leave since he was feeling a throb between his legs "Uh… we should go" Mako was about to go but Iroh yanked him back down.

"No let's see were this goes"

"No!"

The two argued for a while behind the car whether to stay or not.

 _Korra and Asami POV_

"Asamiii why are we here" Korra whined. They should have been having their lunch date at Kwong's but instead Asami had brought them here in a garage full of dust.

"I told you it's a surprise." Asami said as she took out a box.

"This was supposed to be a romantic lunch date!" Korra stomped her feet before sitting down on a table.

"I'm sorry but this is really important and I'll make it up to you" Asami said seductively. Korra gulped as Asami slid in between her legs and sucked on her pulse point.

"Ooh! Asami" Korra moaned as Asami continued to assault her neck with her mouth. Then Asami stopped and Korra whimpered at the lost.

"I have something that will help you be more like a guy" Asami said unwrapping a box to hold out some sort of contraption.

Korra's eyes widen as she realized what it was "Is that a strap-on?"

"Yes but I modified it so the straps are thinner so you can barely feel or see them and I can use a remote to make it go up and down." Asami said waving the remote. "So if anyone doubt's you're a guy, I take off my shirt and then you get a boner. No one will suspect a thing. Now take your pants off so we can test it out."

"What-t?" Korra's face got red as the thought of using that thing on Asami.

Asami looked at Korra and saw how flustered she is. Asami smiled and shook her head "not that kind. I want to see if it fits you and if it bothers you when you walk, come on."

"But…" Korra looked down at the floor and played with her fingers, and Asami quirked a brow. Korra was embarrassed to get naked in front of her girlfriend.

"You can leave your boxers on" Korra quickly took off her pants and put on the contraption.

"How does it feel?" Asami said as she took out a notepad.

"It feels like it's not there and it's comfortable" Korra said as she walked in circles. Asami nodded and wrote something down on her notepad.

"Ok. I'm going to push this button and that thing will go up" Asami pressed the button and it did what it was expected it do.

"Wow Asami it work. Of course it works because my girlfriend is a genius" Korra looked at the contraption in amazement. Asami blushed at Korra's compliment, even though Korra had said plenty of compliments to her, Asami couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter every time Korra complimented her. "Ok Asami it's creeping me out can you put it down now."

Asami pressed the button again but nothing happened, she did it again but nothing happened again. "It must be stuck, here let me check."

Asami knelt down in front of Korra as she inspected her invention. Korra started to blush as she realized what Asami might have been doing to her if she was really a guy. Asami looked up at Korra wondering why she was squirming so much as she touched her invention. Asami saw how red Korra's face was and how she was biting her lip.

Asami smirked "am' I turning you on?" Asami said seductively.

"A-a lit-tle" Korra said with her eyes still closed.

Asami loved the way Korra was reacting under her touch even though she wasn't exactly touching her. So like a loving girlfriend Asami is she teased Korra. Asami started massaging Korra's inner thigh with her hands this cause Korra to thrust her hips into Asami.

"Ouch Korra!" as Korra thrusted her hips the strap-on accidently hits Asami's right eye.

"Shit Asami I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Asami nodded and continued to adjust her invention whilst Korra kept her eyes closed and her mind from thinking how her girlfriend's head is in-between her legs. After a couple of minutes Asami stood up and pressed the button but still nothing happen. Asami scratched her chin, she couldn't figure out why it wouldn't work. She tried it on yesterday on her and it worked perfectly fine. Maybe it was because Korra was more muscular than her.

"Asami can I just take it off" Korra whined as she looked at it.

"No. we still need to run some test" Korra huffed before putting the strap-on under her boxers, she couldn't stand to see it anymore.

"Why won't you go down?" Korra then started hitting the contraption.

"Fine will stay" Mako said as he lost the argument. The two peaked over the car and saw that Korra still had a boner.

"I guess Asami is not as good we thought" Iroh joked which earned him a punch on his shoulder. Then their mouths dropped to the floor as Korra hits his bulge with his fist. Soon that throbbing was gone and pained settled in.

"Korra stop that!" Asami said taking one of Korra's wrist but Korra attacked it with her other hand.

"Well it won't go down, so I'm just going to force it" Korra continued to hit and pushed the bulge down with her hand and soon Asami joined in hitting it as well. The two of them combined their forces and held the contraption down for five seconds before letting it go but it sprung back up again.

Mako and Iroh grimaced as if they were feeling the pain themselves as they watch them beat the crap out of Korra's member. Iroh's head started to spin as he started to nauseate. They thought it couldn't get any more worse but it did.

"Maybe if I push it down on the wall it will stay down" Asami shrugged and let her girlfriend test out her theory. Korra faced the wall and pushed the bulge on the wall.

Iroh fainted at the sight while Mako stared dumfounded at how Korra can take so much pain.

"Ok Korra stop let me see it again" Korra got off the wall and still there was a bulge on her boxers. Asami knelt down in between Korra's knees and tinkered with her invention. After a couple of minutes Asami pressed the button and the contraption went down. Korra then tucked it inside her boxers and pulled up her pants.

"Phew that took a while" Asami said as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Yes finally!" Korra jumped in joy and hugged Asami. Asami giggled and gave Korra kisses on her face.

Mako watched as Asami give Korra pleasure again. Iroh had regained his conscious to see Asami back down on her knees and Korra staring intently down at Asami while she did her job. Mako and Iroh had to admit they were a little turned on and jealous at how Korra got Asami to do it twice.

Those little kisses then turned out into more passionate kisses. Korra lifted Asami off the ground and set her down on the hood of a nearby car. Korra pushed her tongue in Asami's mouth and Asami moaned as she felt the warm tongue against her own. Asami then put her hands onto Korra's back as she began to trail kisses down her neck all the way to her collarbone.

"We should go, like right now" Mako said as he stared at Korra and Asami furiously make out on the hood of a car.

"No I want to see where this goes" Iroh said taking out his phone. Mako saw this and took the phone away from him.

"We can't do that to Korra. Korra is way in too deep with Asami, he won't believe us if we tell him that Asami is a two-timer. Korra needs to catch Asami in action. Now come on I have a plan" Mako dragged Iroh away as he took one last look as the two made out

Korra and Asami continued to kiss. Then Korra got a little daring, her hands went under Asami's shirt and she gently scratched Asami's toned stomach enlisting a moan from Asami. Asami felt Korra smirk on her neck so she slapped Korra's butt, Korra groaned at the contact.

"Ahem!"

Korra quickly got off Asami while Asami slid down off the hood of the car and onto the floor on her butt. Korra helped the flustered Asami up off the floor and they stood in complete silence as they look at principle Tenzin whose cheeks were red.

"That's my car" Principle Tenzin said as he looked anywhere but the two teenagers.

"Oh sorry" Asami quickly apologized.

"Why can't you two keep it in your pants?" the two shrugged in response. "Do you still have the condom I gave you?"

"Yes" Asami said sheepishly.

"What condom?" Korra said as she looked at Asami questioningly.

"You know the one where you ran over me after the car wash."

"You kept that?"

"Yeah. It has a sentimental value to me" Asami tucked a hair behind her ear feeling a little embarrass at the confession.

Korra smirked. Asami saw this at the corner of her eye, so she gave Korra a smirk too then pushed the button. Out of nowhere Korra felt something move between her legs, she looked down to find a bulge on it. Korra's facial expression turned into horror as she covered the bulge with her hands.

"Asamiiii!" Korra yelled but Asami just laughed.

Tenzin cleared his throat "I have to get going now, I'll pick up my car later and please don't do it in my car. Use the condom!" Korra nodded as she watched Principle Tenzin run away.

"Asamiii!" Korra screamed as she went to grab the remote but Asami ran away from Korra. Korra chased Asami as Asami continued to laugh around the garage with a bulge in her pants. Korra ran as fast as she could to catch Asami before anyone came in and see the thing between her legs.

Finally she caught Asami, she then pulled Asami's back flushed against her chest. In doing so the strap-on rubbed against Asami's crotch. Asami moaned in response and with that something ignited in Korra's body. Korra thrusted her hips again, Asami moaned again and tilted her head exposing her neck to Korra. Korra kissed and sucked on Asami's neck before giving another thrust. Then Korra's hand that were on Asami's waist got higher but before it could get to its destination Asami grabbed Korra's hand and stopped it.

Korra backed away from Asami with fear on her face, scared that she went too far "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you wanted it by how you responded. I'm so so sorry, it won't happen again I promise. Please don't break up with me I love you. I'll be good I swear. I'll keep my hands to myself unless you tell me not. I love you!" Korra said as she ran out of breath.

Asami pressed the button before giving Korra a hug. "It's ok. I think I got carried away too but I just want to take it slow ok?" Asami backed away from the hug to look at Korra.

"Yeah. I'm ready when you're ready. I'll wait because I love you" Korra gave Asami a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Korra. However that doesn't mean we can't make out" Korra grinned at the thought of kissing Asami even though she'd probably done it at least a thousand times over the past few days. "Computer science office?"

"Nah Kuv and Jr. are probably doing it in there already. Your room?" Asami nodded eagerly. Korra grabbed Asami's hand as they ran to Asami's dorm room.

* * *

Asami was at the gym working out in a sports bra and Korra's soccer shorts in the middle of the night on the treadmill. This was the only time she can get in a workout since she's too busy with school and Korra. Asami had never thought in million years that she would be in a serious relationship at this age and with a women but she can't help it, she's fallen in love and she loves it. Asami giggled at her thoughts.

"Hey Asami what's up?" Mako approached Asami and handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh hi Mako" Asami got off the treadmill and accepted the water. "Thanks"

"So um you want to do it?" Mako asked as he took off his shirt.

Asami looked at Mako questioningly "what?"

"Come on Asami no one's going to see, nobody's here" Mako was right it was just the two of them. Then Mako moved into Asami's personal space.

"Mako what are you doing?" Asami stepped back but Mako kept on closing the distance between them until Asami was backed up against the wall.

"Come on" Mako placed a hand on the wall and then with the other pushed Asami's hips into his.

"Mako stop!" Asami tried to push Mako off her but Mako had a strong grip on her hips which will probably leave a bruise.

Then Mako leaned in and kissed Asami on the lips. Asami squirmed and tried to scream but Mako's body was pining her too hard against the wall.

"What the Fuck?!" Korra said as he walked in with Iroh in the gym.

Asami looked at Korra with wide eyes, her lips still connected with Mako's. Asami pushed Mako away and this time Mako backed away.

"Korra this is not what you think it is" Asami pleaded as she stepped closer to Korra but Korra moved away. Asami was hurt that Korra didn't believe her. Tears were beginning to form on Asami's eyes as she thinks that she might have lost the seriously relationship that she loves and the one person that brought her so much happiness.

"So you two are not half naked and making out?!" Korra screamed at Asami, tears were now falling down her face as she just saw the women she love kiss her friend.

"Korra I have to be honest with you but I saw Asami kissing another person that is close to you" Mako said.

"What?" Korra said as she looks at Asami. "Who are you?" the Asami Korra knew would never cheat but maybe she doesn't know Asami that well.

Asami blink back the tears and puts on a serious face. She wasn't just going to let the one person she love in her life slip away, she was going to fight until she's dead. "NO! I did not cheat on you and you know that! Korra I fucking love you!"

"Bullshit! I saw it with my own eyes. Don't listen to her Korra she's a two-timer who's going to break your heart" Mako said as he looks at Asami in disgust.

"Korra look at me. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, trust me. Please believe me korra" Asami said as she takes Korra's hand and Mako scoffs.

Korra looks at Asami's pleading eyes and Mako who looks like he's also telling the truth. Korra looks at their intertwined hands then Mako. Korra tries to process all this before her, Mako kissing Asami or is it Asami kissing Mako, who was telling the truth. Korra closed her eyes and then when she opened them she knew exactly who to believe.

* * *

Note: Who do you believe?

I think the next Chapter's Title is Revelation (This chapter will be a lot more friendlier)

Basically Jinora broke up with Kai then she went online were she met this guy and she basically got Catfished which caused her to not be able to have a relationship with Mako since she doesn't really know him that well. Then Mako devices a plan to catch Asami in action. He kisses Asami and Korra sees this and now she doesn't know who's telling the truth her girlfriend or her friend.


	21. Revelations

"I believe you Mako" Korra said as she dropped Asami's hand and pushed her aside gently to walk over to Mako. Mako smiled triumphantly, feeling that he'd done well b _ros before hoes_. He finally exposed Asami for who she truly is a prissy chick who acts all innocent but is actually a two-timer.

Asami couldn't help but fall on her knees as she heard Korra say those words, Korra didn't believe her. Asami clenched her hands on her lap as her eyes began to water because yet again someone she loves was leaving her again. What hurts the most was that she gave Korra her heart and she knew this would happen, she could have prevented it but she had to follow some stupid guy's advice. But before a tear could escape from her eyes she heard a loud crack.

Asami looks up to see Mako on the floor holding his jaw, blood trickling down his chin and Korra standing over him, chest heaving and staring furiously at Mako.

"But don't you ever dare touch my girlfriend like that, ever again and if you do you'll get more than a broken lip!" Korra said as she held Mako by the collar.

Mako and Iroh were shocked. Korra should be thanking them, they just prevented him from getting hurt.

Korra dropped her hold on Mako and went over to help Asami up. Asami was confused, Korra said she believes Mako so why would she punch him but her train of thought was interrupted when Korra pinned her on the wall and kissed her with so much intensity. Asami returned the kiss and she moaned as Korra pushed her tongue in her mouth. Korra released Asami's lips with a pop and leaned her forehead against hers.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch you and kiss you no one else. You are mine Asami Sato." Korra said as she tightened her hold on Asami's hips pushing their bodies closer. Asami nodded and surged forward to capture Korra's lips again.

Asami pulled away still confused "Wait but you said you believe Mako."

"Yeah I do" Korra said grinning at Asami "I mean you did kiss my sister" Korra winked at Asami.

Asami's mouth fell open how could she not remember that. She face palmed herself for not remembering, _that's what Mako was talking about by someone close to Korra._ "I hate you" Asami punched Korra's shoulder. "I couldn't believe you made me go through all of that!" Asami punched Korra again.

"I'm so sorry. It took me a while to process things and I was mad at seeing someone else kiss you. But do you really think I wouldn't believe you?" Asami shrugged and gazed at the floor "hey" Korra cupped Asami's cheeks and turned her gaze back to her "I will always believe your word over others. I trust you with my life Asami and I love you, always remember that."

Asami bit her lip to stop it from quivering too much as Korra said those words. Asami nodded and gave Korra another kiss.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mako shouted as he got back up on his feet with the help of Iroh. "You're ok with this girl two timing you? You're really going to be with a whore?"

Korra broke the kiss and whipped her head around to look at Mako. _Nobody calls my girl that word._ Korra was about to punch Mako again but Asami held her back and whispered in her ear "he doesn't know remember."

Korra sigh "I need to tell you something Mako and it might shock you."

"Korra are you sure?" Asami asked

"Yes. He needs to know."

Mako and Iroh waited for Korra to talk but instead of talking Korra ruffled her hair then took off her shirt. Mako and Iroh gasped as they see Korra's bindings, Asami's cheeks turned red as her gaze fell on her girlfriends perfectly sculpted six pack. Asami wanted to run her hands on Korra's abs but she shook the thought away because this was not the time for that. Asami averted her gaze from the abs but it fell on Korra's breast, her cheeks got even redder. Korra smirked knowing the effect she had on Asami.

"You're…you're a" Mako and Iroh both stutters.

"I'm a girl, Korrina and I are the same person. So technically Asami only kissed one person. I did this because I love soccer so much and to give us girls a chance to play."

Mako opened his eyes and anger flared in them "you son of a bitch!" Mako pushed Korra that she stumbled over some weights causing her to fall on the floor. Asami tried to help her up but Korra waved it off. Iroh then holds Asami back as Mako continued to berate Korra.

"Mako needs to let it out, I can take it" Korra said as she stood back up and Mako pushed her again.

"You used me for soccer!" Mako yelled moving his face closer to Korra so that he's forehead would bump Korra's.

"Mako I had to prove a point I didn't mean it to end up like this!"

"Like what you stabbing me in the back by dating the girl I like! I told you how much I love Asami but then you go around kissing her behind my back. That was probably your whole plan, distract me so you can move in with Asami. I thought you were my friend Korra!" Mako pushed Korra again.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help falling for Asami. I tried to fight away my feelings, for you because you were my friend but I just couldn't help it. I love Asami too much. Mako I'm sorry!" Korra pleaded but Mako kept pushing her back.

"You don't even know what the meaning of friend is. Friends don't lie to each other, they look out for each other. And I'm right here trying to look out for you but instead I made a fool of myself. Fuck Korra, I sexually harassed Asami for you! I called her a… a…" Mako grabs his head and screams as he replays what he just did and said to Asami and for what, nothing.

"Mako its fine you didn't know" Asami tries to calm Mako down by holding his hand but Iroh pulls her back.

"Fuck you Korra, you stay away from me. I'll make sure that you never play soccer again for this school!" Mako shoves Korra again causing Korra to hit the wall.

"Ok Mako that's enough! Korra didn't mean for you to get hurt, she had a good reason to do this. Trust me I was mad too when she told me but I got over it because Korra is actually a good friend." Asami said as she moves away from Iroh to grab Mako's arm

"Stay away from this Asami" Mako shoved Asami away and in doing so Asami hits her head on a power rack.

"Asami!" Korra yells as she sees Asami laying on the floor with a hand over her head.

"Shit Asami I'm so sorry" Mako's eyes widen as he realizes what he just did.

Asami takes her hand off her head to see that there's blood on her hand. As Korra saw the blood drip down Asami's head she couldn't stop her anger from boiling to a million degrees. It was like she was in some sort of state, all she wanted to do was hurt the person who had hurt Asami. Korra then tackles Mako to ground and punches him on the face.

"How about this for equality!" Iroh swoops in to help Mako by punching Korra on the right side of her face. Korra looks up with a broken lip but it doesn't seem to faze her. Iroh gulps as Korra stares him down then all of a sudden Korra was on top him. Korra pulls her hand back and forms it into a fist but before Korra can beat the crap out of Iroh she felt a familiar warmth on her back and Korra suddenly regains her old self back.

"Stop please" Asami cries as she buries her face between Korra's shoulder blades. She was kneeling down hugging Korra from behind with her arms wrapped around Korra's stomach.

Korra drops her hand and wraps it around over Asami's hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" Korra whispers and she stands back up to hug Asami.

Mako stares at the two, his left eye was beginning to bruise and he was clutching his stomach. Iroh stands back up and got in his stance, ready to fight Korra again. But Mako put a hand over his chest and shook his head.

"Let's stop this, fighting won't solve anything. I'm really sorry Asami for everything" Mako said as he looks at Asami. Asami nods in response accepting Mako's apology.

"Look Mako I'm really sorry for lying to you. I never meant for things to escalate to this. Forgive me?" Korra said.

"No. I don't think I can" Mako lowers his gaze to the floor before turning around to leave "Come on Iroh let's go" Iroh and Mako left the gym leaving the two girls behind.

Korra turns to face Asami and her face turns to that of worry as she sees the dried blood on Asami's head. Korra takes her thumb and licks it then uses it to wipe the blood off Asami's head.

"I'm fine Korra" Asami smiles at Korra's gesture.

"Shit!" Korra looks down from Asami and starts to sob.

"Korra what's wrong?" Asami takes hold of Korra's cheeks.

"I hurt you again. I keep hurting you, I'm so sorry Asami" Korra says as tears flows down her face. Asami tries to wipe them away with her thumb but there's just too much.

"Korra you didn't hurt me. It was an accident and I'm okay" Asami pulls Korra into a hug to assure her that she is fine.

"If I keep hurting you like this maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together."

Asami pulls Korra away from the hug and slaps her hard across the face. Korra was stunned as she cups her cheek and stops crying, she then looks at Asami whose eyebrows were furrowed. Asami then slaps Korra again on her other cheek this time a little less hard.

"Are you thinking clearly now?" Asami asked but Korra just stares at Asami, so Asami slaps her again. "How about now?" Korra shakes her head no. Asami rolls her eyes before kissing Korra on the lips "how about now?"

Korra nods in response "I'm sorry I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Korra I know for a fact that we're both going to hurt each other at some point but that doesn't mean we need to break up. We just need to work it out and get through them together like any other problem we come across with. And trust me Korra I can take any physically pain for you but just don't break my heart ok." Asami cups Korra's face and kisses her on the lips.

"I promise I won't" Korra said and kisses Asami again.

"Are you ok now?" Asami lightly touched Korra's broken lip.

"I'm always ok when I'm with you" Korra closes her eyes and leans in to the touch.

"Me too and now Mako" Korra sighs and listens to what Asami has to say "we need to give him some time and space. He just found out that his friend and the girl he likes are lying to him. We need to respect his decision, just trying being in his shoes."

"Yeah I would go into beast mode if I found out my friend was dating the girl I love."

"And imagine how he will react when he finds out Bolin was in it too."

"Do you think he'd tell?"

"I'm not sure but whatever happens we'll get through it, together."

"Together" Korra takes Asami's hand and kiss her knuckles before lifting her up, bridal style.

"Korra my injury is on the head. I can still walk" Asami said as she smiles at Korra and wraps her arm around Korra's neck.

"I know but I just want to hold you. Is that ok?" Asami nods and nuzzles into Korra's neck and the two walk back to Asami dorm.

Back in the gym Wu popped out of his hiding place in the locker room. "Korra is a girl!"

* * *

"So Mako knows now?" Kuvira asked as she leans on the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had to tell him before things got even crazier than it already was" Asami places a hand over Korra's shoulder to comfort her. Korra smiles at Asami to show her that she appreciates the gesture.

"Mako is at Bolin's dorm. I heard them shouting at each other. I thought it was best to let them talk it out without me being in the dorm so I left" Opal said as she worries about Bolin. Before she left Mako had punched a hole through the wall.

"So do you think he'd rat us out?" Baatar Jr. said.

"I'm not sure but I 'am sure that I won't be able to play the Cornawall game. I remember Mako saying that he'll make sure I never play soccer again in this school." Korra's shoulder slumped.

"Great all of this was for nothing" Kuvira said rubbing her forehead.

"Hey Korra did the best that she can" Asami said rubbing Korra's back.

"Well if you would have never seduced Korra then this would have never happened" Kuvira said accusingly pointing at Asami.

"Hey she didn't do anything wrong and maybe you should have been the one to dress up as guy instead of getting it on with Baatar Jr." Korra screamed at Kuvira.

"Yeah says the girl playing footsies with this chick" Kuvira and Korra went face to face their eyes full of anger. Asami and Baatar Jr. went to hold back their respective partner.

"Enough!" Jinora yelled "It's nobody's fault and we just have to deal with the consequences. We shouldn't be fighting each other." Jinora both looked at Korra and Kuvira.

"Yeah Jinora is right." Opal said interfering Jinora's speech "Kuvira what happened to we will support you whatever your decision is." Kuvira looked at Korra then back at Opal. "And Korra can't help be attracted to Asami, I mean look at her she's gorgeous if I weren't with Bolin I'd tap that ass too." Asami blushed at the comment and averted her eyes from Opal, while Korra glared at Opal "I'm just saying Asami is one hot specimen." Jinora nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry" Kuvira said "It's just that we were so close to our goal, four more days and we could have proven that girls can be just as athletic as guys."

"I'm sorry too. I got carried away. Asami you have to stop looking all beautiful you keep on distracting me" Korra said.

"Ok I'll go to the salon and have my hair shave off" Asami joked which got everybody to laugh.

"So now what?" Korra asked. The krew looked at each other for an answer.

"Maybe I can talk to Mako and ask him to keep it a secret just for a few more days" Jinora said.

"No I don't think that will be a good Idea. Mako is till mad and he might take it out on you. I'm not letting anyone of you get hurt because of me. Whatever happens then we just have to deal with, there's nothing we can do" Korra said and the krew nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Korra said to Asami and Opal as they walk through the soccer field. There was a huge crowd gathered around a stage and on it was Wu.

"I guess it some sort of announcement" Opal said shrugging her shoulders.

Korra looked around the sea of people and spotted Mako standing with Bolin on the other side of the field. They locked eyes for a brief moment before he turned his gaze on the stage. Korra saw that Bolin was cowering behind Mako his eyes were puffy probably from crying too much after Mako yelled at him for hiding her secret.

Korra nudged Opal shoulders and pointed with her eyes at Bolin. Opal smiled and waved at Bolin, Bolin tried to wave back but Mako blocked him. Opal frowned but she understood.

"Ladies and gentleman. I have something very important to tell you but first I need a volunteer." Wu searched the crowd until he spotted Korra. "How about the hottest guy on campus Korra Hatings" Wu pointed at Korra and gestured for her to come.

Korra looked at Opal and Asami and they both just shrugged. Korra walked through the crowd and onto the stage. Korra noticed that everyone was here even the staff and faculty members.

"Now you all know Korra Hastings as the soccer stud who all the girls love" the girls chanted Korra's name and Asami couldn't help but growl at some of them.

"But there's something you don't know about him. He has a secret that will shock everyone one of you" Asami's and Opal's eyes widen at the realization that Wu might know and reveal Korra's secret.

Wu tried to tear Korra's shirt open but he was too weak. Korra pushed Wu off of her and down on the floor. The crowd then started laughing as Wu stumbled to stand up. "What are you doing?" Korra whispered to Wu.

"Korra get off the stage now!" Asami yelled and waved her hand.

Korra heard Asami yell but couldn't catch what she was saying. Korra took her eyes off from Wu to look at Asami. Wu then took the opportunity to lift Korra's shirt up to reveal her bindings to everyone. The crowd gasps at the sight.

"A women, Korra is a girl trying to fool us!" Wu yelled at the crowd. Korra pulled her shirt back down and looked at the crowd who were shocked at the revelation. Asami and Opal looked at Korra with a worried expression on their faces.

"You're an idiot Wu! That's Korrina, Korra's sister!" Someone yelled in the crowd. The crowd booed at Wu and started throwing things at him.

"Hey stop that! Korrina and Korra are…" Before Wu got to finish his sentence an apple hit him on the face causing him to lose conscious. Asami and Opal sigh in relief.

Korra looked through the crowd and saw Mako who had his gazed fix on her shaking his head. Korra then looked at Asami and Opal. The two nodded as if accepting Korra's decision whatever that maybe. Korra sigh and ran a hand through her hair and then ruffling it.

"Wu is telling the truth" the crowd went silent and all eyes were on Korra "Korrina and I are one person." They gasped.

"So you're a girl dressing up as a guy?" one of the student asked.

"Yes" the crowd gasped again.

"I'd still tapped that ass" a girl screamed "yeah me too!" a guy also screamed" and the crowd cheered. Asami snarled when she heard the comment _Korra is mine, I'm the one who gets to tap that ass!_ Opal held Asami back as she almost pounced on some girl.

"Alright listen up. I'm sorry I lied to everyone but I have to prove a point or else girls like me won't be able to have the opportunity to play soccer or any other sports as a matter of fact. In my old school the coach deprive me and some of the girls the chance to play soccer. They wouldn't even let us tryout, saying that girls are not as athletic as guys. That's what I wanted to prove to him that yes we are and here I 'am and I made the team, first string. But I couldn't have done it without the help from my friend and I thank him for that." Korra looks at Mako. Korra couldn't read the expression on his face but she hopes that Mako sees that she appreciates everything that he has done for her.

"The ability to do something shouldn't be based on gender or race or how you look. Like people said one shouldn't judge a book by its cover or else you'll never see the amazing skill they possess. Everyone should be given a chance to try and prove themselves that they have the capability to do it. That's why there are tryouts but even this we got deprive of. So I came up with this idea. Everyone should be given a chance and if they have the skill then they should be allowed to play no matter what gender they are girl, boy, gay or transgender. I'm sorry for lying to you and I hope you guys can forgive me someday."

The crowd was silent Korra looks at Asami and saw that she was smiling and was proud of her. Korra couldn't care less if the world didn't forgive as long as Asami was on her side. However after a few seconds they all clapped. "We forgive you Korra!" the crowd cried and cheered Korra for her bravery although there were some boos but the majority was acceptance.

Korra smiled at the crowd and bowed before walking off the stage. Korra was met by Opal and Asami giving her a big hug and telling her how proud they are of her. Asami showered Korra with a bunch of kisses and Korra giggled every time Asami's lips touched her skin.

"Korra Hastings come with me to my office" Principle Tenzin said interrupting them.

* * *

Notes: Next Chapter's Title: Consequences.

What did you guys think? I feel like the speech was lacking substance.


	22. Consequences

"Korra Hastings come with me to my office please" Principle Tenzin said.

Korra gulped and nodded. Before Korra left with Tenzin, Asami gave her a reassuring kiss telling her that everything will be fine.

"We need to tell the rest of the krew about this" Opal said as she took out her phone and dialed Kuvira's number.

"Ok. You go call them, I just need to do something first" Asami said as she approached Wu.

"Oh hey Asami I bet you want to be with me now huh?" Wu said wiggling his eyebrows.

Asami smiled at Wu and head-butted him. Wu fell on the ground and lost consciousness again.

"Don't you ever lift my girlfriend's shirt like that, ever again! Especially in public! Those abs are for my eyes only!" Asami said as steam came out of her ears.

The crowd gasped and took a step away from Asami.

"Does anybody else have a problem with Korra being girl?" Asami shouted and the crowd shook their heads. "Good" Asami dusted herself off and smiled politely at the crowd.

"Wow, Asami I didn't know you had that in you" Opal said looking a bit stunned.

"Well I get overprotective when it comes to people I love" Asami said as she holds her head.

"Asami are you ok?" Opal asked as Asami begins to stumble around.

"Maybe I should have just punched him."

"Yeah you should have, your head is not that hard like Korra's" Opal held Asami so she wouldn't fall over.

On the other side of the field Mako and Bolin were arguing whether to go over to Korra and comfort her after everything that just happened.

"No we can't go over there. This is her fault anyway, let her handle the consequences alone." Mako said angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mako she's our friend!" Bolin yelled at his brother.

"She lied to us Bo that pretty much ends our friendship."

"Mako don't you get it, this is not just about you or me. There's a bigger picture here, she lied for a good reason. She wanted to give people a chance to do something they love. Imagine if they didn't let you play soccer because of your sharkbrows."

"That's not even possible, of course they would let me play. I'm like the best in our team and my eyebrow doesn't define my skill."

"That's it! That's what Korra is trying to convey by dressing up as a guy. Korra got deprive of the chance to prove her skill because of her gender. Korra is an amazing soccer player and you know that. But if she never would have disguise herself as a guy we wouldn't have known that."

Mako did agree with Korra's speech about how one who shouldn't judge a book by its cover but he was still mad at Korra.

"That still not an excuse for the fact that she went behind my back and kissed Asami, the girl I like."

Bolin sighed and puts a hand on Mako's shoulder "Mako do you even like Asami?"

"What do you mean?" Mako raised his eyebrow at Bolin.

"I don't know, maybe you just like her because she's pretty. Tell me one thing you like about Asami."

"I like…I like how she…how she. Forget it!" Mako said getting irritated at Bolin for asking such stupid questions. _Asami is an amazing person what's not to like but why can't I name something I like about her. Maybe Bolin is right, maybe I'm just attracted to her beauty._

"Also you didn't fight for her like Korra did, you just gave up on her. True love is worth fighting for and Korra fought and now nothing can break them apart not even this whole dressing up as guy thing."

Mako averted his gaze from Bolin. Bolin was right, he didn't even fight for Asami. Instead she used Korra as leverage to get to Asami _but Korra offered to help and I just accepted it._

"Remember what Korra said that night you two got scared because of Pabu?" Mako nodded, he still couldn't believe how scared he got over a puny cat. "And how Korra talked about paying attention when girls talk?"

"Yes I remember but can you get to the point here" Mako said getting impatient.

"Well I think she's also talking about paying attention to all the details and signs about that person."

"I don't get it."

"Look at Asami" Bolin cupped Mako's cheeks and turned his head toward Asami. Mako stared for a second then Bolin guided his head back to look at him.

"I looked at her now what?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what?" Mako quirked an eyebrow still not getting Bolin's point

"Mako, Asami is happy now!" Bolin said throwing his hands in the air. "Well not right now but she's changed. Asami's going out more, having fun, she's being herself. Asami wasn't like this before. She usually sits with her one friend in the cafeteria or spends most of her time studying and doing her engineering stuff. But now she's happy, she's letting the person who she is out. She's expressing herself for the first time and that's all because of Korra. Korra makes her happy and vice versa. And if you can't see it then it's either you're blind or you don't like her that much."

Mako took a look at Asami again and he had to admit Bolin was right, again. Asami was different but in a good way. Back then every time Mako would take a glance at Asami he wouldn't be able to see her eyes because it was buried in a book but now every time he looks at her, her face is always radiating happiness. And the Asami before would have never head butt Wu. Mako sighed but for some reason he was still mad at Korra.

"Also if you care about Asami then you need to do what's best for her. You need to let her go and let her be with the person she truly loves and that's Korra."

"So you're saying that if Opal happens to be happy with another man you're just going to let her go?"

"No" Bolin said looking at the ground pouting "not without a fight though" Bolin snapped his head back up and smiled at Mako. "But if she's truly happy with someone else then I would let her go because I care about her I…I-I love Opal." Bolin's eyes widen at the realization "I love Opal!" Bolin screamed out loud causing Opal to look at him in shock. "And right now she needs me. So I'm going to go to her."

"Bo wait!" Mako said as he grabs Bolin's wrist.

Bolin turns around to look at his brother. "Mako I'll be fine. I know you're just looking out for me and I thank you for that. Ever since our parents died you have been the one to take care of me, you were more than a brother to me. You were my mom and my dad too. But there's a time in every parents' life were they have to let their children go and be their own person. And this is that time for you to let me be my own person. Mako, you have to let me go" Bolin said as he slowly tugs his hand off Mako's hold.

Mako's eyes softens as he slowly releases his hold on Bolin, realizing that his brother is all grown up and doesn't need his big brother anymore.

"I love you bro" Mako said as he completely let go of Bolin's hand.

"I love you too Mako" Bolin gives Mako a hug before running into the crowd of people "Oh and there's always Jinora!"

Mako rolled his eyes before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Bolin said as he approached Asami and Opal.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Opal said whipping her body around to look at Bolin.

"Uhm what did you hear exactly?" Bolin said playing with his fingers nervously.

"That you said you love me" Opal whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh that one. Would you be mad if I said it was true?" Bolin said scratching the back of his neck.

Opal smiled at Bolin. "No because I love you too" Opal said as she grabbed Bolin's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. The crowd around them cheered as the two made out.

Asami cheered as well and let the two have their moment. Asami waited patiently for the two to finish their make out session but it looks like it wasn't going to end so Asami interrupted them. Asami puts her finger in her mouth and then stuck it in Opal's ear giving her a wet willy.

Opal jerked backwards as she felt the wet finger in her ear. "Eeew Asami!" Opal whined as she wiped her ear.

"Sorry guys but I think we should go help Korra now" Asami said flicking an earwax off her finger.

"Oh right sorry" Bolin said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of the lipstick smudges Opal left on him.

"Let's go to the principal's office and wait there" Bolin and Opal nodded and the trio ran to the office.

* * *

"Please sit down Korra. Is that you real name?" Tenzin asked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes Sir, Korra Hastings is my real name" Korra said as she took a seat.

"Now let's talk about what you did. First and foremost I do agree with what you said but I do believe that there was a better way you could have dealt with it instead of deceiving everyone."

"Like what march around campus with a sign let us girls play" Korra mockingly held up a paper and waved it around in the air "because we know how that will end up. Remember the women's right movement and how long it took for them to achieve it! I don't have that much time, I only have two years left and I need a scholarship to go to college and did I mention that I love playing soccer!" Korra said banging her fist on the desk.

"I know Korra and I'm glad you're paying attention in history class but you need to work on your math as well."

"Wait what's that have to do with soccer?"

"Oh right sorry." Principle Tenzin cleared his throat before speaking again "what I'm trying to say is that I'm on your side too but sometimes you have to be patient to get what you want. Did you even think about what would happen to you and your friends who helped you with this? You guys can get expelled not to mention this would go on your record and you won't be able to get a scholarship for anything."

"What?!" Korra yelled as she stood up from her seat "you can't to do that!"

"Well Korra you hacked into the school system and not to mention you used the guys locker room and bathroom. Imagine how the guys would have felt knowing that a girl has seen their privates?" Korra grimaced at the memory.

"I know I broke some rules but if you could just punish me and no one else I would be thankful for that. I'm the mastermind, I'm the only one who should be punished."

"The faculty and I actually talked about the consequences of your action when you gave your speech."

"And?" Korra was hopeful that she won't get expelled and that her friends would not be punished severely.

"And we came up with this. Baatar Jr. would lose his privilege to the computer science office, Ms. Beifong will not be punished since she technically didn't break any rules, Jinora would be grounded for three months for lying and Ms. Sato would get a week of detention."

The sound of Asami's name got Korra to go ballistic "What? Asami didn't do anything wrong, she shouldn't be punished. She's like the nicest person ever. Asami is an angel sent from heaven, she's super nice. She has nothing to do with this! I demand a recount!" Korra screamed as she paced around the room flailing her arms everywhere.

"Korra please calm down and a recount? What's that got to do with this?" Korra just shrugged, she heard it from a TV show and this situation seems like the appropriate time to say it. "Ms. Sato got detention for head butting Mr. Wu. She didn't get detention because of you and yes Asami Sato is a nice person, we can agree to that."

Korra nodded as she slowly sat back down grinning at what Asami did for her. "But what about Wu?"

"Six months detention for public indecency." Korra smiled knowing that Wu got what he deserved. "And as for you Ms. Hastings" Korra silently prayed that she would still be able to play soccer. "Detention for the rest of the school year and no junior prom for you."

Korra was waiting for more but nothing came "is that it? Does that mean I'm still able to play soccer?"

"It's not my decision, it's your Coach Zaheer's decision. Whatever he decides I will uphold." Korra sigh, she was not out of the woods yet. "That is all you may go now and no more disguises" Korra nodded and stood up.

"Oh wait. Ms. Hastings" Korra stopped and looked back at principle Tenzin "since you're a girl now you will need to move out of the guy's dormitory. And I believe Ms. Sato doesn't have a roommate so you can room with her."

"Thank you thank you so much" Korra said as she smiled from ear to ear and hugged Tenzin. Tenzin smiled back and patted Korra's back.

"And remember these walls" Tenzin knocked on one of the walls "aren't soundproof."

"Don't worry I'll tell Asami to quiet down, she's such a screamer."

"I don't need to know that." Tenzin said with blank expression on his face.

Before Korra walked out of the room she tossed something to Tenzin "oh and here you go we don't need it."

Tenzin opened his hand to find a condom. Tenzin shook his head and puts the condom back in his desk for his next victim.

As Korra walked out the door she was tackled by Asami who wrapped her arms around Korra's neck while Korra wrapped hers around Asami's hips.

"Are you ok? What did they say? Can you still play?"

"Alright one question at time" Korra said while giggling at Asami's concern for her.

"Sorry" Asami pulled back from the hug to give Korra some room to breathe.

"It's ok I like it when you worry about me" Korra said kissing Asami on the lips.

"Ok enough with the flirting. Tell us what's going to happen?" Kuvira said. The rest of the krew were there waiting outside the office to hear the verdict.

Korra told them what principle Tenzin said to her about the punishment and soccer. Jinora didn't mind being grounded, Opal was relieved she's not getting punished, Asami couldn't care less because she got to hurt Wu but Baatar Jr. was sobbing uncontrollably. He loved being able to get to use the office whenever he wanted and the room always had the latest technology for programming. Although he did stop crying when Kuvira offered to use the new toys she got tonight.

"You guys disgust me" Opal said gagging.

"Oh can we used the toys after too!" Bolin said getting all excited. "If it got Baatar Jr. to stop crying that means the toys are really fun to play with right?"

"Oh Bolin you innocent, innocent little puppy" Opal said pinching Bolin's cheeks. Bolin quirked an eyebrow, he wasn't sure why Opal was calling him innocent.

"You guys could use it after us too if you want?" Kuvira said smirking at Asami and Korra.

"Nah we don't need it, my girlfriend here" Korra pulled Asami against her body "will make our own toys. Right baby? And it will be more Awesomer."

"Sure baby, whatever you say" Asami said rolling her eyes while giving Korra a kiss on the cheek.

The krew laughed and in that moment they forgot all about their worries but as the laughter died down it came back and they looked at each other with downcast eyes.

"Well let's get this over with" Korra said leading the krew to the gym.

* * *

"Ms. Hastings I'm sure you're here to know if you are still able to play for my team." Korra nodded in response. "Well to tell you the truth princess it's not my decision but the team's."

The whole soccer team was there even Mako who was looking at the floor.

"So what is your decision? Yes Korra can play or no Korra can't play" Coach Zaheer asked each one of the players. Korra's heart pounded as the first person said no and it continued to beat even faster as the second and third person said no. Asami squeezed Korra's hand as she felt Korra's body tense.

Before the fourth player could say his decision Bolin interjected. "Wait before you make your decision remember how great of soccer player Korra is. She's like the most agile person in this team and not to mention she kicked all your asses in our last practice game. With her on our team we would become state champs! So yes Korra can play!" Bolin said putting his fist in the air.

"Thanks Bo" Korra said punching Bolin on his shoulder.

After that little speech Korra got four yeses in a row until Iroh broke it by saying no. Asami and Kuvira glared at Iroh who hid behind the other players. There were seventeen people in the team and as of now it was a tie and Mako was the tie breaker.

"Mako it all comes down to you yes or a no? Coach Zaheer asked.

Mako looked at Asami then Bolin who were pleading with their eyes to say yes. Then he took a look at Korra who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Mako took a deep breath "I'm sorry but you can't play in our team."

"Mako!" Bolin and Asami yelled. The two were about to smack the sense out of Mako but Korra held them back. Kuvira was also about to pounce on Mako but Baatar Jr., Jinora and Opal jumped on her before she could get a chance.

"It's ok. I understand." Korra said as she looked at Mako accepting his decision. "You're the team captain after all, you know what's best for the team."

"But I do have a proposition for you" Iroh said as he went out of his hiding place. "We let you play if Asami here dates my boy, Mako, for the rest of high school." Mako looks at Iroh and shakes his head "no" but Iroh waved him off.

"What? No way! Heck no!" Korra said as she yanked Asami behind her.

"Deal" Asami said stepping forward.

"What!?" the krew yelled in unison even Mako. The rest of the team just watched the drama unfold.

"Asami, no you don't have to do this for me" Korra said taking hold of both of Asami's hands.

"Korra it's ok. I know how you love soccer so much and you can finally show these guys that girls can be just as athletic as guys."

"But Asami I love you too and…"

"Korra I don't want you to regret this. Like the kissing booth it won't mean anything." Asami smiled as her eyes began to mist but she blinked away and slowly slid her hands off Korra's.

"Asami please" Korra whimpered as tears began to well up in her eyes. Korra's hands were now just holding Asami's fingertips. She didn't want to let go but it was Asami's decision not her's.

 _*I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world*_

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"Sorry it's my phone" Korra said breaking one of her hold on Asami's hand to take out her Iphone and answer it.

"Hello?"

 _Hey baby Boo it's me Chrissy._

"Oh hey Chris I'm kinda busy here can you call me back?"

 _Is Asami there?_

"Yeah but this is really not a…"

 _Put me on speaker._

"Fine" Korra presses the speaker button on her phone. "You're on speaker."

 _Hey Asami what's up?_

"Hey Chris, I'm good"

 _So are you guys fucking it up or fucking each other?_

The whole gymnasium went quiet and everybody stood still and all eyes were now on Korra and Asami who did not saw that one coming. Asami and Korra looked at each other, Korra pleaded with her eyes for Asami to say the latter. Asami closed her eyes before smirking and Korra knew that look. The two smiled at each other before saying.

"Fucking each other!" they both yelled through the phone and then they kissed each other passionately not caring if there was an audience. Korra gave Iroh the middled finger while Asami slid her tongue into Korra's mouth.

"Yeah!" the Krew cheered loudly. Kuvira and Opal each gave Iroh two middle fingers while Bolin and Baatar Jr. threw Jinora in the air who was also giving Iroh a middle finger. Mako smiled at the two finally accepting that they are truly meant for each other. Coach Zaheer just smiled and let the Krew get all up in Iroh's face.

"No deal! We'll find another way to achieve our goal" Asami said as she broke the kiss and held Korra's hand tightly. She mentally slapped herself for almost letting Korra go but thanks to Chris, he reminded her of how much she needed and wanted Korra to be by her side forever and she's pretty sure Korra wants that too.

"Fine I guess no soccer for you!" Iroh said as he hid back behind his teammates.

Korra doesn't mind that she's not able to show Tarrlok and Desna what's she's capable of but it's ok as long as she got her friends and the girl. Korra finally found something or rather someone whose she's willing to give up everything she has for and her name is Asami Sato.

The end...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…Of the chapter

* * *

 **Note:** Alright guys two more chapter and that's it. I will try to write both chapters this weekend so look out for them. And thank you again for reading my story even though my grammar is horrible. Also I do not hate Iroh I just needed someone to be the bad guy.

I also realized there was some missed opportunities as I look back at my story. For example I forgot how I wanted Asami to fall for both Korra and Korrina and she has a moral dilemma about it. Also Mako falling for Korrina when Asami and Korra are secretly dating. If you guys want I could add that in, it wouldn't change the story. It's more like missing chapters. If you guys want me to add it comment bellow yes or no your story is perfect!

Next Chapter's Title Fighting part 2


	23. Together Forever

"Well I guess that's it then" Korra said as she began to walk away from the gym with the krew. The team had made their decision and they didn't want Korra to play with them. Korra was a little bummed out but she still had Asami which made the situation more bearable.

"It's ok Korra we'll find another way to accomplish our goal. I'm your genius girlfriend after all, I'm sure I can find another solution" Asami said as she gave Korra a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks you always know how to make me feel better" Korra said taking a hold of Asami's hand.

"Wait! Before we go can I just punch that Iroh guy, just once please, please, please!" Kuvira begged as she got down on her knees.

"It's not worth it and plus you might get in trouble" Jinora said.

"Ok how about this we lure him in a dark alley and jump him or we could do a drive by!" Opal said as she smiled devilishly. Kuvira smiled too and they both started doing their own evil laugh.

"You know for some reason I always imagined that you two would end up in a gang someday" Jinora said.

"And maybe I can built some sort of ray gun and vaporize him. Mwuahaha! All hail the great uniter and her minion Saturn Ring!" Kuvira said as she and Opal did the superman stance. While Baatar Jr. and Bolin knelt down on the floor and worshiped the two.

"Now come on here man boobs, arrow head and hot thang and worship your leader" Kuvira said gesturing for them to come join the fun.

"Seriously guys it was a onetime thing!" Jinora yelled.

"What's a onetime thing?" Asami asked.

"For Halloween Jinora shaved her hair off and drew an arrow on her head. She thought it looked cool" Korra said stifling a laugh.

"You guys suck" Jinora said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Just come here!" Kuvira said.

"Fine" Korra said as she, Asami and Jinora joined the rest of the krew for a group hug. After a couple of seconds Jinora broke the hug and went over to talk some sense out of Mako.

"Hey Mako can we talk?"

"I'm not going to change my decision because your going to tell me to Jinora" Mako said looking at the krew and their group hug.

"You know you can be a part of that too?" Mako shifted his gaze away from the krew.

"Look I'm sorry Korra can't play but…"

"But what Mako?" Jinora said interrupting him "I thought you were over Asami. Remember our little talk back in the hospital after you saw Korrina and Asami kissing." Mako nodded "you told me that you never really liked Asami that much and that you were ok with her dating Korrina."

"I was until I found out that Korrina and Korra are the same person. Korra stab be me in the back!" Mako said crossing his arms and burrowing his eyebrows.

"No she didn't. She never meant for any of this to happen. Korra didn't choose to fall in love with Asami, it just happened. You can't really choose who you fall in love with, it's just something you feel and no matter how hard you fight it you just can't and you just have to deal with it. You have to deal with it but not like this."

"But…"

"Shut up and let me finish" Mako closed his mouth quickly and let Jinora finish "Korra is your friend Mako. She tried so hard to fight away the feelings she had for Asami for your sake because she knew how much it would hurt you even though she knew that you never really cared about her that much. And she wanted to tell you the truth but our goal is just too important. Also if you were really Korra's friend you would understand and support her but you didn't."

"She lied to me" Mako said as her gaze softens and uncrosses his arms.

"She lied to plenty of people even Bolin and Asami too. If they are able to forgive her then you should too" Jinora said as she takes one of Mako's hand into her own. "You're a good person Mako, you looked out for Korra when you thought Asami was cheating on her. You didn't even care that Korra was kissing Asami in the first place because all you cared about was Korra because she's your friend. Although the way you tried to fix the problem was pretty bad. But Korra understands that you only did it to protect her, that's why she let you pushed her around. Just think about it ok? Korra and I are still your friend."

Mako nodded and smiled at Jinora "thanks Jinora I thought you were going to yell at me. Forgive me?"

"I already did" Jinora returned the smile with one of her own before going back to the krew and joining in the group hug again.

"What did you and Mako talk about?" Korra said hugging Asami tighter.

"Stuff" Jinora said as she buries her face on Kuvira's back.

As Mako replayed what Jinora and Bolin said to him, he finally came to one conclusion.

"Coach! I would like to change my decision. Korra deserves to play." Mako said stepping forward, smiling at Korra then Jinora.

"What?" Korra said staring at Mako with disbelief. The krew broke their hug to listen.

"Yeah, she worked so hard and Bolin's right she's an amazing player."

"Is that really your finally decision?" Coach Zaheer asked Mako one last time and he nodded. "Then Korra, welcome back to the team."

"What I can't play with a girl, she's going to make the team lose!" Iroh said.

"Then I guess you're out of the team."

"What?! Come on Mako back me up here!" Iroh said.

"Sorry but Korra deserves to play and that's my final decision."

"You traitor" Iroh said grabbing Mako's shirt collar bring their faces closer to each other. Coach Zaheer steps in-between them and glares at Iroh.

"Those who refuse to be in a team with Korra in it can leave now!"

"But coach…" Iroh said begging.

"Sorry Iroh but I'm not going to have a team that discriminates base on gender. Also I'm having a daughter and I don't want her to live in a world were girls can't play soccer. I want to set a good example for her. So I'm giving you guy's one last chance to change your decision."

The krew cheered while Korra stood frozen still not believing what she had just heard. Asami noticed this and gave Korra's hand a squeeze that seemed to reel her back to reality. Two people switched sides while the rest stayed with their previous decision.

"Alright then the rest of you may leave we have some more training to do before the big game this Friday." Iroh and those who chose not to play sneered at Korra before they left the gym. Then Coach Zaheer blew his whistle signaling the team to change into their gear.

"You're really letting me play Coach?" Korra asked.

"Yes. You're a great player Korra and I also got deprive of the chance to do something I like."

"And what is that?"

"Being a cheerleader!" Coach Zaheer said as he held his head high.

"What!?" Korra said. The krew's as well as the rest of the team's jaw drops at the same time.

"Yup! I wanted to be the head cheerleader, you should have seen me. I was doing all the flips and stunts that no one else can do, it was like I was flying in the air. However since I was a guy my school wouldn't let me join so I switch to soccer" Coach Zaheer said as he remembers how exhilarating it was to be tossed around in midair and cheering.

"Wow, I did not peg you to be the cheerleader type" Bolin said scratching his head while Kuvira and Opal were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Like Korra said don't judge a book by its cover. Now come on you guys go get change we have some more training to do."

"You mean Bolin and Korra right?" Asami said not getting why Coach Zaheer gestured for all of them to change.

"I was talking to all of you."

"What?!" the krew said in unison.

"Yes. I heard you guys can play soccer and I need all the help I can get since most of the people who stayed are second stringers."

"But me and Jinora don't go to school here" Kuvira said.

"Then you guys better make sure to send this school your transfer papers unless you want to stay at a school who won't let you play soccer."

"Yes we'll send it right away!" Kuvira said as she beamed with happiness. Kuvira did not just get to play soccer but she got to go to school with her boyfriend and play with her old team. However Baatar Jr. refused to play and offered to be the announcer.

"What about me? I don't know how to play soccer" Asami said.

"Just try. It never hurts to try" Coach Zaheer said while Asami nodded in response.

"I'll see you guys out on the field" with that coach Zaheer made his way out of the gym.

Korra then turned to Mako "Hey thanks for letting me play."

"Don't mention it and I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I tried to blame you for my actions when in fact it was my fault. I should have talked to you about Asami and her kissing 'Korrina' rather being impulsive and sexually assaulting her."

"It's ok you didn't know but just remember don't touch my girl like that ever again" Korra said waving a finger at Mako. Mako nodded and smiled sheepishly "What change your mind?"

"Bolin gave me speech that made me realize that you lied for good a reason. And then Jinora also made me realize that you're a good friend and you never meant for any of this to happen. Plus I wouldn't want to be known as the guy who prevented girls from playing soccer. I would get mobbed by a bunch of angry girls." Korra chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about lying to you. Asami also gave me a beating when she found out I was lying to her."

"I bet she did."

"So are you ok with me and Asami being together"

"I'm still getting used to it. I don't even know why I said no in the first place. But when you and Asami showed how much you love each other by sacrificing your own happiness, I realized that you two really belong together. Also this feeling I have for Asami is not real because I wouldn't have the guts to give up soccer for Asami."

"I'm really sorry for falling in love with Asami. I don't know one day I woke up and all I could think of was her."

"Don't be sorry about it I mean you can't really choose who you fall in love with, it's just something you feel and no matter how hard you fight you just can't and you just have to deal with it. And I'm dealing with it, it hurts but I think I can manage." Mako said as she looks at Jinora and their eyes met, the two stared at each other until Korra began to speak again.

"You're a good person Mako."

"You too Korra. So friends?"

"Friends and the krew already forgave you and once a member always a member!"

"To the club awoawolwaoly!" the krew yelled which made Mako chuckle.

"Don't worry you'll find that special someone someday" Korra said patting Mako on his shoulder.

"I hope so" Mako looked back at Jinora and smiled maybe he already found her.

Korra was about to go to the locker room with the krew but she noticed Mako going the opposite way.

"Hey Mako where are you going? The locker room is this way" Korra said pointing at the double doors.

"You guys don't need me" Mako said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean you're the team captain of course we need you."

"No you guys can defeat Cornwall without my help plus it would be much better when most of the team members are girls it will really show them but if you guys need me I'll be here. I got your back Korra" Korra smiled genuinely at Mako before making her way to the locker room.

"Oh and Korra" Korra skidded to a stop and turned to face Mako "I just want you to know that even if you guys don't win tomorrow, you already have proven to me that girls can be just as athletic as guys based on the past few months we were training together."

Korra gave Mako one last smile before heading to the locker room.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman" Baatar Jr. said through a bullhorn. "I present to you the new Illyria soccer team!" There was faint clap coming from the bleachers.

Kuvira walked out of the locker room looking fresh and clean in a red and white uniform wearing the team captain's armband.

"I present to you the Great Uniter and my Bae Kuvira!" Kuvira jogged out to the field throwing punches and then she flexed her muscles at the crowd.

"Next up is our Avatar Korra who bends both ways!" Korra rolled up her sleeves while she walked out and rubbed her nose with her thumb and then she lifted up her shirt to show off her gorgeous abs.

"The next on our list is the niece of Coach Lin which should be enough to scare the crap out of you, Opal!" Opal walked out and did a somersault landing perfectly on her feet.

"Also known as Nuktuk in the soccer world because he saves so many goals, Bolin!" Bolin runs out the field and almost trips but Opal catches him just in time.

"Next up the hottest engineer you'll ever meet in your life Asami Sato!" Asami saunters out, hands on her hips smiling seductively at Korra. Korra heart skips a beat as she watches Asami flip her hair. Now Korra is sure that Asami has the power to slow down time because that hair flip took about thirty seconds.

"Don't be fooled by her size but this little girl packs quite a punch Jinora!" Jinora walks out smiling then just shrugs and stands next to Asami.

"And here are your other players. Lee, Mark, Po, Seshon, Haro, Chung, Lao, Tokko and Oshen." Baatar Jr. said in a rush with less enthusiasm.

"You guys know that this is only practice right?" Po said raising an eyebrow at the krew.

"What you got a problem with us? We like to make a grand entrance for our audience" Kuvira said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the boy who cowered back.

On the bleachers were Zhu Li, who was clapping apathetically, Mako who eyes were on Jinora and professor Kya who was laughing while wiping ketchup off Coach Lin who looks a bit irritated but smiling nonetheless.

"Enough with the lollygagging it's time to practice!" Coach Zaheer said as he blows his whistle signaling for warm ups to start.

They jogged two miles around the track before doing some soccer drills. They practiced on passing the ball and shooting. Then they practiced some of the different formations that Coach Zaheer drew. Mako also helped with the training. Then they separated into teams.

Korra and Kuvira were the team captains. Korra and her team seems to be more on the defensive side while Kuvira was more on the offensive side. They all seemed to be working well together except for one person, Asami.

As Korra passes the ball to Asami, she kicks it towards the bleachers. Asami went after it while the rest of the team surrounded Korra who all had the same thought in their mind.

"You know what you have to do right?" Kuvira said and the rest of the team nodded in agreement even coach Zaheer.

Korra knew what Kuvira meant. Asami sucked at soccer, she keeps kicking the ball off the field or making the wrong pass, she needs to be kick out. "Why can't you do it coach? You're the one who let her play."

"You're the girlfriend here" Coach Zaheer said.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I can't just break Asami's heart, she looks so happy and cute" They all looked at Asami who was happily skipping back with the ball on her hand. She waved at Korra and Kuvira who returned a fake smile. Opal and Jinora then pushed Korra to Asami as she got closer.

"Hey babe" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck while glaring at Opal and Jinora.

"Hey" Asami said as she gave Korra a chaste kiss on the lips "I'm really having fun here" Asami smiled from ear to ear as she tossed the ball from her hand to Korra.

"Me too but I have to be honest here Asami."

"Ok?" Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra.

Korra takes a deep breath before saying "Asami I love you but you suck at soccer."

"I know" Asami sigh completely agreeing with Korra.

"You're not mad that I'm going to kick you out of the team?"

"No. I'm glad you told me or else I would have cost you guys the game but I could be the cheerleader?"

"Yeah! Cheerleader that's good."

Now that Asami was gone the team was working much better with each other. But that all changed when Asami started cheering. Most of the guys which was half of the team had stopped playing to watch Asami, who was wearing a crop top showing her toned stomach and a mini skirt doing splits and waving a pompom.

"Korra!" Kuvira yelled and Korra sighed.

"I know" Korra walked dejectedly to her girlfriend knowing that she's about to break Asami's little heart again.

"So how am I doing? Are you guys getting motivated with my cheering" Asami said as she waved her pompoms at Korra's face and does a high kick.

"You're doing really well baby but it's just that uhm…." Korra begins to stutter as she notices how Asami's smile suddenly turns into a frown. "Asami I love you but you're so hot that you're distracting the team."

Asami looks behind Korra to find most of the guys staring at her drooling except for Bolin who was staring and drooling at Opal.

"Ugh fine but I was really enjoying myself. I now see why coach Zaheer loves to cheer."

"Oh! You can be the mascot! That way you'll be all cover up so no one will pay attention to you and you can still cheer."

"I guess I can do that" Asami shrugs and pecks Korra on the cheek before fetching their mascot which was an Armadillo.

With no more distractions the team got to practice more. Mako pointed out certain things they should work on for example the defense. Which was weaker compared to the offense since most of them including Iroh decided to quit the team. They worked on making their defense stronger for the remainder of the practice until Coach Zaheer blew the whistle signaling that practice was over.

Korra feels confident that they will be able to defeat Cornwall as long as the team worked well and she and Kuvira was a force to be reckon with. Also they had three more days to prepare until the big game which is plenty enough. The rest of the team went back to the locker rooms to get clean up but the krew decided to just lay on the field for a while.

"I'm so exhausted" Kuvira said as she flopped face down on the ground. Baatar Jr. straddled her back and started to massage her back. While Korra helped Asami out of her armadillo costume.

"Yeah. I forgot how brutal soccer practice is" Opal said stretching her legs.

"Well maybe we can dance our exhaustion off?" Bolin suggested.

"Uhm wouldn't you get even more exhausted?" Jinora said.

"Yeah bro what's wrong with you" Mako said punching Bolin on his arm.

"Aaw that's so cute you two are already agreeing with each other" Opal said as she made kissey faces at the two of them. Mako and Jinora both blush.

"I'll play a random song" Bolin said as he took out his Ipod and turned the volume up to maximum.

"Ooooh! I love this song!" Korra said as she started to move her body to the beat of the music. She shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and pretended to drive a car, doing the Dougie.

 _*Teach me how to dougie, Teach me, teach me how to dougie, Teach me how to dougie,Teach me, teach me how to dougie, All my girls love me*_

Soon Asami joined her doing the Dougie, as well as putting her own twist to it by getting low on the floor and moving her body closer to Korra's.

"Nah, nah, nah" Kuvira said waving her hands to stop Korra's and Asami's dance session. "This is how you dance" Kuvira switched the music and started twerking smiling seductively at them.

 _*My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun*_

Baatar Jr. went behind Kuvira and started to pretend slap Kuvira's ass while she twerks as if he was playing the bongos.

"Eeew! That's not even dancing" Opal said as she change the music and got into a horse stance with Bolin.

 _*Op, op, op, op*_ "Opal Gangnam Style" Bolin sang as he lifted Opal on his shoulders.

"That was corny. Ours was better" Korra said.

"What about you guys?" Bolin said looking at Mako and Jinora.

"Uh we don't really like to dance" they both said.

"Come on just pick a song." Opal whined. "I got one!" Opal spotted the perfect song for them.

 _*All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies*_

Korra, Asami, Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Opal and Bolin all did the single ladies dance while Jinora and Mako just watched with amusement on their faces and soon they started dancing too.

"You kids don't know how to dance" Coach Lin said as she and professor Kya approached the krew. They were watching the dance off and couldn't help but teach these amateurs a lesson.

Professor Kya snatched Bolin's Ipod from him and searched through it until she found the song they were looking for.

"Ready babe?"

"Ready" Coach Lin said as she shook out her hands to loosen her limbs.

Lin and Kya started to bob their head up and down. The krew's stared with wide eyes and their jaws dropped as they realized what song they were dancing to.

 _*Now watch me whip, Now watch me nae nae, Now watch me whip whip, Watch me nae nae*_

The two danced with so much swagger that all the krew could do was watch. Coach Lin and Professor Kya ended their dance back to back with their hands folded over their chest.

"You guys just got served!" Proffessor Kya said as she and Coach Lin walked away looking all smug.

"Uh what just happened?" Asami said as she stared in space.

"I think we just got served" Korra whispered.

"I demand a rematch!" Kuvira yelled but the two teachers were long gone.

* * *

After their little dance battle the krew sat on the bleachers and watched the sunset. Korra, Kuvira, and Opal each cuddled with their respective partners as they watched the sky turn into a beautiful orange color. Mako and Jinora were sitting close to each other without their bodies touching. As of now they are just friends getting to know each other. Jinora was still not ready to get into any relationship after the whole catfishing fiasco and Mako didn't want to jump in so soon without properly getting to know Jinora. They were content with being just friends.

"Hey Asami" Korra said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah" Asami snuggled more into Korra's arms.

"You know I would choose you over soccer right?"

"I know" Asami said sighing.

"Then why did you say yes to the deal?"

"Because I love you and would do anything for you to make you happy and soccer makes you happy."

"Your right soccer does makes me happy but I can live without it. It's you that I can't live without, Asami you make me happy more than soccer does. I like soccer but I love you" Korra said as she stared at those green eyes that were always in her dream.

"I love you too Korra and I would give up engineering for you too" Asami said as she cups Korra's cheeks and pulls her in for a tender kiss.

"Eew go find a room or something" Kuvira said as she stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag.

Korra broke the kiss to stick her tongue out at Kuvira.

"Eew Korra put your tongue back in!" Opal said reaching over to tuck Korra's tongue back in her mouth but Asami got to it first.

"I gladly put it back in" Asami said as she pushed Korra's tongue back in her mouth with her own which made Korra moan.

"Eew you guys are nasty" Jinora said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Let's show them how pros do it" Kuvira said as she kissed Baatar Jr.

"Let's join in the competition Opal!" Bolin pulled Opal into his lap and kissed her.

Jinora and Mako blushed as they looked at each other and the couples making out around them. Jinora scooted away from Mako but Mako scooted closer. Mako smiled at Jinora and offered his hand for her to take. Jinora eagerly took it and rested her head on his shoulders. Yup they were content with this, they were not going to give up into peer pressure.

 _A kiss on the cheek won't hurt_ Jinora though as she leaned up to kiss Mako however Mako choose that moment to look at Jinora and their lips met. The two stared wide eyed at each other but _hey you only live once,_ Jinora moved her lips and Mako followed her lead.

"Ahem!"

"Principle Tenzin!" the three couples yelled in unison as they broke their kiss. Opal was startled and fell off Bolin's lap, Kuvira pulled her jacket close that somehow got unbuttoned, while Korra froze her lips full of Asami's lipstick that made her look like a clown. Somehow Mako and Jinora didn't seem to notice and kept on kissing. Until Asami threw the Armadillo head at them.

"Asami what the…aaah! Principle Tenzin what are you doing here?" Mako said as he moved away from Jinora.

"I'm here for my nightly run" Tenzin was wearing a loose yellow tank top with a matching head band and blue short shorts that were pulled up to his belly button. The krew managed to keep a straight face despite the fact that principle Tenzin looked extremely ridiculous. "So you're the boy my daughter is seeing. Remember I'm watching you" Principle Tenzin said as he narrowed his eyes on Mako.

Mako gulped and nodded in response while Jinora face palmed herself and buried her face in her hands.

"And remember to use condoms!"

"Haha we don't need one!" Korra said but before Korra can say anymore Asami placed a hand over Korra's mouth and glared at her.

"Right. Also Ms. Sato don't be too loud" Principle Tenzin said as he started to run around the track.

The krew burst out laughing while Asami's face turned bright red.

"You told Tenzin I'm a screamer even though we didn't do it yet!" Asami screamed at Korra. Korra gulped, she really messed up because Asami looks really angry. Korra nodded in response as she cowered away from Asami.

"I guess we'll just have to find out" Asami smiled seductively at Korra.

"Wait what?" Korra couldn't believe it two days ago Asami said she wasn't ready yet but here she is suggesting it.

"In three years" Asami said as she started laughing.

"Asamiiii you're such a tease" Korra said as she poked Asami's side continuously.

"I think our friendship is going to last" Jinora said leaning her head back into Mako's shoulder who wrapped an arm around her.

"I think so too" Kuvira said in agreement.

"Hey what's that song from Pokémon?" Bolin asked.

"I know" Asami said. Korra knew Asami knows the song because she and her mom used to sing it together. Korra knew it also because it was her and Naga's theme song.

Asami started the song of and then they all jumped in. Korra hugged Asami tighter as the song progressed knowing that it will bring back memories of her mom and she also couldn't help but be reminded of Naga. However Korra and Asami didn't feel any sadness only happiness because they were together. The krew smiled at each other as they sang and watched as the sun went down.

 _You've been such a good friend_  
 _I've known you since I don't know when_  
 _We've got a lot of friends,_  
 _But they come and go_  
 _Even though we've never said it,_  
 _There's something that the two of us both know_

 _Together, forever no matter how long_  
 _From now, until the end of time_  
 _We'll be together and you can be sure_  
 _That forever and a day_  
 _That's how long we'll stay_  
 _Together and forever more_

 _Always gone that extra mile_  
 _Depended on you all the while_  
 _Even in the good and bad times_  
 _You will see_  
 _From now until our journey's end_  
 _You know that you can always count on me_

 _Together, forever no matter how long_  
 _From now, until the end of time_  
 _We'll be together and you can be sure_  
 _That forever and a day_  
 _That's how long we'll stay_  
 _Together and forever more_

* * *

 **Note:**

For some reason this chapter turned into a musical.

Sorry guys for the late post but I had a writer's block but I'll make it up to you. Since plenty of you guys asked for smut if I get twenty yeses I'll dedicate a whole chapter on smut, with my own little twist of course, even though I don't know how to write one.

The Final chapter will probably be posted on Friday night "Game Day!"

I do not own any of the songs.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Special Chapter

**Note:** **There are really** **_explicit_** **scenes in this chapter. Please do not read if you're under 18 and don't read this chapter while eating jellies and popsicles or anything! You have been warned!**

* * *

 _*Fading in, fading out, On the edge of paradise*_

Kuvira had her eyes closed, biting her lips and rolling her hips in sync with Baatar Jr.'s. They started out in a slow pace, that's how Kuvira liked it but as the song progressed Baatar Jr.'s thrusting got faster. He bit down on Kuvira's shoulder to suppress a moan and grabbed one of Kuvira's thigh and lifted it higher to get a better angle. Kuvira's head rolled back as Baatar Jr. hit a sensitive spot.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kuvira screamed.

That was the signal, Baatar Jr. thrusted his hips frantically causing Kuvira to scream out loud as his cock hits her g-spot over and over again. Kuvira then pulled Baatar Jr. in for a kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips. The first wave of orgasm hit them like a tidal wave. Kuvira panted as Baatar Jr. slowed down his thrust to help them ride it out.

The song slowed down which gave them a moment to breathe. Baatar Jr's cock was still buried in Kuvira's pussy. As soon as Kuvira got her breath back she flipped them over so now she was on top. Kuvira smiled seductively at Baatar Jr. but her eyes showed loved. Baatar Jr. smiled back and ran his hands over Kuvira's body as she started rocking back and forth slowly, rolling her head around as her clit brushed on his pelvis. Baatar Jr. couldn't help but blush as he saw how sexy Kuvira looked with her hair disheveled and naked on top of him.

 _*I'll let you set the pace, 'Cause I'm not thinking straight, My head spinning around I can't see clear no more*_

Baatar Jr. groaned and held Kuvira's hips down so he couldn't see the place where they were connected.

"What are you waiting for?!" Baatar Jr. shouted.

Kuvira then started to bounce on top him wildly while Baatar Jr. met her every time she came down on him. Kuvira then took Baatar Jr.'s hand and placed them on her breast. Baatar Jr. squeezed them hard causing even more pleasure for Kuvira. One last thrust and a twist on Kuvira's nipple caused them to have their second orgasm. Baatar Jr. exploded in Kuvira, there was no condom because Kuvira was on the pill.

Kuvira collapsed on top of Baatar Jr. who was panting like crazy. He rubbed Kuvira's back and whispered I love you which Kuvira responded with a "you too."

"So Titanium next?" Kuvira asked

"Let me rest for a minute" Baatar Jr. said as he gently moved Kuvira off him freeing his cock. Kuvira whimpered at the loss already missing the way Baatar Jr. filled her. "Hey you got a text message from Korra it said S.O.S."

"She can wait. Ready?"

"Yup!" Baatar Jr. played Titanium on his radio before going back to bed.

Kuvira laid on her stomach giving Baatar Jr. a full view of her plump ass. Baatar Jr. laid on top her and guided his member into Kuvira's sex but Kuvira's phone rang.

"Aaah! I hate it when people interrupt us at moment like this!" Kuvira said through the pillow. Baatar Jr. handed Kuvira her phone not moving from his position.

"Hello?"

 _Kuvira I need you help my life is in danger!_

"Korra what the fu…aaah!" Kuvira screamed as Baatar Jr. slammed his cock into her hard.

 _Kuvira are you ok?_

"Y-yeah hmm" Kuvira rolled her hips back as Baatar Jr. continued to pound her.

 _So I have a question to ask you…_

Kuvira couldn't hear what Korra was saying because she was lost in the feeling of Baatar Jr. whose hand was now rubbing Kuvira's clit.

"Aaaah… yep sure uhuh oohh? I love you too bye" Kuvira said before hanging up and turning her attention to the man on top of him. After a few more thrust they came again.

"That was amazing Jr. I love you" Kuvira said out of breath as she kissed Baatar Jr. on the lips.

"Yeah it was. I love you too. Now I'm pretty sure Korra said to meet her in Opal's room in ten minutes."

Kuvira groaned into the pillow before putting her clothes back on before heading to Opal's dorm. Her legs wobbled as she opened the door and Baatar Jr. couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"What do you guys want?" Kuvira said as she walked in the room looking all irritated.

"I'm not sure Korra just said meet us here. Why did we interrupt one of your sessions with Baatar Jr.?" Opal said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Kuvira yelled as she threw a pillow cushion at Opal who dodged it. "Where is that girl anyway?"

"I don't know? She said she'll be here in like five minutes."

Five minutes later Korra arrived looking all shy. She had her head down and was playing with her fingers.

"Spill it girl!" Kuvira yelled still angry at getting interrupted.

"I-I need advice…for…you know" Korra smacked her palms together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Opal said quirking a brow.

"I want to know how to do the thing" Korra said as her cheeks turned red.

"Don't worry Asami will tell you what to do" Kuvira said.

"Actually she's still a virgin."

"What?!" Opal and Kuvira said shocked that a girl like Asami hasn't done the thing yet.

"Yeah and I want her first to be memorable. Although she said she's not ready yet but just in case. I don't want to disappoint her and break up with me because I was bad."

Opal and Kuvira thought for moment then they looked at each other before saying "Welcome to Kuvira's and Opal's sex Ed class!"

Korra groaned and slapped her cheeks now knowing this was a bad idea.

"I'll be back" Kuvira stood up and rummaged through Opal's fridge looking for something.

"Now Korra what do you know about sex?" Opal said taking a pen and paper out.

"Uh I know how a guy and a girl does it" Korra made a hole with one hand and poked a finger through it.

"That's good. It's almost the exact same thing between a girl and a girl except you are going to be using your fingers. Mainly your middle and index finger but you can also be daring and add another finger but since it's Asami's first time just use two" Opal made a hole with her hand and slid two fingers in it.

"Ok two" Korra looked at her fingers and held up two fingers and Opal nodded.

"Also you might want to use your tongue to give her more pleasure" Opal made a v with her fingers before putting it on her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

"Tongue" Korra said as she copies Opal wiggling her tongue. There was a white flash.

"Kuvira did you just take a picture of us?" Opal yelled trying to snatch the phone from Kuvira's hand.

"Relax I'll delete it later, I just want to show it to the rest of the krew."

Opal huffed "fine."

"Here are your tools" Kuvira said holding a box of popsicles.

"Why do we need ice cream?" Korra asked as Kuvira took out a blue ice pop.

"To practice" Kuvira said unwrapping the ice pop. "Now imagine this is Asami's vagina"

"What?!" Korra said as her cheeks turned red.

"What you normally do with this" Kuvira waves the ice pop near Korra's face "you'll do to Asami." Opal smiled and nodded.

"Now practice" Kuvira handed Korra the ice pop and Korra reached out for it very slowly with one of her eyes closed. Korra stopped at the last second and retracted back her hand.

"Korra just take it's not a bomb!" Opal said forcing Korra to take the Popsicle in her hand.

Korra looked at the blue Popsicle in her hand and tried to imagine Asami but she couldn't.

"Wait! Can I get a red one instead it will help me imagine Asami more because red is Asami's favorite color." Kuvira rolled her eyes and gave Korra a red one.

"Now what?" Korra said looking at the two quizzically.

"Just lick it!" Opal said. Korra stuck her tongue out and lightly graze the Popsicle with it.

"Do this lick, lick, suck, suck, nibble, nibble, nibble" Kuvira said. Korra nodded and repeated the mantra in her head and licked, sucked and nibbled the ice pop. "Also you may want to focus on her clit, she might like that. I don't know it's different for everybody. That's why you have to explore and get to know her body."

"Lick, lick, suck, suck, nibble, nibble, nibble" Opal repeated.

Korra started to imagine in her head that she was licking Asami and her clit, that she was pleasuring Asami instead of an ice pop. Korra visualized herself in between Asami's legs with Asami squirming under her touch, screaming her name and begging for more. Korra moaned as she felt liquid run down her chin, she envisioned that it was Asami's fluids and she wanted to catch every single one of it, so she opened her mouth as wide as she could.

"Lick, lick, suck…" Kuvira said but Korra got lost in her imaginations and she started to do her own thing.

"Korra you licked too much!" Opal said bringing Korra back into reality. Korra stared at the ice cream in front of her and frowned. That was not what Korra wanted to see.

"It doesn't really matter! Let her do what her instincts tell her" Kuvira argued back.

"Here watch me. Kuvira give me a green one" Kuvira reached into the box and pulled out a green ice pop. Korra on the other hand placed the ice pop carefully back in its wrapper and then placed in the freezer, she didn't want Asami to melt.

"Now watch what I'm going to do to Bolin" Opal was about to lick the ice pop but Korra interrupted her.

"But Bolin has a different parts than Asami."

Opal rolled her eyes but Korra had a good point "fine imagine this is me."

"You lick yourself?" Korra said as she quirked a brow. Korra had to ask because she doesn't really know what Opal does in her free time. As Korra said this Kuvira started laughing hysterically so Opal smacked Kuvira hard on her back causing her to start a coughing fit. Kuvira glared at Opal and gave her a new ice pop.

"Here a grey one and make sure to show Korra how it's exactly done."

Opal then started to lick the ice pop slowly with her eyes closed. Then Opal increased her speed as she continued. Then Opal started moaning and sucking on the Popsicle vigorously.

Korra was watching Opal attentively, looking at how her tongue moved around the frozen treat. Opal was half way done with the Popsicle when Korra snickered through her hands as she remembered something very vital. "Isn't grey Kuvira's favorite color. Haha Opal is licking Kuvira" Korra said playfully as she started to roll around on the floor while laughing.

Opal snapped her eyes open and quickly dropped the ice pop on the floor. Opal then started gagging as she ran to the bathroom. While Kuvira stood frozen with her cheeks bright red.

"Aaaw Kuvira's juices are now on the floor" Korra said through a fit of laughter as the ice pop melted on the floor.

"Korra!" Kuvira screamed getting irritated at Korra's childish actions. Kuvira wasn't going to lose that easily. So she went to the freezer and took out the red ice pop and smirked at Korra. Korra stopped laughing as she saw Kuvira hold the Popsicle that's supposed to represent Asami.

"Don't you dare Kuvira" Korra said with a serious face as she stood up and clenched her fist. As if threatening Kuvira that if she dared put her mouth on Asami she will get the beating of a lifetime.

Kuvira's smirk grew bigger as she slowly lifted the Popsicle to her mouth. Korra's eye grew wide before she dropped down on her knees and begged Kuvira not go through with it.

"Please stop! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it. It was a joke, please don't lick my Asami!" Korra said as she started crying.

But Kuvira was having none of it. Kuvira stuck her tongue out and ran her tongue over the length of the ice pop slowly. Korra's eyes were now about to pop out.

"Hmmm Asami taste delicious" Kuvira said as she licked her lips. Anger flared up in Korra's eyes as she forgets that Kuvira really didn't lick Asami but a representation of her in an ice pop.

"That is it!" Korra said as she leaped up into the air and tackled Kuvira onto the bed. Korra started slapping Kuvira on her cheeks. Kuvira tried to fight it off but Korra was relentless.

"I'm the only who gets to lick Asami!" Korra said as she continued to assault Kuvira with her hands.

"Fuck, Korra get off of me!" Kuvira said as she struggled underneath Korra. Usually Kuvira was stronger than Korra but for some reason Korra got stronger. Then Korra's slaps turned into light punches that got harder each time Korra threw one.

"Korra what are you doing?" Opal said as she pulled Korra by her hair and off of Kuvira.

"You stay away from Asami! She's mine!" Korra said furiously with growl at the end.

"Korra what the fuck! It's just a Popsicle it's not really Asami!" Kuvira screamed.

Korra's breathing turned into normal as Kuvira said this. Finally remembering that indeed it was just a Popsicle.

"Shit Kuvira I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" Korra said as she apologized multiple times to Kuvira.

Thank fully Kuvira didn't get hurt and she accepted Korra's apology. Kuvira apologized too for licking 'Asami'. Kuvira and Opal learned something that day and that's never to lick Asami or else. They took a break for a few minutes before starting their next lesson.

"Next lesson" Opal held a plate with a jelly on it. "You are going to penetrate this Jelly with your fingers. I got a red one just for you." Korra nodded and stared at the jelly, visualizing again that's its Asami's pussy and not food.

"Start with one finger" Kuvira instructed and Korra slid her finger through the jelly.

"Not that fast you don't want to hurt her! Remember she's never been stretched before so it's going to hurt and for you too, since it's your first time too" Korra removed her finger and slowly slid in one finger back in a different part of the jelly until it was all the way in, knuckle deep.

"Good now move your finger in and out slowly" Korra did as what she was told. Korra looked at Kuvira while she continued to pump her finger. Kuvira and Opal nodded to assure her that she's doing well.

"Now add a second finger" Opal said. Korra then added another finger and continued to move in and out of the jelly. Korra pictured that instead of jelly surrounding her fingers it was Asami's slick walls.

"Now to give Asami more pleasure curl your fingers" Korra stopped moving her fingers to curl it.

"Don't stop moving it" Korra continued her ministrations while her fingers are curled.

"Now you keep doing this until Asami gets to her climax, then you slow down your movements to help her ride it out" Kuvira said taking another red popsicle out of the freezer.

"You can also lick her while you thrust your fingers. Here give it a try" Kuvira handed Korra the ice pop.

Korra began to lick and suck on the ice pop and continued to thrust her fingers inside the jelly. Then Opal played a prerecorded speech that Asami made during her engineering class. Opal also placed a picture of Asami's face in front of Korra. Hearing and seeing Asami's face really set the mood. Korra continued to pump and lick to get even more practice.

* * *

"Hey Asami you awake?" Korra said as she walked in to their newly shared room. Korra heard no response but did hear the shower. Korra laid in Asami's bed and waited for her to finish so they could cuddle.

After a couple of minutes Asami walked out the bathroom with her hair slightly damp and with a towel wrapped around her. Korra sat up to get a better view of Asami. From her new positon she could see the outline of the top of Asami's breast and her beautiful long legs, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"You're staring" Asami said as she pulled out a panty out of her drawer.

"I can't help it your so gorgeous" Korra said as she moved out of the bed to wrap her arms around Asami from behind. Korra started to kiss Asami's shoulders to her neck then to her ear.

"Hmmm Korra" Asami moaned as she felt a tongue brush against her earlobe.

"You don't need this" Korra took the underwear out of Asami's hand and tossed it across the room.

"Korra wait" Asami stopped Korra's hand from reaching her chest.

"Let me love you Asami, please" Korra said as she turned Asami around to look at her eyes. Asami saw how Korra eyes didn't show any lust but only love. Asami couldn't help but nod and let the towel around her drop.

Korra's eyes roamed around Asami's body "You're beautiful" Korra pulled Asami in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate but also contained intensity. Korra's hand roamed around Asami's body and ended up on Asami's perfectly shaped ass. Korra gave it a gently squeeze which elicited a whimper from Asami. Korra grinned into the kiss and lifted Asami up. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra as she walked over to the bed.

Korra gently placed Asami on the bed before breaking the kiss to take all her clothes off. Asami couldn't help but bite her lip as those perfectly sculpted abs came to view. Then Asami's gaze landed on Korra's breast which were a size bigger than hers.

"Come here" Asami said as she pulled Korra down on her to press their bodies together. This felt so right, their bodies was perfectly made for each other. Korra groaned as she felt Asami's breast pressed against her and how warm her body felt.

Korra pulled Asami in for a kiss as she started to grind her hips into Asami. Asami moaned and thrusted her hips in response. Korra then began to trail kisses down Asami, stopping at her neck to suck on her pulse point. She wanted to leave marks to show that Asami was hers. Then Korra reached Asami's breast. She gently placed soft kisses on each breast before sucking on one while kneading the other with her hand.

Asami gasped as she felt Korra's mouth over her breast and Korra's tongue flicking her nipple. She tangled her hands through Korra's hair and arched her back to feel more of Korra's mouth.

"K-korra"

"Yes baby?" Korra released Asami's breast and squeezed the other harder.

"More please" Asami whimpered as Korra gave her other breast the same treatment.

Korra felt Asami push her down by shoulders getting impatient. Korra couldn't help but smirk at how much Asami wanted her. Korra wanted to tease Asami but this was Asami's first time and she wanted to give Asami what she wanted so she oblige and moved down trailing kiss down her stomach until she reached Asami's sex.

Korra took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. Asami's glistening pussy was for her to touch and do whatever she pleases. It was only for her and she's the only who gets to see Asami like this, Korra felt so special that Asami choose her. Korra was getting emotional but she shook it off she had to make Asami scream her name.

"Korra please" Asami spread her legs further apart inviting her in.

"I love you" Korra said as she slowly lowered her face into Asami's sex.

"I love aahh" Asami didn't get to finish as she felt Korra's hot tongue lick her. Korra had put her mouth over Asami's clit and started licking, sucking it and nibbling it like Kuvira and Opal thought her. Korra couldn't help but thank them because Asami was now pushing her face deep into her sex hoping to get more friction. Korra licked every crevice in Asami and found that Asami did love it when she focused more on her clit. But Asami begged for more so Korra slid in a finger into Asami's wet entrance. Korra started at a slow pace but gradually increased it as Asami begged her to go faster. Korra felt how hot Asami and wet Asami was. Then she added a second one, curling it and pumping even faster.

Korra felt that Asami was close to her orgasm by the way her hips is frantically grinding on her face and her walls clenching tightly around her fingers. Korra quickened her thrusting and licking.

"Ko-rra I'm cl-ose. I love…you Korraaa!"

"What the fuck!" Jinora said with wide eyes as she walked in on Korra licking a Popsicle stick and two fingers in a jelly. On the sofa was Kuvira with a hand in her pants moaning shamelessly, crying out Baatar Jr.'s name and on the other side of the room was Opal deep throating a green ice pop.

"You know what? I don't even want to know" Jinora said as she grabbed a purple ice pop and left the room.

"Lesson is over!" Kuvira said as she pulled her hand out of her pants. Opal released the ice pop from her mouth whilst Korra took her fingers out the jelly. Korra couldn't believe she just daydream all of that. It felt so real and her underwear was soaking wet too.

"Yeah. I think your ready." Opal said patting Korra on the back "you have now graduated, congratulations." Opal handed Korra a piece of paper that said congrats for completing Kuvira's and Opal sex Ed class.

"Ok. Thanks again guys, I think?" Korra said scratching her head not sure if they helped or not.

"Hey Korra!" Korra turned around to look at Kuvira "the most important thing is listening to how Asami's body response. You'll know if she likes what you're doing by how her body reacts to it. Also if she tells you to stop you stop. You don't go on because you want to, this is not just you it's Asami too, remember that" Kuvira said as she puts a hand over Korra's shoulder.

"I know, I will never do anything she doesn't want me to do. I love her" Korra gave Kuvira a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Kuvira sigh "She's all grown up" Kuvira said as she shed a tear.

"Don't be so over dramatic" Opal said.

"So you and Bolin going to do the thing?"

"Nah we're going to wait until we get married" Opal said fixing the mess they created.

"Good luck with that I couldn't even last a month with Baatar Jr. that boy has a magical pe…"

"Don't complete that sentence! Now help me clean the different juices off the floor" Kuvira laughed and helped Opal clean up.

* * *

"Hey Korra how was your day?" It was ten at night and Asami was on her desk sketching some designs for her new project.

"Opal and Kuvira thought me how to have sex today" Korra said as she gave Asami a kiss on the cheek.

"What?!" Asami's eyes grew wide in shock as she turned around to look at Korra who was now laying on the bed with her arms under her head.

"Yeah it was fun. I learned a lot of new stuff" Asami crawled on Korra's side and rested her head on Korra's chest.

"Korra you know I'm not rea…"

"I know and I'll wait until you're ready. I know you're still scared that I might leave you one day, that's why you're hesitant but I'm ok with that. I'm not going to leave you ever and I'm not with you for the sex Asami, I'm here because of how you make feel and how you make me want to become a better person. I love you Asami" Korra said giving Asami a kiss on the head.

"I love you too" Asami took Korra's chin in her hand to tilt her head so they can kiss properly. Asami felt so lucky to have someone care about her so much that she tried to convey it in that kiss.

Korra sighed happily as they broke the kiss, content at having Asami in her arms. "Hey you want to go the field? The school is showing some black and white movie."

"I'd be happy to" Asami said as she stood up and changed clothes.

They walked through the hallway in each other's arms until they spotted Coach Lin sneaking into professor's Kya's room.

"Coach?" Coach Lin froze as she looked at the two students who was smirking.

"I-I I have Professor's Kya's keys"

"Lin baby is that you can you hurry up the kids are all out in the field. We can be as loud as we want to and I need my special juice!" Professor Kya screamed through the door.

Asami and Korra tried not to laugh by placing each other's hand on top of their mouth.

"She's talking about grape juice. Run along!" Coach Lin yelled and the two ran away laughing.

"So Coach Lin's flavor is grape" Korra said as she looked at Jinora sucking on the purple ice pop. Korra giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked looking at Jinora too.

"Nothing, I love you" Korra said kissing Asami on the lip.

"I love you too."

 _*Bloop*_

Asami reached for her phone to find Kuvira had sent her a picture of Korra and Opal with their fingers formed into a v over their mouth and their tongue going through it.

"Seriously Korra?" Asami said showing the picture to Korra.

"You still love me?" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

Asami leaned down and kissed Korra on the lips "Of course I still love you, you dork!"

* * *

 **Note** : How did I do for my first time? (That sounded weird) I expect more likes and kudos.

Also my fic is also on Ao3 just incase is down and vice versa.

And the missing chapters will take longer for me to write since I'm already starting college but the last chapter will be posted by either Friday night or Saturday.

Thank you for reading. Happy smut Wednesday!


	25. Disney Princesses Can Kick Ass

**Note: Sorry guys for the long wait but I just realized I don't know anything about soccer, oops. So I did my research and I apologize now for any error I make and sorry for all the soccer fans out there.**

* * *

"Korra pass the ball!"

Korra looked to her left to see Kuvira wide open but there was something different about her. Instead of the Illyria soccer uniform Kuvira was wearing a pink dress and she had a tiara on her head. Korra rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things and sure enough Kuvira was wearing something that looks identical to that of Aurora from sleeping beauty. Korra was about to question why Kuvira would wear a dress in a soccer match when Coach Tarrlok spoke.

"Come on princess show me what you got!" Coach Tarrlok yelled from the sidelines.

Korra's anger quickly flared and the only thing on her mind right now was to show Coach Tarrlok what girls are capable of. Korra passed the ball to Kuvira who lifted up her dress, revealing her pink high heels, to dribble the ball. Korra thought Kuvira looked silly trying to dribble the ball while holding her dress up.

Korra tried to run to the opposite side of the field and that's when she realized she too was also wearing a dress. Korra looked at herself to see that she was wearing a blue dress and glass slippers. _Now something is definitely wrong with this_ Korra thought. Never in a million years would she wear a dress and were the heck did she get a glass slipper.

"Korra what are you doing?" Opal yelled.

Korra turned to Opal who was wearing a yellow dress. Then Korra turned her gaze to Jinora who looked almost like Snow White. _What the fuck? Am I high or something?_ Korra thought to herself as she continued to look at her friends who were dressed up as Disney princess.

"What's wrong cousin you can't keep up with us guys?" Desna said as he stole the ball from Kuvira and went pass her.

Korra shook her head to get her mind back into the game _no more distractions this time Korra! I can still play with a dress. I'll show you that Disney princesses can kick ass!_ Korra ran after Desna, she and Kuvira doubled team him, Korra on his right side while Kuvira on the left. It was hard for Korra to maneuver while wearing heels but she managed to clear the ball off their side. Jinora ran after the ball and took possession of it. Jinora waited until the she had back up before attacking.

Korra ran right next to Jinora to offer her support while they both held their dresses up so they wouldn't trip over. However out of the corner of Korra's eye she spotted Asami. Asami was standing on top of a rock looking straight ahead while the wind with different colors blows her hair back along with some leaves. _Oh my gosh Asami looks hot as Pocahontas._ Korra stared at her girlfriend drooling forgetting that there was a game to play.

"Korra snap out of it!" Kuvira screamed as Jinora passed the ball to Opal.

Korra shook her head again to get her head back in the game. Korra moved to the left side of the net opposite from Opal. Korra was trying to get open so Opal can make a pass to her. Once Opal saw that nobody was guarding Korra she quickly kicks the ball to her. It was the perfect timing, the goalie was on the other side the net was wide open for Korra. Korra stopped the ball with the heel of her shoe, she lifted up her dress and drew her right leg back for a kick. However before Korra's foot can make contact with the ball she lost her balance on her glass slipper and fell on her back.

Korra groaned as she felt the hard ground on her back. Then she heard a fit of laughter from all around her. All the boys from the Cornwall team was pointing and laughing at her. Kuvira, Jinora and Opal were all on their knees crying.

"Haha! Loser! Loooser!"

"I told you girls don't belong here out in the soccer field!" Coach Tarrlok said as he doubled in laughter.

"Your pathetic cousin" Desna said.

"No there's still time, the game is not over yet!" Korra yelled frantically but the laughter drowned it down. "No!"

Then Asami lifted her hand up to her forehead and made an L shape with her fingers.

"L for love right Asami. L for love" Korra said as she started crying. She knew what that meant and it was not love.

"Korra wake up! Baby its ok you have to wake up now. Korra!" Asami shook Korra vigorously trying to wake her up. Asami had woken up to find her girlfriend tossing and turning around in bed screaming.

"Shit!" Korra said as she opened her eyes and then she felt soft lips on hers, Asami was kissing her with so much fervor. Before Korra can return the kiss Asami pulled away.

"Asshole! Don't scare me like that!" Asami slapped Korra on the cheek.

"Wait wha…" Asami's lips was on hers again and this time Korra didn't hesitate to kiss back. Korra grabbed Asami's waist and flipped them over without breaking their kiss. After a couple of minutes of making out Korra pulled away.

"What the heck was that for?" Korra asked Asami as she rested her forehead against hers.

"I think you were having a nightmare. You were screaming and then your body started shaking. It looked like you were having a seizure and when I couldn't wake you up I got scared. " Asami said as she pulled Korra in for a hug and a tear escaped from eye.

"Sorry Asami for scaring you like that but I'm ok" Asami pulled away from Korra to look at her face. Asami eyes were full of worry and concern "I'm fine Asami I promise." Asami nodded in response and hugged Korra again.

"What were you dreaming about?" Asami asked. Korra shifted her body so that her head were on Asami's shoulder.

"I just dreamt that we lost the game and Coach Tarrlok and Desna were laughing at us and you said I was a loser. Also I dreamt that we were Disney princesses" Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra while Korra just shrugged.

"Huh maybe we shouldn't have had a Disney movie marathon and you're a winner to me Korra no matter what happens to more" Asami said. Before they had went to bed the two decided to binge on Disney movies which included Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and Pocahontas.

"But I do have to say you look sexy as Pocahontas" Korra winked at Asami. Asami rolled her eyes in response.

"Maybe I should dress up as Pocahontas for Halloween."

"Good for me as long as I'm John Smith" Asami chuckled and silence fell over them until Asami broke it.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Asami said as she stoked Korra's hair.

"Very. It's just there's a lot on the line and this could make or break me"

"Well how can I ease your nervousness?" Korra smirked and propped herself on her elbows and leaned down to capture Asami's lips with her own.

*knock knock*

Korra groaned at the interruption. Korra looked at the clock to see that it was midnight _who would be awake at this hour._ Korra got off of Asami and gave Asami one final kiss before opening the door. Korra opened the door to find Kuvira in a tank top and sweat pants.

"Kuvira what are…?" Before Korra could finish her sentence Kuvira shoved her out of the way and went straight to the bed. Kuvira grabbed Asami and cuddled with her on the bed. Asami yelped as Kuvira pulled her down onto the bed then she felt Kuvira's front pressed against her back. Asami had no idea what was going on but as long as Kuvira was not touching her inappropriately she was ok with it.

"Kuvira why the fuck are you hugging my girlfriend!" Korra screamed "first you lick her now this!"

"What?" Asami asked.

"Never mind. Kuvira get off of her" Korra said as she slapped Kuvira's thigh.

"Ow! Easy Korra I just need someone to cuddle with so I can fall asleep" Kuvira said as she nuzzled into Asami's back. Asami mouthed a help me please to Korra.

"Here cuddle a pillow" Korra threw Kuvira a pillow. Then she pried Asami off Kuvira and pulled Asami close to her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm so nervous for tomorrow. I tried to sneak into Baatar Jr.'s room but it was hard. It's not that easy like the computer science office. So I decided to come here to ease my nerves and like I said I need someone to cuddle with to sleep" Kuvira tried to grab Asami's hand but Korra swatted it away.

"Fine you can stay but I get to cuddle with Asami" Korra said as she pressed their cheeks together and rubbed them. Asami smiled at the action. Asami love this side of Korra the one that's always so affectionate and Korra was never scared to show the world how much she loves Asami.

"Do I have a say in this?" Asami asked jokingly.

"See Asami wants to cuddle with me. Come here baby" Kuvira propped her head on her elbow and winked at Asami as she patted the spot next to her. Korra growled and shoved Kuvira off the bed to lay on it. Kuvira landed on the floor with a thud.

"Cuddle with me I have abs" Korra said lifting her shirt "you can touch them if you like" Korra said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have that too. Come here Asami" Kuvira said lying next to Korra but with enough space in between them so Asami can lay there.

"No come to me Asami. Come here Asami, come to me baby" Korra cooed as she patted her legs and Kuvira did the same.

"You guys know I'm not a dog right" Asami said crossing her arms "but I choose Korra."

"Yes!" Korra yelled triumphantly and made room for Asami on the bed.

Asami settled herself next to Korra who wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and nuzzled her head in the crook of Asami's neck. Then Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and placed her head in-between Korra's shoulders blades. Kuvira inhaled deeply.

"This feels really weird" Korra said as she felt Kuvira's breath on her back.

"Shhh just enjoy it Korra shhh" Kuvira said as she moved her body closer to Korra. "Asami, Korra?"

"Yeah" Korra and Asami both replied.

"Aaah" Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you just fart? Your disgusting Kuvira" Korra said as she buried her nose in Asami's hair so she would smell Asami's wonderful scent instead of Kuvira's gas.

"You're the one to talk. Your farts are worse than Kuvira's" Asami reached for her perfume on her nightstand and sprayed the room with it. The three of them were about to fall asleep when Kuvira's phone went off.

 _*Bloop*_

Kuvira reached for her phone to see Opal had texted her. "Opal texted me she said she's nervous about tomorrow too."

"Uhh" Korra and Asami were too tired to respond back.

After a few minutes they heard another knock on the door.

"Kuvira you get it" Korra said as she nudged Kuvira's stomach, Kuvira just groaned in response not moving from her spot.

"I'll get it" Asami said but Korra didn't let her. Korra held Asami down and motioned for Kuvira to get the door.

Kuvira got up to open the door to find not one but two girls. Opal had texted Jinora that Korra was having a sleepover.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you were having a sleepover?" Opal said as she jumped on the bed.

"Shhh sleep" Korra said.

"But we could watch movies and gossip!" Opal said pulling the covers off Korra and Asami.

"Actually I think Korra is right we should sleep. We have a game tomorrow" Jinora said taking the spot on the left side of the bed.

"Fine but we have to this again sometime" Opal said as she also got settled next to Korra but Kuvira pushed Opal aside.

"I get to cuddle Korra" Opal stared at Kuvira who just placed her palm on her face and pushed her down onto the bed. Opal screamed and slap Kuvira on her shoulder which didn't seem to have an effect on Kuvira,

"I like that sleepovers…" Asami yawned and pulled the covers over her and Korra.

Kuvira laid back down in her original position. Opal laid in between Kuvira and Jinora and the girls drifted to dreamland.

In the middle of the night Korra felt Asami squirm under her hold so she pulled Asami closer to her body thinking that Asami was getting cold. Then Korra's hand began to roam around Asami's body. Korra's hand went under Asami's shirt to feel her warm smooth skin. _Huh when did Asami get abs?_ Korra shrugged the thought a side and continued to run her hands over Asami's toned stomach.

"Mmh."

"You like that Asami" Korra smirked as she lightly scratched her nails over Asami's new abs. Then she traced the outline of Asami's bra and placed soft kisses on her neck. Korra felt Asami shudder under her touch and smirked.

"Korra" Asami said groggily.

"I love you" Korra moved her lips off Asami's neck and kissed Asami on the lips. _Asami's lips feels different._

"Korra open your eyes!" Asami said through gritted teeth. Korra then wondered how Asami could talk when she was kissing her.

Korra opened her eyes slowly to see that she was kissing Kuvira whose eyes were also just opening.

"Aaaah!" Both Korra and Kuvira screamed once their eyes were fully open. Kuvira pushed Korra off the bed in doing so Kuvira hits Opal with her back, who hits Jinora who then falls on the floor. Sometime during the night Korra had released Asami to turn around and began to cuddle Kuvira.

"Why is it always me?" Jinora groaned as she touched her throbbing head. Asami quickly went to her aid and helped the poor girl up. Opal just laughed at Kuvira and Korra.

"Eeew" Korra said as she started wiping her lip with her hands whilst Kuvira was doing the same thing. Asami just shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend's stupidity.

"So who's the better kisser?" Opal asked smirking at Korra.

"There isn't even a competition, of course it's Asami" Korra walked over to Asami and kissed her to rid the feeling of Kuvira's lips. Asami eagerly kissed her back to cement the fact that she is indeed is the better kisser.

"You're not that bad too Korra" Kuvira said. Asami gave Kuvira a death glare. "Hey I'm just saying. What time is it?"

Jinora looked at the clock to see that's its 6:48 in the morning "there's no senses in going back to sleep when class starts in an hour."

"I'm so fucking nervous. I've never been this nervous for a game in my whole entire life" Kuvira said as she pulled her knees into her chest. Opal did the same thing and leaned on Kuvira's shoulder. This was the day of the big game. They were about to prove or disprove that girls and guys are equal. There was so much pressure on them that it was starting to get to them.

"Hey you guys will do great. You've been practicing your butt off for the last three days. You guys got this. Plus I've watched some of games of Cornwall and they have some weak spot that you can take advantage of. Don't think about it too much just have fun and no matter what happens we still have each other and we'll keep persevering until we reach our goal. I believe in you guys."

"Thanks Asami you're the best" Korra pulled Asami in for a hug which eased some of her nerves away.

* * *

It was that time of day, 15 more minutes and the game against Cornwall and Illyria was about to commence. Korra and the rest of the soccer team were in the locker room while Coach Zaheer gave them a pep talk before the game started. Korra looked at her teammates and saw the fear in everyone's eyes. Bolin and Opal were hugging each other, Kuvira was leaning on one of the lockers although she looked cool and composed Korra knew that she was a nervous wreck. Some of her teammates were shaking their legs uncontrollably including Jinora. Korra wished that Asami was there to at least ease some of the nervousness but Asami was too busy putting on the mascot.

"Good luck out there guys and remember to have fun. So who's going to give that blood and pain!?" Coach Zaheer chanted.

"Black and Red!" the team hollered before leaving the locker room.

"We got this" Korra said as she walked with Kuvira.

"Fuck yeah we do! Korvira for the win!" Kuvira and Korra fist bumped each other as they made their way out of the field.

The team was greeted with cheers and boos from their opponents supporters. Korra looked through the bleachers to see that both her parents were there. Korra had finally told her father and updated her mother on what's been going and Korra was thankful that they supported her but Korra did get yelled at. Also there was Opal's whole family and Baatar Jr. was sitting with them. He gave Kuvira a flying kiss and Kuvira caught it with her hand and placed it on her lips.

"Hey you ready Korra" Mako said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah I'm ready to destroy them" Korra said as she stared at Desna who stared right back or maybe not. Korra can't really tell with that emotionless face of his.

"You guys can do this. As long as you guys do what you did during practice then I'm sure you guys will win for sure. Good luck out there and I'll be cheering for you guys" Mako gave Korra a hug and then Jinora and then Bolin before heading back up to his seat.

"You look a little tense maybe a kiss can ease it up" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Korra smiled and turned around to kiss Asami but instead she kissed an armadillo.

"Sorry here" Asami took the head of the mascot off her and leaned down to kiss Korra on the lips. Korra smiled into the kiss and pulled Asami closer but the body suit was on the way so Korra pulled back. "Sorry again."

"Its fine I'm just glad you're here" Korra leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Asami's lips.

"Korra come on the game is about to start" Korra sigh.

"I believe in you Korra" Asami smiled at Korra who smiled back in return.

"Thanks" Korra said before going face to face with Desna but instead she went face to face with Iroh.

"What the fuck?" Korra said. She was shocked to see Iroh dressed up in blue along with the rest of the team. Mako was on the bleachers staring with wide eyes as he spots Iroh on the field playing for the enemy. Apparently Iroh had transferred just like Kuvira and Jinora did. He wasn't just going to let Korra win like that.

* * *

"Wait. This is your team?" Coach Tarrlok said as he pointed at Korra. He was shocked when he saw that they were playing against girls.

Coach Zaheer nodded "Yes they are. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, you can't let them play. There are no girls in this league you have to forfeit!" Coach Tarrlok said to one of the referees.

"Listen here princess we don't discriminate based on gender or are you just scared to loose against girls."

"We're not scared" Iroh said butting in. Coach Tarrlok stared daggers at him and pushed him aside.

"Fine they can play. You'll be sorry for letting a girl play on your team because we will destroy you" Coach Tarrlok and Coach Zaheer went face to face with each other. Even though Zaheer was smaller than Tarrlok he stood his ground.

"We'll see about that princess."

The referee blew his whistle which meant that it was time to get this game started. Iroh won the coin toss so they got to decide which side they wanted to be on, he choose the left side. Since Illyria lost the coin toss they got the kick off.

"Alright guys lets go!" Kuvira said as she took possession of the ball. Korra and the rest of the team except for Jinora and Lee ran across the field to the opponent's side. Kuvira signaled for to Korra to go the right side of the net. Korra followed as instructed but Iroh was right on top of her preventing Kuvira from passing to her. Iroh smirked and continued to guard Korra.

Kuvira passed the ball to Lao who then passed it to Shen. They kept on passing the ball hoping to find an opening or at least get close to the net but the Cornwall's defense was good. Whenever Illyria got the ball someone was always there to guard them. Kuvira tried all the fancy footwork she knew but she just couldn't pass her defender, Hasook.

Korra made a decision to just make a break for it and run to the goal. Korra made eye contact with Kuvira hoping to get her attention and kick the ball to her. Kuvira noticed this and kicked the ball to Korra's line of path. The ball was headed out of bounds but with the right timing Korra can kick it into the net. Korra noticed the play and quickly maneuvered over Iroh and ran after the ball. Korra managed to kick the ball to the direction of the net but Desna deflected.

Korra groaned internally. It was the perfect shot but Desna was too quick and perceptive, he saw the play before it even happened.

Po had managed to get the rebound but he was quickly doubled team. He tried to escape but he lost possession of the ball. Iroh quickly ran to the Illyria's side of the field. Iroh's teammate made a pass to him. He came face to face with Jinora and laughed at her.

"You really think a puny girl like you could stop me."

Jinora only smiled and stole the ball from him and cleared the ball. Iroh stood there for a second dumbfounded but he quickly snapped out of it and got back in the game. Mako cheered for Jinora from the bleachers and Tenzin kept an eye on him.

The ball flew pass the midfield line and into Shen who used his head to pass the ball over to Opal. Opal made her way over to the net. This was one of Opal strength, she was able to twist and turn around her body to get pass her defenders. Opal saw her opportunity once she was inside the penalty area. Opal drew her leg back and kicked the ball as hard as she can and aimed at the left corner of the net but Desna caught it in his hands.

"Damn it" Opal screamed as she ran back to their side of the field while Desna threw the ball to Hasook.

Hasook weaved his way through Shen, Korra and Po and was now nearing the penalty arc but Jinora cut him off. Hasook dribbled the ball with both feet constantly switching his tactic to confuse Jinora and it worked. Jinora had thought that Hasook was going to fake left so Jinora moved to the right to block him but he didn't. Hasook fooled Jinora and got pass her and moved into the penalty area where he took his shot.

Bolin dove to his left side to stop the ball from going in. Bolin had made a fist with his right hand and punched the ball out of bounds. Jinora breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Bolin for saving that goal. Kuvira and Korra released the breath they were holding once they saw the ball hit their mascot.

"Oh shit Asami!" Korra yelled remembering that Asami was the one in the mascot. Asami stood up and gave Korra a wave to show her that she's fine, Korra breathed a sigh of relief. The mascot was thick enough that she didn't feel any pain from getting hit on the head. Bolin had to remind himself to say sorry to Asami later.

The game went on with Illyria taking possession of the ball most of the time while Cornwall staying on the defensive side. Illyria's teamwork and Kuvira's aggressiveness seemed to overwhelm their opponent even Iroh had a hard time keeping up with them. However Desna was an amazing goalie, he wouldn't let them score a single point and the same thing could be said to Bolin. The two team were evenly matched.

There were only a couple of minutes left before the first half was over and Korra really wanted to score. That opportunity came when they received a corner kick with the help of Shen. Shen had kicked the ball onto his opponent, the ball then ricochet off the opponent's leg and went out of bounds. Lao had decided to be the one to do the corner kick, Kuvira gestured for him to kick the ball high enough for someone to use their head to score a goal.

Lao raises his right hand up to signal his teammates that he was about to kick the ball. Korra bent her knees preparing to jump. Lao kicks the ball and people started scrambling around but Korra stayed put and waited for the ball that was coming towards her. Iroh jumped in front of Korra but the ball was too high for him to reach. Then Korra jumped and she managed to graze the ball with her head and with her head tilted at the right angle the ball zooms pass Desna's hands and hits the back of the net. Korra landed on the left side of her face and it hurts but that doesn't matter because she just scored a goal. Her teammates quickly rushed over to her and gave her a hug. The crowd cheered for Korra but all she could hear is that sweet voice coming under that armadillo costume. Korra winks at Asami's direction and Asami wiggles her tail in response. The first half ended with Illyria one and Cornwall zero.

As Korra walks back into the locker room she see's Coach Tarrlok yell at his team for letting them score. Korra smiles at this knowing that she's forty five minutes away from proving Coach Tarrlok wrong about girls.

* * *

"Woohoo! Did you see that Korra was like floating in mid-air when she scored that goal it was amazing!" Bolin said as he gives Korra a bone crushing hug. The team was heading back to the locker room to get some rest and replenish their energy.

"You were amazing too Bo. You punched that ball like you were Ronda Rousey."

"Who's that?" Bolin asked.

"A female MMA fighter and Korra's celebrity crush" Opal said giving Bolin a kiss on the cheek for his amazing save.

"Don't tell Asami" Korra said.

"Don't tell me what?" Asami said placing her hands on her hip. Asami wasn't wearing the head of the mascot only the body suit.

"Korra has a crush on an MMA fighter" Bolin yelled and Korra punched him on the stomach.

"Who Ronda Rousey? I have a crush on her too!"

"What?!" Korra's jealousy started to flare up by the way Asami's eyes twinkled when she said the MMA fighter's name.

"Relax Korra I have a crush on her but I love you" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

"I love you too."

"I actually have to go I'm part of the cheer squad now. I only came to say congrats on that goal and good luck on the next half" Asami gave Korra a peck on the cheek before leaving the locker room to perform her routine.

"Good job out there guys but you guys need to work harder. Jinora and Lee you have to make sure that Hasook doesn't get anywhere near the penalty area" Jinora and Lee nodded. "Also focus on taking possession of the ball rather than scoring." Coach Zaheer was right as long as they have the ball Cornwall won't be able to score and they would win 1 to 0. "Alright everyone knows what they're going to do out there?"

"Yes!" the team yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Coach Zaheer screamed out loud as he can.

"Crush! Kill! Destroy!" the team yelled and banged their fists on the lockers.

"Uhm I'm not really into violence" Po said raising his hand.

"Then what are you here for?" Coach Zaheer asked.

"To play soccer?" Po said getting confused.

"Fine you could do that too. Now let's go princesses and let's kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" Korra squeezed Po's shoulder to get him pumped up but he just sighed.

* * *

As the second half begins Korra noticed that Cornwall was playing differently than before. They were more aggressive, to be more specific they were playing more physically. They were getting yellow cards every five minutes. They would find ways to hit them and they were targeting one particular player, Kuvira. Korra warned Kuvira and told her to be careful. Kuvira acknowledge Korra's concern but she was focus on scoring another goal to secure their win.

Bolin had just saved another goal when he kicked the ball to Kuvira who let the ball bounce off her chest and down to her foot before turning around and running. Kuvira had just passed the mid field line but before Kuvira could go any further or had the chance to pass it. Iroh slid underneath her and kick the ball away from her. Kuvira jumped over Iroh to avoid tripping over him but that didn't prevent her from colliding with someone else. The guy, Xao, who looked like he was consuming steroids on a daily basis had just ran over Kuvira like a freight train would. Kuvira had landed on her right leg and screamed in pain.

Back on the bleachers Baatar Jr. had risen up from his seat and quickly went down onto the field with a worried expression on his face pushing people along the way. Mako followed him knowing that Kuvira was in serious trouble. Mako had saw that Kuvira landed on her right leg at a weird angle.

"Come on ref that's a foul!" Korra yelled when she didn't hear the whistle go off.

"It was an accident and Iroh got all ball."

Korra gritted her teeth to try and suppress her anger but she knew Iroh did it on purpose. Korra looked at Iroh to see him smirking while Desna still had that blank expression on his face.

"Hey Kuv you ok" Korra said placing her hand on Kuvira's shoulder while her teammates gathered around her.

"Fuck! I can't move my leg!"

* * *

 **Note: I'm a hundred percent sure that the next chapter is the last chapter. I think?**


	26. This is the End!

**Note: Aw it's the final chapter.**

 **NOTE: For those who want to post any of my stories to other sites using a different fandom I permit you to do it _as long as you ask me and give me the proper credit._ By credit I mean by mentioning that konan8994 is the original author and posting the original link to the story. I like that my stories are getting spread but please just credit me that's all I ask. Also to the guest who alerted me about it thank you so much. He and I talked about it and we're in good terms. And if you know anyone who stole my work without crediting me properly please message me and I will grant you special privileges by giving you spoilers ahead of time. Although I need you to be a member of fanfiction, tumblr or ao3 not a guest.**

* * *

"Fuck I can't move my legs" Kuvira screamed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Shit what do we do?" Korra starts to panic and pulls on her hair. Korra was worried that Kuvira had severely injured her leg and might not be able to walk ever again. Asami slaps Korra on her cheek to get her to calm down.

"You ok?" Asami asked as she cups Korra's cheeks with her armadillo hands. Korra nodded because her cheeks were pressed so tight together that she couldn't speak.

"Oh no! Kuvira I'm so sorry I should have washed your back" Opal said as she starts to sob into Bolin's shoulder.

"I think you mean watched" Lee said correcting Opal. Opal glares at Lee who raises his hands in defense.

"Call the ambulance!" Coach Zaheer said as he kneels down next to Kuvira.

"Move over!" Baatar Jr. pushed through the crowd and hugged Kuvira like his life depended on it. Mako was right behind him. Baatar Jr. cupped Kuvira's cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "Baby are you ok?"

"I…I can't move…I can't move my…..oh wait...hehe just kidding I can move it" Kuvira said smiling sheepishly as she wiggled her legs. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Wow, you are so over dramatic Kuvira" Opal said as she playfully punched Kuvira's shoulder.

"But can you still play?" Korra asked looking at Kuvira's leg that was starting to swell.

"It doesn't look good" Mako said eyeing Kuvira's leg.

"By the looks of it I don't think you will be able to play for at least the next two games" Coach Zaheer said.

"What? I can still play!" Kuvira tried to stand up with the help of Baatar Jr. Kuvira screamed in pain as she puts weight on her right leg. Baatar Jr. then gently puts Kuvira back down on the ground. "Fuck! But the team needs me" Kuvira starts to cry but blinks it back, she won't let Iroh get the best of her.

"It's ok Kuv we got this. Right guys?" Korra said as she looks at her teammates.

The team nods in agreement. They all knew that even without Kuvira they can defeat Cornwall. Iroh thought that by getting rid of Kuvira it will make Illyria weaker but it actually made them stronger. They work well together and Kuvira's injury just fueled their fighting spirit even more.

"Let's show this suckers what it means to be a team!" Korra said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the team yelled and rallied behind Korra.

"Hands in everybody."

"Go Illyria!" The team chanted.

"Korra wait" Kuvira said grabbing Korra's wrist. Kuvira took off her captain armband and gave it to Korra.

"Make me proud" Kuvira said placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I will" Korra gave Kuvira a hug before running off to the field. Baatar Jr. stayed by Kuvira's side to ease her pain. While Asami went back to cheering on Korra and the team on the side line.

Korra threw in the ball as the referee blew his whistle. They had replaced Kuvira with Chung, even though he was not as good as Kuvira. Opal caught the ball with her foot and started running to the opposite side of the field. Opal by passed a few Cornwall defenders but Iroh stole the ball from her as she made her way to the midfield.

Iroh had quickly made his way over Illyria's side of the field leaving Korra and three other players behind him. Iroh then waits for Hasook to come so they can make a play. Once Hasook was in sight Iroh passes it to him but Jinora intercepts the pass and kicks it to Po who kicks it over the midfield line and into Korra. Jinora smirks at Iroh who just yells at Hasook in frustration for not getting the ball.

It was Korra and Opal on the other side of the field versus three Cornwall defenders, the rest of the team were still making their way over to them. Korra takes the ball to the left corner of the field and waits for Opal to get into place before kicking the ball in a straight line towards the right corner. Opal knew what Korra had in mind, Korra had wanted her to run after the ball and tip it in with her foot. Opal did just that but the ball hits Desna's knee preventing the ball from entering the net.

Chung however was in the right place at the right time. The ball lands on his feet, he gets ready to kick it but Iroh slides in and knocks him down. The referee blows his whistle signaling a foul.

"Finally!" Korra said throwing her hands in the air. The referee had finally made the right call for the first time in the game.

The foul resulted in a free kick for Illyria, since the foul occurred just outside the penalty area. Korra decided to take the free kick where Chung got tackled. There were three Cornwall players standing in front of her trying to block her shot. Korra inhales deeply before kicking the ball as hard as she can. As Korra kicks the ball the three defenders jump but the ball zooms pass their head and hits the goal post.

"Fudge!" Korra yelled and slaps her face for missing the shot.

"Korra its fine" Opal said but she was a little irritated that Korra had missed the shot. On the bench, Kuvira looked like a fish on dry land by how she's squirming on the ground. Kuvira was trying so hard to not curse at Korra so instead she just spasm. Baatar Jr. and Mako tried to hold Kuvira down but they just kept getting slap at. While Asami grabs one of the cheerleader and shakes him until he became unconscious.

Back on the field, Cornwall had managed to take possession of the ball. However they couldn't get pass Illyria's defense. Jinora and Lee were too good for the Cornwall's offense. For the past twenty five minutes Illyria had managed to keep any Cornwall players from getting too close to the goal to take a shot. Iroh knew that Cornwall couldn't score a goal if Jinora was playing so he started targeting her like he did to Kuvira.

Iroh and Hasook had doubled team Jinora. Jinora was too focus on trying to clear the ball off their side when Iroh 'accidently' kicks Jinora on the back of her leg. Jinora screamed in pain and fell on the floor. Hasook had taken the ball and kicked it into the net but Bolin was there to make the save, catching the ball in his hands. That's when the ref blew his whistle and pulled out a yellow card.

"What?!" Everyone from Illyria yelled in shock.

"Come on what kind of call was that? That deserves a red a card, Iroh needs to be thrown out of the game. That's a bullshit call and you know it!" Korra yelled at the ref.

The ref blew his whistle again and gave Korra a yellow card.

"What the fu…" Bolin had put a hand over Korra's mouth before she could even finish her sentence.

"Korra stop! Do you want to be thrown out of the game?!" Bolin dragged Korra to where Jinora was whilst Korra was still fuming and cursing under Bolin's hand. Everyone had gathered around Jinora by the time Korra and Bolin arrived.

"Hey Jin you ok?" Mako said as he placed a hand on Jinora's leg. Jinora winced at the touch and a tear escaped from her eye. Mako's eyes flared up in anger, he now knew what Korra felt when she saw Asami bleeding. "You!" Mako rushed over to Iroh and pushed him roughly.

"What happened you couldn't get Asami so you settled for that bitch" Iroh said smirking.

"Don't call her that!" Kuvira said as she limp over to Iroh and grabbed his shirt. Kuvira pulled Iroh close to her so that they were face to face. Each team went to back up their respective captain.

"Or what?" Iroh said still smirking.

"I will make your ugly face even uglier by punching you on the face!" Kuvira tightened her hold.

"Yeah FIGHT!" someone yelled and all of a sudden it was chaos.

Everyone on the field started tackling each other, the faculty members tried to stop the fight but there were too little of them to make an impact.

Iroh had slipped away from Kuvira's grasp during the commotion and hid while Mako carried Jinora to safety. Once Mako had gotten Jinora away from the fighting he want back into the field, his mission to punch Iroh.

Asami was in the bathroom during the whole Jinora incident so when she returned she had no idea what was going on. All she saw was a bunch of soccer players wrestling with each other. Asami's gut instincts told her to look for Korra to make sure she's safe. Asami prepared herself and went inside the mosh pit. Inside Asami saw Opal on the back of Hasook pulling on his hair while Bolin tried to pry her off Hasook's back. Then Asami spotted Korra trying to fend off a bunch guys. Korra was dodging all their attacks and countering them. By the looks of it Korra had it under control and she wasn't really trying to fight them. Then Asami saw that the other team's mascot, a beaver, was sneaking its way over to Korra. The beaver lunged onto Korra's back, Korra lost her footing and fell first face on the ground. Korra tried to get up but the beaver was holding her down. Then suddenly the weight on her back was gone.

Korra tried to get up but the armadillo's tail met her face causing her to drop back down. Asami was fighting the beaver and every time she moved so did her tail, slapping Korra in the process. The two mascots were throwing punches at each other, Asami managed to punch the guy, inside the mascot, on his groin. Asami took the chance and lifted the beaver's head and placed it back on his head backwards. However the beaver didn't back down and fought Asami despite the fact that he couldn't see.

Every time Korra tried to stand up Asami's tail kept hitting her on the face. After getting hit five times on the face, Korra had finally gotten up from the ground to find her girlfriend wrestling with a beaver whose head was on backwards. Asami appeared to be wining since she was on top. Korra tried to pull Asami off the beaver by grabbing her mascot's shell but Asami was relentless. To Korra it wasn't Asami anymore it was Asami unleashed. Korra wanted this Asami in bed not out in the public.

On the other side of the field Baatar Jr. tried to calm his girlfriend down. Kuvira was looking for her prey, Iroh. Kuvira wanted revenge for Jinora and her leg but in all honesty Kuvira just wanted to beat someone up. Baatar Jr. thanked the spirits that Kuvira couldn't walk or else blood would be shed.

"Just let me punch him once!" Kuvira screamed.

"Fine one punch!" Baatar Jr. has had enough. Just one punch and Kuvira will be back to normal.

Kuvira saw Iroh near the goal post, she limped over to him. Iroh's back was toward Kuvira so she spun him around and punched him. However, before Kuvira's fist could make contact with Iroh's face Mako had tackled him to the ground. Kuvira had instead punched Po on the face.

"Oh shit! Po I'm so sorry!" Kuvira puts a hand over her mouth. Po on the other hand was on the ground holding his nose, crying.

"All I wanted to do was play soccer" Po groaned in pain. Kuvira kept on apologizing while she and Baatar Jr. helped Po get to safety but someone had blocked their path.

Kuvira looks up to see that Xao, the guy who had tackled her and caused her injury, standing in front of them. Baatar Jr. and Po gulped as they stared at the man that was twice their size combined. While Kuvira stared him right in the eye.

"Hey look a fat cake!" Kuvira said pointing to her left.

Xao took the bait and looked to his right. Leaving Kuvira an opportunity to slip away. Kuvira knew they couldn't fight Xao without them getting injured so she flee even though it was a huge blow to her pride. Kuvira didn't want Baatar Jr. her beloved to get hurt and also her teammate. Baatar Jr. looked at Kuvira and he knew that this was the girl he wanted to marry. Kuvira was smart, loving, funny, dominant, and a fighter. But Kuvira knew when to run and when to fight which further proves how an amazing person Kuvira is. She would do anything to protect those she loves.

Once they got Po to safety Baatar Jr. pulled Kuvira into a searing kiss. Kuvira returned it back with more intensity. Po watched the two make out while he ate popcorn.

"What was that for?" Kuvira asked panting.

"I think I see a future with you" Baatar Jr. said as he leaned his forehead against Kuvira's and stared at her eyes lovingly while rubbing her cheeks with his thumb.

"Me too" Kuvira said as tears fell down her eyes. Po wiped the tears off his face and clapped for the couple. The audience in the bleachers also clapped and cheered for them, forgetting that there was a fight going on.

While Kuvira and Baatar Jr. had their moment, Zaheer, Tarrlok, Tenzin, Lin, Kya and Pli were all trying to stop the fight by pulling kids off each other. Coach Lin was making her way over to Mako who had Iroh in an arm bar when she heard Kya scream in pain. Lin's eyes widen as she saw Kya on the ground.

"That is it! This fight stops now!" Coach Lin roared and starts to pry kids off of each other like they weigh like nothing, while she roared like a lion.

"Remind me not to piss off Lin" Zaheer whispered to Tenzin.

"If you remind me not to piss off Kya" Zaheer nodded and they shook hands. Coach Tarrlok just stared with his mouth open as Coach Lin single handedly lifted Xao off the ground.

Coach Lin had broken all the fight between the players and all that was left were the mascots. Asami yelped as she was lifted off the beaver and landed next to Korra.

"Asami you ok?" Korra asked as she lifted the armadillo's head a little to reveal Asami's face.

"Yeah" Asami said breathlessly. Asami was still trying to catch her breath from the fight. Asami knew she won the fight because the beaver was missing a tooth and his tail was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?" Korra said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure but you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you. You beaver killer" Korra laughed and gave Asami a kiss, tasting some salt.

"Wow you're all sweaty" Korra wiped the bead of sweat that was falling down Asami's face.

"Sorry it's hot in here" Asami said fanning herself.

"Yes you are" Korra said wiggling her eyebrows while Asami just rolled her eyes.

"That is enough!" Coach Zaheer yelled which got everybody's attention. "This is not how we solve our problem! We solve it through soccer." Coach Tarrlok nodded and pulled his team aside to get ready.

"Kya are you ok?" Coach Lin's face softened as she helped professor Kya up.

"Yeah I just slipped on the grass" Coach Lin's face suddenly hardens again.

"Seriously?" Coach Lin closed her eyes and rubbed her aching forehead.

"Yeah, I'm such a klutz" Professor Kya smiled sheepishly. Coach Lin grunted and threw her hands in the air in frustration, she got worried for nothing.

"Let's get back to the game" the referee said and everyone nodded in agreement. Mako kept his gaze at Iroh who had a black eye. Mako had landed a couple of punches to Iroh, one on his eye, then on his jaw. Iroh also landed a punch on Mako's stomach.

The fight didn't seriously injure any of the players but there were some bruises and scratches present on some of the players. The referee had given the teams five minutes to recollect themselves.

"Alright guys let's get our head back in the game. There's twenty minutes left in the clock and were up by one. With Jinora injured its best to say that are defense is weaker. So our number one priority is to have possession of the ball" Coach Zaheer further explained his strategy.

"Coach I'm subbing in for Jinora" Mako said as he stepped forward. Jinora looked at Mako who smiled back at her.

"Fine, technically you're still in the team since I never erased your name in the roster" Mako nodded and got ready to play.

"Just like when we practiced" Korra said as she threw Mako a uniform.

"Yep" Mako smiled and fist bumped Korra.

Now they were ready. Even with Kuvira and Jinora out of the game they now had Mako their previous captain and star player.

"Hey I'll win for you" Mako said as he kneeled down next Jinora and placed a hand over hers. Jinora was sitting on the bench, her leg was all wrapped up by her mom.

"Thanks" Jinora said trying to hide her blush. "And good luck" Jinora leaned in to kiss Mako on the lips.

"Awww" Pema said causing Mako to break the kiss.

Mako bowed his head "Sorry ma'am. I'll see you later" Jinora nodded and watched Mako's butt as he jogged out onto the field.

"Throw in goes to Illyria" the ref said handing Mako the ball.

Mako threw the ball to Shen and the game was on. They needed to kill twenty minutes and the game will be theirs. Their strategy was to keep the ball on Cornwall's side of the field and keep on passing the ball to each other. This way Cornwall will less likely to score and if they did get the ball Illyria will have time to take it back before it reached their side.

Iroh was getting frustrated, he and his teammates couldn't get the ball away from Illyria. As soon as Iroh reaches an Illyria player they would pass the ball to another. This continued on for the next eleven minutes. However Iroh wasn't going to back down, just one goal and they could go into overtime.

When Opal passed the ball to Mako, Iroh quickly charged at him. Mako kicked the ball around Iroh and swerved away from him. Mako saw that Korra was open and passed it to her. Hasook and another defender was right at Korra's tail. The defender slid in front of Korra and kicked the ball away from her. Hasook took hold of the ball. Finally Cornwall got the ball.

Before making his way over to Illyria's side of the field Hasook waited until all his teammates were right behind him. Korra and her teammates waited for them to attack. Iroh led the attack with Hasook safely secured in the middle of the circle they had made. Korra and Mako tried to get into the circle but Xao and Iroh wouldn't let them. Korra's other teammates also tried to break into the circle but couldn't.

Asami had enveloped Jinora, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. in a hug as they gritted their teeth in anticipation. Asami takes a look at the clock and only five minutes were left.

"Come on Illyria you can do it!" Asami screamed. Kuvira and Jinora followed Asami and cheered loudly.

This boosted Korra's confidence, she charged into the circle. Korra managed to slip pass one of the Cornwall players but she found that Hasook had already made his way out the circle and into the penalty area. Korra's eyes widen as Hasook prepares to kick the ball. Bolin stands in the net and bends his knees preparing to dive for the ball. Korra knew that if Bolin makes the wrong assumption on where to dive they could go into overtime.

Hasook Kicks the ball but then Mako come out of nowhere. He jumps to kick the ball into the midfield. Opal then runs for the ball and she soon comes face to face with Desna. It was her versus Desna, the rest of the players were on the opposite side of the field. It was just the two of them so Opal tries to relax herself and drowns out the noise coming from the sidelines. They needed this to secure the win. Opal takes a deep breath and kicks the ball. Desna dives to his right but it was the wrong decision. Opal had kicked the ball to the left of Desna. The ball hits the back of the net and crowd cheers.

"Yeah! What now Desna you can suck it!" Opal said as she did a cartwheel. The rest of her teammates ran up to her. Korra was first to reach her and throws her in the air while Mako catches her. They all pat Opal's back and congratulate her for an awesome goal and probably for the win.

On the sidelines Kuvira and Jinora were limping in joy while Asami gave Baatar Jr. a nuggie. On the other side Coach Tarrlok had broken his clipboard in anger. You could practically see his head blowing up like one of those air head commercials.

Iroh drops to his knees and cries in his hands. He knew it was over even if there were still two minutes left in the clock.

"Stand up Iroh it's not over yet! Get back in the game!" Coach Tarrlok yelled.

Desna throws in the ball to Hasook and he quickly runs to the other side of the field hoping to at least score one goal. Mako slides into Hasook and kicks the ball to Shen. Shen keeps the ball to himself and they go back to their strategy, passing the ball to each other until the time runs out.

Two minutes later the referee blows his whistle signaling the end of the game. The crowd cheers for Illyria but it was muffled by the loud screams coming from the sidelines. Baatar Jr. supported Kuvira and Jinora who held onto each other as they made their way to the field while screaming their lungs out.

Bolin had Opal on his shoulders as he made his way around the field to show off her amazing girlfriend. Kuvira and Baatar Jr. and the rest of the team followed their parade with all smiles across their faces.

"You did great out there" Jinora said as she hugs Mako.

"Thanks, I didn't want all your hard work to go to waste" Mako hugged Jinora back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You miss" Jinora stood on her tiptoes to kiss Mako on the lips. Mako smiled into the kiss and kissed Jinora back.

"Awww" Pema said popping out of nowhere to take a picture of the two.

"Mom" Jinora whispered in embarrassment. While Tenzin kept his gaze on Mako who just smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Hey Mako" Mako turned around to find Iroh. Mako pulls Jinora behind him, he won't let Iroh hurt her again.

"Good game and sorry Jinora. I guess I need to take anger management classes" Iroh puts his hand out. Mako hesitates for a moment but he noticed that Iroh was sincere so he shakes his hand. "See you on our next game." Mako nods in response. Iroh walks away from the field with the rest of his teammates whilst Desna kept on hitting his head on the goal post, mad that he let two goals in. The worst part of it was that it came from Korra and Opal who were both girls.

As Asami hears the whistle she takes off her costume and jumps onto Korra who catches her. Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and showers her face with kisses. Asami was so proud and happy that finally Korra's goal was achieved.

"Ms. Hastings" Korra places Asami back on the ground to face her nemesis.

"Coach Tarrlok. I hope you now see that girls are just as athletic as guys" Korra said smirking.

"And maybe in better" Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulder.

"It's just one game. I'm still not convinced, talk to me when you win the championship." Coach Tarrlok clasped his hand behind his back as he made his way out of the campus.

"I can't' believe that guy" Korra said.

"Hey, don't let him get you down. You won and have proven your point, that's all that matters" Asami said as she cups Korra's cheeks.

"Don't forget I also got the girl" Asami rolled her eyes and kissed Korra on the lips. Korra moved her mouth in synch with Asami's and pulled Asami flush against her body.

"Ahem!"

The two break their kiss to find Korra's parents, Senna and Tonraq, watching them make out. Asami quickly pulls away from Korra and bows her head.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hastings I'm Asami Sato" Asami puts her hand out for them to shake but instead Tonraq hands her his jacket. That's when Korra and Asami both realize that Asami was only wearing a sports bra and short shorts. Korra quickly takes it and puts it on Asami while Asami tries to hide her embarrassment. It was hot inside the mascot so Asami decided to wear less clothing.

"Korra can we talk to you in private" Tonraq said. Korra nodded and they move away from Asami. Asami kept her head down and played with the buttons on the Jacket.

"Mom, Dad I know you may not approve of me being with a girl but I lov…"

"Does she make you happy" Tonraq said cutting Korra off.

"Yes she does. Asami…"

"Is she smart?" Senna asked interrupting Korra.

"Yeah Asami is supper smart she's going to major in engineering when she graduates. She's going to be the valevector or something" Korra said forgetting what it was called when you're at the top of your class.

"That's all we needed to hear" Senna said as she and Tonraq brought Korra in for a hug.

"Wait you're ok with me and Asami being together?" Korra said pulling away from the hug to look at her parents reactions.

"Yes but if she breaks your heart then there will be consequences!" Senna screamed making sure that Asami heard it. "Don't be surprise when there's news about a girl with green eyes who accidentally" Senna and Tonraq makes air quotes with their fingers "gets hit by a bus." Senna and Tonraq eyed Asami up and down.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hasting I won't break her heart I promise" Asami said throwing her arms around Korra's waist.

"And neither will I and they don't own a bus" Korra said giving Asami a kiss on the lips.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you at dinner tomorrow night" Tonraq said looking at Asami. Asami nodded, she couldn't wait to be a part of Korra's family and maybe one day she could introduce Korra to her father if he ever has time.

When Asami turned around to look for Opal to congratulate her for making the winning shot, Tonraq and Senna made hand signs approving Korra's decision to be with Asami. Tonraq gave Korra a two thumbs up and mouthed _she's hot!_ and _she's a keeper._ While Senna nodded her head up and down smiling from ear to ear.

Asami turned back around just in time to see the two parents making a fool out of themselves. Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra who was smiling right back at them and mouthed _I know right_.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Nope!" Korra shook her head no and pulled Asami in for a hug. Asami giggled and hugged Korra back.

"Korra, Asami come on we're going to take a picture" Kuvira yelled at the couple.

Korra and Asami made their way to Kuvira and the rest of the team who were already in position. Kuvira pulled Asami and Korra into the middle. Everyone placed their arms around each other's shoulder and moved closer to each other so their cheeks were pressed against each other.

"Say cheese!" the cameraman said.

"Cheeeeese!" They all smiled as the camera flashed. "Hey!" they then yelled in anger.

Professor Kya had dragged Coach Lin to photo bomb them. Professor Kya jumped in front of the camera throwing peace signs while Coach Lin scowled and crossed her arms.

"One more time" the cameraman got ready again while Principle Tenzin restrained the two delinquents.

"Cheeese!" This time it was picture perfect. The picture showed how happy each and every one of them were and that they were truly a team.

"Hoooray for equality" Bolin yelled and the rest of the team shouted in agreement.

"I think this is going to be a great year" Korra said.

"It already is" the krew said as they celebrated their first win.

On the sideline were Coach Zaheer, Principle Tenzin and Tonraq talking to each other as they watched the teens celebrate.

"Yeah but guys are still better" Tonraq snorted.

"I do agree with that statement" Principle Tenzin said rubbing his beard.

"No doubt about it" Coach Zaheer said.

"What did we just hear?" the three guys looked to their right to find their wife staring at them, hands on their hips and giving them the evil eye.

"Uhm" the three guys gulped and made no eye contact with their wife.

"Care to rephrase that statement or would you guys rather sleep on the couch for the next three months?" Pli said as she stepped closer to Zaheer, arms crossed over her chest.

The three guys bowed their heads down in defeat and shook their heads no "Nooo."

"We're waiting" Pema said as she tapped her foot.

The three guys looked at each other and sigh "girls are better than guys" they said dejectedly.

"Good now let's go do the thing" the three men's ears perked up and followed their respective partner, feeling like their teenagers again, horny teenagers to be exact.

"How immature" Professor Kya said as she watched the three couples skip happily. Coach Lin rolled her eyes and continued to scowl.

"I think we all learned our lesson here. Guys and girls help each other out. They need each other to grow and prosper and to balance the world." Counselor Iroh said as he sipped his Jasmine tea and approached Lin and Kya. There was silence as the three adults' watched the team dump the bucket of Gatorade onto Opal who shrieked.

"But guys are still the best!" Counselor Iroh yelled before running away. He was long gone before Coach Lin and Professor Kya could make a rebuttal.

P.S. They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you guys for reading my story, I really appreciate it. I also hope that I did justice to the movie She's the Man. All reviews and comments are welcome!**

 **You probably won't hear from me for the next three months, I'm going to be busy with school. But I do have a story in my mind called** _ **My Gangster Girl**_ **(Korrasami) inspired by f(x) Gangsta Boy. It will be the complete opposite of She's the Man, lots of angst and drama but there will be fluff, romance, and attempted humor of course. I probably won't start writing it until the end of December. Anyway have a great day and see you all in three months!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Check out my other work** _ **Music, Lyrics and Beyond**_ **.**


	27. What If? 1

**What If? #1**

 **Note: Hey what's up guys? As I promise, here is one of the few missing chapters I was talking about. But instead I did a what if? Shout out to Uralue for the awesome idea. I kept the tag as complete because this missing chapters won't change the main story. It's like extra content. Enjoy!**

 **This one is what if Asami and Korra never met Chris and Jon? What if Asami never gave Korra another chance? This is what happened. Asami seems a little OOC on this one but eh it's funny.**

* * *

The drive back to campus was filled with silent, except for the few times when Korra would sob. Asami would take a glance at Korra and feel her heart break. She didn't like seeing Korra cry, Asami wanted to soothe Korra but she would then remember all the lies which brought her anger. So Asami would just stare at the road and block out Korra. When they reached the campus the two just looked at each other and then went of their separate ways.

"Hey isn't that Korra?" Bolin yelled waving at the dark figure who just got out of a car.

"Are you sure?" Mako said squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Bolin then got a smack on the head from Opal "Ow! What was that for?"

Opal just glared at him and then Bolin got the message. Bolin had forgotten what Opal said about Korra being a girl and to keep it a secret.

"Haha got you Mako. I'm just kidding, that's actually Korrina" Bolin said looking at Opal for approval, Opal smiled and pecked Bolin on his cheek.

"Korra's sister" Mako said as Korrina approached them.

"Hey Korrina what's up? How did it go?" Opal said looking all concerned. By the look on Korra's face it seems like it didn't go too well.

"I lost her Ope" Korra said in the most saddest voice any of the three of them had ever heard. Then Korra started bawling like a two year old kid.

"Oh Korrina. It's ok" Opal cooed as she enveloped Korra in a hug. Bolin soon followed and then Mako, who was pulled in by Bolin.

"You want me to get Kuvira to beat her up?" Opal said in a mom like tone.

"No she doesn't deserve it" Korra said as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"You want to beat someone up?" Opal said in the same tone.

"Ok" Korra nodded as she pouted.

"Ok let's go find Wu" Opal took Korra's hand to go find Wu.

"Wait you just can't beat people up because you're sad even if it's Wu. Wait why are you sad anyway?"

"It's complicated" Korra answered.

"Well if you want to blow off some steam, why don't you play soccer with me? Korra said you play soccer too but not as good as him" Mako tossed Korrina a soccer ball. Opal raised an eyebrow at Korrina, of course Korra would say that because she has the biggest ego ever next to Kuvira.

Korrina smiled, soccer always was the cure, to make her happy again, whenever she was sad. "Ok I'm in.

"Bo you coming?" Mako asked.

"Nah I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend" Bolin placed his arm around Opal's shoulder and pulled her flush against his body. At the sound of girlfriend Korra began to cry again, which earned Bolin another smack from Opal.

"Here you kids have fun" Opal pushed Korrina to Mako who took her eagerly and led her to the field. "Make sure to use condoms!" Korra cried even louder at the memory of Asami and the condom. While Mako started to regret his decision, he wanted to play soccer not take care of a 5 year old Korrina.

"You think they will be fine?" Bolin asked as he watched Korra roll around in the field, crying her heart out. Then Korra went to the goal post and started humping the post or was she trying to climb it, it was unclear. Mako on the other hand was panicking, looking around for help then he started singing a lullaby which made Korra cry even harder because Mako was tone deaf.

"Yeah they'll be fine" Opal shrugged and walked back inside the building.

After Korra's breakdown, the two actually had a good time playing soccer together. To Mako it almost looked like Korrina and Korra were the same person by how similar their skill set was. Korrina would do this crazy footwork just like Korra does in practice. Mako just thought that since they are brother and sister that they are bound to share some moves with each other.

Mako found that it was so easy to talk to Korrina not like with Asami. Mako still grimaced at the memory of what happened after they all hanged out together. It was just too awkward but with Korrina it's like they've known each other for a while now. Korrina was pretty funny too and it almost seems like Korrina was just like one of the guys. Mako felt comfortable with Korrina than he ever was with any other girl.

"Hey thanks again, Mako for this. I really appreciate it and sorry for all the crying" Korrina smiled genuinely at Mako.

"No problem" Korrina hugged Mako which caught him by surprised. Mako hugged her back and when Korrina kissed him on the cheek Mako closed his eyes as he felt a spark. That's when Mako decided to ask Korrina out on a date. "Wow, Korrina would you like to…" Mako opened his eyes to find her gone.

"Damnt it" Mako quickly ran to look for Korrina.

* * *

"Bolin open up! I need to tell you something important!" Asami banged on Bolin's door. A few seconds later Bolin opened the door with his t-shirt on backwards. Asami smirked knowing that she probably disturbed something intimate.

"Hey Asami, it's so good to see you" Bolin said blocking Asami's view of his room.

"Let me in Bo I need to tell you something about Korra" Asami made her way passed Bolin. Asami stopped once she spotted Opal sitting on the bed.

"You!" Asami said angrily as she pointed at Opal, one of Korra's accomplices. She was probably sleeping with Bolin in exchange for his silence. Asami didn't know Korra would go this far, she would even hurt Bolin the most innocent person in the world. This got Asami's blood pumping so hard that her veins were beginning to pop out.

"Hey Bolin I know Opal is in there and I need to talk to… Asami?" Blue locked on green.

"Korra" Asami said through gritted teeth.

"Korrina!"

"Mako?" Bolin said eyeing his brother who was apparently running out of breath.

"Baatar Jr.?" Opal raised her brow, not sure why Baatar Jr. is here.

"Kuvira told me that the meeting was here. You know to haze the new member" Baatar Jr. waved Kuvira's whip in his hand and Bolin instantly cowered to the wall.

"What meeting?" both Mako and Asami said in unison.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mako?" Asami asked glaring at Korra who just stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanted to ask Korrina if she wanted to go on a date with me" Mako sounded hopeful.

"What?" Asami turned her gaze to Mako who gulped. Korra beamed with happiness, it seems like Asami was jealous. Korra wanted to see more of jealous Asami so she pushed the red button. Hoping to maybe get Asami to admit that she wants her to be with her and nobody else. _Let me deal the jealousy card._

"Wow Asami you seem jealous. You shouldn't be because you said we were just friends" Korra said nonchalantly and smirked and stepped closer to Asami.

"What's going on?" Mako said confused as to why the two seem to hate each other. While Opal heated up some popcorn to enjoy the show. Baatar Jr. was bored and started playing with the whip while Bolin hid under the covers.

"Fine go on a date! Why should I care? It's just Mako anyway" Asami said raising her voice and stepping closer so that they were now a feet away from each other.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Mako said.

"You're just mad because my date is hotter than you and you don't even have one!" Korra raised her voice higher.

"I'm definitely hotter and I can get a date whenever I want to!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Their noses are now touching.

"I'm so confused" Mako said eyeing the two girls.

"Women? Am I right" Baatar Jr. poked Mako's stomach with his elbow.

"Baatar Jr." Baatar Jr. looked at Asami who was raging with anger "you're going on a date with me!"

Everyone in the room gasp, Bolin even went out of his hiding and to Asami Korra looked hurt but she shook it away.

 _Ding_ the popcorn was done and so was round one, which was a tie.

"What did I just hear?!" Kuvira said stomping into the room with Jinora right beside her. Opal quickly rushed over to Kuvira and clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"Shhh let's see where this goes. This might be the only chance the two can get back together. We owe it to Korra" Opal whispered into Kuvira's ear. Although Opal's reasoning sounded sincere deep inside of her wanted to see the epic showdown that was about to occur.

"Fine" Kuvira said and Opal let go of her.

"Maybe you two should go on a double date" Jinora chimed in.

"Yeah" Korra said.

"Lets" Asami crossed her arms.

"Ok so meet at the pizzeria at 6 tomorrow. Me, Korrina, Asami and Baatar Jr." Mako said texting the pizzeria to book a reservation for four.

"Ha! Baatar Jr. what does he have?" Korra said.

"Oh no you didn't it!" Kuvira was about to pounce on Korra but Opal stopped her.

"Oh you want to go there huh?" Asami said stepping closer to Korra so that their noses were touching. Korra just smirked in response.

"Well for one, he is smart, caring, doesn't LIE" Kuvira nodded in agreement "and the most important thing. He has a DICK!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The krew yelled and went berserk except for Mako who had trouble finding a signal. Kuvira and Opal started jumping up and down while waving their hands, Jinora just stared with her jaw on the floor and Bolin was waving the blanket around. Baatar Jr. just sighed, if he weren't with Kuvira he would not have been in this situation. Spirits he loves that girl so much.

Asami suddenly felt guilty when Korra's face turned into that of sadness. Asami knew she shouldn't have said that but the heat of the moment got to her. To end this battle Asami waved the flag of defeat by walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Korrina" Asami said before leaving Bolin's room.

"There I reserve it! What happened?" Mako asked as he pressed the send button on his phone.

"Nothing" Korrina said before walking out too. Korra knew she deserve it but part of her felt like she didn't. And even though Asami was mad she still kept referring to Korra as Korrina, Korra was thankful for that.

"I'll go too" Mako said following Korrina.

"Wow that escalated quickly and maybe we shouldn't have overreacted" Jinora said closing her mouth.

"Yeah it did but that was just a burn" Opal said in agreement as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Do you think Korra deserve that?" Baatar Jr. as he hugged Kuvira.

"No I don't think so. Asami went overboard with that one. Korra lied for a good reason." Opal said taking Korra's side.

"Well I'm mean if you were in Asami's shoes and the person you love lied to you, you might questions their feelings for you too. And then Korra had played the jealousy card, oh Korra. What was she thinking! I guess I would take Asami's side on this one" Jinora said.

"Get ready for world war 3" Kuvira said.

"I'm on Japan on this one" Opal said cheerfully.

"Seriously Opal I thought you were in Korra's side" Jinora said as she watched Kuvira, Opal and Baatar Jr. make a bet

"Asami seemed to win the second round so" Opal placed her bet.

"Fine me too" Jinora said.

"I'm on Korra's side, South Pole!" Bolin said under the covers.

"You can come out now. I'm not going to hurt you little boi" Kuvira said as she tugged the sheets off Bolin.

Bolin quickly rushed behind Opal. "Oh be nice Kuvira" Kuvira took the whip from Baatar Jr. and whipped the chair. Bolin yelped and clutched tighter to Opal.

"I have extra cookies in the drawer" Kuvira dropped her whip to get the cookie. Kuvira smiled in delight as she ate the cookie.

"You know we shouldn't bet on our friends" Baatar Jr. said who happens to be the only one in their right mind.

"Yeah you're right" the krew said.

"So tomorrow we make sure Korra and Asami fall for each other again?" Jinora asked.

"Yup!" The krew answered.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry short chapter but I have to study. Stay tuned for the double date! And did I go too far with Asami? And Whose side are you on?**

 **I'm Switzerland.**

 **Check out my other story Music, Lyrics and Beyond.**


	28. What if? 2

**Note: Sorry for the long wait freaking professors just won't stop assigning tests and midterms but here's what if? # 2 What if Asami meets Korrina between Chapters 10 and 11? Don't worry the double date with Mako, Korrina, Asami and Baatar Jr. will happen. I just had to put this first for a reason which will be revealed in the next 2 chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Korra was sitting in a changing room with a bunch of dresses on her lap. All she wanted to do was to lay down on her bed and continue to sleep all day however Opal had other plans. Opal had dragged Korra out to go dress shopping with her.

"Seriously Opal, why couldn't you just asked Jinora or Kuvira to go with you? I hate shopping especially shopping for dresses" Korra picked up a silver backless dress and looked at it with disgust. _How can anyone be comfortable in this?_

"I would have taken Jinora but she had to go with her family to a temple to do some mediating and Kuvira is out with Baatar Jr. So that only leaves you" Opal said through the changing room.

Korra huffed and tapped her foot uncontrollably as she waited for Opal to finish trying on a green dress.

"What do you think?" Opal walked out the changing room in a puffy green dress the top part was a dark shade of green while the rest was a lighter shade of green.

Korra took a moment to look at Opal before laughing hysterically "Opal! You look like a broccoli!"

Opal glared at Korra and punched her shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" Korra rubbed her shoulder "I'm serious Ope! Look at the mirror."

Opal did what Korra instructed and Korra was right she did look like a walking vegetable. "Damn it! Korra can you get the red dress then? The one I showed you."

"What?! I'm not you're servant!"

"If you get the red dress then we'll go home" Opal bargained.

"Fine" Korra's shoulder slumped in defeat and she marched out the changing room to hunt for the red dress.

Korra walked around the store looking for that red dress when she finally spotted it on the other side of the store on a rack and it happens to be the last one. Korra saw from the corner of the room that four other women were eyeing the dress. All of them eyed and sized each other up, as they got ready for a fight theat was inevitable. Korra knew she was in for the battle of her life. When it comes to women and clothing especially heels it was basically war.

Korra cracked her neck and stretched her legs. She didn't want to lose because getting the dress was the key to going home. Home to her bed or maybe she can spend time with Asami. _Yeah spending time with Asami is more preferable._ Although they were not together yet because of her situation. Korra had wanted to tell Asami about her disguising as a guy but she feared Asami's reaction. Also there was still her attraction to Mako. So when Asami confronted Korra about the almost kiss in the hallway, Korra told Asami to wait for her to sort out her feelings until she's sure it's Asami she wants. Plus Korra is not even sure if Asami was into girls and if she's not then it will be very awkward once she finds out the truth. _Why is love so complicated? Ughhh!_

The sound of knuckles cracking brought Korra out of her thoughts. Korra looked at her competition. One of the women was wearing a black hoodie with the hood on and a pair of sunglasses, the girl looks fit and could be competition. Then there was Blondie, she looked like a person who would cheat her way to the goal. Then there was "Ginger?" Korra looked at Ginger with a confuse look but Ginger just smirked. Ginger may seem weak but when it comes to this she can get wild. And then "Coach Lin?" _Wow small world._ She's definitely competition.

An employee saw the way Korra and the other customers had a primal expression on their faces. The employee worked here long enough to know what's coming. The employee threw her hands up signaling for them to get ready. Then she threw her hands down and the race was on.

The five of them ran as fast as they could to the dress. Coach Lin and Korra were on the same lane while the other three women were across from them. They were jumping over tables and dodging customers. It was like they were parkour-ing inside the store. Everyone seems to be handling themselves. It was when they were half way to the dress when everything turned dirty.

Blondie and Ginger were tag teaming Hoodie while Coach Lin was trying to body slam Korra to any object or person she can. Korra was thankful that Coach Lin didn't recognize her at all. However she was having a hard time getting Lin out of her back. Then Korra thought of a plan.

"Isn't that professor Kya buying lingerie?" Korra yelled in her man voice. Coach Lin averted her attention from Korra to the Victoria Secret store across from them. That's when Korra took the opportunity to bump Coach Lin on her hips and sent her tumbling to a bunch of mannequins.

Korra smiled victoriously _one down three more to go._ Korra glanced at the other players to see that both Blondie and Ginger were trying to trip hoodie but hoodie wasn't going to go down easily. Hoodie fought valiantly but Ginger and Blondie were a force to be reckon with.

As Korra came into an intersection that merged into the other girls' lane Blondie quickly switched her attention to Korra and started hitting Korra with her Dolce and Gabbana bag.

"What the fuck! What do you have in there? Rocks!?" The force of the bag was like getting hit by a baseball bat.

"Give up! That dress wouldn't look good on you anyway!" Blondie responded back with another hard swing.

Korra raised her arms in defense "What!? Are you calling me ugly!?" After that comment it was on. Korra took a red underwear from a shelve she just passed and flung it to Blondie. It hits blondie on her cheek but she was unfazed.

"Just admit! You don't have the butt to fill that dress!" Blondie gave another swing but this time Korra dodged it.

"That's it! I have a butt! And I use it every day to crap out things like you!"

Korra went in for a tackle but found a body thrown at her, hoodie. Blondie and Ginger had teamed up to get rid of the two. As Korra got ready to tackle, Blondie and Ginger pushed hoodie to her. Korra caught hoodie by wrapping her arms around her. When Korra hit the floor she grunted in pain but she kept her arms tightly secured on the girl above her. _Fucking Blondie! I'm going to destroy her and Ginger!_

Once the pain on Korra's back subsided she glanced to her right to find Ginger on Blondie's back pulling on her hair and hitting her head with the palm of her hand. The weird thing about this whole situation was that no one was stopping them or why hasn't anyone stopped them from the get-go. After a couple of more hits from Ginger Blondie collapsed on the floor, Ginger was victorious.

Ginger happily took the dress from the rack and took a look at herself in the mirror. Ginger then frowned, she didn't like how the dress didn't show off her curves so she threw the dress on the floor. Blondie quickly went to grab the dress. Blondie clutched the dress tightly to her chest and screamed in victory.

"YEAHHH!"

A couple of people clapped and congratulated her while Korra shook her head. Girls and what they would do for clothes.

Korra kept looking at Blondie doing her victory dance when Korra suddenly felt a hand on her face. Then the hand slowly tilted her head to the side until her eyes met green and two red cheeks.

"Do I know you?" Asami said as she looked at the girl underneath her.

 _Asami!_

"Uh" Korra couldn't speak because in a matter of seconds Asami hands were all over her face. Asami was practically squishing Korra's cheeks together and inspecting every inch of Korra's face with her hands. Korra didn't mind though she liked it when Asami touched her. It was very soothing and at the same time weird.

"No" Korra finally got to say when Asami stopped squishing her cheeks to touch another part of her face.

Asami's hand moved to touch one of the girls' ear which earned her a giggle from the girl. _Cute._ So Asami touched the girls' ear again which earned her another cute giggle from the girl. Asami smiled and continued the assault on the girl this time Asami used her thumb and index finger to gently rub the girls' ear lobe.

Korra couldn't stop her giggles as Asami caressed the side of ear. Korra loved the feeling of Asami's warm and soft hands on her and the smile Asami gave every time she giggled. Also the weight of Asami's body on her was freaking amazing. It reminded her of Asami on top her with her bikini top back in the hallway until Principal Tenzin, the cockblock, interrupted their moment.

After seconds of playing with the girls' ear, Asami finally came to her senses that she has just been groping a stranger. _Wait! What the fudge am I doing?_ When Asami finally came to her senses, she got off the girl so they both could stand. Asami could have sworn that she heard the girl whimper. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" Asami took the girls chin and moved her closer to her to inspect the girl again.

"Now that I think about it. You might have me confused with my brother, Korra" Their faces were mere inches apart. _Please kiss me!_

That's when it hit Asami, Korra had told her that he has a sister, Korrina. Also that Korra and Korrina have similar features so it was very hard to tell them apart.

"Oh! Right I forgot. You must be Korrina, Korra's sister. I'm Asami" That's when she also realized that she has basically been groping Korrina for the past few minutes and her hands were still on the poor girls' face. "Sorry! I'm so so sorry" Asami quickly apologized and retracted back her hand. That was not the first impression she wanted to give her future boyfriends' sister.

"It's ok. So do you do that to people when they look like someone you know?" Korra wanted to tease Asami more.

Asami's face quickly turned to a bright shade of red in embarrassment "I'm really sorry about. It's just you looked like someone I know. I'm really sorry" Asami bowed her head to apologize.

"It's fine really. I don't mind it when beautiful girls like you touch my face" Korra said with a dreamy smile while Asami raised a brow. _Oh right I'm Korrina not Korra._ "I mean…uh...what is Coach Lin doing here anyway?" Korra stuttered as she tried to change the subject.

"How do you know Coach Lin?" Asami looked at Korrina questioningly.

"I…" _Shiiiiiittt!_ Korra felt her throat closed up, she couldn't come up of a reason. Thankfully Opal came out of the changing room just in time to save what little butt she has.

"Where the fuck were you? I've been waiting for ten minutes! Korr…" Korra shut her eyes tightly. Korra knew she was doomed if Opal said her name but then Opal spotted Asami before she got to finish her sentence "…ina. Korrina!" Opal exaggerated 'Korrina'.

Korra breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Opal was quick on her feet.

"Hi, Asami" Opal said as she smiled to Asami then Opal hit Korra on her arm. "That's for making me wait!" Korra just glared back and rubbed her arm. "Where's my dress?"

Korra pointed at the crying Blondie on the floor clutching a red dress.

"You lost!" Opal smacked Korra's arm again. "What's this for anyway?" Opal said pointing at Korra's muscles.

"Ow! That girl is monster and her bag is made out of rocks" Korra said rubbing her arm.

"Kuvira would have won" Opal said crossing her arms and glaring at Korra.

"Well then" Korra said rolling her eyes. As the tension died down between the two Asami finally spoke to let the two know that she was still there.

"Hi! Opal right? Korra's friend. You look really pretty without you're retainer on." Opal's anger suddenly disappeared and fear settled right in and the same could be said to Korra. Both of their eyes went wide. Opal went to touch her face and felt no metal, she didn't have her Saturn ring on.

 _OH SHIT!_ Both Opal and Korra thought while Asami continued to smile at both of them. They were about to get busted and the first thing to come to their mind was an angry Kuvira. Kuvira will probably eat them for dinner for ruining her chances for a scholarship. _I'm too young to die!_ Their minds began to conjure different scenarios of how Kuvira will eat them.

Kuvira would probably like them medium rare with ketchup on the side. Then Baatar Jr. would use a stick and cook them over a fire at 160 degrees Fahrenheit to make sure all the bacteria and stupidity in their body were gone. Then he will serve them with an apple on both their mouths and Kuvira would be just sitting there smiling deviously as she licks her lips. Knife on one hand and fork on the other with huge a bowl of rice and wine on the side.

"Uh…are you two ok?" Asami asked as she noticed how Korrina and Opal hugged each other with horror written all over their faces.

The two snapped out of their little daydream and looked at each other. Noticing their close proximity with each other they quickly drew apart. "Yeah!" they both yelled like they weren't just peeing in their pants while Asami raised a brow not completely buying it.

"Totally fine" Opal said smoothly and turned around to look at the dress to the right of her. It was actually a very nice dress so Opal placed it in her hand.

"Yeah super fine" Korrina said smoothly then she turned around to touch the dress of the mannequin to the left of her. However instead of a turn Korra whipped her body around and hit the mannequin with her arm causing it to fall. Korra's eyes widen and she tried to grab the mannequin but it was too late. Just like a domino the mannequins started falling one by one only to end up crushing blondie. Blondie yelped in surprise and ended up in a pile of clothes and limbs.

Both Asami and Korra grimaced at the sight. Korra then leaned into Asami and whispered in her ear "You want to get out of here?" Korra said as she kept her eyes locked on Blondie groaning in pain and a bunch of customers finally helping her.

That's when she spotted Coach Lin slipping in the crowd. She took the red dress from the unconscious Blondie. Coach Lin stared at the dress like it was her precious which only means one thing, Coach Lin was going to get some tonight.

Before Asami could respond Korrina had dragged her out of the store. The two ran for about four blocks before stopping to catch their breath. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Asami asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Who Blondie?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should have stayed and helped her." Asami's laughter turned into concern.

"Nah she deserve it for knocking us down and plus Opal is there to help her" Korra shrugged, she couldn't care less what happened to Blondie after she attempted to hurt her Asami.

"Oh my gosh, Opal! We just left her!" Asami was about to run back to the store but Korrina had grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't worry she's a big a girl. Opal can handle herself" Korra pulled Asami gently back to her. Looking at Asami made Korra want to spill her feelings out for her but she was scared of what might happen. Suddenly a thought came to Korra's mind. _What if I, Korrina ask Asami out? That way I'll know if Asami's into girls and maybe I can finally sort out my feelings._ Korra patted herself on the back for coming up with such a brilliant idea but when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Looking at Asami made her nervous and she started to slightly bounce on her heel.

Asami noticed how Korrina was fidgeting "Something you want to say?"

"Yeah" Korra breathed in deeply to gather all her courage and say…

"You want to… hang?" Korrina looked at Asami with puppy dog eyes that was very similar to Korra's.

Asami thought about it for a moment _well if Korra and I are going to date eventually then getting along with her sister will be good._ "Sure" Asami smiled at Korrina who was grinning happily.

In the mall Blondie was crying hysterically, this time not out of happiness. Then there was Opal who was fixing the mannequins that fell all by herself with the manager standing over her. "I'm going to kill that B*tch!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter Korrina and Asami's day out! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I will! One day…hopefully by Wednesday or this week. Yay no test or midterms this week!**

 **Check out my other work Music, Lyrics, and Beyond.**


	29. What if? 3

Asami and 'Korrina' were walking side by side as Korra tried to think of a place where the two of them could hang. The options were very limited since Korra was broke. Korra was in deep thought that she didn't even realize that she was about to cross a busy highway until she felt Asami grab hold of her hand to pull her back to the sidewalk.

"Korrina!" Asami's heart was pounding as a car zoomed by them just missing Korrina by a few inches. The last thing she wanted was to get Korra's sister killed because she's a hundred percent sure that that will end her chances with Korra.

"You have to be more careful Korrina" Asami said as she tugs on Korrina's hand.

Korra furrowed her brows in confusion, not sure who Asami was talking to. As a result Asami also furrowed her brows. They both stood there for a couple of seconds looking at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Until Korra finally remembered _oh right I'm Korrina!_

Korra then stuck her tongue to play it off. Asami seem to have bought since she giggled.

"What's on your mind?" Asami asked.

"You" Korra said batting her eyelashes.

"What?"

Realizing what she had just said Korra tried to play it off again. "I was thinking about what you and I could do."

"Why don't we go shopping?" Asami suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Korra said shaking her head furiously.

The scene with blondie made Asami rethink her suggestion."Yeah you're right."

"How about you" Korra pointed at Asami "and me" Korra pointed to herself "go to an arcade!" Korra said when she spotted an arcade a few blocks from where they were. Korra knew that an arcade was a perfect place to take Asami since she was very competitive and so was she. Also there were racing games in there and it was on her budget.

"Sure" Asami shrugged "It's been while since I got to play games though so I might be a little rusty."

"Don't worry about it. Were just going to have fun."

As the two walked in the arcade they found that it was somewhat empty with an exception of a couple of kids hogging the racing games.

The two waited for it to become available so they played other games in the meantime and ate pizza. Asami found it very easy to talk to Korrina and was amazed at how they easily fell into conversation, it's like they've already met. Asami found it nice to have a girlfriend she can talk to, she was hoping to get closer to Korrina and this time it's not because she was trying to impress Korra. She genuinely wanted to get to know the girl better. Korrina was funny, interesting and was full of life also there was something about the girl that draws Asami in. To sum it all up she likes Korrina _as a friend._

By the time the racing games were vacant Korra had won Asami a teddy bear. The two quickly made their way over to them.

"Hey Asami lets make a bet" Korra said as she placed two quarters in the machine.

"Ok."

"Whoever wins gets to buy the winner ice cream."

"Are sure you want to make that bet? I happen to be very good at this" Asami said with a cocky smile.

Korra just nodded and waited for the game to start.

When the game began Asami was on the lead. Korra at first didn't know which pedal the gas was as a result she was in 8th place. Korra however wasn't going to back down. Her face was set in determination to win and she also wanted ice cream.

At first it was purely incidental, Asami's hair was getting in the way so she flipped it back. Asami noticed Korrina take her eyes away from the screen to look at her. Then Asami saw that Korrina was sporting a huge blush on her face which Asami finds cute _like Korra's_.

Asami flipped her hair again. _Why the fuck did I just do that? Not to make her blush again because I find it cute._ _Definitely not. I did it to distract her! I think?_

"You're cheating!" Korra said pressing on the gas pedal harder.

"No I'm not. Plus I don't need to cheat you're in 7th place." Asami flipped her hair again.

Korra averted her gaze from the screen again to take a look at the exposed skin of Asami's neck. In doing so Korra ended up in the sand.

"Stop doing that it's distracting me!" Korra yelled as she tried to get out of the sand. "You know what? You're going to break your neck doing that. You'll see!"

Despite the warning Asami just laughed and flipped her hair again distracting Korrina again.

"Ahh!" Korra found her car in the sand again. "Fine two can play at this game." Korra flipped her hair but instead she ended up hitting her head on the metal seat.

"Ow!" Korra yelled in pain.

Noticing this out of the corner of her eye and actually hearing the loud bang, Asami took her hand of the wheel to check on Korrina.

"Oh my gosh Korrina are you ok?" Asami placed her hand on Korrina's head to check the damage, her face full of worry and concern. However when Asami looked at Korrina's face she was smirking and then Korrina burst out in laughing. Finally realizing Korrina's trick Asami quickly went back to her game to find out that she was dead last.

"You little punk!" Asami yelled and gave Korrina a shove on her side causing her to fall out of her seat.

"Hey! Now that's not fair!" Korra quickly jumped on Asami's lap to block her view of the screen.

"What the fuck! Korrina!You know you're losing right!" Asami yelped and tried to move Korrina but instead Korrina just straddled her lap. Korra didn't care about wining anymore she just wanted Asami to get a taste of her own medicine. Asami maneuvered her hand so she can hold the wheel while Korrina was on her lap. Asami blushed at the new position and contact. _I blushed because it feels like Korra is on my lap._

"Korrina move!" Asami said as she tried to look over Korrina but Korrina just kept on blocking her. So Asami shoved Korrina's face to the side with one of her hand and kept the other on the wheel. Then she placed her chin on Korrina's shoulder to get a better view of the screen.

This send shiver down Korra's spine feeling Asami's chin on her bare shoulder. Not to mention one of her arms were wrapped around Asami's mid-section causing their bodies to mesh to together. Then there was Asami's hand that was pushing on the side of her face. It should feel uncomfortable to Korra but Asami's hand was touching her cheek and Asami's pinkie finger were on her lips.

Korra wanted to just kiss that beautiful, warm pinkie but that would be a bad idea. So instead she just used her other hand to poke Asami on the side. This caused Asami to yelp and jerk upward. Korra laughed at Asami's ridiculous reaction. Asami looked over at Korrina with fire in her eyes which caused Korra to gulp. Asami took her hand off the wheel to poke Korrina back and this went on for a few seconds both of them poking each other and laughing.

It sort of reminded Asami of when Korra and her had their tickle fight on the soccer field. Korrina had the same smile and laugh Korra had that made Asami's heart swoon. Asami couldn't help but find the girl on her lap to be adorable. Asami just wanted to take that face and kiss it. _Wait what? Why would I want to kiss Korrina maybe because she's Korra's sister and they look alike or is it?_

However Asami's train of thought was broken at the sound of the game ending. Korra looked over her shoulder while Asami peeked over Korrina's shoulder to find that she had crossed the finished line and ended up at 11th placed. The two looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Wow you guys suck!"

Both Asami and Korra turned their heads slowly to face the person who just insulted them. They found that it was that boy and his two friends who were hogging the racing game from before.

"What did you just say?" Korra said as she got up from Asami's lap. Asami was just getting used to Korrina on her lap that when Korrina was gone she felt a little empty.

"I said you guys suck!" the boy said spitting the words out.

"Nuh uh you did not just say that!" Korra said waving her hands. Asami arched a brow at Korra getting all ghetto. Asami didn't know that the girl had that side so she chuckled.

"You suck too, princess" the boy said looking at Asami.

"What?" Asami said putting a hand over her chest. Korra was fuming _how dare they insult Asami like that!_

"See this is why girls should just stick to their dollhouses and Barbie's."

Both Korra and Asami were taken aback at the statement that they look at each other before saying "Oh no you did not just say that!"

"Well I did weren't you listening or are you two just dumb!"

That was the last straw.

"Well listen hear little boi! This girl right here is smarter than you." Korra said gesturing to Asami. "See watch this. 1 plus 1 equals?"

Asami looked at Korrina questioningly because she's not sure what the answer is. There were plenty of times when she was a kid were her peers would ask her the same question and she would answer 'two' but the kids would just laugh at her and say 'no it's a window!'

Both Korra and the kids stared at Asami "Uh…two?" Asami said with uncertainty.

"YEAH! See that!" Korra said getting all up on the kids' faces. While Asami breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Korra took one of the kids' soccer ball to show them her skills. The kids and Asami were in awe at all the tricks Korrina was doing. It reminded Asami of when Korra was practicing soccer. When Korra was done showing off she threw the ball back at the kids and smiled cockily at them. They had just proven that girls and boys are equal.

"Well you still suck at racing." One of the kids scoffed.

"Let's play then!" Asami said sitting down and inserting coins in the machine.

The three kids huddled up to decide which one of them was going to play the game. They decided that it should be their leader, Mark.

"You can do this Asami. I'll be right here cheering for you" Korra said as she massaged Asami's shoulders, arms and hands. While their enemies did the same thing. Asami couldn't help but feel something as Korrina touched her. _I felt something because Korrina's hands are very similar to Korra's._

As the race began it was clear that Mark has no chance. Asami has a huge lead and Mark was in third place. However Asami kept her guard up just in case Mark happens to catch up. Korra who was in the sideline was having a screaming competition with the two other boys and it was clear that Korra was louder than the two kids combined. Korra would also go up to Asami and wipe the sweat off her forehead and bring her water.

In the end Asami was victorious taking first place while Mark got 4th. His friend scolded him for not wining.

"Hey, good game" Asami said sticking her hand out. Mark shook it and congratulated Asami for winning fair and square. Asami had to admit that the kids weren't sore losers but Korrina was a sore winner.

"Yeah you see that. My girl is better than you!" Korrina was all up in the kid's faces again making weird hand gestures. Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korrina's choice of word but she didn't say anything thinking that what Korrina really meant was 'girls are better than you.'

Korrina then lifts Asami up and twirls her around, surprising Asami at first and then relaxing to it. Asami found Korrina's smile and laugh to be infectious. So she begins to wrap her arms around Korrina's neck to hug her and to celebrate their win. After being in the air for a few minutes Korrina finally let Asami down but their arms were still wrap around each other's bodies. The two smiled at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. Then they slowly leaned until one of the boys coughed. Asami quickly unwraps her arms from Korrina and took a huge step away from Korrina.

"I like guys" Asami said and the boys nod and walk away. Asami didn't know why she needed to say that. Maybe it's because she likes Korra but she knew that she was open minded since her mom was too.

 _BOOM!_ A bomb just went off in Korra's head and she felt numb. Like the life inside of her was suddenly drained out. That was Korra's fear, Asami was straight. There was no chance of Asami loving her as more than a friend, heck Asami might even be disgusted.

Asami smiles and turns back to congratulate Korrina but she was greeted with the most unreadable expression ever. It was like staring into a wall, there was nothing there but there was something behind it. It scared Asami for a moment because she only saw that look once and that was from her father when he just found out that the love of his life was gone. Asami thought that it might be because of the almost kiss. _Korrina probably doesn't want to be friends with someone who is bisexual._

"Korrina?" and just like that the walls fell down and a mask replaced it.

"Yeah?" Korra said as she forced a smile.

"Congrats!" Asami pulled Korrina in for a hug but it felt different from the other hugs they shared it lacked any sort of feeling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asami said as she pulled away from Korrina to examine her face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? You just beat a bunch of kids up" Korra then forced another smile hoping that Asami would buy it.

"Ok then." Asami said still not believing Korrina. Asami didn't want to push the girl into telling her something she's not comfortable in sharing so instead she changed the subject and offered to buy Korrina ice cream for beating little kids up. Asami hoped that this will at least bring back the Korrina she knew a few minutes ago.

After walking for a while Asami knew that there was something wrong with how silent Korrina was and it scared her to death. Not because she wanted to make a good impression because she likes Korra but because she didn't want to lose Korrina as friend. After a day of spending time together Asami found out that she can be herself with Korrina and there were only a few people in her life she could do that with. So she'll be damned if she let this one get away from her.

"Did I do something wrong? Was is it the k…"

Korra quickly interrupted Asami when heard so much hurt on Asami's voice "What? Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't said a word and this not a comfortable silence. And if I did do something wrong please tell me so I can fix it. I'm not really used to this friendship thing, especially with a girl. I'm still new to it. And I don't want to lose you as a friend Korrina. I know we just met but I feel like we could be best friends." Korra saw that Asami was on the verge of tears.

"Hey you won't lose me. I'll always be your friend and if that's all I will ever will be then I'm ok with it" Korra hugged Asami and this time Asami knew that Korrina meant it because she actually felt it through the hug.

"I'll walk you home" They broke up apart but Korra kept their fingers intertwined. Asami leaned her head on Korrina's shoulder as they walked home. While Korra tried to fight the tears that were trying to come out.

After walking Asami home Korra went to a park to clear her head. She just needed to be alone. Korra sat down on one of the benches as she watched the sun go down.

"Hey Korra!"

Korra looked to her right to find Opal walking towards her "Hey Op…"

 _Smack!_

Opal had just slapped Korra right on her face. Korra was in shock as she held her cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For leaving me to clean you're mess up!"

"Yeah sor…" Before Korra could apologize properly she was thrown to the ground on a half nelson. Korra saw a blonde hair and she knew who was pining her down.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!" Korra yelled.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Opal and Blondie did their little handshake slapping each other's hand, bumping elbow to elbow and finally ending it with a chest bump and a "What?" to Korra's face.

"See you tomorrow shopping buddy?" Opal said in her sweetest voice ever.

"You bet darling" Blondie said before flipping her hair and walking away.

"Ugh…" Korra grunted in pain as she watched the two leave her. Now her heart wasn't the only thing hurting her whole body was in pain.

"Korra?" Kuvira said as she spotted Korra a couple of minutes later. "What the fudge happened to you?" Kuvira said eyeing Korra. Kuvira then placed Korra's arm over her shoulder and slowly lifted Korra up to her feet.

"Hey Kuv I got us strawberry ice cream!" Baatar Jr. yelled across the park.

This caught Kuvira's attention and she instantly let go of Korra to go run over to her boyfriend. Korra then fell back on the ground and she grunted in pain as she made contact with the solid ground. "Ugh…"

* * *

As soon as Asami reached her room all she could think of was Korrina. How they had so much fun, how she almost lost her and kissed her _friendly kiss_. At first Asami thought that she only liked Korrina because she reminded her of Korra but as she replayed the day over and over again she began to conclude that she might actually have feelings for Korrina. Asami then began to imagine what would have happened if they had actually kiss and this caused Asami to blush.

Asami couldn't sleep as Korrina clouded her mind so she turned to her side and her eyes fell on the teddy bear holding a condom. _Fuck! What Am I doing?_ Asami turned to look at the ceiling but she can feel the teddy bear's eyes on her. As if saying you're cheating on Korra with her sister! Asami groaned _but I'm not because Korra and I aren't together yet._ Asami smiled but then she frowned again _but does that mean I want to be with Korrina?_ Asami was confused and there was only one person who can help her…

"Hey Bolin what's up?"

"Uh Asami it's like one in the morning" Bolin said groggily.

"Sorry, but I need your advice on something really important."

"Ok" Bolin said half asleep.

"So I met Korrina today…" Asami told Bolin her encounter with Korra's sister and how she's now torn between the two Hastings. By the end of Asami's story Bolin was fully awake, intrigued by Asami's dilemma.

"So you don't know who you like more?"

"Yeah I'm not sure. I mean I know I just met Korrina today but I feel like I've known her for like forever."

"Love at first sight then?"

"I…" Asami thought about it for a moment before coming up with an answer "to be honest I felt the same when I first laid eyes on Korra. Ugh why is love so complicated!" Asami threw a pillow across the room in frustration. "Bolin they're basically like the same person. Same humor, same smile, same personality, same dorkiness and just same everything. Except for you know…" Asami trailed off hoping Bolin would get what she's trying to say.

Thankfully Bolin did. "Yeah I know. So you like them both equally?"

"Yes" Asami said firmly.

"And their basically the same in every way."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one way to solve your problem. Which do you like more a taco or a hot-dog?" Bolin said as he tried not to giggle on his side of the line.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Seriously Bolin you're talking about food right now! I have a huge problem here!" Asami yelled through the phone not getting the food reference.

"No Asami! Not like that! In terms of anatomy which do you prefer? Hot…dog or ta…co" Bolin repeated his last comment with more emphasis on the _hot dog_ and _taco._

"Oh" Asami blushed finally getting it. Asami was taken aback by the question. She never gave it a thought, she always dreamed of a prince charming sweeping her off her feet, living in a castle she built, having a family and a happy ending. She always imagined that it would be a prince but she doesn't mind if it's a princess instead. As long as she loves the person gender doesn't really matter.

Asami closed her eyes and pictured her family portrait with both Korra and Korrina. Both portrait looks good and she wouldn't mind either one. However she noticed the difference, the kids. She knew that there are something things Korra can provide that Korrina can't. _But we can adopt. Wait! Why Am I thinking about this? I'm too young to be thinking about a family. Stupid Hastings!_

It was taking a while for Asami to answer which means that she was stressing about it so Bolin spoke "Well don't stress too much about it. You just met both of them, why not take the time to get know both of them more before making a decision? We're still young Asami, we have our whole lives ahead of us to figure out who we are and what we want. Take your time."

Asami smiled at Bolin's words. Bolin was right, Asami didn't need to rush love. If two people are meant to be together then they'll find a way to be with each other. "Thanks Bolin, you're the best."

"Your welcome, Asami and anytime. Goodnight Asami and sweet dreams" Bolin yawned before he hanged up.

Asami stared at the ceiling and took both the stuffed animals given to her by the Hasting siblings. Only time will tell who she would fall for. Asami hoped that when she woke up that her feelings will be a little clearer.

 _Today was the day Asami get to buy her first car. Asami's dad had dropped her off to pick whatever car she wanted no matter the price, the perks of being rich. Asami walked into the car dealership and two cars immediately caught her eyes. Asami approached the two cars and was entranced, they were beautiful. The two cars look very similar, their paint-job were of the same color, blue, they both have tan leather seats, and their engines were the same. Basically their exterior and interior were the same. The only difference was that one was manual and the other was automatic._

" _Having trouble picking the right car, heh?" A man who happened to look like Bolin except with a mustache, walked up to Asami. "Hi my name is Nilob and I'm an employee here. I could help you choose the right car."_

" _Thanks but I think I can manage" Asami smiled politely and continued to look at both cars._

" _Well just to let you know, both cars are very similar" Asami nodded, she already knew that "so the only thing that will help you choose is you're preference. If you like working with your hands and feeling in control of the vehicle then the manual one is for you. Lots of finger works" Nilob wiggled his fingers in front of Asami who just nodded again._

" _Or if you're not into those kind of stuff then this one is for you." Nilob pointed at the automatic one "All you have to do is put the key into the ignition and ride it! No need to shift gears to get to the right speed. Also the gear shift on the manual one is smaller and slimmer than the other which is very thick and long. In the end both cars will get you to your destination but in a different way. Which way do you prefer?"_

 _Asami placed her hand under her chin and weighted her options, this decision would change her life forever. It needs time and…_

" _Wait!" mustache Bolin whipped his body around to face Asami "I'm freaking rich! I could just have both!" Asami screamed joyously. Asami didn't need to choose when she has all the money in the world to buy basically whatever is it that she wanted and she wanted both cars._

 _Asami always believed what Biggie said in his rap was true "mo money more problems" but in this case money just solved her problem._

As the night went on Asami slept with a smile on her face because in her dream she rode both cars to euphoria.

* * *

 **Sometimes I question what's going on in my head. Next Chapter: Continuation of What if? #1 Double Date and probably the last what if?**

 **Check out my other work Music, Lyrics and Beyond.**

 **Coming Soon My Gangster Girl.**


	30. What if? 4

**Note: I suck, I know. I'm Sorry for the long wait. Also this is the last what if? I tried writing angst and drama but this is what came out, hope you enjoy it!**

 **NOTE: For those who want to post any of my stories to other sites using a different fandom I permit you to do it _as long as you ask me and give me the proper credit._ By credit I mean by mentioning that konan8994 is the original author and posting the original link to the story. I like that my stories are getting spread but please just credit me that's all I ask. Also to the guest who alerted me about it thank you so much. He and I talked about it and we're in good terms. And if you know anyone who stole my work without crediting me properly please message me and I will grant you special privileges by giving you spoilers ahead of time. Although I need you to be a member of fanfiction, tumblr or ao3 not a guest.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Opal asked as she Kuvira, Jinora and Bolin walked in the pizzeria where the double date was going to happen. They were going to spy on the girls and help them get together.

"The date won't start until ten minutes. So we're going to scatter around the pizzeria and try to get Asami and Korra to like each other again. And also here are your disguises" Kuvira said handing each of them pieces of clothing.

"That's it?" Opal said as she was handed a red wig.

"Yeah we'll just improvise" Kuvira said handing Bolin a white wig and a pair of old man glasses. "We really didn't have time to plan so we'll just go on instinct here and Baatar Jr. is also helping us" Kuvira handed Jinora a baseball cap and black shades.

"This is going to be a disaster" Jinora said as they went to their designated positions.

Seven minutes later the guys arrived first both looking handsome. They were both wearing a button up shirt except Mako's was red and Baatar Jr.'s was green and black jeans. They took their seat in one of the booths and waited for their dates to arrive.

"So how do you know Korrina?" Mako said trying to start a conversation.

"She's a friend of my sister, Opal."

"Oh the girl with the Saturn ring! She's my brother's girlfriend I think? I always see them hanging out all the time."

"Well I guess I should warn him not to hurt her then" Baatar Jr. said looking at Bolin who gulped.

"Don't worry Bolin is nice a guy, he won't hurt your sister."

"Cool. So… isn't weird that you're dating your best friend's identical twin sister" Baatar Jr. said as he started the mission.

"Good job babe" Kuvira said through her earpiece.

"Yeah plant the seed in his brain and water it" Jinora said.

"I'll give him the water!" Bolin said as he made a run to the kitchen.

"Bolin wait!" Opal said as she ran after Bolin. Opal managed to stop him and they went back to spying.

"No not really why would it be weird?" Mako said shrugging.

"Because they look identical. It's kind of like kissing Korra, a 'guy'" Baatar Jr. said emphasizing the word guy.

Mako thought for a moment and the image of him and Korra kissing came to his mind and he started to shudder at the thought. "Now that you mentioned it I think it does seem weird… Wow!" Mako's eyes grew twice as big.

"See you should stop dating Korrina" _well that was easy_ Baatar Jr. thought. Now he doesn't have to continue this stupid date.

"Fuck no! Look at her, she's hot!" Mako said pointing at door were Korra stood in a blue strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and her hair was done up in a small bun.

"Fuck, Korra you're screwing yourself here!" Kuvira said as she slapped her forehead and slowly dragged her hand down her face.

"This is not good guys" Jinora said eyeing a very gorgeous Korra. They all knew Korra was extra beautiful when she was wearing a dress.

"Wow you look amazing Korrina!" Mako said as he offered her a seat by the window.

"Thanks Mako. You look amazing as well" Korra said as she awkwardly sat down. She wasn't used to wearing dresses. "Baatar Jr" Korra said curtly.

"Korrina" the two shook hands and waited for their last member to arrive.

After two minutes of waiting Asami finally came. Asami was wearing a white tank top and a black jacket over it. She wasn't wearing anything close to what Korra was wearing but Korra still found Asami beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to finish a paper that my professor assigned last minu…" Asami breath caught in her throat when she saw how stunning Korra looked in that blue dress. Korra smirk when she saw the affect she had on Asami. When Asami saw the smirk she quickly did her signature hair flip earning her a drool from Korra.

"Shit world war 3 is starting!" Opal said as she watched the two ladies have a stare down. "Do something to ease the tension!"

"No worries" Baatar Jr. stood up and offered Asami a seat ending the stare down.

"Thank you" Asami said touching Baatar Jr.'s arm. Kuvira eyes widen and she slammed her fist down on the table resulting in every eyes in the room to be on her.

"There's a hair in this pizza I want a new one!" Kuvira said to the waiter in a deep voice so she wouldn't blow her cover.

"Calm your tits Kuvira. No need to be jealous, Jr. is head over heels in love with you" Opal said.

"Now get ready guys the show is about to start" Jinora said.

* * *

"Is it starting yet?" Bolin whined getting impatient.

Ten minutes have passed and nothing has happened. Korra, Mako, Asami and Baatar Jr. sat quietly not looking at each other. Korra was moving her dress around because it was too tight. Asami would occasionally take a glance but then she would look out the window. Baatar Jr. was looking at Kuvira as the two made googly eyes at each other. Mako was combing his hair with a spoon.

To be honest Asami didn't want to be here. Asami was only there because of her stupid pride, she wanted to stay away from Korra and move on if that was even possible. Korra on the other hand has no idea what she was doing except for the fact that she wanted Asami to forgive her.

"Baatar Jr. start a conversation!" Opal yelled through her intercom once she's had enough of silence.

"So…do you ladies like… cheese?" Baatar Jr. said picking up the shredded cheddar cheese on the table.

"Seriously Baatar? That's how you start?" Kuvira said groaning. Baatar Jr. looked at Kuvira and shrugged.

"Yes" both Asami and Korra replied in unison. They both glanced at each other before averting their gaze.

"What's your favorite?" Mako asked, he was actually very curious.

"Gouda!" they both said again in unison then glared at each other.

"That so weird because Korra likes it too."

"Yeah it's so weird that they both like the same cheese" Asami said sarcastically while Korra continued to glare at her.

"I think it's cute" Mako said.

"Aww you're so sweet Mako" Korra said hugging Mako's bicep. Asami made gagging noises.

"Oh pizza's here!" Baatar Jr. said as the waitress placed two Pepperoni pizzas on the table. "Mmmmh… this looks delicious."

They each took a slice and began to eat. Korra folded her pizza into two and took a big bite out of it. Korra moaned at the delicious taste that's when she spotted Asami placing a napkin on her lap then taking a small precise bite out of her pizza. Korra found it adorable.

"Why do you eat like that?" Korra asked intrigued by Asami's actions.

"I don't know I guess my mom thought me to since I was young and now it just the way I eat."

"That's nice. Even though your mom is gone you still have little pieces of her that reminds you of her."

"Thanks" Asami said blushing as she took another small bite of her pizza.

"Yes, Korra be smooth like a baby's butt" Opal said as she hugged Bolin.

"Oh you have sauce on you" Mako said to Korra using his thumb to wipe it away. Korra winced at the contact, she didn't like the way Mako touched her. It wasn't like Asami's soft and electrifying touch.

When Asami saw this her anger came right back up. _I'm supposed to be mad at her. Suppose? No I 'am mad at her._

"Why do you even care how I eat my pizza!? At least I'm not eating it like a dog!" Asami yelled causing the two to separate.

"Shit! Someone needs to get rid of Mako!" Kuvira said.

"What?" Korra said blinking rapidly she was taken aback"I 'am not a dog! And I don't care, eat it whichever way you want! I bet you can't even eat two!" Korra yelled back.

"Is that a challenge?" Asami said taking two slices of pizza.

"Yes!" Korra said taking three slices. Asami then took the last slice to even the playing field.

"Then you're on!" Asami and Korra quickly dug in, eating pizza after pizza.

Mako and Baatar Jr. just watched as the two girls devoured all of the pizza leaving them with nothing. "I guess we'll order another one" Mako said as he waved at the waitress.

As soon as the next batch of pizza came Asami and Korra didn't waste any time eating it even if it was fresh from the oven.

Baatar Jr. tried to take a slice but his hand was swatted away by Asami. He was really hungry so he tried again but Asami slapped his hand away and growled. Baatar Jr. sighed as his stomach grumbled but then a slice of pepperoni pizza suddenly appeared on his plate. Baatar Jr. looked up to see a women walking away from their table. He already knew by the sway of her hips who it was.

Mako on the other hand still had nothing to eat. Mako saw a ketchup stain on Korrina's cheek and tried to wipe it away but Korra growled in response almost biting Mako's hand off.

"Sorry but you have a little…" Mako said pointing at Korrina's cheek. Korra wiped at it only adding more ketchup across her face. "Yup you got it" Mako said sighing this was not how he expected the date to be.

"You know they are perfect for each other" Jinora said as she watched Asami and Korra both sporting chipmunk cheeks as they continued to shove pizzas down their throats.

The competition continue to drag on until Jinora came up with a plan to get the two together.

"Ok everybody knows what their roles are?" Jinora said and the rest of the krew nodded. "Then let's do this!"

Another pizza arrived at Korra's table and Asami didn't hesitate to take the first slice. She shoved the whole pizza in her mouth which was a bad idea because her face started to get red.

Korra stopped eating when she noticed Asami's red face and wide teary eyes. "Asami are you ok?" Asami eyes darts around the room and when she couldn't find what she was looking for she started hitting the table with her hands.

"I think she's choking?" Mako said as he stands up and points at Asami.

"Bolin how much hot sauce did you put in the pizza?" Kuvira said with a raised brow.

"Jinora said to put three tea spoons just in case it wasn't spicy enough for Korra" Bolin said holding the spoon he used.

"Bolin! That's a table spoon!" Opal yelled. Bolin made an 'o' face and smiled sheepishly at Opal who was freaking out.

"Ok I got rid of all the water" Jinora said out of breath after running around the restaurant taking all the water from the tables and sabotaging the faucets in the kitchen leaving the bathroom to be the only room with water.

"Shit" Kuvira said as she watched Asami flailing her hands around. "The plan is still a go so get ready!"

"Asami calm down!" Korra said starting to panic, yeah she's mad at Asami but if something bad happens to her then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Korra tried to do the Heimlich maneuver but Asami ran to the bathroom before she could.

"What's wrong with her?" Mako asked.

"Mako you should go the store and get a medicine called pink jinx oil for Asami" Baatar Jr. said.

"Okay?" Mako said not sure if it was a real medicine or not. Baatar Jr. pushed Mako out the pizzeria who got in his car and drove to the nearest pharmacy.

"While you should go check on her just in case since you're a girl" Baatar Jr. said pushing Korra to the restrooms.

"Yeah your right" without hesitating Korra rushed to the bathroom.

And then the fire alarm went off.

"FIRE!" One of the employees yelled causing everybody to scramble outside the restaurant.

"Why aren't you putting it out!" the manager said.

"Because the fire extinguisher is empty and the water from faucet is not working!"

"How?"

Jinora tried not to look suspicious as she looked at her fingernails.

"Was this part of the plan?" Bolin questioned not remembering if a fire was involved.

"No Bolin! There's a real fire and Asami is trapped in the bathroom!" Opal yelled. Their plan was to get them to go to the bathroom were the door handle was broken leaving them trapped to sort out their problems. It always worked in the movies so why not in here.

"Asami is trapped in the bathroom!" Korra overheard Opal and went to them.

"Yes she's currently trapped in the bathroom" Bolin said as he and Kuvira used their shoulder to slam the door open but to no avail.

"Asami's trapped in there?"

"Yes! Gosh Korra we just said it like a million times" Korra begins to panic as she sees the smoke begins to thicken. "Move!" Korra yelled. Kuvira and Bolin gave way to Korra who pulled her hair out of the bun and ripped her dress in half leaving her in her underwear.

"Why did Korra just do that?" Kuvira whispered to Opal.

"I guess because the dress is restricting her movement and with it gone she's even stronger" Opal said shrugging. "Korra you have a nice butt" Opal added.

"Hmmm" Kuvira hummed in agreement remembering how firm it was.

"Uh thanks?"

"Jinora close your eyes" Bolin covered Jinora's eyes.

"What I've seen porn" Jinora said. Everybody looked at Jinora with raised eyebrows. "It was for research" Everyone's eyebrows got higher. Jinora rolled her eyes before finally admitting "Fine I was curious!" the krew accepted Jinora answer and went back to the task in hand.

"Bolin, Kuvira we're going to ram that door in the count of three" Korra ordered and said people nodded in response.

"1, 2…"

 _SLAM!_

"Fhucdhk deah! Nohbodhy Daphts Adsahdi dsado id da bahddoom!" Asami said as she kicks down the door. Her tongue and mouth was swollen from the hot sauce overdose.

"Ughhhh…" Korra, Kuvira and Bolin groaned in agony as they were met with the door to their face causing them to fall on the ground.

Opal's and Jinora's jaw drops to the floor as they witness the three people get taken down by Asami in one swift movement.

"Dorra whdy dyou nakhed od dah flooh?" Asami said as she finally notices the three injured people on the floor.

"We were trying to save you."

Asami was about to speak again but the thickness of the smoke caused her to cough. Korra immediately got up and escorted Asami, by pulling Asami close to her, out the building through the backdoor. The krew followed them with Jinora taking an apron from the kitchen first.

Asami sigh in Korra's arms, no matter what Korra always puts her first even if she was practically naked and is about to walk out the door were anybody could see her and it was also cold outside.

Once outside Korra checked Asami for any injuries. Luckily there was no one there, since they went out the back there was an alley way that led to a secluded place.

"Id'm dhine" Asami stepped away from Korra mainly because she was still mad at her but also because her body was beginning to heat up from all the skin contact.

"Look Asami I'm sorry for..." Korra was cut off by Asami's hand.

"Cand wed nod doh dis drigdh ndow" Asami said with spit coming out, she couldn't control it with her tongue and mouth all swollen.

"But we need to talk" Korra said not giving up.

Asami gave Korra a look of 'is this seriously the right time to talk, I can barely speak and you're in your underwear.'

"Please. I can't go on for one more day with us fighting."

Asami huffed "Dfine" more spit. Then Asami looked at the krew hoping they'll get the hint.

"Oh right! Well look at the time" Kuvira said looking at her blank wrist. "It's time for our nightly sex routine, Baatar Jr. Also Opal has to polish her Saturn ring, Bolin is getting his man boobs and Jinora has to go watch her porn. Bye!" Kuvira said in a rush and ushered everybody away.

"Oh wait Korra heads up" Jinora threw the apron to Korra who caught it.

"Good luck!" Bolin and Opal said before leaving Korra and Asami alone.

Korra put the apron on her first before looking at Asami. It did nothing to hide Korra's body which is distracting Asami. So Asami gave Korra her jacket to wrap around her waist so her butt was not on display in case someone happens to walk by.

"Whdh do dyou dwant dho tlkhh abhhoth?" Asami tried to speak but her swollen tongue was slurring her speech and her tongue would occasionally stick out. Korra tried really hard not laugh at Asami's adorableness by holding her breath.

"Asami sounds like a whale" Bolin said giggling with Opal and Kuvira as they climb up a ladder.

Instead of going away the krew climbed a water tower nearby to get a better view of the scene and also to hide their presence.

"This is good at least Korra is fighting for Asami" Opal said as she, Jinora, and Kuvira sat down to watch.

"Oh shit" Bolin said as he accidentally knocks the ladder down the water tower.

"Bolin you idiot!" Baatar Jr. said. The three ladies were too busy watching the scene to notice that they were stuck.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you and then pulling the café stunt and also with the whole Korrina dating Mako thing but you have to realize I did for a good reason. Well except for the Mako thing, I did that because I was mad and stupid but hey at least I'm being honest now" Korra said chuckling. Korra stopped once she saw Asami was not amused. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me and can we at least be friends?"

"Pfft" Asami tried to scoff but a large drool escaped her mouth instead. Korra cleared her throat because laughing would definitely not earn her brownie points. However the drool was so thick that when Asami wiped it away it left a long string of drool on her chin ending at the top of her breast. Korra couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out in laughter. It's not every day you get to see the Asami Sato drool on herself.

"Shhudp!" more drool came out.

"Spirits you are so cute!" Korra said through a fit of laughter that she didn't even realize what she had just said or the blush that was now on Asami's face with drool still on her.

"Sdodph dladhinng!" a shower of spit came out this time

"Alright, alright sorry. We'll talk when your all better" Korra said as she sat down across from Asami with a respectable distance between them.

"Thhankdh dyou" little spit.

Korra chuckled again earning her a glare from Asami before looking away from her. Korra sigh, this was going to be long night. The two sat in silence as they waited for Asami's condition to get better. On top of the water tower the krew was having a laughing fit as Bolin impersonated Asami and her drool.

It's been a few minutes and Asami was in deep thought when she felt something cold hit her cheek. Asami looked up to see Korra holding a bottle of milk.

"Here, drink this it will help" Korra said as she handed Asami the milk.

"Dankhss" Asami said as she drank the milk. "Whed did dyou ghetd id?"

"While you were thinking I snuck out and got it from the convenience store."

 _Stop being so goddamn nice!_ Asami thought as she continued to drink the milk.

"Wait Korra walked in a convenience store wearing that?" Jinora said.

"The employee must have gotten scarred" Opal said.

"Or hard" Kuvira said bursting out in laughter.

After thirty minutes of silence Asami's tongue finally healed.

"I'm better now" Asami said more clearly.

"Are you sure because if not its fine. I can wait."

 _Fuck!_ No matter what Korra still cared about Asami's well-being which is making it hard for Asami to hate the girl.

"No I'm good" Asami said as she gave Korra her full attention.

"Well ok then I guess I'll start. I'm sorry again for everything I put you through. And since apologizing for what I did to you won't make you forgive me, I need to know what can. Whatever it is I'll do it, just tell me please. I just want my best friend back."

"I thought I was her best friend?" Opal, Jinora, and Kuvira said in unison. Then they all looked at each other.

"Korra has a lot of explaining to do because Korra said I was her best friend too" Bolin said crossing his arms.

Asami sighed at the word best friend. "Ok then I need you to answer my questions in complete honesty."

"Yes I can and will do that" Korra said gaining some hope back.

"You said you like me, did you mean that?"

"Yes of course I like you Asami a lot. I wasn't lying about my feelings."

"Then why wasn't it enough for you to trust me?"

Korra hesitated to answer but continued on "It's because I wasn't sure of what your feelings are for me."

"Why is that? Did I do something to make you doubt what I felt for you?"

"Yes you did" Asami was shocked at Korra's answer because she made sure Korra new how she felt. Asami exactly remembered the day how she was even willing to wait for Korra to sort out her feelings. That was the day Korra got hit in the 'nuts' and when Asami started to notice his lack of Adam's apple.

The krew up in the tower gasp. "This is getting juicy, Kuvira pass the popcorn" Opal said as Kuvira did as what she was told.

"Where did you get that?" Jinora questioned, she didn't see anyone carrying a popcorn up the tower.

"What did I do?"

"You said those words" Korra said balling her fist on her side to stop herself from tearing up.

"Korra you need to elaborate more because I said a lot of words" Asami didn't know what Korra was talking about. Anger rushes through Korra's veins again, Asami doesn't remember how she said those words that was like bullet through her heart.

"Back when you and Korrina first met. We won against those kids and we were so happy that I lifted you up but when I put you down what did you say?" Korra said as her eyes pierced through Asami's soul.

Asami closed her eyes partly because she couldn't stand the way Korra was looking at her it hurts too much and because she was concentrating really hard to remember the exact words she had said that day that made Korra this mad.

"What did you say!?" Korra shouted this time.

"Shit what did Asami say and this is too much" Opal said gripping the railings.

"I don't know but I like the drama" Kuvira said as she passed a pizza to Opal who gladly took it.

"What the? Where did you get…never mind" Jinora said taking a slice while the boys were still panicking over the knockdown ladder.

Asami's clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly, she can see bits and pieces of that day. They were having so much fun and then that's when it came crashing down on Asami.

"I like guys" Asami whispered looking at Korra with downcast eyes. But she didn't know they were the same person back then and that those words would burn Korra. Also during that time Asami liked Korra who is guy.

"Yeah. That's exactly what you said. That's when I realize I had no chance with you. That's there's a good chance you'll freak out and tell on me and I couldn't risk that." Korra said her voice strained with hurt as she screamed. "You chose Korra, Korra who's a guy." Asami winced at Korra's word "You're not gay Asami! You're fucking straight as a bow!" the slapping of foreheads could be heard from a distance.

"Stupid, stupid, Korra" Opal said banging her head on the railing.

"What the fuck, Korra! Straight. As. An. Arrow!" Kuvira scratches her head in frustration.

On the other hand Jinora was shaking her head, Bolin was thinking in terms of Minnie Mouse's bow, and Baatar Jr. was still trying to find a way down.

"What?" Asami said confused "I think you mean an arrow."

"Yeah that's what I…that's what I meant. You're an arrow Asami your straight and can't be bent!"

"No your wrong! Arrows can be bent. Look…" Asami said taking a piece of paper and drawing an arrow that is curved. "See!" Asami held out the piece of paper in front of Korra's face.

"That's not…" Korra had to admit that arrow was not straight "that's not what I'm talking about! Arrows can't be bent because they're made out of metal and you can't bend metals!"

"Yes you can with the right amount of heat you can bend the metal. And there you go the arrow is not straight anymore. I'm a welder, I know all about metals."

"Well…" Korra placed her hands on her hips as she thought of a comeback "what if the arrow was made out of wood huh?" The two continued to banter about whether an arrow can be bent.

"What the fuck are they talking about? And is it just me or is Asami not as smart as I thought she was?" Kuvira said completely lost.

"No clue and I think Korra's stupidity is rubbing off on Asami" Opal said "Jinora?"

"I don't know" Jinora said shrugging. "But my grandfather knew of a blind woman who can bend metals easily." To be honest Jinora had no idea what Asami and Korra were talking about.

"That's my grandma!" Opal said remembering.

"You know what? Forget about arrows!" Korra said throwing her hands in the air. "It doesn't even matter because you still chose Korra who's a dick and not Korrina!"

"Did Korra just call herself a dick?" Opal said tilting her head.

"No argument there" Kuvira said drinking a coke.

"I think Korra meant 'who has a dick'" Jinora said correcting Korra's statement.

"Korra has a dick?" Bolin said scratching his head.

"Because I didn't know they were the same person back then. I just figured it out when I started spying on you with Bolin. If I knew then I would have picked Korra!"

"See! You still picked Korra!" Korra said crossing her arms.

Asami grunted "Ugh! No! I meant the real Korra! I would have picked you!"

"Korrina?" Korra said pointing at herself and arching a brow.

"No. Oh my god Korra seriously?" Asami was really getting irritated, there were too many Korras. "You know what? This is pointless. I think we should just end whatever this is, we just keep on going back and arguing and I'm sick and tired of it!" Asami said pointing to herself then to Korra.

"No!" Korra said sternly. Korra made the wrong choices before, not telling and trusting Asami was the biggest mistake she had made then using Mako to make Asami jealous was another, but not this time. This time Korra was going to make the right chioce and that was fighting for Asami and whatever it is they have.

"What?"

"I don't want to end this. Whatever this is, if it's us being friends or more. Look I'm sorry, I have no right to be angry or yelling at you. You're the one who got played not me. I never meant for you to get hurt or for me to fall for you."

"And I should have just asked you if you were straight or not instead of assuming. And I'm also sorry for using Mako to get you jealous it was stupid. I just felt like I was really going to lose you and I couldn't take it so I took drastic measures. I'm really sorry it's just this whole situation is fucked up. If could take this whole pretending to be a guy thing back I wouldn't" Korra said looking Asami straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Asami's voice quivered as Korra stepped closer to her and took her hands in her own.

"This is getting ridiculous let me speed up it up" Kuvira said as she takes an apple and throws it as hard as she can at Korra.

"Seriously do you have a bag of food or something?" Jinora said looking around the tower but finding nothing.

"Because…" Korra never got to finish her sentence as something hits the back of her head causing her to fall forward onto Asami.

Asami tried to catch Korra but her footing was off which caused her to fall backwards down the hill that was somehow there.

"What the fuck Kuvira!? Why did you do that!?" Jinora and Opal said as they watched in horror.

"And how did we not notice that hill?" Jinora said.

"Trust me on this ok. By the end of that hill they would be making out just like in the Lion King and the hill has always been there."

"That's not what happened in the movie" Jinora said.

They all watched attentively as Korra wraps her arms around Asami protectively while Asami tucked her head against Korra's chest.

"Wow you're right" Opal said as Bolin, Jinora and Baatar Jr. nodded.

"Seeeee I told you!" Kuvira then began to sing "Can you feel the love tonight…what the fuck!"

Half way down the hill Korra and Asami began to slap and scratch each other. There was also some hair pulling and an occasional boob punch.

"Oops" Kuvira said sheepishly as Asami elbows Korra on stomach while Korra tugs on Asami's hair.

"Great! Now by the end of the hill they won't have any hair left or worse dead!" Opal screamed in frustration. Kuvira sucked when it comes to improvising.

"Asami stop hitting me!" Korra said as she grips Asami's wrist to stop her barrage of punches.

"Then let me go!" Asami tried to wiggle her wrist free but Korra wouldn't let go.

"If I do you'll get hurt!"

"You've already hurt me so what's the point!?" Korra's hold tightened.

"Then let me make it better. Give me another chance!" Korra and Asami stumbled down the hill with Korra taking most of the damage as she made sure Asami didn't hit the ground.

"So you can hurt me again? No thanks!"

"I won't hurt you I promise!" Korra said as she hissed in pain when her shoulder blade made contact with a rock.

"How can I trust you after everything that's happened? Oh my gosh I feel so stupid for falling for you twice!"

"You can trust me Asami" Korra kept eye contact with Asami even though her body was taking a beating because she needed Asami to know how she truly felt. "You can trust me because I love shit!"

"What?" Asami said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I knew Korra ate that dog poop when we were five years old" Kuvira said.

"Yeah that poop did not just disappear" Opal said backing up Kuvira's assumption.

"Wait that's not what I meant! I hit my elbow on a rock" Korra said as their speed increased down the hill. "Let's talk later!" Korra said as she protectively embraced Asami.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill Asami was on top of Korra and they were both panting. Asami tried to get up but Korra wrapped her arms and legs around Asami to flip them over so that she was on top.

"Now Asami listen…" Korra's voice trailed off as she saw Asami's tear stained face. "Asami are you ok?"

"Korra please just let me go" Asami said her voice sounded so broken that even the coldest person in the world would feel something. By now Asami has had enough this was too much for her. She just wanted to get off this emotional roller coaster ride that she's been on since her mother passed away. It's been going steady since then, there was the occasional unexpected drop when her dad started avoiding her but she could handle that but this with Korra she can't.

"I can't" Korra said as she looks at the girl she's fallen for break into tears.

"Why?"

"Because I love you" Korra surged forward to capture Asami's lips. At first Asami didn't kiss back but when Asami heard a small whimper of pain come out of Korra Asami couldn't help but kiss back. Asami has only ever heard that sound leave Korra when she was talking about her dog Naga. Asami knew it was stupid of her to compare herself to an animal but Asami knew what Naga meant to Korra. In other words Korra does love her.

"Oh shit I think they're making out!" Opal said as she leaned over the railing of the water tower.

"See I told you, just like in the Lion King" Kuvira said opening a bag of Doritos.

"Did you even watch the movie because that is not what happened and seriously where are these foods coming from?" Jinora said in disbelief.

Korra broke the kiss as she needed to regain her breath back. Korra cupped Asami's face as she begins to speak again. "That kiss was promise to you, Asami that this time it will be the real Korra who you will fall in love with. No more lies, no more hurt and I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. I know it will take some time but I'm willing to wait and I will try my hardest, I promise. But if you only see me as friend then I'm cool with that too. I just need you to be in my life Asami" Korra solidified her promise by kissing Asami on the cheek before getting up and offering a hand up to Asami.

"Thanks" Asami said taking Korra's hand.

"I love you Asami. I'm sorry I lied to you and made a fool out of you or doubted your feelings. There were so many times I wanted to tell you the truth but I kept thinking of Kuvira and the others and how it would affect them. I didn't want to risk it and I promised myself that after this whole thing was over that I was going to ask you out properly. I should have trusted you instead."

"Do you trust me now?"

Korra nodded her head vigorously. "Yes I do and if you could give me, the real Korra, a chance to be your friend. I promise you, you won't regret it. No more lies, I'll be completely honest and I'll trust you."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Korra said sincerely. "So…another chance?"

"Let me think it over" Korra nodded and was about to walk away but when Asami leaned on a tree Korra realized that Asami was thinking it over now. So Korra sat on the ground and waited patiently as Asami thought it over. Fifteen minutes passed and Asami still remained silent. Korra kept her eyes on Asami, every time Asami's made a movement Korra's breath would hitched in nervousness.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Bolin was asleep, Opal was leaning on Bolin playing with her phone. Baatar Jr. and Kuvira were cuddling and Jinora was looking up at the sky. Korra however remained fixated on Asami, she said she would wait so that's what she's going to do.

A few minutes later Asami stood up from where she was and cleared her throat. Korra was already up on her feet the minute she saw Asami shift while the krew gathered around on the railing waiting anxiously for an answer.

Everybody was shaking with nervousness and the krew were biting their nails. "You know what the funny thing is?" Asami said laughing as she approached Korra "I told you that I fell for both of you, Korrina and Korra who's pretending to be a man. But the truth is I would have fallen for any Korra, Korra the transgender, Korra the surfer, Korra the gangster or any other Korra. Do you know why?" Korra shook her head 'no' but her smile grew bigger at Asami's words.

"Because you're still you. No matter what you'd still have those qualities I love. The one where you put others before yourself, the funny dorky side that always make me laugh, the passionate but also hot headed side of you. And no matter what you disguise yourself with" Asami walked over to Korra so they were only inches apart before cupping and caressing her face. "You'll always have those blue eyes that I always seem to get lost in" Korra smiled at Asami and leaned into her touch.

"Not unless Korra puts on colored contacts" Baatar Jr. said which earned him a hit from the four people who were so engaged in the scene before them.

"You're ruining the moment" Bolin said crying.

"And those soft lips that I love to feel against mine" Asami gently brushed her lips against Korra's and Korra couldn't help but moan. "You can't hide yourself from me Korra. That's why I had a hunched that Korra and Korrina were the same person."

Korra stood there looking at Asami in deep adoration through her tears. Asami truly does love her and fuck she should have trusted Asami instead of lying to and hurting her.

"I only chose Korra the one who's pretending to be a man because I go to the same school as him. Which means we'll get to spend more time with each other. I don't have to worry about the long distance thing even though Korrina was only a two hour drive away. And yeah I had to admit the different anatomy may have been a slight factor to why I chose Korra but to be honest I don't mind what some has as long as I love that person."

"Really?" Korra said as tears falls from her eyes.

"What can I say I've fallen hard for you that no matter what I'd still choose you. I just wish you'll catch me" Asami said wiping Korra's tears away as she wore a hopeful smile.

"Are you kidding?" Korra chuckled "Have you seen these arms?" Korra flexed her biceps making Asami smile bigger. "I'll always catch you and there's no way I'm letting you go once you're in my arms again" Korra said wrapping her arms around Asami's waist pulling her closer. The two leaned their forehead against each other as they looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment that they've been waiting for. The one where they can finally tell each other how they truly felt.

Back in the tower everybody was crying. Opal and Bolin were hugging as they cried together. Jinora was wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. Baatar Jr. was wiping his fogged up glasses while Kuvira on the other hand was trying to hold it in.

"I'm not crying. I'm not" Kuvira said scrunching her nose to prevent her tears from falling.

"One last chance. Mess it up one more time and that's it" Asami said as she smiled at Korra who was beaming with happiness. Korra then launched herself at Asami and hugged her. Asami giggled and hugged Korra back burying her face in the crook of Korra's neck as Korra did the same. The feeling of Korra right back in her arms felt amazing, yup Asami made the right choice.

"Thank you Asami. I won't mess it up this time but I have something else to say" Korra said as she slowly pulled away from Asami. Asami looked back at Korra warily. Korra knew she had to get this out before she could start anything with Asami. "I made a deal with Mako that if I get him a date with you that he'd help me with soccer."

"Korra I knew that already" Korra's jaw hung open in shock and so did the krew.

"Wow you can't hide anything from Asami" Opal said eating a skittle.

"What you knew!?"

"Yeah after the whole making cute babies thing I knew something was going on. Then after you left the car wash I got even more suspicious and I ask Mako what was going on. He cracked under pressure. I just never mentioned it because you told me you like me" Asami said shrugging like it was nothing. "Where is Mako anyway?" Asami said only noticing now that he was gone.

"Wow you are amazing but I bet you didn't know that I switch Kuvira's, Opal's and Jinora's bra and underwear. That's how I found out that Jinora and Opal wear the same size bra while Kuvira was slightly bigger that's where she hides her food."

"WHAT!?"

"So that's how" Jinora said finally solving the great mystery _but still that was a lot of food and a whole pizza?_

"Oh shit!" Korra said as she and Asami looked up to see the gang up in the water tower.

"I'm going to kill you Korra!" both Opal and Kuvira said in unison.

"It was payback from telling my dad about the C- I got in algebra!" Korra hid behind Asami who instinctively went into protective mode. "My dad grounded me for a month."

"Fine I guess we're even" Kuvira said. They actually felt bad about that. "Now help us get down!"

Korra was about to get help but Asami stopped her. "Nope!" Asami said smiling mischievously at them.

"What?!" Kuvira and Opal yelled in surprise.

"That's for the whole café thing. After this we're even" Asami said smirking.

"I thought you were nice!" Kuvira said.

"Yup Korra is definitely rubbing off on Asami" Jinora said. The krew huffed in anger before getting back to finding a solution on how to get down.

"Come on" Korra said as she took Asami's hand and led them to a nearby tree.

Asami and Korra sat under the tree as they watched Baatar Jr. lower Jinora down the tower, they were apparently making a ladder by connecting themselves. Opal was holding Jinora's hand, Kuvira was holding Opal's ankle while Bolin and Baatar Jr. were anchoring Kuvira.

"So are you really willing to give me another chance to be yours?" Korra asked again just to make sure she hadn't heard it wrong the first time.

"Yes but you have to prove yourself" Asami said smiling.

"I can do that" Korra said as she stole a quick kiss off Asami's cheek. Asami turns to face Korra and glares at her.

 _Oh shit. I fucked it up already._ "Asami I'm sor…" Korra's apology gets interrupted by soft lips. It took a second for Korra to realize that Asami was kissing her but once she did Asami pulled away

"Fudge, for some reason I can't control myself around you when you look so sexy with only an apron and my jacket on."

"It's ok Asami, I don't mind it" Korra said grinning.

"That's the only kiss you'll get until you prove yourself again."

Korra saw Asami clenching her fist, probably because she was trying to control herself. "Don't worry Asami I'll prove it to you by tomorrow."

"Good" Asami said as she laid her head on Korra's shoulder while Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist.

"Why am I so unlucky with girls?" Mako said as he watched the two girls he likes kiss each other and then cuddle.

"You'll find the right girl out there for you Mako" Wu said. Mako looks up the tower and sees Jinora hanging onto Opal and he couldn't help but smile.

"So, before you said you'd fall for any Korra" Asami nodded "So what if I was a badass gangster, would you still fall for me?" Korra said as she lightly ran her hands up and down Asami's arms.

"Why? Are you planning on becoming one?" Asami said raising an eyebrow at this.

"No but maybe in another universe I might be a gangster" Korra said shrugging. She always heard of those alternate universe crap.

Asami thought about it for a moment before giving an answer. "Yes Korra I would still for fall you" Asami said sincerely.

"Cool!" Korra said hugging Asami tighter "Oooh you could be my angel who rescues me form all the bad things I do!" Korra said getting all excited at the idea of her as a gangster.

Asami kisses Korra "Sure Korra. I'm your angel and you're my gangster girl."

* * *

 **Note: Gangster Girl is out! You should check it out or not, your choice. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistake. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE!**


End file.
